Don't You Fall
by Thereonly1Phoenix
Summary: They told her not to fall.A maid in her position in the palace of Mirkwood, servant to the king's one and only son.But within him, she finds out why she shouldnt had fallen.
1. Upon Arrival

Hey guys, this is another story that came to my head and when I read it I felt maybe it was good enough to be posted for reader's viewing pleasure.  
  
Just a little note, I'm aware that this chapter may sound a little impersonal and bland at first but this was intentional, and will become more deeper and emotional as the story progresses as we watch how one elleth reacts to being in the prince's intimate space, and how the prince responds.....need I say no more?  
  
Just the usual that I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien's works or his characters or Peter Jackson's films and such. Just writing for creative purposes.  
  
Any comments, POV and such either leave a review or email me. My address is on my bio page. Thanks!  
  
Don't You Fall  
  
As the cart pulled off the old forest road that ran straight through the forest of Mirkwood, the noises of the most heavily populated area of the huge, expansive forest came into evidence. Many elven riders trotted along bustly streets and above them in the trees was more traffic of elves as they jumped from one tree to the next. The cries of sellers on their stalls and the hubbub of the daily gossip was exchanged between friends and relatives, amid the crowds that milled around the outskirts of the palace.  
  
The palace of Mirkwood.  
  
Unlike many castles that spring to mind, this castle was partly built underground for added security and within the mound of earth and tall trees that grew there, was the rest of the palace concealed. You could only see the pearl white spires peeping out over the canopy of the trees and when the royal flag of green and gold was flying, then the king was within and watching over his kingdom.   
  
And that was the destination of one elleth. Isil, daughter of Hassel.   
  
She was to become a maid within the palace, like her mother and her sisters before her. It was her mother who arranged her employment and due to the popularity of the family name in association with hard work and a job well done, Isil was employed with little question. All that remained for her was to work as hard as her family did before her.  
  
Still yet to come to bloom that will be fixed for the rest of her immortal life, Isil held an innocence to her despite the thousand years of her life. Already there was tell tale bodily features that was evidence she would gain. Her tall gawky body gave way to one of sweet feminine curves, her face has lost the puppy fat of youth to gave way to high cheek bones, dark grey eyes and an sensuous mouth that often held a smile. And her hair, a wheat golden blonde that was for most parts was very straight except for a few wisps that always managed to escape her cap and would curl to frame her pleasing face.   
  
The cart that was driven by one brown mare and a farmer who lived in close proximity to her family has kindly offered to drop her off on a weekly run to deliver the palace's wheat supply. It pulled up to several guards guarding a huge wooden gate that Isil was told was an underground passage way to the store rooms beneath the palace.  
  
After the farmer told the guards of their business and to which Isil was looked over with interest, they were waved on and before them, the gate opened to reveal a flame-lit passage that gaped before them.  
  
"You're here, Isil. There's no going back!" the farmer joked as he chattered but Isil gulped down that hard lump in her throat as she turned in her seat to watch the gate close her off from the outside world and her family. The boom of the door, seemed to finalised the deal that Isil was to perform within the cavity of the palace.  
  
"The door that leads to the servant quarters is on your right, knock and they will take care of you." The farmer instructed and halted the horse outside a wooden door, lit by two torches on either side. Isil climbed off the cart to land on the stoned floor and shivered with the dark gloom of the passageway. She turned and pulled her bundle of belongings off the seat and waved a farewell to the farmer, thanking him for his hospitality. Not waiting to be left alone in the flame lit passage that was beginning to freak her out, she turned and hurriedly knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again and a few seconds later it opened inwards to reveal a tall elleth before her with brown hair tucked away in a cap and clad in a green velvet dress and an apron. She smiled and said, "You must be Isil. Welcome! I am Anortha"   
  
Isil's emotional departure from the world outside was soon forgotten as she was waved in and introduced to some other elleths within the hallways.  
  
She was shown into the huge kitchen that must have expanded the coverage of a good few halls, where the heat of the palace fires that were filled with bubbling pots and cauldrons warmed her of the lingering chill felt in the dark passageway. She was offered a cup of tea and was introduced to the husband and wife duo that made up the team of chefs, it was their responsibility to over look the food that was to be presented upstairs. Taneth was the husband who smiled and shook her hand, and Banerth was the wife who was busy adding the finishing touches to a pudding. She turned and greeted the newcomer with a kiss on the cheek, telling Isil that she knew her mother and sisters very well and that she was always welcomed into the kitchens for a talk and a slice of cake.  
  
Anortha soon lead Isil down a long corridor, "I'm taking you to see Rowan, she's the one who will tell you where you'll stay and what task you'll be assigned to. She's the one who will introduce you to the royal family when the time comes."  
  
Isil smiled and meekly followed her into a room where a an elleth sat at a desk, signing papers, her long copper hair was free of the restrictive cap and flickered with colour in the candle light.  
  
"Isil! It's a pleasure to meet the youngest of your family. Dare I say, that the last time I saw you, you were clambering trees and was a riotous little elleth!" Rowan stood up and smiled. Isil has seen her from time to time in her life as she and her mother were very good friends, smiled warmly at the elf who indicated to an empty chair.  
  
She seated herself, hugging the bale of clothes and belongings in her lap and watched Rowan sort through a pile of paper till she pulled out a book, dislodging a few scrolls that rolled off the table.  
  
"Isil....your quarters shall be funnily enough, your mother's former quarters in the west wing." Rowan smiled at Isil then looked over to Anortha, "They don't need anymore kitchen staff do they?"  
  
"No ma'am, they have covered all their vacancies." Anortha replied respectfully.  
  
Rowan nodded and returned her attention to a page in the book, the only sound within the room was the spluttering of the candles and the large lamp that hung from the ceiling that shone almost as bright as day.  
  
"Isil." Rowan's voice reverberated off the stone walls, "I shall give you a very important job that I normally wouldn't bestow on a newcomer. As your mother was a maid to the king and your eldest sister, to the former queen. And none of your family members have disappointed me with their service, I am assigning you to be the maid of Prince Legolas."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Isil nodded, her heart hammering within her chest, she's been thrown in the deep end!  
  
"I'll take you to your room and then to the Prince's quarters but before then we have to perform a ritual that I'm sure your mother told you about." Rowan smiled as Isil nodded. She did knew, it was the one thing all servants had to partake before joining the household as a fixed member. The dissention ritual. What she has been told was rather vague but she was cut and blood was used to seal a deal.  
  
Isil watched Rowan walk over to a box and pull out a leaf of paper, "I will cut your index finger to draw blood and then, is pressed to the paper as I begin the ritual." Rowan walked over to a drawer and pulled out a rather elaborate looking dagger. She turned and indicated to Rowan to stand up, she gently took her hand and warned, "This may hurt for a second."  
  
Isil watched, dry mouthed as Rowan drew the razor sharp blade across her fingertip and sliced the skin to drew blood that glistened ruby red. Rowan then turned Isil's hand and pressed her finger to the paper filled with words of contract. The red stain finalised one part of the ritual and Rowan began.  
  
"Don't you fall,   
  
Isil of Hassal  
  
To a dark place within sunder.  
  
Don't fall in love,  
  
Don't fall in disagreement,  
  
Don't fall in dishonour,  
  
Don't fall to betrayal,  
  
Don't fall into darkness.  
  
Don't you fall."  
  
Rowan let go of Isil's hand and smiled, "I have high hopes for you Isil. Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."  
  
Anortha opened the door and bade her goodbyes to Isil as she was lead out, back into the corridor then lead up some steps where torches no longer provided the light. Large windows emitted natural sunshine in, and the atmosphere was warmer and pleasing. Alongside the wall opposite the windows were numerous doors that Isil guessed were the quarters belonging to the servants, her guess proved right when Rowan opened the door to one and stepped inside.  
  
It was quite a big room for a servant, with one large window that over looked the courtyard on the other side. A single bed was placed against the wall with an inbuilt fireplace and a large wardrobe was placed on the far side of the wall along with several empty shelves and chests. A wash stand stood near the door as so was a screen. In the middle of the room was a table and two chairs.  
  
"Isil, the purpose of you having the big room is the Prince's belongings with also be in here as well as your own. You will no doubt have clothes to mend and fashion, weapons to sharpen and ready and saddles to polish. The Prince has been known to come down here and assist with some of the tasks when he has free time, if that is the case then I strongly request that you keep his presence here private and to get him back to his rooms with as little sightings as possible. It'll do little good to start gossip here, and provide enemies with some ammunition of their own." Rowan looked serious but then smiled when she spotted Isil's troubled face.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just a few rules. You are responsible for the state of your room. Weekly checks will be made and if your rooms and not in their desired state then you will be clearing it up in your own time. Trust me, you don't want to be doing that! Twice a week dirty linens will be collected, leave them outside your door on collection mornings. In your own time, you are to wash your own clothes and launder them. You will be paid monthly and every week, you are allowed out for a day to see family, shop or whatever. You too, will also have so many hours a day free time. But because of your role as maid to the Prince, exceptions will be made for you regarding free time, ventures outside the city walls and provisions such as firewood and herbs."  
  
Isil blinked as she took all that information on board. There was so much to remember! Rowan opened the wardrobe to reveal several dresses. "There are various dresses as you can see, all for different occasions such as festivals and banquets. You will be told what dress to wear. If you want to, later you can go down to the tailor and he'll take measurements to fit you some new garments, the rest you can buy in your free time."  
  
Isil smiled, "That I will do."  
  
"Leave your things behind and I will take you to see the king. He requests to see all new staff and especially one that will be responsible for his son's well being." Rowan indicated to the bed and Isil obeyed, lowering her bundle to the mattress and followed Rowan up another fleet of steps, somewhat more grander. They walked down a beautiful corridor and opened the door to enter in on a small hall adjacent to a much larger one where Isil was told was where the royal family come to get to the stables.  
  
They walked straight across the hall and up some more steps to the balconies overlooking the hall where it was much lighter due to the grander windows. Rowan walked down a huge long corridor lined at great distances with doors, all carved from wood with superior beauty that Isil tried to take in their details but failed due to the pace she was forced to walk to match Rowan's own. They came to a huge door that needed two soldiers to open and another two to guard and Rowan lead Isil into a grand room. Aligned with tapestries, paintings and memorabilia such as suits of armour, bejewelled bowls and deadly looking swords.   
  
And in the centre of the room was the king Thrandil, for all the words used to describe him by her family, none could encapsulate him at all. Dressed in a dark green tunic with black breeches, he wore a gold cutlet over his brows and a heavy looking medallion hung from his neck to proclaim he was king. But what made Isil gape in awe was his youthful beauty, he has strikingly blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a regal look to his handsome face.  
  
He looked up from reading a scroll and smiled at Rowan. "Who have you brought me today?" he softly called out, his voice had almost a musical lilt to it.  
  
"Isil, daughter of Hassel my lord." Rowan curtsied deeply and Isil followed.  
  
"Ah! The youngest daughter of the family that has done me much favour!" Thrandil stood up and walked over to Isil, his blue eyes surveyed her and he smiled, "To what task have you been assigned to Isil?"  
  
"A maid to your son, Prince Legolas my lord." Isil curtsied once more, her heart beating so fast that she thought it will slam right of her chest!  
  
"My son? Then I trust you will do your job well." Thrandil smiled as Isil looked up at him, "I will do my hardest, my lord."  
  
"Is your son in my lord?" Rowan politely asked.  
  
"I believe he is riding with his troops, he'll be back at nightfall." Thrandil informed as he returned to his desk.  
  
"Thank you my lord and sorry for any disturbance we caused you." Rowan curtsied once more as Thrandil smiled, "Not at all. It is nice to meet you Isil." He looked over at the newest member of the household.  
  
"Here's the dissention." Rowan pulled out the paper that had Isil's blood upon it and handed it to the king who smiled and took it from her, giving it the once over. "Welcome to the palace." He looked at Isil who smiled shyly back.  
  
As the sun went down, it was rapidly replaced with a thunderstorm. Rain belted heavily on the windows of the palace, giving it more character as floorboards creaked and window planes rattled. The lack of natural light was quickly replaced by the sponsors of candles and lamps. Isil had readied the room for the arrival of the Prince, she had turned the sheets of the huge bed for him, close the curtains and got the fire cackling in the fireplace. She was told the Prince liked to have a nightcap of warmed Dorwinion and so, she had placed the bottle on the hearth to slowly warm with the stones round the fire. Judging from the weather, Isil guessed he'll be wanting some towels and a nice hot bath and was about to get the tub ready when a knock on the door interrupted.  
  
Upon opening it, Isil saw a young elf panting heavily. He didn't waste time and immediately told that the Prince has just arrived and she was needed to assist downstairs.  
  
She nodded and grabbed the towels from a nearby chair and hurried down to the hall she had walked through earlier in the day with Rowan. There in the midst of all the commotion of soldiers disarming and elves disrobing, she saw Rowan who smiled.   
  
"Good to see you are already on top of it. He's there." She pointed over to where the crowd was the thickest. How was she to know which elf was he? She never seen him before!  
  
Sighing, she walked over to the crowd and managed to pushed through to see a hooded figure in the centre being addressed by a soldier.   
  
"The south has doubled their sentry as you have ordered Legolas." The soldier smiled as he unbuckled his belt that held his sword and pasted it to a servant who waited by his side. The elf, Isil guessed to be the prince nodded and replied, "Good, I want a scout party to venture down through the forest tomorrow morning. I shant be able to attend this time as matters regarding my father holds me to him."  
  
Ignoring the scantily clad elves around her, chattering and laughing good naturedly amongst their comrades, Isil walked up closer to the Prince and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.  
  
She still couldn't get a glimpse of his face as it as still shadowed by his cloak but in one, sweeping gesture of his hand, he pulled back his hood to reveal his glorious face. Though his silver blonde hair was damp and fat droplets of rain water dripped off his face and clothes, Isil could definitely tell he was very handsome. Although he was tall like his father, it would need further confirmation in his bedroom whether he was well built, and Isil was guessing he was.   
  
With gloved hands he reached up to undo his cloak tie and it was then he realised she was standing nearby, he looked at her and all trace of seriousness that moulded his face gave way to a gentle smile as he indicated with a tilt of his head to the towels in her hands, "Are they for me?"  
  
"Th.....they are my lord." She handed him one with shaking fingers as he gratefully accepted it and hastily dried himself. He handed her his wet cloak, gloves and outer tunic and turned to his friends and comrades to bade goodnight.   
  
She followed him as he walked back to his rooms, absently drying his hair with his towel. She entered after him into his bedroom and immediately headed to the fireplace to dry his clothes by spreading them out over a rack nearby. She picked up the glass bottle of wine with a cloth and poured some into a glass and left it on the table, aware of him sitting nearby pulling his boots off with a sigh.   
  
"Thanks." He picked up the glass and took a hearty gulp of it, before returning to removing his wet clothes. "You're new aren't you?" he smiled up at her from his chair as he started unbuttoning his tunic.  
  
"I am my lord "Isil gave him a small curtsey, he waved his hand with annoyance and said, "Please don't address me with any titles. Just Legolas will do."  
  
"Yes....Legolas." she replied, smiling at his name as he stood up and wandered over to the fire. She watched him grunt with annoyance when he realised he should have taken off his belt first in order to remove his tunic and reversed his undressing order to do so.   
  
"I will have your bath drawn." Isil walked over to the adjoining room as Legolas thanked her. She opened the door to the bath room to reveal the huge sunken tub in the centre of the floor. Lighting a few lamps to create a nice atmosphere, she slid across a small door within the tub, to allow hot water from the springs nearby to pour into it. She walked over to the numerous bottles of gleaming liquids, all with various smells and potencies, selecting the one she liked, she pored some of it into the water and before long, small bubbles dotted the water's surface.   
  
She smiled as she heard the prince in his bedroom singing to himself and decided that her master was a nice elf, along with his looks and charms. Her mental questions of whether the prince was indeed well built was answered instantaneously when he stepped into the room with only his breeches on. Her eyes took in his softly sculptured muscles and fine torso as they flexed in the glow of the lamps, and her heart beat faster with feminine appreciation as he looked over at her and asked, "Could you asked one of the kitchen staff to bring me some thing light to eat?"  
  
"That will be done." Isil smiled and departed to give the prince his own privacy.   
  
From the bedroom she could hear his loud ecstatic groan of pleasure as the splash of water told her, he had just got into the bath.  
  
She rung the bell and soon a young elf was at the door complying to her orders of bringing up some food. It soon thereafter arrived and Isil arranged it on the table and lit more candles to give more light. She could hear the faint sounds of water being disturbed as the prince bathed and sang softly. Checking the damp clothes by the fire and rearranging them to dry completely, she decided that it was time for her to leave Legolas for the evening considering he didn't want anything else. The maid in the morning will be able to tidy the bathroom, and Isil yawned, suddenly aware that despite it being a long day, her thoughts haven't turned to home and the comforts she had left behind.   
  
Surveying the room for any forgotten jobs, she acknowledged that there wasn't anything more she can do and turned to opened the door. She spotted at the last minute that on the knees of one pair of abandoned breeches slung over a back of a chair, was a hole that sorely needed tending. She reached out and took them with her as she departed to leave the prince bathing in privacy. Back down the torch lit corridor, she headed to her quarters mulling over the events of the day. The prince came frequently to her mind as a vision of politeness and authority, acknowledging from the back of her mind of his superior beauty. Strange how that one word was best used to describe a woman but with the prince, it was the only one adequate.  
  
"How was your first day?" Rowan interrupted her thoughts as she rounded a corner. Startled, she gasped then gave a weak burst of laughter as her eyes told hold of the elleth in front of her.  
  
"Its been a good day thank you." Isil replied.  
  
"I see you already got some work." As Rowan's eye fell onto the prince's breeches in her hand "You get some sleep Isil. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." Rowan smiled and walked away to leave Isil to head to her room to follow Rowan's suggestion that was to get some sleep. With a yawn she sat down on her bed and without further thought, fell asleep in her dress and shoes.  
  
Next chapter will be.....well quite uncharacteristically of Legolas but hey, when you barge into a room, what do you expect! 


	2. Knocking on Heaven's Door

Thank you guys for your reviews, I've taken into account the mis-spelling of Thranduil – thanks for pointing that out!

I hope this story will progress well to the climax I'm hoping to achieve, let me know as usual by leaving me a review or email. All will be appreciated.

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or his masterpieces or anything to do with Peter Jackson's films.

Servant Rule Number One:- Always declare your presence to your masters by a loud knock upon one's door, never open it without permission

"Isil?" a timid voice called for her as she was about to leave from having her breakfast in the great kitchen, she turned to see a young elleth with a silver platter on which balanced a glass of wine and some fruit.

"You're one of the prince's maids aren't you? Could you take this to him? I would but I've been called to the throne room to clean it before Thranduil comes back and I'm already late!" she panicked and thrust the platter into her hand before she could object and ran off, presumably to the throne room.

Isil looked down and stared after the curtained doorway that the elleth had only just disappeared through. Seeing no other option, she turned on her heels and headed up the stairs to the royal quarters and walked up to the prince's door and knocked upon it. Not hearing a reply she decided that maybe the prince was out for the moment or was in the bathroom and opened it to look up at the sight she had intruded upon.

Legolas was in the bedroom but he was also in bed.....not alone!

Isil could see Legolas lying naked upon what looked to be a pretty elleth who had her legs wrapped round his waist and moaning orgasmicly, partly due to the frenzied thrusts that Legolas was committing to her. They carried on before her, groaning and grunting completely unaware they had an audience till Isil gave a squeak of surprise and hurriedly closed the door.

She stared at the wooden door as she gathered her nerves that were shot to pieces, deeply aware that her heart was thundering due to not only the sight of what she seen but the meaning of it as well. Not she wasn't an innocent when it came to sex, a thousand years to anyone was a sore enough temptation but after the first time, she generally kept her distance when it came to that word s-e-x. Her first time with an elf was when she was nearly nine hundred and he was a handsome elf who lived nearby and worked in the mill. It was all very....impersonal, it was straight to the matter and be done with it. But to see Legolas there, making the elleth scream that way....what had she missed?

Why didn't she scream that way?

Clung to his shoulders as she drew him in deeper by her legs round his waist?

She was broken from her troubled meandering thoughts when the door opened to revealed a somewhat dishevelled Legolas with the bed sheet wrapped round his waist. His blue eyes slightly widen and he opened his mouth but Isil beaten him to it as she blurted, "I'm so sorry! I knocked but there wasn't a reply. I thought you weren't in or some thing but it obvious that you are. I should have knocked louder or....."

"It alright." His calm voice broke through her ramblings and she closed her mouth mid torrent of what she was saying, embarrassed she took to studying the wooden floor as Legolas stepped out into the corridor, not caring of his near nakedness.

"This is embarrassing isn't it?" He softly asked as she looked up at him, trying not to look at his bare chest that was enticing her to do so. Her eyes betrayed her as they quickly looked down to see his lithe body harnessing those muscles taunt with sexual energy that was interrupted.

"You said you knocked and I believe you, just that I was caught up....as I'm sure you've seen for yourself." he went on, a small smile playing on his lips as she nodded, aware that the tray she was holding was rattling and the wine glass was threatening to spill its contents.

"You are alright?" his hand came up and gently squeezed her shoulder to reassure her but it didn't, she felt a bolt of liquid fire at the merest touch that seeped downwards where it lingered in her loins.

"I am." She squeaked, ignoring the urge to rub her inner thighs together to caress the new sensation. He reached out and took from her the tray with one hand whilst the other hand held up the bed sheet that started to slip, revealing one taunt looking hip.

"Thank you and I apologise once again. I assure you that in the future I'll be more alert when I divulge in such matters." He smiled and she stepped back away from the door as he juggled the door handle, the tray and the sheet. Watching him struggle, she reached out and opened the door where from his room came a sweet husky voice, "Legolas?"

"I'm here." He replied and stepped in, he turned to close the door with his elbow and gave Isil a smile, "Thank you."

The door closed with a soft thud and from behind the door Isil could hear the faint notes of laughter and someone throwing themselves back onto the bed. Squaring her shoulders up from the encounter that wasn't expected, she turned and headed back down the corridor with her heart a beating and hands shaking.

The wind was refreshingly cool as it blew its fragrant breeze of the wild flowers off from the nearest hills into the palace grounds. Isil picked up another great white sheet from the basket that laid on the ground and pegged it with some difficulty due to the wind tangling it to the washing line. Her sleeves were cold and damp from laundering the prince's garments that were gathered by the maid who tidied his quarters that morning. It took her most of the morning to wash with great care some tunics woven from the finest silks in the land.

Especially one pale blue one that shone like silver whenever it moved, sadly it was stained with what looked to be Dorwinion some days ago so the stain was a stubborn one to move. Instead of washing it by the river, she instead used warm soapy water and gently teased it to give up its mark. And now she pegged it out with pride, looking all fresh and clean. The palace grounds was an extensive one, the large garden laid directly behind the kitchens where the local herbs grew and much of the palace's washing was left to dry.

Reaching down she picked up a pair of dark brown breeches and pegged that out along with its companions that waved in the wind. Picking up the empty basket she walked back into the hot laundry room where other elves were ironing sheets and repairing damaged garments with much care. Picking up her pile of freshly ironed shirts and sheets she had done some time ago, she turned and headed to the prince's bedroom with some reluctance due to this morning's incident.

Upon arriving at the wooden door, she slammed her fist down upon the door with great force to empathise the fact that she was at the door. She heard the occupant of the room move about before the door opened to reveal Legolas who smiled at her before opening the door wider to admit her.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked good naturedly, clearly choosing to ignore that embarrassing moment earlier.

"I'm good and yourself?" she replied heading straight to the bed where it was stripped bare of its sheets. She began shaking the sheets out of their sharp folds and started making the bed up.

"Busy with my father's orders." Was her reply as the prince walked around the bed and started helping her with the bed corners. "What is your name?"

"My name?"

"Everyone must have a name or should I create one for you?" he cocked his head as he regarded her with interest.

"My name's Isil, but you call me what you wish." She replied, pulling another sheet from the basket and spreading it across the mattress. The prince once again helped as he spoke, "Isil, so you enjoying your job so far?"

"I am, nothing like a hard day's work for one's soul."

"Try telling me that at the end of the day." He joked, prompting a smile to appear on Isil's lips.

A knock on the door interrupted the humour between them and Legolas stood up straight and called out, "Come in."

An elf in armour entered, his eyes slid over Isil with curiosity but Legolas's voice called him back to attention, "What is it Conorth?"

"A message of uttermost importance milord." He handed Legolas a scroll and stepped back as the prince unravelled it and read it. Isil watched how his eyebrows furrowed together and small lines of worry wrinkled his forehead, all trace of humour disappeared to be replaced by a figure of importance and authority.

He looked up at Conorth and nodded, "Lead me to my father."

The elf bowed his head and turned swiftly on his heels and lead the prince from his room, leaving Isil to stared at the open door with interest.

It wasn't very long when the prince returned with a solemn look upon his face, he closed his bedroom door and sagged against it with weariness. Isil emerged from the wash room with a cloth in hand, she looked at him with concern, "Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and silently acknowledged her presence, standing upright he walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out a saddle bag.

"Please call the kitchen and have them bring me three day's worth of lembas bread and water will you?" he asked, Isil walked to the door and stepped outside, she saw another maid and repeated Legolas's order to her but added in a few ingredients of her own. She stepped back inside to watch the prince unroll a medical pack which was lined with surgical knives and vials, he handed it to her, "Please replenish the vials with those in that box over there." He pointed to a box situated on a low dresser by the door. She nodded and laid the pack on the table and opened the box to see it neatly lined with medical herbs. She replaced empty vials with it's brothers full of herbs and rolled it back up and handed it to the prince who packed it in his bag. A knock on the door told Isil that the maid has returned and she opened it to see the elleth with two water skins and a small satchel full of not only lembas but apples and dried cured meat.

She watched Legolas take down two twin white knives that were on display and place them in their identical scabbards. This was closely followed by a bow that was laid with care upon the bed and a small pack that Isil assumed contained extra bow strings in case one snapped. He pulled out a quiver full of arrows from a cupboard and slipped a small standard knife into his boot, a last mean of defence.

She watched him arrange his weapons with ease in their place upon a series of straps that would attach them to him for them to be close to hand. He pulled off his tunic and shirt, ignoring the fact that there was a elleth presence and started untying his breeches.

Isil saw enough sense to quickly pivot on the spot as he started to pull down his breeches so she gave him privacy. Ignoring the movements of the naked elven prince behind, Isil focused her attention on a painting she just noticed that was situated above the fire place.

It was of a beautiful elleth in a pale blue dress with ivory white hair and sky blue eyes that sparkled. She guessed it was the former queen who she learnt was ambushed by orcs a long time ago and who's injuries was so bad that Thranduil was going to send her to the west but it was too late. Death claimed her and leaving behind a heartbroken husband and a tiny child who grew to became the prince who was dressing himself behind her back.

"I'm decent." His voice called out and she turned to see him sliding the straps over his arms so that the white knives were situated over his shoulders. She helped him tie it into place arrange his cloak so it didn't obstruct any movements. Pulling the bow and quivers over his shoulder and picking up his pack, he headed to the door but paused on the threshold. He turned to see Isil and asked, "You didn't find a pendant by any chance when you were washing did you?"

Isil reached down into her dress pocket and pulled a silver chain out with a emerald green leaf upon it, "It was in one of your breeches."

He signed a breath of relief and smiled, "It was my mother's. I don't usually go anywhere without it."

"I understand." Isil smiled and she unlocked the clasp and walked up to him, he bowed his head and allowed her to fasten it round his neck. He tucked it under his clothes where it would remain close to his heart and smiled at Isil who stepped back.

"Thank you." He kissed her on her forehead and left the room to leave the maid staring at the empty space he just occupied with a dazed and fascinated look.


	3. Look Before You Attack

Thanks guys for the reviews, glad to know that people are enjoying this new story. I hope I'll be able to keep up the momentum of the story and the chemistry which I can definitely guarantee will come!

As usual, I don't owe anything to do with LOTR or Tolkien's work or anything to do with Peter Jackson.

Servant Rule Number Two:-Always be alert and protect your master's property at all costs.

Isil's jobs changed for three days due to the absence of her charge, she was assigned duties in the kitchen as well as the guest wing where several neighbouring families of high status came to visit. Isil noticed on one occasion when she was serving up the soup that one elleth with tumbling dark brown hair and green eyes and a pout that got her anything, was the same elleth she intruded upon copulating with Legolas those days ago. Thankfully the elleth didn't recognise her allowing Isil to learn that her name was Sana and her father was a wealthy tradesman who supplied the palace with much of its finery.

One of the prince's servants left as he was getting married, meaning that Isil had to now double on her chores till some replacement was found. Before the forth day that Legolas was due back, in the late evening Isil went up to prepare the prince's quarters. It had already has fallen quite dark and Isil had to light the main lights in the Prince's bedroom to give her enough light to work in. she opened the balcony doors that lead her out to a great balcony that over looked the palace ground, the town lying at its feet and Isil squinted to see that between the trees with its lights glowing was her home. She stood there in the chill of the night, remembering how her mother would bang the saucepans lids together to call her family for dinner. They would all sit there at the long oak table that her youngest brother fashioned for them, laughing and teasing each other as her father would smile and pour each one of them a glass of wine to accompany their supper. Isil broke from recalling her memories when she felt her eyes threaten to cry. She gulped back that hard lump in the back of her throat and turned to start cleaning the bathroom and equip it with fresh towels and soaps.

she walked up to the door and was about to open it when she paused with heart slamming in her chest when she realised that inside the room, some one was there with the taps running.

She knew that no one could have gained access as the guards wouldn't allow access except to her and two other of the prince's staff. Grabbing a candle stick nearby, she slowly opened the door and peered into the pitch black room. Only the partly opened curtain betrayed the intruder's presence as the dim light of the moon shone to reveal a tall cloak clad figure. She screamed and threw the candlestick in the intruder's general direction and knew it hit its mark when a muffled curse grunted.

She opened her mouth to call for the guards but she was roughly tackled to the ground where the impact of the fall caused her ribs to hurt.

As she kicked, scratched and slapped, she squirmed her way towards the bath tub where she knew the prince kept a small sword for safety purposes.

The intruder threw himself upon her again, determined to halt her advances but she drew her feet up and kicked out with all her might, sending him flying back and knocking over the shelves that held bottles of soap. The glass smashed and oozed their liquids onto the floor and the tang of the assorted scents greeted Isil's nose as she reached under the pile of towels and her hand grasped the sword blade.

Feeling much stronger now that she was armed and ignoring the pain that assaulted her body, she turned to see the intruder picking himself up from the floor and she immediately vaulted over the smashed glass and challenged him.

"Who are you?" she yelled, steadily walking forward as the intruder slipped on the soap and fell back on the window seat beneath the window. The moon shone on a necklace and Isil looked down to see there lying upon the intruder's bare skin of his chest where his shirt has parted was a silver chain with a green emerald leaf upon it. The dagger wavered in her hand as she drew in a shuddering breath as the notion of who this intruder was dawned slowly on her mind.

"Isil, its me." The intruder held up his hands in surrender as she pressed the blade of the dagger against his throat and reached out with the other hand to draw back the cloak hood that concealed his face.

The moon light shone on his pale skin and his hair gleamed like silver, his face so familiar stamped itself on her mind and she gasped like she'd been punched in the stomach and dropped the sword.

"Legolas!" she sobbed as she backed away, her eyes never leaving the prince who groggily sat up on the window seat and leaned back against the glass of the window.

She let out a loud sob when she saw that she had caused injury to her prince when she saw that his nose was bleeding and his hands he lifted to rake back his hair were cut and bleeding as well.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed as she stood there, not knowing what to do, she watched him slowly stood up and limp towards her.

"It is I who should be sorry, I sneaked in here and not alerted any one. Are you alright?" he stopped a few feet away from her and watched the maid reached out with a shaky hand as she whispered, "You're hurt! I've hurt you!"

"T'is but a scratch. Lets get some lights on here then we can see yes?" his voice softly replied as he squeezed her hand and walked over to the door to turn on the main light. The sudden change from night to day caused them both to squint but after they blinked, they took in the damage they done to the room and to each other.

"You're hurt!" the prince blurted as he took in how her dress was pulled off one shoulder to reveal one angry looking cut.

"And so are you!" Isil looked at his arm limp by his side, the shirt sleeve was sticky with blood but the prince shook his head, "Nay, our scouting party was ambushed by spiders and I was injured."

"Why didn't you get someone to clean it up!" Isil exclaimed as she stepped closer to look at his arm.

"You know how they react, they would become dispirited and worry for my welfare rather than at the task at hand." Legolas shrugged and winched at the motion.

"Sit down there." She indicated to a stool near a wash bowl. He obeyed and allowed Isil to take off his cloak and weapons which dropped to the floor. With his help, they both managed to take off his tunic but his shirt has become fused to his wound thanks to the dry blood. He winced as she damped the cloth to allow it to ease away from his skin but no mater what she did in the end, the wound opened back up and bleed weakly.

"What did this?" Isil exclaimed as she recoiled from the smell of infection that had already set into the wound.

"A giant spider, it attacked us from the side and knocked me from my horse." He said as he untied the leather wrist guard from around his wrist that protected his skin from the sting of the bow string. Isil noticed that he had put it on his none firing arm and it wasn't until he took it off did she realised why, it was covering another cut.

"You're a mess!" she groaned as she started cleaning both injuries. His hair kept getting in the way of the rip from his shoulder to half way down his upper arm and she untied her hair and used the leather thong to tie his in a loose bun. "I'm going to have to sew this one up if you want it to quickly heal."

"Just do it." He replied somewhat tersely.

She went into the other room and grabbed his medical box and a bottle of Dorwinion that she handed to him, "Purely for medicinal purposes." She stated as she mixed a potion for his arm. She applied it, ignoring his hiss of pain and rubbed some cream around the effected area.

"Take a big swig, I'm about to start sewing." Isil instructed as she got her needle ready, Legolas complied as he pulled out the cork and took one great gulp.

Using the curved needle designed for this task, she gingerly sewed the first stitch, her hand shaking whenever he winched. He looked away, focussing his attention firstly on the moon outside, then to the mess on the floor, all the while ignoring the tug in his skin as Isil sewed him back up and the dulled pain that throb through his body. Feeling the alcohol wearing off, he took another swig and relished the almost instantaneous dull of his pain.

"There! All done, fifty three stitches there." Isil finished the last stitch and Legolas looked down to see the neat line sewn down his arm. "Thank you."

"Let me just finish off your hands." Isil washed his bleeding hands and treated them before applying some potion to the cut, "I'll apply a bandage to the cut before you go to sleep."

"Let me have a look at you." He turned and looked at her, her hair flowing freely down her back and her silver eyes looking back at him. He looked down and noticed shamefully at the bodice he ripped and how the dress hung lopsidedly from one shoulder. "I've ruin your dress." He whispered as he tired to correct it but gave up.

"I gave you a bloody nose." She smiled and with a damp cloth dabbed his nose and cleaned his face.

He made her sit on the floor with her back to him as he gently pulled the dress away from her shoulder, he squeezed a damp cloth and gently touched it to the angry scratches that bled a little. She jumped from the painful sting, "Relax." He soothed her as he began cleaning the injury. His fingers lightly brushed aside her hair, suddenly aware of how it felt like soft silk.

He became aware of her leaning back against his leg and a bolt of fire hardened between his legs when he realised that from his position, he could see her breasts rising and falling to her breathing. With half a mind, he rubbed a small amount of potion and his nerves rattled when his ears picked up her gasps of pain, which reverberated down to her breasts. He watched mesmerised at how her skin across the heavy-looking globes of her breast would constrict when she hissed in pain and he grew harder.

"I'm done." He whispered and quickly moved away, turning so she didn't see the effect on him. Taking several deep breaths of air, he willed himself to calm down, all so very aware that usually when he consumed that much Dorwinion, he didn't achieved such girth as the one he suffered with now.

He looked over his shoulder to see Isil straightening up and his eyes were drawn to how creamy her skin looked.

She looked at him and knew that something had happened, what she didn't know but from the prince's eyes, it deeply troubled him.

"I'll run you a bath and clean up this mess." She softly said and knelt down to open the door to let the hot spring water fill the tub. His eyes took in her figure and her pendulous breasts as she leaned across the tub. "Oh valar!" he groaned to himself as the throbbing he had spent the last few minutes urging away renewed its force.

He picked up his weapons that were by the stool and carried them to his bedroom, where he stood by his bed, gathering his thoughts till Isil came in to tell him his bath was ready. He walked into the bathroom and stripped himself of his breeches and slipped into the hot water, aware of how the heat seeped into his bruised joints and eased the pain away.

Sinking beneath the water he re-emerged to see Isil standing in the door way with some fresh towels in her hands. She placed them on a nearby chair and walked over to the mess that laid on the floor and started picking up the pieces of glass and dropping them in a bin. She reattached the shelves back to the wall and arranged the few, unbroken bottles there and began moping up the multi-coloured gloop that frothed and bubbled on the floor.

"There isn't a bottle of Fujanu shampoo is there?" Legolas asked as he realised there was no soaps near the tub, he watched Isil look down at the mess and pick up a piece of broken glass, "No, it looks to be broken."

"Damn." He muttered, that shampoo was expensive and made from blossoms of a tree only found beyond the realm of Middle Earth. "How about Dellium?" he asked for another rare shampoo.

"That's too is broken, all I can find at this moment in time is a bottle of Edion." Isil picked up a small bottle which Legolas indicated to hand it to him, she placed it in his out stretched hand, careful not to intrude on his privacy. Elves weren't shy creatures when it came to nudity or sex but with Legolas it felt taboo. In fact everything felt taboo when he was around, even saying his name or looking upon his divine face.

"I should thank you for adding extra and more tempting provisions to my rations. I was the envy of my patrol." Legolas looked over at her with a smile as he washed his hair, Isil haltered in her act of sweeping to smile, "It was no trouble."

"Thank you."

He watched Isil bowed her head to his compliment and continue sweeping but her eyes seem more hooded as if she didn't want to acknowledge his presence but as if she was jerked by some invisible puppets strings, she looked up at him in sudden remembrance. "I've been told to past a message onto you when you come back. Your father is entertaining guests. The Agion family and....."

A loud groan interrupted as Legolas sank below the water in annoyance. He re-submerged a few seconds later with a pained expression upon his face as he raked his hair from his eyes. "Boredom! Complete and utter boredom!" he groaned, "I'll be forced to entertain them and there's nothing worse than that!"

"I can think of a few things worse that that." Isil leaned on the broom and watched the prince as he sulked in the bath tub like an undignified three year old human rather than the two thousand and something elf that he was.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he propped his chin on the tub edge and watched as she rolled her eyes, "Like tidying your room first thing in the morning."

"My room, I have you know is always tidy. I don't make no mess." Legolas wagged a finger at her as she looked down at him. "That's because I always tidy it for you and if its not you, your nightly lady companions make such a mess. You should have seen me hand back Lady Sana's undergarments she forgotten to her maid. I was so embarrassed!"

Legolas let out a bark of laughter and climbed out the tub and grabbed a towel, in his moment of humour he forgotten who he was talking to, an elleth of all genders! For those few split seconds, Isil saw more than she dared hoped for, she busied herself with the sweeping as Legolas still chuckled. "That will teach you for intruding upon us that morning."

"But that was an accident!" she protested, looking up at the prince who halted in the act of brushing his hair and looked at her via his reflection in the mirror he was peering into. "Tell me, is there a special someone in your life?"

"Me? No." she shook her head as he continued combing his hair, his legs slightly apart to brace his tall powerful frame, Isil could see his muscles bulge beneath the towel and was captivated by the routes that each water droplet took down his naked body.

"And you?" she reversed the question back at him. He turned with the leather thong that was in his hand and walked up to her and sighed. "Nay." He reached out and turned her slowly so he could put his hands through her hair to put it back up.

"I'm not rushing to find someone. I have all the time in the world to settle down and produce the heirs my father so desires." His words came close to her ears and she trembled slightly when his hand gently brushed past her left earlobe. He tied the thong to make a pony tail and stepped back and changed the subject, "Come, lets get me bandaged so I can get to bed."

Isil nodded and picked up the medical box belonging to Legolas and followed him into the bedroom. She sat next to him on the bed and foraged around in the case before pulling out two rolls of bandages and two pins. she bandaged up both his wounds and brought him some clean night clothes. Picking up his weapons, she placed them back on display with Legolas's help and tidied up generally and picked up his dirty clothes that needed washing.

"Good night." She called to the prince as she opened the door to step outside.

"Goodnight Isil. Sleep well." Was her reply, she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. The guards standing at attention let her through the royal corridor and she slipped back to her room where she readied herself for bed assisted by a spluttering candle that gave a weak proportion of light to the room. In the weak light, she saw something sparkling in one pocket of the prince's breeches she had deposited on the floor when she came in.

Reaching out with one hand, she picked up the silver necklace and smiled. The prince really did have the habit of leaving something so valued around to get damaged or lost didn't he? She would have to return it to him soon. Placing it on the small table in the centre of the room, she headed to bed aware of the sudden onslaught of tiredness that caught up with her body.


	4. To Aim At One's Thoughts

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and comments. I can assure you that they wont get together just let, apart from a few slips here and there that will add to the final effect. Don't we all succumb to lust at one point? (i.e drunken parties and so forth?!)

I'm aware there are a few grammar errors, and for the readers who don't know me, I'm deaf and in my past I have spent more time learning to talk rather than to spell and write and nowadays, I get confused on grammar, punctuations and paragraphs and so forth. This is one reason I write here on fanfiction. Its to improve my writing as I like to be an author as I feel I have some good ideas formulating in my head.

Please could you abide with me and overlook these small errors for the moment till I sort something out? Many thanks!

Please let me know of any queries, POV and so forth.

Just the usual, I don't owe anything to do with LOTR or the works of Tolkien or Peter Jackson for that matter.

Servant Rule Number Three:- Be quick and flexible to your master's demands.

The day that dawned after was one of a busy nature for Isil. For a young maid by the name of Kaey joined the team that was to serve the prince. Not only did Isil had to show Kaey the ropes and show her around, she also had to get the prince ready for an informal banquet that lunch and prepare him for a lazy afternoon's worth of archery.

When she successfully managed to get Kaey to tidy the living room of the prince's quarters and got Legolas out and handsomely dressed for his appointment without any major problems apart from one broken belt that she needed to take to the black smith to re-forge the buckle, Isil slumped down on the Prince's unmade bed and gave the room a withered glance.

Sometime during the night, Legolas thought it would be a good idea to draw hence why there was many plain pieces of paper scattered over his desk and a stain where Legolas dropped the ink well, despite his effort to clean it up and his profuse apologies, Isil frowned and sent him a few mental words of anger for an entire morning wasted, slaving over one spot. She would have to ask Arkle, the only male member of the team for some concoction that would work upon the stain.

With some reluctance, Isil raised herself from the bed and began making it up and folding away Legolas's night clothes. Opening the few curtains that were closed, she noticed how the early morning breeze fluttered the huge gathering of paper on the desk and with interest walked over to see a few of the prince's drawings.

She picked up a few and was instantly impressed by the superb quality of his penmanship.

He caught the tiny details of a small bird that were often found on the balconies, overlooking the palace grounds.

A close up drawing of a rose.

A landscape drawing of some hills that laid to the west of the forest.

Horses.

A waterfall.

Some riders near a cliff.

All drawn to a spectacular finish but one drawing caught her eye. Picking it up, her heart skipped with realisation that it was a drawing of herself, the day she had her hair down and which the prince hasn't left out. He drawn her hair with an possessive energy as if he'd wanted to quickly capture that moment, her head was partly inclined to the right as if she was looking over her shoulder to face him, her eyes hooded and lips apart.

Caught in the prince's work of art, she looked divine and Isil had to smile at that. But what made her smile one of surprise was that there were a few more drawings of herself in different environments.

One by the stables where she was caught in a pose of laughter, saddling up the prince's horse with another stable hand.

Another where she was washing clothes by the river, her head downcast as she washed a sheet in the cool, clear water with her sleeves rolled up and hair tied lazily back.

But there was one caught beautifully in colour ink of herself carrying a candle. From her silver grey eyes that stared back at her, lit by the golden light of the candle that gave her cheeks a rosy tint and her hair a shimmering halo.

This drawing was a thing of beauty due to the work's quality and Isil was reluctant to put it down and place it in a drawer but a starling revelation dawned on her as she put the things of beauty away.

How did he draw these pictures?

The way some of the drawings were, he must have been watching her to do so.

She felt her heart quicken at the thought of being watched at her most intimate and unaware but a smile curved her lips at the feminine appreciations of even being considered as being a subject of the prince's drawings and thoughts.

Undeniably she felt some strange crackle of chemistry with him but did he feel it too?

"Keay!" Arkle called from the bathroom where he was repairing the shelves broken from the night before. In a flutter of motions, Keay shot from one side of the bedroom and disappeared into the bathroom in more time than it took to blink. Isil smiled, the young maid was learning fast and it gave her a sense of relief that some of her burden of the jobs was shared.

"Isil?" Arkled called from the bathroom, Isil entered to see Keay holding up the shelf as Arkle aligned the nails and hammered them in. "I'm suppose to go down onto the archery field to assist in the prince by readying his weapons but it looks as if I'm caught up with this. Can you go instead?"

"Me? I don't know what I have to do!" Isil objected, but Arkle predicted she would say that and rose one eyebrow and said, "You don't know how to hand the prince an arrow or pick them up?"

Isil knew she was defeated and sighed, "Fine."

"You need to wear breeches and you need to be on the field in five minutes."

"Arkle!" she yelped and fled from the room to hurry, leaving an amused Arkle and a wide-eyed Keay staring after her.

Miraculously Isil managed to dress herself and hurry out onto the fields a few minutes before the royal party arrived. She, like all elves were trained to use the arrow so her intelligence concerning the weapon wasn't poor but she did feel a little intimidated when she realised she was the only female out on the archery field and that she was drawing all kinds of attention.

An elf whistled at her breeches clad form as he walked by and Isil, chastened by the act didn't look up in fear of being laughed at. She tested the bow strings by stretching and releasing them, and quickly repaired any arrow feathers which would hinder the arrow's propulsion in flight.

Her ears picked up the arrival of the chattering party, laughing and joking as they walked up the archery field. She saw Legolas walk next to his father and Sana, laughing and making wagers on who will produce the best shot of the match.

Legolas looked down the field to see Isil standing in place of where Arkle should have been, dressed in breeches and a white shirt with a leather wrist guard round her wrist on her firing arm. Her hair was pulled back in a thick plait and Legolas could temptingly make out the taunt roundness of her buttocks clad in those dark brown breeches and even more delightfully, the shirt was unbuttoned a few buttons to reveal pale, creamy skin.

"Isil." He smiled as he took off his tunic to leave him in his shirt.

"Arkle sends his apologies, he's been held up and sent me in his stead." Isil informed him as he looked over his bows.

"He is quite forgiven for sending me this pleasing sight." He looked at her and a smile appeared on his lips as Isil lowered her eyes to the ground, not sure of how to remark to that.

"So then Legolas, what's the wager?" Sana appeared, breaking that moment that existed between the prince and his maid. She tilted her head as Legolas pondered the thought for a moment.

"I wager....a night of undeniable passion for you where I obey your every whim, if I should loose." Sana smiled and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sana!" Leoglas hissed, "Still your tongue."

"Legolas?" Thranduil called out, his son gave the lady on his arm a withering look and turned his attention to his father.

Isil kept her attention on stretching the bows despite hearing all that was said, aware that deep inside her some sickly feeling churned her stomach at the thought of Legolas with Sana. What this strange, new emotion was, Isil was interrupted from exploring it any further when Legolas came back and asked if she could fix his leather archery cuff to his wrist. She threaded the string through each eyelet and tightened it till Legolas told her it was tight enough and tied it, watching the prince move his wrist around to adjust to the new restriction on his hand.

"Where's the wind coming from?" he asked her as he picked up a beech wood bow that had remarkable flexibility in the wood that allowed the archer to draw it back even further than a standard bow.

"Judging from the palace flags...." Isil looked up to the green and gold flags flying on top of every spire, "it's coming from the north east and it's a light breeze. It should be a fine day for archery." Isil informed the prince as he stood there and eyed the target down the field. He nodded to acknowledge her words and looked over to his father who too was clad in shirt and breeches and shouted a friendly jest to him which was greeted by laughter.

Returning his attention to the archery, he quietly ordered Isil to select three arrows and hand him one which Isil complied. She stood back to watch the prince notch the arrow and drew back the string with his three middle fingers and adopt the stance. In one tense yet fluid-like motion, Legolas pulled back the string, took a deep breath which he held and release the arrow with a loud twang. Isil watched it fly the length of the field and thudded into the bulls eye spot, dead centre of the target.

She looked down the line of archers to see Sana poised beautifully as she let her arrow fly with lethal accuracy, as it hit home dead centre. Legolas raised an eyebrow silently at the competition and asked Isil to hand him a shorter arrow, one that would fly faster and lighter. It too hit the dead centre and so did the last one, Legolas won the first round and the following two rounds after.

They stopped for a quick refreshment where the royal party gathered beneath the shade of a large oak tree, bantering and laughing till Sana smiled and said, "Lets make things interesting. See our servants there? Who do you think will win out of them all?"

Thranduil smiled, "Pray, do tell us what you have in mind. Anything would be a welcome change from the predictability of my son's winnings."

"How about we set up our servants to rival each other? I'm very curious to see Legolas's young elleth in action. In fact I wager that she'll loose." Sana eyed Isil from afar and making comparisons to the rest of the competition.

Legolas rose one eyebrow and replied, "I beg to differ, though I haven't seen her in action she seems to hold the grace and strength needed in all good archers. I wager that she'll win."

Sana looked over at the prince, "Really? Such admirable judgement for one who never seen her aim."

"I pride myself on good judgement." The prince retorted, clearly finding Sana's presence very grating indeed.

"Then I accept this wager to see the outcome of your servant." Sana replied.

"She's called Isil." Legolas replied shortly, nearby Thranduil and some other elves watched the exchange with interest, all too aware of the prince's respect for his own maid who was readying his bows unaware that this argument was taking place.

"First name bases I see." Sana frowned as she halted from walking back to her archery spot.

"You see nothing, I treat my staff as I how I wish to be treated I return. That way, I obtain greater respect from them." The prince hissed at the not too subtle accusation that he was intimate with Isil. Sure he liked her, but he knew of the complications of such relationships and he kept it purely as friendship.

_Then why does she haunt you mind so?_

_Why do you everyday look forward to seeing your maid?_

_Why do you capture her face in your drawings?_

_And those unspeakable lustful things you wish for? Don't get me started._

Legolas ignored this inner voice chastise him for his logical thoughts, it was anything but logical. It was a frantic scramble to hold on to his dignity and to not let one maid undermine his thoughts and foundations.

"I apologise for offending you my lord." Sana smile disappeared when she saw how she angered the prince so. Thranduil cleared his throat and saw it was his cue to divert another fight, "Come, lets see how all our servants do against each other."

The elves began walking back to their posts when Thranduil grabbed his son's arm and softly said, "Calm yourself son, I'm aware that the Lady Sana's presence does taxes your own but please refrain your tongue from undermining firm alliances I have strengthened over the years."

Legolas halted and sighed, "I'm sorry father."

Thranduil only had to look at his one and most beloved son in his eyes to see he was truly sorry and nodded, allowing a smile to appear on his face which disarmed the hostile air that radiated from Legolas. "Go and get Isil ready."

Legolas waked back to Isil who looked up from stringing a bow and smiled, "Ready to continue?"

"Rather, it'll be you who continue." Legolas replied and gentle took the bow from her hands. "There's been a wager set on the servants to see who will win."

"I'm to take part?" Isil looked up at him with wide eyes, "I'm not one who frequents archery, my skills may leave more to be desired."

"You'll be fine, I'm here." Legolas gently squeezed her shoulder, at those words Isil felt that same, strange warm feeling flood her nerves and leave her breathless.

"Which bow do you want?" Legolas looked over his collection of bows then back at Isil who shrugged, "I do not know."

He looked her over and selected her a bow most suited to her frame and watched her test it. "I'm happy with this one."

"Good, I recommend that you use these arrows, they are much easier to handle and more suitable for novices." Legolas handed her an arrow and watch her take stance.

"Hang on, you're not standing correctly." He stood behind her and with gentle hands, he reposition her as he told her why she should stand like so.

Isil notched the arrow and eyed the target down the field, "Who's your wager?"

"You." Was his quiet reply. Isil looked over her shoulder to see him watching her, "What, to loose?"

"Nay, to win." He gave her a smile and watched her pulled back the arrow and after a few seconds, let it free. He watched it thud into the target and smiled when he realised it was dead centre.

"Did you see that?" she exclaimed ecstatically, a broad smile upon her face as she turned to see Legolas smile, "Don't get too confident yet, you have another two arrows to go." He warned and Isil nodded, falling back into the challenge with a new founded enthusiasm.

Taking the second arrow handed to her, she notched it and resumed her position where Legolas saw her narrow her eyes and frown in concentration. More tantalising was the fact that the wind gently blew her shirt to flatten against her body, he watch her back straighten, causing her chest to protrude from the stress of the motion. His eyes fell on where her shirt laid unbuttoned then to his fascination, he watched how the shirt material grazed and revealed twin peaks of her nipples, alert and hardened by the cool wind. The wind gently pressed the material against her breasts and in that moment she released the arrow, Legolas watched her most avidly from how her breasts swelled to their un-taunt shape, to how she brushed her hair from her face and looked over at him and smiled.

"Another perfect shot!" she grinned.

He nodded, too confused to utter any words. All these un-risen emotions that laid dormant in him was stirred up by the very sight of her. Him, Legolas, prince of Mirkwood and it's finest warrior was confused. And he didn't like it. He felt weak with desire as lust pumped around his body, he lost control on his own limbs as he felt the betraying arousal of his body awaken. And most importantly he lost his control over his heart which thudded harder at the sight of her, which in turn caused his stomach to flip, his lungs to constrict and his tongue too tied up to move. And all for a maid, so oblivious to his discovery.

He numbly handed her the last arrow and silently prayed that this folly of an archery contest would end soon or he swear he will die.

"Legolas? What happens if I loose?" her voice came softly over the wind and the calls of encouragement from the other royal to their servants.

"You wont." He replied, stiffly standing on one spot.

"And if I win?" she looked at him and he felt those deep grey eyes stun his stomach mid-lunge.

"If you win, I grant you a prize." He smiled, the expression feeling old and worn on his face and he fidgeted with his fingers, eager for an source of distraction from the lovely elleth before him.

"What kind of prize?" she rose both eyebrows at him.

"One that you wish for."

Isil, satisfied with that answer, turned back and aimed her arrow. Legolas watched the target and as soon as he heard the bow in her hand sing, he prayed and watched the course of the arrow in its deadly flight. It thudded home, lodged between its siblings to form a cluster in the centre of the target.

"Yes!" Isil jumped up and down with joy and hugged Legolas who was only momentarily stunned then smiled and hugged her back, all too deeply aware of how he enjoyed having her this close to him.

"You done me proud." He spun her around and lowered her to the ground and turned to see Sana smiling with her hand outstretched with twenty gold coins in her palm. She looked Isil over with mild curiosity but bit her tongue when Legolas took his prize and gave half of it to Isil who adamantly refused until he placed it in her hand and ordered her to take it.

He watched Isil lower her head as his father offered her a few words of admiration and smiled at Sana who watched the maid all this time, with a strange look upon her face. He knew women well but some thing in her eyes made him realised that this particular emotion upon her face was one he couldn't calculate. Slightly troubled, he turned his attention to Sana's father who came up to him and softly whispered, "I wager to buy you maid from you. She's such a sweet little thing isn't she?"

"She's not for sale." Legolas replied, silently disapproving of the fact that Sana's father had offered money for another soul's life.

"No?" the elf looked at him and Legolas shook his head, "No."

"Come, let us head back to the palace." Thranduil smiled and lead the party back, leaving the servants, Isil and Legolas upon the archery field.

He watched Isil turn her attention to putting away his weapons and reached out a hand and gently grasped her shoulder, "Well done. What is your prize?"

Isil pondered this for a moment then a smile broke out on her lips, "I wish to see my family for a day. I miss them very much. They live just on the outskirts of the town and if I recall, tomorrow is the day that my mother makes us all some Medina dumplings."

"My favourite." Legolas smiled.

"You wish to join us?" Isil asked.

"Me? Nay, I don't wish to intrude upon your private moment with your family."

"Please do! it'll please my family ever so much!" Isil pleaded. He went to open his mouth to tell her how busy he was but he bit his lips and nodded, "I accept."

"Great!" Isil beamed at him.

"Until tomorrow then, Isil." Legolas smiled and with some reluctance turned and headed back to his pressing duties of being the prince.


	5. Beyond The Guilded Cage

Wow many thanks for the reviews! Cor, onto a real winner here aint I?!

Regarding this chapter, this was written in mind to show the readers that Isil and Legolas have formed a bond, this time round this bond is called friendship and this will build into something stronger and more complex however .so this chapter isn't as sexually tensed as the previous ones as Legolas is exhilarated at his 'freedom'. (I have already written the next few chapters and just started formulating how this whole mess unravels – makes me feel like god!)

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien, LOTR or Peter Jackson's films.

Servant Rule Number Four:- If ordered, always keep your master's presence quiet.

Isil got a message from the prince, handed to her by Arkle who inquired how the day went after hearing of her victory upon the archery field. She opened it to see the prince's writing stating that she was to meet him in his room at sunrise so he could evade his duties early enough. Also there was a few lines of his thanks for the invitation to attend supper at her family's house. She smiled and locked away the letter in a wooden box that held sentimental items and went excitedly to sleep where she laid in her bed dreaming broken dreams. Morning came not too soon and Isil hurriedly ate her breakfast and packed a few things in her bag and went to meet the prince in his bedroom as he ordered. She paused at his door and frowned, casting a glance at the window to reveal the pale misty morning. The sun has not risen yet, she was too early.

"Come in Isil." Legolas's voice called from the other side of his door with humour. She smiled and opened it to see him leaning in the bay window with his feet up and was wearing a casual outfit of brown breeches, a pale blue shirt and silver tunic with an elven cloak.

"I assumed you would be up too early. And I assumed right." He smiled and lightly hopped down from his perch and walked over to his bed to pick up his bag. "What's the plan for today?" he asked her, looking over at her fidgeting with her fingernails and grinning like a fool.

"First we head to the market and pick up my mother's supplies then we head to my home and.....what?" Isil halted midline and looked at the prince who looked at her wide eyed.

"The market?" he asked with a slightly dubious undertone.

"Yes. Why?" Isil rose one eyebrow as he shook his head, "Nay, I'll be recognised and pandemonium will break out like the last time I was there unattended."

"Live a little will you?" Isil smiled as Legolas crossed his arms and silently watched her, his eyes sparkling with the sense of danger, "You calling me a coward?"

"Have you ever dropped your princely status for the day and got away from it all?"

Isil tilted her head as the prince drummed his fingers on his chin as he tried to recall the last time he did. "Nay, It has been a while especially with all the troubles of the darkness seeping into Mirkwood of late."

"Today you shall be just Legolas." Isil opened his wardrope and rummaged around inside as he smiled, "Just Legolas? I think I will like that."

"Here, change. No one of my status wears shirts and tunics like the ones you're wearing at this moment." She chucked him a black shirt and a simple brown belt. The prince donned the new garments and watched Isil look him over. "You still stand out. Undo your plaits, let you're hair free." He did so, undoing the plaits in his hair that declared him a royal militant. She reached up and pulled his hood down and stood back, "There, you'll do nicely."

She went to the door but Legolas halted her, "We're not going out that way."

Turning she frowned, "Then how do we get out?"

He opened the widow and climbed out onto the ledge that was next to a great tree in the courtyard. He leapt nimbly into the tree branches and turned to see Isil staring at him like he was mad.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"Come on Isil, Live a little!" he called back to her and laughed, the over whelming feeling of freedom exhilarating him.

The feeling of exhilaration remained with him much of the morning as they rode into the town's market square and dismounted their rides. After securing their horses, Isil pushed her way into the densely packed crowds of elves, some selling, some buying, some talking, whilst others were walking.

Legolas searched for Isil, craning his head to try and see her golden halo of hair amongst the sea of heads but he was saved when her hand grasped his and pulled him towards a stall serving hot cups of pungent teas.

"Get one of these down you." Isil handed him a cup and watched him raise it to his lips and took a timid swallow, not sure of what taste to expect. He coughed at the taste explosion in his mouth and only when he regained his breath did he appreciate the taste of the tea.

"Not bad." He replied somewhat hoarsely to Isil who grinned at him. She paid for their teas and taking his hand, she lead him down the string of colourful and vibrant stalls, selling everything from perfumes and rare herbs, linens weaved in Rivendell to fish traded with the fishermen of nearby lakes and juicy tarts baked freshly that morning.

Before long, it was Legolas who pulled on Isil's hand, pulling them from stall to stall as he took in all the exciting things that was starved from him within the palace walls.

They ducked away from elven soldiers who would recognise their prince, like it was a child's game of hide and seek. Legolas watched Isil search through the vegetables, gently squeezing them to test their ripeness and smelling spices for their aromas.

After watching her pay for a few goods, he accumulated confidence to carry out a few transactions of his own, including a tart which looked particularly appetising which he ate with relish.

He watched elves live their lives under the palace of his home, all of them oblivious to his real identity which he kept concealed beneath his hood. Isil lead them to a nearby river which was quiet and free of any living soul, and Legolas threw back his hood and seated himself amongst the wild grass that blew in the wind.

He pulled off his boots and groaned, "There was so much mud there! Someone should clean it all up." He said, regarding the muddy, boggy underfoot of the marketplace.

Isil was lying on her stomach next to him, propped up on her elbows, "The town's council have asked for a small money donation to repair the riverbank which keeps flooding and washing out the market place. It seems your father is a busy man for he hasn't got round to even viewing the petition."

"My father?" he halted in his actions of tugging his left boot off and looked over at Isil. "I wasn't aware he was that busy."

"Maybe you should take on some of his responsibilities. Don't view it as a chore but as a way to improving our lives. There are roads to repair, homes to rebuild from previous floods, a new roof on our town hall would be nice." Isil checked off a few things that needed action on her fingers and watched Legolas bit his lower lip.

"I have been skirting my duties a bit." He came to the conclusion. He sat at the riverside in silence, dangling his feet into the cool water and watching the fish swim up and nibble his toes, prompting a smile. To his right, Isil was lying on her back, dozing in the sun with one foot in the water. She pulled back her hood from her eyes and declared that it was time for them to be on their way.

They rode on the old forest road and took a left down a small track that lead them to Isil's home. In the courtyard was Isil's oldest brother Forwin grooming a horse. He looked up at the arrivals and whooped with glee when he was it was his youngest sister. He wrapped her in his arms as he called out to the rest of the family that Isil was here. In a flurry of movements. Isil's mother, Laurin and father, Hassel greeted their daughter with hugs and kisses and the same was received by her sisters and her youngest brother.

Only after all the chaos of welcoming the absentee of the family was abated did anyone notice that Isil didn't arrive alone. It was Hassel who noticed Legolas first, "Isil, care to introduce me to this gentleman?"

Isil smiled, "Father this is Legolas. Legolas this is Hassel. And my mother, Laurin."

Legolas inclined his head with respect and Laurin blurted, "Legolas? As in Prince Legolas?" she looked at her daughter for confirmation on the stranger's identity and when Isil nodded, she let out a squeak of surprise.

"Well your highness! Your arrival here is most unexpected! If my daughter here had the forethought of warning me of your arrival then I would have been more prepared!" she curtsied deeply, to Legolas's dismay. "Please, I have left my titles and duties behind me at the palace. Just call me Legolas and spare me special attention for it is I who am most humbled to be invited to your daughter's home."

"Legolas, please do come in." Hassel rescued the prince from his wife and clapped an arm around his shoulder and lead him in. he was ushered to the fire place and handed a mug of homebrewed wine.

"It has a bit of a kick." Isil warned him as he sipped it. Half expecting an strong burst as discovered with the tea, he was pleasantly surprised to find it tingled his taste buds and slid like a warm fire down to his stomach.

"You brewed this? I highly recommend this!" Legolas smiled, "I hope I don't trouble you if I ask for more?"

Hassel laughed and handed the bottle to the prince, "feel free my friend."

Legolas poured some more of the wine into both his and Isil's mug and watched Isil as she handed her mother the fresh ingredients they gathered earlier at the market. He heard her state her request to make her famous Medina dumplings and Laurin nodded and beamed at the prospect of serving a royal member of the family in her own household.

He was invited to join in a game that was interrupted by their arrival, Simjac which was a card game where you tried to claim your opponents cards by beating them with higher scoring cards. Legolas proved to be a poor player due to his run of bad luck and ill-ly drawn cards but he laughed and good naturedly accepted his defeat at the hands of the second eldest daughter called Nera.

They were all assigned a task to do regarding dinner and Legolas was assigned to help Laurin with the actual making of the dumplings.

"Now get your fingers in that bowl and give it all a good squeeze." Laurin was instructing him to make breadcrumbs. Isil sat nearby peeling potatoes and watched the prince grimaced at the cool, sticky mixture but he obeyed and rubbed the dough between his fingers till it became flaky bits.

"Now, pour in the herds and the first half of the potatoes. Isil better help you here. The more hands the better!" Laurin indicated to her daughter to get her hands in the bowl too and both of them began giggling as the wet sloppy potatoes slid back out of the bowl. Legolas exhaled with frustration as another wedge of potato fell to the floor and looked up to see Isil with a flour smear across her cheek.

"you got something...." He reached up and tried to wipe it away but then realised that because his hands were already messy, he was making it worse. Hassel snickered at the state his daughter was in, who was curious as to why her father was laughing, Isil looked into the saucepan lid to see she now had a white flour moustache courteous of the prince.

Legolas was too busy chuckling at her to stop her from wiping her hand across his jaw, smearing dough across his face. They both stared at each other in stunned silence then burst out laughing at the current state of each other.

"Look at the state of you!" Laurin exclaimed when she came back from getting some butter and milk from the storehouse. But they were too busy laughing to really care. Laurin gave her husband a swipe across his arm and scolded him for not stopping the two of them making a mess but he only laughed harder and soothed his wife with a kiss in her cheek.

She sent them both out to the well to clean up and when they came back in, she started cooking the dumplings, firstly by dropping the little balls into a pan of boiling water. Then they were placed in a pot with the stew which was left to cook for a while, whilst the three daughters of Hassel laid the table with the whitest line cloth and the best cutlery for the royal visitor, who sat by the fire with Hassel, Forwin and the youngest son Aryin talking of welfares and the recent appearances of dark creatures.

They were called to the table in a chorus of pans lids being smashed together and Legolas was instructed to sit at the head of the table where he'll have first servings of the huge pot of Medina dumplings that was placed in front of him along with bread and a pitcher of wine.

"Help yourself!" Laurin beamed at the prince who looked hungrily at the dumplings half submerged in lovely thick brown sauce. He reached over and using the big spoon, served himself a plateful and politely waited until everyone else had their dinner before them. He forked a dumpling and slowly ate it, aware that Isil's family has halted eating and were looking upon him, expecting his verdict.

"This......" he said, between mouthfuls. "Gets a royal stamp of approval!"

Laurin grinned and her daughters laughed, "I knew it!" Hassel smiled at his wife's moment of glory as the prince grinned and carried on eating his dinner with relish.

"Anymore?" Isil indicated to the bowl where a few lonely dumplings sat swimming in gravy, Legolas shook his head and patted his stomach with content, "I'm very satisfied thank you."

She smiled and turned away with her arms laden with dirty crockery. Realising that he wasn't being polite, he stood up and picked up the remaining dishes and took them to the sink by the window where Isil and her two sisters were washing, drying and putting things away. He went to pick up a towel to dry a few dishes when Isil's hand stopped him, "We must head back, the sun is setting."

He glanced out the window to see a red sky above the trees and knew she was right. People would start getting worried if he wasn't back soon.

"Father, we must be off before we're missed." Isil turned to Hassel who rose from his seat by the fire with Laurin. He smiled and nodded, "It's a pleasure to see you my darling daughter. And you too Legolas, please don't hesitate visiting in the near future." Hassel hugged Isil then in turn, shook Legolas hand. He smiled and turned to pick up a bottle and handed it to the prince who took the gift with some bewilderment.

"Some of my brew for you." Hassel smile and the prince beamed, he thanked him and gratefully thanked Laurin for the dinner and headed to the door where Isil was readying her cloak and saddle bags.

The family saw them off in the yard and as Isil was about to mount her horse, her mother came up to her, a frown upon her lips. "Remember your vow Isil. You cannot afford to get close to the prince."

"We're friends." She replied, but her mother shook her head, "I'm not easily fooled by his eyes my love. Beware."

Isil frowned, she watched her mother resume her place by her father and wave at the prince who was already upon his horse. She mounted her ride and took up her reigns, waving her last farewells to her family with a somewhat troubled heart, she and Legolas took off for the palace.

The ride back was somewhat quite as Isil stared ahead at the empty road, her mind whirling with her mother's words of warning and the vow she made as a maid of the palace. She looked over to her left to see the prince was looking at her and snapped her attention back to the road, all too aware that the prince could sense some thing was amiss.

He went to open his mouth but the sudden arrival of palace guards ahead of them diverted his attention especially when he saw the leader approach them with a worried face. "We've been looking for you my lord."

"My sincere apologies but I thought I left a note explaining that I was taking a trip down to the market to see for myself the complaints being made of its current state." Legola smoothly lied and Isil rose one eyebrow as the guard bowed and informed his prince that he hadn't received such a note.

"Very well, lead us home." Legolas urged his horse to trot on, as the guards clustered around him to form a protective barrier till they reached the palace yard. He dismounted and turned to Isil, "Thank you."

She smiled but a call from Rowan who stood on the steps caught her attention and she was forced to leave the prince and head up to the elleth who asked, "Where were you today?"

"I had to assist the prince on one of his visits to the town." Isil explained, Rowan nodded and smiled, clearly believing her and gestured to the door, "Tea's waiting for you."


	6. Two Birth Year's Gifts

I thought I'll treat you to a new chapter soon. Lucy you eh? Truthfully I'm going back to uni and who knows when I'll be able to update but I can rest assure you that I already have the next few chapters ready. And I can also assure you that things regarding this story will start picking up pace as we draw nearer to the event that shakes Middle Earth, that is the resurrection of Sauron and the fight over the ring of power causing the fellowship to be formed. Isil's role will not directly effect the original Tolkien stories, with the intention to keep his work pure. But this story will wrap around that time line loosely. All will be unravelled in the future and I hope I will be able to please you insatiable lot!

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR, neither Peter Jackson's films.

Servant Rule Number Five:- Servants are expected to keep their appearances smart at all time.

The next two days, Isil didn't see or hear from the prince. She went to his rooms early in the mornings but he was gone. She drew his bath but he came late. the only sign of his occupying the rooms was an unmade bed in the morning with damp towels and dirty clothes, curiously stained with mortar and mud.

Isil's mundane routine of chores was broken when there was a huge party held in honour of Legolas's birth year. A birth year was like a birthday but due to the quick passing of time to elves, unless they wanted to be celebrating their birthdays everyday, they decided to have one once in every hundred years.

And that year was Legolas's birth year.

Isil was called down to the kitchen at the break of dawn to help the cooks prepare for the feast by peeling potatoes. Nearly all members of staff were there, bantering and gossiping as they prepared vegetables, fruits and sauces, before being disbanded to continue their day but doubling their work load.

And if anyone was to have a hard day's work, it would be Isil and she knew that when she walked into the prince's bedroom to find him quite reluctant to get up.

Grabbing the corner of the bed sheet, she yanked it away to expose his bare torso to the cool air, hearing his curse and burrowing his head under his pillow, she frowned and carried on her chores of opening the curtains and ushering Arkle to iron the prince's clothes he was to wear that night and Keay to run the prince's bath. Turning to see the prince lying on his stomach with his head under the pillow made her smile but no sympathy stirred within her as she knew he had already slept in later than usual.

"Get up!" she scolded him, but he made no move except a grunt and his arms tightened round his pillow as if in defiance.

"I just got to sleep." he moaned and Isil looked around his room to see the state it was in, papers were everywhere and his clothes were thrown where they see fit.

Seeing no other alternative as to how to wake him, she reached over and tickled him on his exposed sides, causing him to squirm and a muffled sound that seemed to Isil to be like giggles rose to her ears.

"Rise sweet prince." Isil yanked the pillow from his head to see his sleepy eyes, "Valar! You have got to bed late haven't you?"

Legolas groggily rose to his feet and looked at Isil, "Yes, things have kept me from my sleep."

"Like what?"

"Like the construction of a new market place?" he shrugged and walked towards the bathroom from where Keay hurried out to give the prince his privacy.

Isil looked at a nearby piece of paper to see a blueprint of a wall-less roofed complex that looked to be the market. She smiled as she remembered his sudden concern of his father's lack of urgency concerning his own kind.

"Isil?" came Arkle's moan and she walked into the dressing room to find Arkle holding up a ripped shirt that the prince was to wear.

"How did that happen?" Isil exclaimed as she took the shirt and looked at its ragged rip.

"It got caught on a belt buckle." Arkle replied somewhat coyly and Isil saw enough sense to piece together the evidence that it was Arkle who had ripped the shirt.

"Take it to the tailor and explain the urgency of it." Isil groaned and Arkle took the shirt and left the room quickly to avoid any confrontation that hasn't happened.

Isil called for the prince's breakfast to be brought up to him and opened the balcony door to let the cool mid morning air wash into the bedroom. Sighing, she turned her attention to the piles of paper everywhere and sorted them into piles and emptied the rubbish into a bag that would be taken away. A quick dust later and the room was perfectly tidy.

Isil rolled up her sleeves as she bent down by the fire to start emptying the hearth of the previous night's fire and scooped the ashes up with a pan and emptied it into a bucket. She rolled some of the bigger pieces of firewood into place and arranged the kinderling ready to be lit for the evening. With black hands, she looked about the room for a way to clean then realised she had to use the bathroom where it was presently occupied by the prince. She knocked on the door and called, "Legolas? Can I come in and wash my hands?"

"Yes." Was the replied, dimmed by the heavy wooden door, with her elbow, she pushed down on the door handle and opened it to reveal the prince reclining in the circular bathtub with his eyes closed.

One eye lazily opened then closed as he acknowledged her presence, Isil headed to the wash basin and washed her hands clean of the black dirt, drying herself she reached into her pocket and pulled out the emerald leaf necklace and spoke, "You've forgotten this again."

Legolas, now curious opened both eyes and saw the necklace, smiled a grateful smile and took it from her, "Many thanks, once again. Hand me my robe will you?"

Isil did so and averted her eyes as he got out the tub and shrugged himself into the black robe and secured the tie round his waist.

"I got you a little something if you permit me to give it to you for your birth year, just that you keep leaving your mother's necklace around to be lost, I thought you might need a place to keep it knowing it'll be safe." Isil reached into her pocket and drew out a small, rosewood box with a silver lock on the front with it's key and upon it's lid was silver inlaid in a pattern of leaves. She handed it to the prince who took it and slowly admired it, his eyes took in the skilled craftsmanship of the clever combination of silver and wood and knew it must have cost Isil a few gold pieces.

"If you don't like it, I can have it exchanged for one of your liking and......" Isil blurted as she took the prince's silence for one of dislike.

"Nay, I am stunned by the thoughtfulness of this gift you bestow upon me. In all my years as a prince I have been given the greatest and beautifulness of things an elf can ever see, but none has been given to me by a being who hasn't much to give. Your gift.....means much to me. Thank you." Legolas smiled and turned his attention from admiring the little box to Isil who face showed relief that the prince liked her gift.

"Thank you." He said more firmly and bent his head down to press a kiss upon her cheek. He watched her avert her eyes to the floor as her lips quirked into a timid smile, "My parents have instructed me to give you a small gift of their own, I've left a bottle of my father's brew on the table by the fire along with a pot of Medina dumplings. You tell me when you want them warmed up."

The prince's face broke out into a grin, "My heartfelt thanks to your family on this day." He pulled out the necklace from his robe pocket which he knew would have been lost once again if it wasn't for Isil's gift. He unlocked the box and placed the necklace inside. "Perfect." He mused as he took one long look at the necklace on its bed of black velvet and locked it.

A knock on the door interrupted them as Thranduil's voice came from the other side of the door, "Son, it's me."

Legolas gave Isil one last smile and opened the door to reveal his father before him with a long wooden box in his hand. "Here." Thranduil handed his son the box and watched him open it to reveal a great bow, which Legolas took out of the box and ran his fingers over the simple but grand etchings and engravings in the wood. He deftly pulled back the string to test its tension and smiled when it gave a firm, musical resonance.

"Thank you ada." His son grinned.

"I'm proud of you, more so of late especially when you helped me on my workload. I've seen the new market place that just been built and I have to say its majestic. And the new town hall's roof? I hadn't known it caved in. how did you know of these things? I haven't told you as I hadn't read the petitions." Thranduil asked as he watched his son get changed, Legolas looked up from buttoning his shirt and smiled, "I got it from a reliable and close source."

"Who might I ask?"

"Ah! Now that's my secret." Legolas grinned as he teased his father.

"Well whoever it was, keep them close to you son, this change in you is good." His father smiled and headed to the door. He halted and turned back once more to his only son, "Your mother would have been proud."

"Thank you ada." Legolas replied in a somewhat strangled voice, his emotions of his deceased mother will always cause a conflict within him but his memories of her are everlasting and pure.

"Your friends are waiting downstairs for you." Thranduil smiled and departed through the door, leaving Legolas to look upon his mother's portrait above the fireplace. Turning he picked up the box that contained the necklace and placed it on top of the fireplace, directly beneath the portrait so he'll always know where it is. He heard Isil leave the room quietly followed by a more noisy Keay and turned to get ready to greet his friends, his mind mulling over things in his mind concerning his mother, father and Isil to his irony.

"And next time you aim for me again, I shall give you a firm kick up the backside." Horthe roar good temperedly at Legolas as they walked through the forests after an archery contest amongst the trees, testing Legolas's bow which proved deadly accurate.

Yousil and Cleborn, two more of Legolas's good friends laughed as the prince ducked a swipe at his head by Horthe.

For a couple of minutes this banter flowed till Yousil asked where they were heading to which Horthe replied with a grin, "Down to the river."

This was met by a chorus of groans and feeble excuses as to why they should avoid that part of the river again. "I'm not getting chucked in again." Legolas moaned but Horthe shook his head, "I have heard that if you head further up, you'll come across a bathing area for the palace maids. I stumbled across it the other day and pwoar! What a sight to rival the valar!"

This was now met with a chorus of approval and Hortha who won over his fellow friends, lead the way to the bathing hotspot. They settled on the banks of the river where they were sheltered by bushes that allowed them to see the river clearly. After a while and no bathers, Legolas laid back and closed his eyes and let the steady flow of conversations of his friends wash over him till suddenly it got silent and Legolas received a kick in his leg. Sitting up, he saw Horthe franticly indicate to the river and pulled the prince next to him to see what they could see. By the river stood a blonde haired maid with a basket of washing. They watched her rolled up her sleeves and began washing a few sheets.

"Come on my pretty, the water looks great." Horthe whispered and Legolas, in any other circumstance would have told him to shut up but he found himself watching with baited breath as the maid stood up and tested the water with her bare foot.

"Go on...." Horthe's voice sounding hoarse as he whispered the maid to bathe.

The maid looked around and when she looked in the direction where the four elves laid hiding, Legolas stomach jolted as he recognised her.

It was Isil!

He watched her, oblivious to his friends urging her on in tight, restrained whispers.

She undid the ties on her back and shrugged out of the dress to leave her in her flimsy undergarments. Then to his growing arousal, she pulled the undershirt over her head to expose her breasts in the sunshine with their pink, pert nipples.

"Valar!" Yousil groaned somewhere to the prince's left as Isil stepped out of her under skirt, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. She tilted her head to one side and undid the plait that held her hair restrain, where it fell into a curtain of golden waves that shone in the sun he watched her step into the cold water, hearing her surprised gasp as the water suddenly swept over her legs.

"What a sight!" Cleborn ribbed the prince but Legolas was too enthralled by Isil swimming in the river before him, teasing him by exposing a tantalising amount of bare flesh before the water washed over her. His groin was so swollen he was verging on the threshold of pain but his eyes never left her as she leaned her head back into the water exposing her breasts to the sky.

His mouth grew wet as the thoughts of taking one of those pert nipples into his mouth preoccupied his thoughts.

He bit his lip as he thought of being in the water with her, running his hands over her bare skin, wet and cold with the water till she burned under his touches and caresses.

He fought the urge of reaching downwards with his hand and taking himself to heaven as Isil stepped out of the river, standing before him fully naked.

He heard the gasps and groans of his friends beside him but he didn't care as his eyes greedily took in her long, lithe body before him.

The slight indentation of her navel increased his desire and his eyes fell upon the triangular apex of her womanhood which he wished more than anything was beneath him right now under his control and need. They watched silently as Isil dried herself off and got dressed then headed back to the palace, unaware she had left behind four stunned elves lying on their stomachs.

It was Horthe who broke the silence saying what Horthe would say with no shame, "My prong is weeping for attention. let's head back."

"That's all very well Horthe for you have a wife but what about us who haven't?"

Cleborn whined as he stiffly stood up, he stretched uncomfortably and adjusted his trousers which were evidently too small for him at this moment in time.

"There are elleths who would be more than pleased to bed a lord, ask Legolas." Horthe grinned, at his name, Legolas looked up at his friends who stood above him.

"I'm sure I'll be able to introduce you to a few acquaintances of mine to you.", Legolas rolled his eyes and sorely stood up.

"I'm going to find me a maid of my own." Yousil declared as they walked back awkwardly, all impaired by their arousal.

Silently Legolas wagered he'll do one better, he'll bed the very maid that inflicted this lust upon them sooner or later.


	7. Start of an Avalanche

Thank you guys for your updates and so forth. Just a note to the readers of my other story, "The Immortal's Portrait" that it will be updated soon but there has been two main problems. One is that my floppy disk with the story saved on is damaged and I'm trying my best to restore it. And the other is......well.....my muse gave up on me and left me floundering for a while but not to worry as I have resumed the story and will aim to have the chapter up soon.

This chapter shows from now on how things will heat up......and boy is it going to get hot!

Laebeth – That was a very nice chapter. But I'm confused on a certain point. Is Legolas not aware of the contracts the Maids sign with their own blood? If he were, would he be so careless as to plan to bed his maid? I don't think he would...but if he comes to the realisation that he loves her, what will he do?

Thank you reviewer for making a good point. This is a brief explanation regarding the dissention ritual. I cannot give away too much as in forthcoming chapters it'll play a major role in the character's lives.

The dissention ritual was introduced as a means to prevent servants from complicating things. We had it in previous forms in history such as the Victorians where it was frowned upon for servants to copulate with one another and being friendly with their masters. To go one step further and have sexual intercourse with your masters, lets just say things wouldn't turn out nice for you. In the forth coming chapter (in two chapters time.) the basics of the ritual will be explained but it'll leave a lot of things uncovered including a dark side and a loophole that Isil will discover. This loophole Legolas knows about and so do the many elves that part take in such social events concerning this loophole and therefore they break the rules of the dissention ritual safely.

Readers, Legolas does know about the dissention ritual but views it in a naïve way. He's not aware of the drastic consequences for those servants found guilty. He knows it's a rule NOT to sleep with servants but like all of us, he is going to see how far he can stretch that rule and break it. After all 'rules are made to be broken'? He's to find out, like all of us, the hard way of making a mistake.

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR, neither Peter Jackson's films.

Servant Rule Number Six:-Servants are to make sure their master's every desire is fulfilled.

"Keay, get a move on, you haven't plaited your hair!" Rowan exclaimed and pulled the young maid aside to righting the wonky plait that did itself no justice.

"Isil, you'll be in charge of the drinks then you may retire." Rowan shouted out to Isil who sped past to the great hall where already the music was flowing and the general chatter of the guests could be heard.

Isil made a sign she had heard Rowan and headed to the side doors that lead into the hall discreetly. She waited in line with a few other elleths chosen for this task, clad in a red velvet dress with a casual scoop neckline and her hair in a simple plait. The only accessory she wore was a gold belt tied loosely round her waist, and even that was part of tonight's uniform.

"Stay calm tonight, when you run out of glasses to hand out, head back to the tables on the left of this door as you'll go out." An elf instructed and the door opened to reveal bright lights, fabulous dressed elves dances and chatting and the music which was so divine!

Isil hurried out and picked up a tray laden with glasses filled with Dorwinion.

Turning, she eyed the tray cautiously as it rattled when another elf got too close but calmed her nerves when she flattened her fingers against the tray's bottom. She scanned the room and mentally plotted her journey and took a deep breath to calm her nerves and prayed a silent pray to Eru for no embarrassing incidents for that night.

Taking one step forward, she was swept up into the atmosphere of the party, mingling with the guests who smiled at her, accepted a glass here and there and politely asking if she know where the prince was. She would shake her head and carry on with her rounds, before long the tray was empty and she headed back to the table to reload, only to see two maids standing there. These two had a tendency to gossip and right now, they were indulging in it, talking of the prince.

"Have you seen him tonight? He looks..."

"I know! He's over by his father the last time I saw him. Valar! How I wish I could get close to him for one dance!" crooned the other maid who swooned. Isil rolled her eyes at Arkle who was pouring Dorwinion into her glasses, the elf chuckled then turned his attention to a lady wearing a glorious dress who inquired for a glass of wine.

Feeling more confident than when she first started, she returned back into the sea of beautiful elves, some how wishing she was truly among them.

Dancing, not serving.

Laughing not cowering.

Her eyes feel upon Legolas.

_Being honest not lying? _Her mind snickered.

What?

_There's something there, isn't there Isil?_ Her mind teased her as her eyes took in Legolas who was smiling at his father at some private joke.

Turning away from them, her heart jumped when Thranduil called out her name, "Isil is it not?"

She turned to see Thranduil smiling before her, his eyes looking at her tray full of glasses.

"May I?" he reached for a glass with a smile as Isil curtsied somewhat awkwardly with the tray.

"How have you been? I hope my son haven't been driving you to an early grave." Thranduil smiled and Isil had to smile at the thought of that. "Nay though he is effective at getting the most out of people milord."

Thranduil chuckled at this then turned as if he remembered his son who was behind him, "Wine Legolas?"

Legolas nodded and took a glass from Isil's tray, his eyes held her own for a moment then lowered to the floor, hooded and silent as if he knew something that she did not.

"Good evening Isil." He softly said.

"Legolas." She curtsied again, this time to her charge.

"What do you think?" he indicated to the bustling party and Isil looked around, "Very impressive, though I doubt I will have a birth year quite like this."

"When is your birth year?" The prince tilted his head and regarded her with interest, such a difference from the silent form he was a mere few seconds ago!

"In a few days, well in two days to be more accurate." Isil replied, Legolas smiled, "You didn't mention anything to me."

"Why should I?" Isil shrugged, "It's not as if anyone going to celebrate it is it?"

"I could have arranged something." Legolas sipped his wine but Isil shook her head, "I don't like the fuss."

"That makes two of us. You have to permit me to do something for your birth year." Legolas asked, Isil bit her lip then nodded, "Aye, if you must but nothing too grand or embarrassing."

"That I promise I will hold to." Legolas smiled, silently aware that his mind was gleefully forming a plan. His desire for this maid was getting more aggressive and confident. So confident he thought he'll make the first move. He bowed his head and whispered to her ears alone, "The next time you bathe in the river, make sure you're alone."

There was a stunned silence and Isil looked at him in horror, "You saw me?" she squeaked.

"That I did." He smiled.

She regarded him for a moment, trying to work him out, "What?" not liking his grin or his merry eyes that entertained themselves for a moment. "What did you see?"

"I saw a sight I will never forget Isil." He whispered back, sending a slight chill up her back at the thought of the prince seeing her naked. She bit her tongue as a retort came to mind then decided two can play the game he was playing.

"When you get back, are you going to draw what you have seen from your memories? For your eyes alone?"

The prince paused halfway through the act of sipping his wine and his eyes flicked over her for a stunned moment, "Its seems we're both harbouring secrets doesn't it Isil?"

He stepped up to her so close and bowed his head so he was directly speaking to her ear, "And I pray that one day we'll reveal them all." And in a sudden act that stunned both parties, Legolas took the tip of her ear in his mouth and gentle bit it, causing her to gasp and the tray to dangerously wobble.

He pulled away, knowing that he provoked some feelings as elven ears are sensitive and are often associated with sexual foreplay.

Her eyes were closed and her breath was strangled, she opened her eyes to see the prince watching her with curiosity in his eyes as to how she would react to such a intimate thing! And there was something else, something that tipped her over the edge and made her mumble some feeble excuse that she must return to the tables.

She hurriedly escaped through the crowd and out of the hall where she placed the tray on the table and clutched her still burning ear that caused the rest of her body to throb.

"Hey Isil! Some of the others are heading of for a merrymaking party, you want to go? Is there something wrong with your ear?" Keay stopped smiling and a look of concern spread over her face as Isil exhaled, trying to push the prince from her mind, "No, come on lets go." She replied, anything would be better than being alone with her thoughts right now.

The merrymaking was gathered in the woods where a huge bonfire was lit and already there was rowdy elves laughing and dancing to the fiddle and drum. Isil took a hearty swig of some wine that was passed around and laughed at Arkle who was dancing semi-naked in just his breeches.

Like all elves, Isil soon found herself with her dress ties loosened so her dress was slipping down her shoulders, with her skirts hitched up as she was dancing over the fire as the flames cackled and teased her as they danced upwards, trying to claim her in its fiery embrace. She looked around to see some of the elves were very amorous indeed, especially Arkle who was sitting by a tree with a brunette elleth who was undoing his breeches ties.

Ignoring such shows of lusts, she continued dancing with another blonde haired elf who grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She went to push him away but was saved by another elleth who took him in her embrace and pulled him off somewhere where soon, a series of groans and grunts was heard.

"Ah! Leaf! welcome to our circle!" an elf called out to four semi-naked elves who walked up to the fire, Isil paused her dancing to see it was Legolas and spat a curse.

Was it too much just to be left alone?

He hadn't know she was here and so far haven't seen her so she took this moment to admire his bare torso much to her mind's objections. Her ear began throbbing with the faint memory of being bitten and she groaned, this was becoming too much.

"Dance with me Isil!" Keay called and at her name, Legolas's head snapped over to where she told by the fire with her skirt hitched up and her neckline of the dress slipping down over her shoulders. "I just watched you dance the dance of fire!" Keay spoke of Isil's previous dance where she have to attempt some very high vaults over the fire without missing a beat to the drum.

"I have to see that! How come I missed that!" Arkle loudly shouted and stood up, pulling his partner to watch Isil protest weakly, before long the elves were chanting at her to encourage her and she reluctantly agreed.

The drummer played a slow beat at first where her every vault was greeted with a roar of approval, she gained speed with the drum. She got to the point where as soon as she landed from one vault over the fire, she had little time to pause before she had to vault again, aware that the drum was getting faster and faster till at one such vault she missed her footing and caused her to miss her next vault. The elves cheered their approval and Keay shouted, "A forfeit!"

"What forfeit?" Isil snapped her head up to look at her supposed friend who grinned, "A kiss, you ninny!" Keay eyed the line-up of elves and her eyes settled on the perfect one, grabbing his hand she pulled him out to face the cheering crowd who started shouting lewd things.

"Happy birth year Legolas!" Keay smiled and pushed him towards Isil who stared at the prince with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Go on, show her what you're made of!" Horthe yelled as Legolas smiled at Isil,

"Your forfeit my lady." And before she could object, his lips came down and claimed her own. It was gentle at first then his warm tongue coaxed apart her mouth to start a dance that whirled Isil off her feet as she clutched him tightly, feeling his warm skin beneath her own. Somewhere she heard him groan and pull her into him tighter, where to her surprise, she felt the hard protruding sign of his arousal prodding her in the corners of her thighs. And this completely disarmed her as she felt a warm fire burn in the deepest pit of her stomach.

Her fingers ran through his hair so soft and silky then framed his face as she nibbled on his lower lip, causing him to sign and gently buck against her, wanting her to know what it is he wanted. Alarm bells started ringing in her head as her mother's words came to mind as so did words uttered at her dissention ritual.

"I can't." she moaned against his lips.

"Isil?" Legolas broke the kiss and pulled back, his eyes regarded her with hope and worry as she stepped back, muttering, "I can't. we all know what happens at merrymaking and if we did sleep together, things would become awkward and....I can't!" she turned and fled the circle into the darkness of the forest, leaving Legolas to stare after her with mind confused and dazed.

She slammed her bedroom door and collapsed on her bed, tears stinging her eyes. She just proved herself a failure and a disgrace to her family line. But how she so wanted it!

How she wanted to take him in her arms and let him guide her as any lover would do.

She closed her eyes to try and will herself to shut away the events of today but all she could see was his face so open and beautiful. She stared at the ceiling for ages, hearing outside her door the revellers returning from the merrymaking all noisy and giggling.

For a while after it was silent and she turned on her side to try and get some sleep, not caring she was still in her clothes from the party. She heard faint footsteps and her door opened with a soft click.

Probably Keay checking on her.

She didn't move, making it clear to her friend that she didn't want to talk. But she was surprised when she heard Legolas's soft voice, "I'm sorry Isil. I guess I should knew better. I know all about the things they expect not to do." She heard him sigh and sit on the bed, "You're probably asleep and so you should be. You be beside yourself if you see me in here with you at this time of night."

She listened to him softly talk to her as if she was sitting there engaging a conversation with him. She felt his fingertips undo her plait and comb out her hair softly, "So beautiful."

She forced her to keep her eyes open to feign sleep as he bent down and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry Isil, I guess I was hoping for too much. I still do." There was a pause, "I guess this all lies in your hands, I know that I want you but it's a matter of whether you want me. I only hope that someday you'll tell me and we can just take it from there."

Her heart hammered so loudly in her head that she prayed Legolas wouldn't hear it, he gave no sign if he knew she was awake and slowly raised to his feet, and whispered, "Good night Isil. Sleep well." He covered her with a blanket and blew the candle out that gave the room its light, before threading from the room silently then closed the door.

Isil rolled over to stare at the wooden door illuminated by the moonlight from the window, fighting the urge to race after him. Her eyes were caught by something left for her on her bedside table and she reached out to pick up a starling white rose that glowed in the moon.

She fingered its soft petals and slowly turned it between her thumb, admiring its graceful beauty. The rose's name caused her stomach to curl with delight yet anxiety, "Secret lover." She whispered as she inhaled it's heady scent. She recalled the prince's words, it all came down to her.

Isil never got to sleep that night.

And neither did Legolas as he laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.


	8. Those Battles We Fought

Hey guys, this is another update for you.

In the next chapter, there'll be an explanation of the dissention ritual and the consequences so wait patiently for your answers to be revealed!

I don't owe anything to do with LOTR or Peter Jackson's work.

Servant Rule Number Seven:- The welfare and safety of your master lies always in your hands.

They avoided each other the next day, Legolas for he felt embarrassed for his behaviour and Isil for her battered emotions. They skirted each other when they heard each other and tried to carry out their normal day as far away from the other's presence as possible but the day that followed after that which was Isil's birth year, things were dramatically tipped on its head. Isil was guaranteed a birth year she never forgot for a long time.

It began early in the morning when the maids were just stirring to wake their masters when the guard's horn blew, it's deep clear note echoed in the palace's spires, sending the birds flying and soldiers running.

Legolas was up as soon as he heard the horn, not that he was asleep anyway.

His mind was troubled of late which prevented him from doing much.

Hurrying downstairs into the courtyard where nearly all the palace staff and inhabitants gathered, he saw a blood-soaked elf upon a horse riding into the palace grounds.

"My prince!" the elf called but got no further when his drained body slumped to the ground. Running over to the fallen elf, Legolas pushed aside a few soldiers and knelt down, "Who did this to you?"

"We're under attack. Orcs roam the forests and they attacked the village in the east just off the forest road. They are not far off. They'll attack!" The elf spluttered, determined to past his message on to his prince and sovereign. He slumped in the prince's grasp due to blood lost and exhaustion, leaving the prince to stare at him, his mind clouded with the news.

"Milord! The orcs are by the river, there's about three thousand of them and a few hours march away." An elf cried from the guard house where it offered a panoramic view of the land surrounding the palace.

"Sound the calls to arms." Legolas snapped to a soldier who bellowed the command to the tower, the horn sang its piercing note and there was a mad scramble as elves scattered from the courtyard to take up their call to battle.

Legolas turned and quickly headed to his quarters, aware that he was being followed by his servants.

Once in his quarters, Arkle unlocked the armoury in the prince's room and handed the armour to Isil and Keay who suited him up.

"My sword!" he barked at Arkle and it was quickly retrieved and strapped round the prince's waist. He asked Keay to get his arrows and his bow as he and Isil attached the white blades to his back.

"Arkle go and tell Horthe to line up a rank of archers to head into the west, he'll know what I mean from that. Keay, find my father and ask him what he plans to do."

Legolas ordered and both servants scurried from the room to comply to their orders.

He looked up to see Isil with the box containing his mother's necklace in it and smiled, he gave her a nod and watched her unlock the box and retrieved the necklace. She undid the clasp and fastened it round Legolas's bowed neck, "Be safe." She whispered and grasped his hand, she lifted it to her lips and pressed a kiss on the back of his hand, aware that her voice trembled at the prospect of losing him to battle and war.

"I'll be back." He replied softly, he turned her hand and pressed it against his chest to feel his heart beat that hammered away. "Take care my friend."

Arkle arrived to say that his orders were being carried out as they speak, he was quickly followed by Keay who relayed his father's message.

"If anything happens and our palace defences fall, flee. Don't worry for me." Legolas commanded his servants and they all nodded weakly, each to their own thoughts and prayers.

He took in Isil's form one last time and turned to join his men waiting down below in the courtyard.

Isil hurriedly walked down to the basement where all palace inhabitants that weren't fighting were ordered by the king to go.

Beneath the palace foundations laid numerous hidden rooms where they would be safe throughout the battle.

She looked at the dark, cold stairwell that was hidden behind walled panelling and stopped. Far off, she could hear the sounds of horses galloping, shouts and clamours of footsteps.

Slowly turning, she headed back up to the palace hall which laid silent and out into the bustling courtyard where armed soldiers hurried. She'd flee when she's seen the palace over-run and Legolas brought down. But until then, she planned to see the battle.

"Isil? What are you doing here?" a voice called and she turned to see the king walking up to her, "You must go down to the caves. It's far too dangerous for you out here."

"I'm not the only elleth out here." Isil pointed to some ladies who were adamant on not going to the caves and flee like weaklings. They wished to meet an honourable death if means so. Thranduil raised an eyebrow as her refusal but said nothing more.

"Please let me stand with them, I'll protect them with a bow if needs be." Isil pleaded, she didn't expect his hand to clamp down on her shoulder or him to bark an order for a bow to be brought to him. He handed her the bow and a quiver full of arrows and said, "You'll do one better, would you protect your king?"

"Ye...Yes!" Isil stammered, Thranduil smiled, "I've seen you on the archery field so I know your aim is good. Come. We must get into position before the first attack."

They headed up to the palace walls which were heavily fortified with guards and soldiers, all armoured and on standby with arrows notched and swords drawn. The chink and rattle of armour along with cries of orders mingled the air and it wasn't until Isil stood on top of the command tower did she realised that the noise came from outside the city walls. There, below her was an army strong, box-like ranks held their positions with armour shining in the sun as horses galloped into positions. Banners fluttered in the wind, each declaring their own house and all were united under the flag and orders of Mirkwood.

"Where are the enemy?" Thranduil barked at an officer, he in turn pointed to the trees with foliage so think that it was impossible to see. "They are amongst the trees my lord, scouts confirmed they are half a league away."

"Form ranks." Thranduil said, and a horn was rung. With uniformed precision, Isil watched the boxes of men fall out and hurry to the front to form long lines, a silver sea of armour all twinkling in the sun. From this line stepped forth another line, these were armed with bows and would lead the attack. Each archer had a soldier who would hand them their arrows and quickly gather those that are spent, Thranduil knew their strength was in archery and he planned to use it to the full.

"Legolas is leading the first wave milord." The elf told Thranduil who nodded. Isil, overhearing this looked down the first rank of archers, trying to pick out the prince's distinctive blonde hair. She found him close by, walking down the ranks and shouting last minute orders, his voice rising on the wind as he raised the morale of his troops.

She turned to Thranduil as he muttered a prayer, asking Eru to guide each arrow true and strength to his only beloved son who still shouted his orders. She watched Legolas's orders being carried out, a runner on horseback leapt off his mount and stood before Legolas, there was an exchange between the two that Isil couldn't hear and the runner leapt back on his horse and urged it to gallop to the mounted Calvary. She watched the multicoloured horses, hues of white, brown and tan shift like a flock of birds to the far side of the battle field, prompting Isil to ask Thranduil what was Legolas doing.

"He'll planning an attack from the side when the enemy come into view." The king replied, it was at that moment that the chants and foul cries of their invisible enemies arose on the wind. From the trees, they saw like spiders, orcs scuttling out into view.

"They hate the sunlight, they wouldn't attack so foolishly unless they have something up their sleeve." Thrnaduil mused as he watched the battle plan unfold before him. Isil spotted it first and shouting, she pointed to the orcs pouring what looked to be water onto the trees. They watched as torches were brought forward and set the trees on fire.

"They plan to block the sun with smoke!" Isil exclaimed, not liking this one bit.

"Which way is the wind blowing?" Thranduil barked but before him the answer was clear as the wind blew the smoke over the elven army, temporarily blocking their sight.

"Sweet Eru!" an elf exclaimed, Thranduil narrowed his eyes dangerously as Isil watched in horror how her kind was now blinded from the waiting, leering army.

"Isil, give them light in darkness, something to aim for." Thranduil said and Isil looked at him in confusion. "Fire an arrow." He explained and Isil nodded, she drew an arrow and watched it get rapped in flammable material, it was quickly lit and Isil drew it back, arms and string, tensed and poised.

"Now aim it so it'll land before Legolas, he'll see it and know what to do." Thranduil softly instructed, Isil willed away her inner battle of nerves and fought the pain in her shaking arm. She looked over the battlefield to see the smoke momentarily parted to reveal the prince. She let the arrow go and watched it fall, a lighted beacon that stood out from the smoke.

It impaled itself into the ground, even through the smog it was visibly clear. In the darkness of the smoke, Isil watched the front line archers lit their arrows and aimed, in one clear note, all arrows was released and unearthly screams rung, signalling they had aimed in the correct direction and hit their mark.

"Well done." Thranduil clapped his hand down on Isil's shoulder and smiled, "Commence attack!"

The horn rang and in the smoke, they heard the arrows sing and swords shrilled, the deathly music of battle was being played blindly before them and all they could do was watch with baited breath.

The only thing that made the battle visible was the flames from arrows and trees and the occasional shimmer of masses of swords and armour whenever there was a break in the smoke. They saw shadows silhouetted before the burning trees, spectre-like as they thrust and parried, some triumph whilst others fall and no one could tell who was winning or the positions of each other.

The wind by some holy fate, shifted and the smoke drifted over the trees and the orc army, blinding them in turn and revealing before the elven king and Isil the situation of the battle. The orcs, over-confident of their surprised tactic and smoke have pushed themselves too far out from the cover of the trees and were now in the middle of open ground and in direct sunlight.

They screamed and howled, turning blindly to try and get away from the sun but were struck down by swords and arrows. From the far side of the battle field came the great sea of horsed riders galloping in between the orcs and the tree cover, in turn sandwiching them to either be trampled upon or struck down.

Some of the orcs have gotten themselves in the tree cover that surrounded the palace and began launching a direct attack on the city walls. Ladders were sprung p and Thranduil exclaimed with surprise when he watched orcs climb up and demanded that the horn was sound again, this time to indicate that the town was under attack.

Isil watched the soldiers shift from the battle field where the orcs were held at bay by the riders and the sun to run to defend their homeland. Isil drew her arrows and let them loose, some were deflected by orcish armour but many struck true, another quiver was bought to her as she ran out. Then another as Thranduil barked orders.

Isil looked down to see if there were anymore orcs only to see Legolas fighting directly beneath them, Thranduil peered over the edge and yelled down to his son, "Get to the gates, they are trying to break in!"

Legolas looked up and nodded at his father's concerned form, he knew he was eyeing the arrow protruding from his shoulder but there was nothing anyone could do now. he was however surprise to see Isil standing next to him with a bow notched and ready, he faintly heard her scream and the arrow flew down.

He threw himself flat on the floor and heard a grunt. Rolling on his back, he saw an orc slump to the ground.

"Run! I'll cover you!" Isil screamed, already with another arrow notched. The prince scrambled to his feet and yelled for some assistance in taking out what looked to be twenty orcs with a crude and heavy battering ram.

He was quickly joined by Horthe who roared and attacked the orcs with no mercy, and between the two battle harden warriors, they took out the troupe of orcs that threatened Mirkwood.

The orc army have retreated though the sounds of battle from the forest rang in elven ears. Thranduil bellowed the order to open the gates and this was complied, Legolas and Horthe stumbled in, looking for the king as he hurried down the fortress wall's steps.

"Get mounted and follow the orcs into the forest. Push them away from our frontier." Thranduil ordered and both elves before him bowed their heads and ran to where two stable hands had horses waiting.

Legolas called to Horthe and ordered him to round up the horsed archers and lead them into the forest.

Isil watched him re-arm himself with arrows and a new sword as he chuckled his former one to the floor where it was broken from the hilt. Her heart hammered with happiness at his very presence and that he was alive. Her fingers itched to reach out and stroke his hair from his battle weary face, smudged with orc blood and mud.

Then to her sickly horror, Legolas called over a healer and ordered him to quickly sort out his injured shoulder where she saw the stump of the arrow shaft protruding.

The healer insisted Legolas sat down and he did so on the bottom step of a flight of stairs. The healer helped Legolas shrug out of his armour and shirt and when his shoulder was bare, Isil could see the full extent of the injury.

The flesh round the arrow was swollen and discoloured with the aggravation of the arrow, which has made the ripped hole bigger as Legolas moved his arm throughout battle. It oozed sickly, dark red blood and even Legolas cringed at the sight of the wound.

Thranduil winced at his son and Isil frowned, "With your permission milord." Isil bowed her head and Thranduil looked at her, "Please do so."

Isil hurriedly walked over to the crouched healer and Legolas and knelt down, "I'm his maid. Is there anything I can do?" she ignored Legolas stare and listened to the healer explaining the complications of this injury. Apparently the arrow has gone into his shoulder but not all the way through. They cant pull it out the way it came as it'll do more harm than good. They need to push the arrow through to the other side of Legolas's shoulder and withdraw it that way. "I need to fight." Growled Legolas as the healer prodded the wound.

"The way it looks right now, I don't think you will. This type of wounds can be dangerous and cause long time damage if not treated right." The healer replied smoothly, obviously use to healing difficult patients.

"Son, I think you should listen." Thranduil stepped over, hearing the exchange of words.

"No! There's a battle to be won." Legolas bolted to his feet, staring eye to eye with his father who didn't look fazed. Something told Isil this isn't the first time father and son had disagreements like this.

"The battle is already won, let Horthe take over. He'll understand. Mirkwood's only heir is at stake and I cant afford to loose you." Thranduil rationally explained, Isil watched Legolas's face crumble from stern anger to sorrow as he apologised for not understanding.

"All is forgiven, Let the healer's look at you. Isil, take him to his room." Thranduil called forth Isil who nodded. Legolas accepted her arm around his waist to support him as they headed towards the palace. He realised he wasn't as strong as he thought and shifted his weight for Isil to bear. She stumbled then called for aid, the healer ran up and between them, they shifted Legolas's mass and hurried to the prince's bedroom.

They stumbled in and placed Legolas on the bed where he groggily sat up, "Get him undressed. I need to go get the healers." The healer instructed and Isil nodded.

Legolas having heard this has already unbuckled his armour and it fell to the floor with a clang. Isil pulled his shirt from his trousers and with a fine elven dagger, ripped the shirt's sleeve so it wouldn't become tangled with the arrow stump. The bloody shirt joined the growing number of dirty garments on the floor and she kicked them away, as he sat bare in only his breeches. "Legolas, stay awake." She ordered him as he sagged against her, she heard him swallow and wince when she pressed a clean cloth to the arrow to try and stop it bleeding. The cloth was stained red in matter of minutes and Isil was starting to despair.

The door opened again to reveal a group of healers, all worrying and chattering as they ushered Isil aside and took over. A potion was given to Legolas which made him delirious and oblivious to pain, Isil watched the healers sit him upright and talk amongst themselves on how they were going to do this. A few minutes more and it was decided. The leading healer turned and looked at Isil, "We need you to support him. It's not going to be nice to watch so you may wish to turn your head." Isil crawled across the huge bed and knelt upon the mattress behind the prince who was lowered into her arms.

"Isil?" he murmured and his head turned to see her face, his hand weakly sought out her own and she grasped it, smiling weakly she softly said, "It'll be alright."

The prince nodded and closed his eyes, not aware of the pain and content in her arms.

"on the count of three....." the healer who was assigned the task of pushing the arrow through his shoulder warned.

"One....."

Isil shifted so the prince's head was upon her shoulder, his eyes closed and chest heaving.

"Two......" she held him tight to her, whispering to him it'll be alright as she soothed his feverish skin with the tender caresses of her own.

"Three!" the healer pushed the shaft through and with a rip of skin and a fountain of blood, the arrow forced it's sharp point through. Legolas screamed and bucked against Isil who felt his every muscle taunt and rigid. Then he slumped and Isil panicked.

"He's fainted. Best thing for him really." A healer squeezed her hand as she sobbed. Feeling like a fool, she wiped her tears away and lowered Legolas to the bed and rolled him on his side to give better access for the healers.

"We need you to just stay with him and make sure he's alright." She was ordered and she did so, stroking Legolas's pale face and dabbing his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Will he be alright?" Thranduil asked, Isil looked up and saw the king's worried face. He was consoled by the healer who wrapped the wound tightly that Legolas's will be fine and there was nothing more anyone could do.

She didn't know how long she knelt there but when she looked up to see the healer, he was finished in his task and told Isil he was needed elsewhere. He handed her a pack of herbs and gave her instructions regarding the padding which needed changing every so often and cleaned with alcohol in case of infection. The prince wasn't to move from the bed in case he stretched the wound and if in pain, mix him the usual concoction.

And then he was gone.

Isil looked round the disturbingly quiet room and sighed.

He was alive.

Drugged and in pain but alive. Relief flooded her system and she looked down to the sleeping prince and smiled. She brushed his hair from his face as her thoughts turned to his whispered words days ago that felt like years. It was all down to her to make a move. And he'll be waiting.


	9. A Kitten Named Wrag

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. As I promised there is a scene that explains the dissention ritual, hopefully it will quench your curiosity for now but remember I cant give away too much as we are to journey with Isil to find out what's in store. If needs be, I will type up an explanation and overview of the ritual for the next chapter for those who want it.

The use of sealing the ritual with blood is common practice and it's something Legolas would know about but we'll find out why in a much later chapter.

The method of drawing the arrow from Legolas's shoulder, in case anyone is interested is based on a true fact. You cannot redraw an arrow the way it came in and many mortal humans would have been in terrible agony and shock from such a procedure carried out on Legolas. He must be feeling the pain in some way or the other!

Oh and for the next chapter.....hehehe! no more will be said.

Servant Rule Number Eight:- Gifts and words of praise given to you from your master are to be cherished as they are signs of approval and acknowledgement for a job well done.

The next morning Isil was helping prepare stew for the injured from the previous day's battle.

There has been no news from the party Legolas had ordered his friend Horthe to lead and tension was getting high.

Especially when the news was revealed that Mirkwood's only heir was injured, prompting Thranduil to take Isil aside and ordered her to do whatever was necessary for the welfare of his son.

She had left him in the capable hands of Arkle who was to assist Legolas for his bath if he awoke due to the dirt and grime they hadn't washed off.

Isil looked out the kitchen window in the midst of peeling some carrots for the prince's stew she was going to get down him. He'll need his strength for the forthcoming plans regarding the constant ambushes made on scouting parties and villages. Rowan was beside her assisting in this task and she noticed the maid's silence.

"Rowan?" Isil halted mid-carrot but didn't look over to her friend who stopped too.

"You remember when we carried out the dissention ritual and you cut my hand to some words? What does it mean?"

Rowan raised an eyebrow, thinking she already knew. "Your mother didn't tell you?"

"She said you will. I understand what the ritual was all about by why have it?" Isil frowned.

"It was introduced by King Thranduil, for reasons I cannot tell but he views them necessary if you wish to work here."

"So that line about not falling in love.......?"

Rowan laughed, "Is that what its about? You caught some elf's eye? Well rest assure you Isil that line doesn't count if he's a servant or the likes but as long it doesn't effect the royals."

"Out of curiosity....."

Rowan shrugged, she might as well tell her. "There have been cases in the past concerning servants fornicating with elves of high circles and believe me it does cause great waves of destruction. The punishments for those caught are swift and its usually the servants who gets it bad. The things I've seen....." Rowan shook her head as if she wanted to shake those dark memories away but Isil pushed her further and inquired what punishments were they.

"They were publicly humiliated and shamed and many families have disowned sons and daughters for the dark stain upon a family name is frowned upon. I've seen some fade away under a lifetime's work of labour and others who were more robust were exiled, never to be seen again. Isil, I warn you that if some lord is pushing his luck with you, stay away." Rowan looked sternly at her young employee, "Don't go thinking ill of your charge Isil, he had nothing to do with this. He's a good prince he is and will do Mirkwood proud when he comes to the throne."

Isil nodded and resumed peeling her carrots, the conversation swiftly moved on to the weather and the battle.

Isil later took the stew up to the prince's bedroom where Arkle grinned, "Hey! Saw you at the merry making getting it on with Legolas!"

"Ssh! We did not 'get it on'." Isil snapped as Arkle chuckled, "It's alright, your secrets safe with me."

"I'm in so much trouble. To kiss the prince when I took the vows!" Isil wringed her hand but to her surprise, instead of words of worry came Arkle's laughter.

"Isil! Anything that happens in the circle is kept in the circle. It's a pact well known with elves. That's the loop hole the vows doesn't cover. Thranduil didn't think that far ahead so we're taking it to its full advantage. Even Legolas does."

"So I'm in the clear?" Isil frowned as she looked up at Arkle who recovered from his laughter to nod, "You're clear."

A soft groan caught their attention and they turned to look at the bed where the prince laid, unmoving for the past day. He stirred and blinked his eyes and picked his head up slowly from his pillow to give the room a quick glance.

"Legolas! Welcome back." Arkle called out only to get sharply ribbed by Isil as the prince winced from his loud tone that caused his head to throb even harder.

"Sorry milord." Arkle shifted his voice almost comically to a whisper and followed Isil meekly to the bed where she looked down at Legolas who gingerly laid on his back and wincing in the effort.

"How are you?" Isil softly enquired, Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, "In pain. My shoulder's bad."

"I've bought you up some stew, Arkle shall feed it to you whilst I mix something for the pain." Isil adjusted the covers to make him more comfortable, he grumbled his complaints on being fed like a baby and that he was quite capable.

"You wish for me to feed you and Arkle....with his skills.........to mix up the medicine for you?" Isil smiled as she teased the prince who opened one eye and looked at Arkle who grinned like a fool, "He'll only end up poisoning me."

"Me milord?" Arkle grinned and helped the prince to sit up. He picked up the bowl and spooned a healthy portion then smiled, "Open wide!"

"Isil!" Legolas shouted as Arkle hovered the spoon closer to his mouth.

Legolas proved to be a terrible patient for days to follow. He got out of bed when he knew he shouldn't have, worked when he should be resting and bitterly complained whenever someone tried to help him.

After seeing Keay run from his quarters in a flood of tears Isil had enough and stormed in to confront the prince who stared at her as she yelled at him, surprised that she had the guts to do so and the incredible set of lungs she had on her.

"We're trying to help you, why do you make our jobs harder? You're not dying so stop acting if so!" Isil shouted, her whole stance stood rigid and taunt with hands knuckled and face in a scowl that made the prince wince.

Two armed guards who stood either side of the door, peered in at the incredible sight of their lord being degraded by a servant and all the servants in the hallway passing by halted and listened to the interaction.

"You will apologise to Keay and Arkle, we are all under orders of your father to make sure that we take care of your welfare. Your father will be interested to know why we'll refuse wont he?" Isil picked up the tray of food she had bought in and looked at the prince who blanched, "Don't tell Thranduil!"

"Then you will sit here and think about what you've done." Isil walked from the room, talking away the prince's lunch with her and leaving him with a growling stomach and a bruised ego.

She saw Arkle and Keay later that day to learn that the prince had profusely apologised and obediently took his medicine, ate his lunch and allowed Keay to change his dressing this time without any abuse being thrown at her.

"Elves! They get a scratch and think they're dying!" Isil snorted and Arkle cleared his throat, "I object to that."

"You would, wouldn't you. Anyway I'm not going to stand round here all day, I got an apology to go and get." Isil smiled and left the kitchen to walk to Legolas's room. The guards at the door gave her an amused smile and despite their orders one of them spoke, "He's been behaving all day so far Isil."

Isil nodded and passed in to see Legolas standing by the window in only his breeches and his arm in a sling. He turned to see her arrival and smiled, "Forgive my behaviour for the past few days. I don't take to injuries very well. Never could do."

"Just be aware we're trying to help." Isil pointed out and Legolas nodded, "I know but I feel at times so useless and...well lonely. There is only so much resting a body can do."

Isil nodded and sighed, "What are we going to do with you? Lets have a look at the shoulder."

Legolas sat down by the fire and let Isil take off his sling to look at the straight line of stitches that held the puckered wound together. It was almost healing but Isil wasn't in any hurry to tell him so. He'll only go and climb a tree at any first given moment.

"I saw you that day beside my father, he told me you assisted him throughout the battle. You are a little wonder aren't you?" Legolas grinned as Isil blushed, "I did what I needed to do for my kingdom. It was an honour to be by your father's side."

"Lets not forget saving me from the orcs that crept up behind me. Your aim is good." He gave her a praise and watched Isil duck her head, "I'm aware that my father is considering to award you with an honour."

"He needn't do that." Isil replied as she busied herself with tying his sling back on. She tied the knot once then twice and stood back to admire her first aiding skills that were put so rigorously to the test in the last few days.

"I wish to give you something that shows my gratitude during the battle. I'm forever in dept to you for saving my life." Legolas stood up and walked over to the wall where several weapons were arranged on display. He reached for a beautiful bow and handed it to Isil. "My archer teacher made this for me after my thousandth birthday, he in his own time would carve and this bow showed the best of his skills, I wish for you to have it."

Isil ran her finger over the white beech that was the wood, her fingers ran over the inscription 'in life or in death, be victorious.' The vinery that scrolled up to each bow curve were beautiful and remarkable in detail and Isil opened her mouth to say she couldn't accept such gift but Legolas pressed his lips to hers in a brief kiss then pulled away, "Thank you for excepting my gift, you do not know how it thrills me."

"I'm happy you returned to us all, alive." Isil weakly said. Legolas smiled, "It takes a lot to keep me down Isil."

Isil placed the bow against the wall by the door and turned her attention back to the prince, "I don't know why I felt sick to watch you fight that day. My heart leapt with every arrow and sword that flew towards you....i thought you would die and that thought terrified me the most." She stood there, her eyes watching Legolas as she licked her lips nervously, heart hammering away and knees shaking. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Legolas watched her, his eyes looked at her fidgeting fingers and awkward pose and knew she was nervous.

And so some reason, that made him nervous too.

"I never did get to give you my gift for your birth year did I?" he said, covering the uneasy silence that fell between them. Isil smiled, looking grateful for a change of subject. "You got me something?"

"Arkle has been looking after him for me whilst I was out of it. I'll just go and get him." Legolas excused himself and walked off to a room adjoining the master room, which she doesn't frequent.

There was a brief pause and the door opened to readmit Legolas but this time holding up a tiny pure white fluffy ball with a cute pink nose and two bright blue eyes. It blinked and meowed as Legolas shifted the kitten to Isil who cooed and ahhed over the tiny creature who seem content in her arms.

"I thought I'd leave it to you to give him a name, but if you're interested I'd dubbed him Wrag." Legolas scratched his fingers behind the kitten's ear with a smile, "He ruined the curtains."

Isil picked up the kitten and held it so it faced her with its huge unblinking blue eyes, "Wrag? No, look at its eyes. They look just like yours Legolas."

"Mine? I don't know whether to be offended or not." Legolas raised an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue at him in retaliation.

"I think I'll call him Estel." Isil smiled, the kitten meowed and Legolas grinned, "Hope? What kind of hope a cat's going to bring....maybe a few mice...."

"No Estel it is. Anything is better than Wrag!" Isil placed the kitten on the floor and watched it scamper off to play with a tassel hanging from the curtains by the window.

"Thank you, it's the best gift I had." She smiled and turned her attention from Estel to Legolas who nodded, looking pleased with himself.

The door opened without any warning to admit the guards that stood outside the door, each of them looking worried and tense as they relayed to Legolas that Thranduil urgently needed to see him.

Isil draped a cloak across his shoulders and watched him exchange a worried glance at her then leave the room. Whatever it was, she felt something would give....something was going to change........and she could only guess what it was and try to will away such premonitions that caused her nerves to fray and her thoughts to darken.

Her premonition was right, the news was out by the time she ventured down to the kitchen.

The army Legolas sent forth to kill and drive away the remaining orcs have been ambushed and suffered serious casualties.

And Horthe was one of many elves who had died. Tears and songs of lament were sung as the dead were laid in the halls of rest where proper burial preparations could be made.

All festivities were cancelled and candles were lit for the memories of those departed.

Isil later went up to Legolas's room with Estel in her arms purring away as if oblivious to such times of pain.

He wasn't there except the darkness of night where someone failed to lit candles. She set Estel down on the bed and went about lightening the dark space when the door opened to reveal a weary Thranduil.

"He hasn't returned has he?" he took in the empty room then his eyes laid to rest on Estel rolling around and clawing at the air at some invisible foe.

"Who's this then?" he walked over to the bed and picked up the white kitten and gently stroked it. Isil smiled, "He's called Estel, he's a gift from Legolas."

"Hope....something we so desperately need at this moment." He sadly smiled at the kitten and set it down on the bed, "I'm weary Isil, it's been a long day and more so for Legolas. Horthe was his best friend since they were babies. One can only imagine such lost he's feeling now. He's down in the halls of rest and I've tried to bring him away you try?" he looked over at Isil and there in that shadow of a moment, she was no longer looking at a tired king but a concerned father. "He needs a source of comfort that I doubt I can offer."

"I will do so......you go and rest Thranduil, it's been a long day and the kingdom needs you to be strong for them to follow you." Isil smiled, the king nodded and a weak smile that seemed so foreign and worn spread across his face, "You've a

good heart Isil."

"He's down there my lady." A guard pointed down the dimly lit corridor leading to the long hall where sounds of weeping and mourning echoed.

Small handfuls of elves came and went, all in solemn silence as candles were lit and prayers were sung.

She stepped into the white marbled hall which glowed orange in the torchlight. A line of guards garbed in funeral dressage lined the wall as they kept a respectful vigil to the deceased who were laid out on marble tables. Each of the dead were surrounded by candles lit by their loved ones and Isil smelt the unmistakable smell of death and blood.

She passed a small party of mourners and looked down the long hall to see a solemn figure standing alone by one such marble table.

She walked towards him, cautious of invading his moment of grief and looked down at the elf she had never met.

He laid there eyes closed as if was asleep and his lips were froze in the beginning of a smile who's secrets no one will never know.

He wore his armour still but with a dark green flag of Mirkwood draped over his lower torso in a gesture that Isil knew was not only out of respect for the fallen but one for the families as they hid the wounds their loved ones died from.

His hair which was faint red laid about his face like a dim halo that flickered in the torch light, already his skin held a deathly tint to it seen in his stiff fingers that valiantly held his sword across his chest in one final gesture of valour.

Isil, turning her attention from the elf named Horthe, she shook out the thick warm cloak in her hands and draped it across the slumped shoulders of Legolas.

There was a definite chill to the hall that Isil could feel through the many layers of clothes she wore and knew Legolas felt it as he was still bare chested and had only a flimsy cloak for dignity.

She didn't know what to say, what could one say in a moment so rife with death?

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her soft voice carried itself down the hall and both the dead and living could hear it.

She looked up at his face to see sunken eyes that showed sighs they shed tears, his face was emotionless and as beautiful as a solemn statue as he stood there with defeated grace.

She reached out to take his limp hand by his side and took it in her own, giving it a squeeze to let him know he wasn't alone.

She didn't expect him to react but she felt his fingers twitch then fold over her own, taking comfort from her presence. He blinked then blinked again and Isil saw a tear falling down his cheek.

"Isil, take me from here. The dead call me to join them as I should have." He whispered. She reached up and wiped his tear away then gently coaxed him away from the side of his fallen friend.

He walked beside her of a slow pace, his hand still holding her own as she lead him back to his room. She seated him by the fire and handed him a glass of Dorwinion to warm him up and said she was going to be running his bath.

She went into the bathroom and turned the lights on and opened the tub door to let in the water. When it was full she closed the door and gathered the towels that were warming by the fire.

She halted by the door when she heard the one sound that ripped at her heart.

The soft sounds of his strangled sobs came from the main room and she opened the door to see his face buried in his hands as his shoulders racked with every sob.

She hurriedly walked over to him and held him close to her as he cried, his arms fell away from his face to wrap themselves round her waist as he buried his face so innocently against her breasts like a child seeking comfort. She pressed kisses upon his head as she soothed him till his sobs died away to leave him tired and content in her arms.

"Your bath is waiting Legolas, you'll feel better for having it." She softly said and she felt him somewhat reluctantly move away from her and stand up. "I know it's hard.....be strong." She said and reached up to hold his face between her soft fingers.

He closed his eyes and sighed, peace came over him at her merest touch and he nodded, "I know and I thank you." He took her in a hug then pulled away and headed to the bathroom where she heard the rustle of clothes as he stripped and the splash of water as he bathed.

When he came out his eyes fell upon Isil slumped figure upon the chaise lounge by the fire.

She had fallen asleep and must be exhausted as her eyes were closed rather then open. He walked over and slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders and picked her up, ignoring the dull pain in his injured shoulder and carried her to the bed and laid her down beneath the covers.

He slipped off her boots and pulled the covers up which disturbed Estel who uncurled from his tight ball and walked over to where Isil laid and curled up upon her stomach.

"Wrag." Legolas scorned the kitten with jealousy at not being able to curl up beside her himself. He finished drying his hair and sat by the fire, restless at the news of his friend's death.

He sat there for a long time as his soul stirred continuously and he got up to look at the stars that so often calmed his soul.

But tonight they were veiled, with a sigh he looked over at the sleeping elleth in his bed.

It was with her he felt safe and relaxed, maybe she was the balm he needed in order to rest.

He slipped into the bed covers beside her and stared up at the ceiling, aware of how her close presence seem to soothe him.

He looked over at her sleeping form and decided that tonight he needed comfort and if by lying next to her he can achieve it then so be it.

He moved beside her and lowered his head by hers, inhaling her fresh, warm scent and tingling with the awed sensation of her warm skin close by.

He reached out and wrapped an arm round her and felt her stir and move closer to him. He had found his peace for that night and he felt the compelling waves of sleep lull him to close his eyes and dream.


	10. A WakeUp Call

Hey lovely peeps!

Wow! 100 reviews! Gee many thanks and for that, I'm going to award you with a super update of two chapters that sort of go hand in hand.

You see, this is where things starts to steam up and the story will gain momentum and the reason why I chose this story to be R rated....will become more obvious as more chapters come.

Many thanks to my lovely reviewers and enjoy!

Servant Rule Number Nine:-Always wake up before your master, as it's punctual and a sign of respect. You don't want to be caught being lazy.

The morning came and Isil stirred with the first light that filtered through the curtains. She smiled and snuggled closer into her warm bed that surrounded her so close and warm. She only then realised something wasn't right when she felt the cool caress of someone's hand running up and down her bare arm and bedcovers sighed.

_Wait bedcovers don't sigh do they?_

She opened her eyes to see she was lying quite intimately close by the prince with one of her legs flung across his own and her arm was across his chest with her hand burrowed under his shirt, laid flat against his warm bare skin where his collarbone was. She shifted her head to feel it was lying on the prince's unharmed shoulder and looked up at his face. He was awake and staring at the ceiling then he looked down at her and smiled, "Morning."

"I'm so sorry!" She went to get up but his unyielding arms held her down, "Please stay. You need not hurry away." He softly asked her and she settled back down.

"What time is it?" she asked, aware of Legolas shifting closer to her.

"Early, we wont be disturbed for hours." He replied somewhat lazily. She looked up at his face to see he had his eyes closed and looked relaxed and calm as his fingers lazily doodled patterns on her hand that was under his shirt.

"We shouldn't be lying here like this.......someone could come in and think the worst." Isil spoke as she tried to defuse the situation that seems so confusing at this moment in time. She wanted to be here right by his side but logic and reality kept rearing its ugly head and forced her to abandon all hopes and desires.

"Leave it to them to think." Came Legolas's reply, "Do you wish to move?"

Isil thought this for a moment then replied "No as strange as it may be."

"Why is that strange?" he tilted his head so he could see her face as she shrugged, "you're a prince and I'm a maid and we're lying here intimately but we have no such relationship at all."

"I wont deny this Isil, I do have feelings for you no matter how wrong they are."

There was a stunned silence then came Isil's calculated answer, "How wrong are your feelings?"

He moved himself so he was lying on his side against her and popped his head up by placing an elbow upon the pillow. He surveyed her as she laid there with her hair fallen free of her plait, her grey eyes locked with his eyes as she searched his face for her answers to the question he was going to answer with the truth he hidden for too long.

"Every time I look at you I wish to kiss your lips and to feel your tongue sliding against mine. When you smile, all I want to do is take you in my arms and not let you go. My nights have been long and my dreams been broken since you first came here. My skin burns with yearning for you and my thoughts are of insatiable things. Shall I stop and you go Isil or shall I carry on saying these things that driven me mad?"

She nodded for him to carry on and he did, his voice husky as he told her of his silent torment. "I wish to enter your room at night and lie beside you, but then my thoughts became more driven when I saw you naked and glorious by the river. I want to spill my lust into you as you cry my name, I want to claim you for my own and steal myself moments of pure bliss from my now dull life. I just wish for you to feel the same way I do." He sat up and looked away from her as he struggled to regain his control he had let slipped in that moment he revealed more than he dared.

She sat up too, heart pounding and mouth dry as she took in his words so honestly spoken. Then she did the only thing she could do. She kissed him. His lips parted when her tongue slipped between them to taste the sweetness upon those lips and then to engage in a caressful wrestle as he drew her close to him, his fingers cupping her breasts that seared her skin and making her groan. He gave a small sound of contentment then in one motion that shocked Isil, he pushed her away and leapt off the bed.

"Legolas?" she enquired as she watched him pace before the fire that had died halfway through the night. "Don't tempt me with what I cannot have Isil." He told her in a strangled voice.

She got out of bed and stopped him pacing then said "I want you Legolas, I need you as much as you need me." He stopped then looked at her, he closed his eyes then opened them as if he was too stunned to say anymore. "I have dreamt this moment so many times." He whispered.

"Dream no more." She replied, pulling him towards her and placing a hungry kiss that consumed them for a long moment until a quiet knock on the door interrupted them.

He pulled away and called out who was it to have Thranduil reply.

Isil quietly walked over to the bed and began stripping it as if was another day's job and nothing was amiss as Thranduil stepped in. he looked at his son and smiled, "It troubles me to bring bad news in your personal time of grief but there been reports of an attack on the woodmen's village south to the old forest road. The fires are spreading rapidly and we've been called to give aid. I need you to lead the party and oversee all efforts."

"When is Horthe's funeral?" Legolas asked in a whisper, clearly hurting over the departure of his friend's life.

"At sunset tomorrow. He's to be buried with full honours." Thranduil softly informed him, "I'm here for you Legolas, I know you haven't suffered such a lost since your mother's death." As father embraced his son in a hug, Isil averted her eyes for respect of privacy between father and son.

"How's his wound Isil?" Thranduil asked her and she turned around and smiled, "You can see for yourself. It's coming along well and be ready to have the stitches removed next week if he doesn't over exert it too much."

Legolas sat down and removed his shirt to let Isil show his father the wound which was indeed coming along well. The wounds on both side of his shoulder were healed except the deepest part where the arrow was forced through. His muscles will need to be retrained but he'll come to that. He watched his father run his fingers along the sewn wound as Isil explained what the healers did and her instructions she have been carrying out. She stepped back and watched Thranduil ask Legolas to move his shoulder as he placed his hands over the muscles, "They'll need rebuilding." Was his diagnosis when his son rolled his shoulders and looked at the warrior king who smiled and patted his son's good shoulder, "Go and get changed, you're needed now."

Legolas did so and left to the dressing rooms, leaving Isil alone with the king.

"How is he?" Thranduil asked, he sank down on the unmade bed and patted the mattress next to him to join him.

"He's doing fine." Isil sank down next to him, "He was understandably upset regarding his friend's death. He feels he should have died alongside with Horthe after all, that was the original plan before the healers and I intervened."

"You didn't intervene, it was for his welfare. I've spoken to Horthe's wife, she understands the situation and Legolas mustn't blame himself. Did you managed to get him away from the halls of rest?"

"I did, he was weary by the time I got there. He'll be alright Thranduil." She squeezed his hand and watched the concerned father sigh and then smiled, "I never did have the change to thank you for saving my son's life as well did I? Or turn the fate of the battle for the better with your fine archery skills."

"I do them proudly from my kingdom."

"And that is why, after all this troubles have been sorted, you will go up with the others to be awarded your honours." He told her, watching her stunned face as she bowed her head and thanked him.

"How long will Legolas be putting out fires?" Isil asked Thranduil who smiled, "He should be back late this evening if all goes well."

"I best call for some provisions anyway." Isil stood up and pulled a bell to summon a servant. She didn't have long to wait until Arkle came and she gave him instructions of what food to provide.

"You look after my son well don't you?" Thranduil wirily grinned as she closed the door, she smiled, "I do my best when he allows it."

"I heard that!" Legolas shouted at them from the adjacent room, both the king and the maid rolled their eyes and ignored him, talking about the prince as he if wasn't there.

When Legolas did came back in, he sat on the bed as Thranduil and Isil talked of the kingdom and the gossip that was in current circulation. Isil packed Legolas saddle bag and took the provisions that Arkle bought in and handed it to Legolas to place his spare clothes and weapons.

"I insist that I bandage your shoulder before you go. It hasn't seen combat for a while and will need support especially with the movements you'll be doing." Isil told Legolas who sighed and started unbuttoning his shirt as Isil picked up some bandages.

"I'll leave you be Legolas, come and see me when you are ready." Thranduil stood up and headed from the room. It wasn't until the door closed did Legolas turn and smile at Isil who exhaled at the close call that could have finished them before they even started.

Legolas finished unbuttoning his shirt and took it off to see Isil look upon his naked body with open admiration than her shy, concealed previous self. "Does the lady like what she sees?" he teased and smiled when she blushed a deep red and told him to sit down so she could start bandaging his shoulder.

They were interrupted by the arrival of several elves who awaited Legolas's orders.

They stood in a semi circle facing the prince as he spoke whilst Isil ignored the meeting and finished bandaging him up. Isil looked upon the regally dressed elves in their silver and gold armour with various coloured cloaks to signify ranks and houses. Her eyes fell down to the weapons each of them were armed with. Some with swords, spears and all with daggers and arrows. She smiled as an elf caught her eyes and he smiled back, aware of the attention he'd drawn. Her father was once a royal soldier and as a child she played, despite being told not to, with his armour and swords. She wanted to be a royal soldier when she was older but things changed and fate drove her to a different path......not that she was complaining.

She moved away from the elves and gathered the weapons she knew Legolas will require, she watched Legolas stand up and don his shirt whilst he listened to the current state of the fire.

He frowned and gave orders to call the riders to arms and signalled that this current conversation was over. He waited until the door was closed then turned to Isil who had his knives in her hands.

Silently, Isil dressed Legolas, handing his weapons to him and helping fastening his ties. She gave him his cloak then remembering that he never leaves without the necklace, she opened the box and turned to see Legolas regarding her with a curious yet feral look.

She stepped up to him to place the necklace round his neck, he bowed his head not to allow her to do so but to claim a kiss from those tantalizing lips that had drove him to distraction whilst he was ordering his men. He pulled away when he felt his body betray his arousal and Isil cocked an eyebrow at the crippled state he was in.

"Kingdoms have fallen, all for the lust of a woman." He smiled and nibbled her lower lip. "I must go." He softly said, trying to will himself away from the warmth of her arms that sheltered him from the world that was so bleak and tiring.

"Be safe." she whispered.

At those words his heart flip flopped and he drew her to him again, this time placing a soft kiss upon her lips to push away her worried frown that became a shy smile.

"I will be back." He smiled and walked with her to the door then kissed her.

Then another kiss.

And another till Legolas forced himself away and opened the door.

He smiled at the maid who was straightening her hair from their last embrace, her cheeks flushed and lips swollen from his lovemaking and she smiled back at him before he closed the door to face harsh reality.


	11. To Bathe By Fire

Here's your next free chapter and enjoy! But I should warn you not to get your hopes too far up....they haven't got there just yet!

Servant Rule Number Ten:- Personal hygiene is of importance, make sure you clean and wash frequently everyday. This sets a good example to others as well as your master.

Night has fallen upon the realm of Mirkwood as Isil silently washed the last of the dishes and set the plate aside for it to dry. She shook her hands free of the soapy water and dried them on a nearby towel.

She didn't have to do this chore, it wasn't her turn but she volunteered out of trying to conceal her worries for Legolas as he fought the forest fires. She was beginning to regret volunteering for the chore as the current topic was indeed focused on the one thing she had tried to forget.

"I've heard that Mablung has perished in the fires." Said one maid, telling the supposed gossip of a well loved elf known for his divine voice. He would often entertain the palace guests with songs so sweet that they involuntarily brought tears to one's eyes.

"Hush, don't speak of things unfounded." Chided the kitchen cook who waved a spoon in a threatening manner.

"Have you seen the injuries? The smell......"

".....only it would rain, this threat of fire will surely perish......"

"....they'll be there all night at this rate......."

".....i've heard the prince has been injured. A tree fell and his horse reared, throwing him to the ground........"

Isil closed her eyes and forced herself to shut out the sounds of the gossipers around her. She walked from the kitchen and hurried to her room where she closed the door and leaned against it. Her forehead took in the warmth of the wood and she sighed. To hears gossip like that doesn't help one's mind at all.

She turned to gather her things for a bath, but halted when she spied a figure lying slumped on her bed.

When her heart calmed down at the prospect of an intruder, it fluttered with nervous anticipation, especially when she looked upon his face and lips.

A halo of white-blonde hair framed his face that looked so calm and relaxed despite the flush of his skin from the heat of the fires and the smudges of dirt and coal. His heavenly blue eyes were gazed over in the realm of sleep as he laid like a fallen angel on her bed with his arms outstretched as if caught in a gesture of tiredness. Her eyes fell to his boots that laid scrawled on the floor caked in mud and his cloak deposited on a nearby chair. He had loosened the ties on his shirt before sleeping to expose a deep v of creamy white skin, that beckoned her to touch and find out if it was as soft as it looked.

"Legolas?" she softly whispered, reluctant to wake him from his sleep.

His eyes sharpened and blinked away any traces of tiredness from his gaze and they rolled over to her and took in her form.

"I hope you don't mind me taking refuge here. I needed to get away from my father and my comrades who were adamant on discussing various things that held no importance. I just needed to find somewhere that I wont be disturbed and I thought of here." He smiled and looked up at her as she sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her cool fingertips to his rosy red cheeks. They were burning, telling her he had been standing very close to the fires.

"You can come here whenever you want........" she caught the look in his eyes and corrected him, "When times are practical. Did you succeed in putting the fires out?"

"It was a tough call to make at times, the wind wasn't helping and elves kept getting trapped when trees gave way under their own weight. We didn't suffer much casualties but it'll be a long time for homes to be built and trees to re-grow."

Legolas rolled on his side to watch Isil light up the fire he ignored in his desperation to seek some rest and peace. Before long the flames were cackling in a seducing dance, throwing moving shadows upon everything and warming up the air that held a chill. Isil picked up his boots and positioned them by the fire for the heat to dry the mud in order to make cleaning a bit easier. Legolas had fallen into a light slumber but awoken when Isil lit a bright lamp on a dresser and drew out for him some clean clothes from a laundered pile.

"You need a bath. There's a wash tub in the next room for reasons unknown to me as I use the bathroom down the corridor." Isil spoke of the public bathing rooms where up to five maids at a time can occupy a large room where tubs were arranged in cubicles for privacy. "I could draw some hot water, for you and leave you be." She smiled.

"Now that would be heaven sent." Moaned Legolas as he blissfully stretched on the bed, dislodging Estel who slept by his side. The kitten meowed his protest and found a new spot on the warm tiles by the fire. Isil went into the adjoining room and came back with a tin bath tub that she placed by the fire in its direct warmth.

"Start undressing and I'll get the water." Isil said as she picked up a pail and headed down to the wash chambers where servants could collect hot, spring water for private uses.

It took her five trips before the tub was filled with hot water with steam rising from it's tempting surface. And every time she re-entered the room, Legolas wore one less garment.

On this last and final trip he was shirtless and in only his breeches. A look of pain was on his face as he rubbed his injured shoulder. Isil unwrapped the bandages to reveal the wound which had partly reopened due to overexertion.

"I'll clean it after your bath." She said as she recovered it for the moment. She left the room to give him some privacy, she only re-entered when she heard the disturbance of the water and a sigh of pleasure from the prince as he sat back in the tub.

"I'll leave you be." She averted her eyes from his reclining form and headed to the door.

"Don't go." He called out, she halted mid reach for the door handle, "What do you what me to do?" she asked, still averting her eyes.

"Turn around." Came his husky reply.

Isil slowly did, lowering her eyes as she did so.

"Look at me."

She forced herself to comply to see Legolas looking back at her with his seducing eyes that flickered with the flames of the fire. The light illuminated the droplets of water upon his naked skin and already his damp hair was starting to curl in heat of the water that lapped at his midriff.

"Lock the door." Came his next softly spoken instruction.

She fumbled behind her to draw the bolt across. The click of it sliding home echoed ominously in the small room and the sound registered in both of their minds. Nothing could disturb them now.

"Slip off your shoes." His eyes lowered to her feet and she did so, using the toes as a temporary shoe horn till her shoes laid abandoned by the door.

"Take your dress off."

"Legolas....." came her barely audible objection but he over rode it by repeating his order again. She didn't miss his stares of desire as he took in one creamy shoulder then another as she loosened the ties at the back and let it slide to the floor where it pooled at her feet. She wore a thin slip that did very little to preserve her modesty and Legolas took advantage of that as he whispered, "Valar! You are beautiful." As his eyes took in her lithe form and admired the subtle curves that enhanced her body.

"Take....take it off." He hoarsely said as he tried to battle his inner lust that spiralled out of control. His heart echoed in his body and only grew faster in tempo as she reached up and slid the flimsy garment over her head.

If before he had difficulty talking when she wore very little, he now couldn't speak as she stood before him naked.

He whispered "Join me." As soon as he regain some strength to speak.

She took one step forward then halted if contemplating her fate from this moment on.

She looked at the water in the tub then back at him and resumed her pace, aware of his eyes admiring her pert breasts and her buttocks as she dipped one foot in the still warm water. He drew his knees against the side of the tub to give her room as his kneecaps becoming twin islands in the water that concealed his arousal. She stepped in then drew her other foot in the water and shuddered at the luxurious heat of the water.

She bent down and slowly lowered herself to sit in the water, softly sighing as the stress and worries of the day faded away with the heat and steam.

She sat down, her legs and hips cradled by his long limbs as she peered over her back to look at him.

He smiled and reached out with one hand to wash her back. His smooth fingers caressing her skin and massaging any remaining doubts away. He gently pushed aside her hair and placed a kiss on the back of her neck, feeling the water vibrate as she shuddered.

She felt emboldened by the act and moved back against him as she leaned her back against his chest so they both reclined in the tub.

Once she got over the smooth and nerve thrilling contact with his body, her mind started registering the small things that made her smile in content.

Like the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and the warm air exhaled over her bare shoulder caused her to shudder as it disturbed droplets of water.

How his fingers burned a path as he stroked and caressed every inch of bare flesh he could touch.

The way his muscles tensed then relaxed as he twitched or moved to accommodate her in the tub.

How her back rolled against his shaft of arousal that made it clear what he desired.

Her nerves jumped when he bent his head to press his lips to her nape, then to her surprise his tongue swirled and caressed her cool skin, making it burn as she drew in a short breath when his teeth nipped her skin, alerting her senses that were somewhat dulled by his contact.

Under the water's surface her fingers found a taunt hip and slowly traced their way up till they submerged when they reached his knee.

His arms slid round her waist as he nibbled her ear, aware of her sudden spasm which disturbed the tranquil water. It lapped noisily against the tub's side but he couldn't hear the commotion, only the soft groan from Isil's lips registered as he traced with his tongue the shell of her ear.

Not content with drawing pleasure from her one way, he greedily snaked his hand round to fondle a breast and smiled when a louder groan came from her lips as she closed her eyes in some unspeakable bliss. He rolled her nipple then pinched it, drawing a sharp gasp.

Her fingers did some touching and fondling of her own.

Caressing his legs...thighs.......hips...........ooooooh.......the thought didn't register on his mind as she touched him right there......she cradled him in her hand and slowly stroked, her face watching his own as he closed his eyes and dryly swallowed.

The water swirled in rhythm, with her every stroke Legolas couldn't help but softly groan, as he felt the tides of complete desire ebb closer and closer. His knuckles clenched the side of the tub and his forehead wrinkled with the urgency of combating her administrations in order to tell her to.....

".........stop." He hoarsely whispered, his eyes opened and Isil saw they shone on the brink of achieving the very objective she aimed for. "Please stop......" he whispered, not caring if he exposed a weakness for her to act on in future.

She obeyed and watched him regain the little mind he had before reaching out for a towel and stepping out from the tub. He followed as well and Isil saw his naked body that caused her to shudder again at the thoughts that assailed her mind. He wrapped a towel round his waist then kissed her, forcing her to forget everything but him and his hands that tugged away her towel and lowered her to her bed.

"Lie with me tonight for all I wish is to sleep with you by my side." He whispered as she removed his towel from his waist.

And lie with him she did, they didn't consummate but only touched and caressed. They didn't lie together as one but as two individuals who whispered and smiled.

Not lost on the throes of desire, they shared Isil's small bed with the sheets twisted

around them as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came, its weak rays of light trickled in at first through the window then brightened in strength as the sun slowly crept over the canopy of trees within the forest. Outside a bird sang and from the courtyard below, the sounds of horses being lead to be saddled and the hushed talk of elves.

The room held a chill to it as the fire died down in the early hours of the night, Isil wakened to feel the comfortable weight and warmth of Legolas's arm round her waist. She rolled her head over to see he was still asleep.

He laid on his stomach, curled against her as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. The sheets have twisted themselves around his waist, exposing a bare leg here and from where she laid, the seductive curve of his buttock. She sighed and smiled when she felt him stir.

Though they didn't act upon their lust last night nor carried out an act humans so loved to call......._fucking........_, it has been unforgettable.

He stretched lazily then fell asleep again, prompting Isil to smile as she watched him twitch in his sleep. How she'd love to lie there and watch him all day and watch how the sun play upon his naked torso but as her mind drew deeper into sinful thoughts, a knock on the door pulled them both from their blissful dreams.

Isil exchanged a look of horror with Legolas who stared at the door as if he could see who it was on the other side, his eyes locked with her own and he inclined his head to the door as he whispered, "Get rid of them."

She climbed out the bed and yanked away the sheet, leaving Legolas to scramble to his feet naked and hide behind the door. She opened it ajar to see Keay looking at her with a worried face.

"DoyouknowwhereLegolasisashisfatherisgoingcrazy?" Keay exhaled her sentence in one line and Isil frowned, "Say what?"

"Legolas? Have you seen him?" Keay's vice gaining a higher pitch as she waved her hands about in frantic motion.

"Legolas have ordered me to keep his present location quiet for he desires peace. I'll find him for you and send him to his father." Isil gave her friend a smile and closed the door before Keay could react. She heard her friend walk away muttering and looked at Legolas who was doing up the last ties on his breeches.

"Close call." He simply said as he reached out for his shirt.

"It was....." Isil slumped against the door as her knees turned to jelly at the wild notions of them being discovered. They haven't even done anything forbidden apart from sharing the same bed but that wouldn't prevent speculation and rumours.

He caught her eyes and knew she was troubled, "Ai! Isil, it troubles me to see you look so down." He took her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I wish to see you again soon......" he whispered and at those words she shuddered. All thoughts of being discovered and humiliated faded away as she smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

The verbal contract was sealed by a kiss then Legolas popped his head out to see of the way was clear to him. "I'll see you soon." He whispered to her and with a smile he was gone.

She inhaled the sheet that wrapped around her to smile at his scent that remained there, her heart fluttering with the joyful notions of lust and desire as she watched his powerful, lithe frame walked down the corridor, provoking a bow or a curtsy from the servants he pasted.

"He's mine......." Her heart sang and her logic for once didn't argue.


	12. The Sword and His Song

Thank you guys for the lovely reviews, they certainly motivate a girl to get on with the story!its from here that things slowly start to fall into place and you will need to start memorising small details that will come into play....don't worry, when the time comes all will be explained.

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien and the three films.

p.s congrats to Orlando bloom on his engagement!

Servant Rule Number Eleven:- Never forget who you are, for as much praises and honour bestowed upon you. You are a servant and nothing more.

Funeral rites for the warrior named Horthe was prepared throughout the day, first came the prayers of the warrior's first morning as a newly resurrected being in the Halls of Mandos. Them came song of sorrow for absence and the long awaited time to come for one to see him again. This was followed by individual private moments for those who wished to share their last moments with the body before it was laid to rest in the family tomb, along with his forbearers.

Sunset came and all the palace inhabitants were lined up on the walls of the palace to look upon those for one last time.

The bodies of the heroic fallen were lined up in the dying sun, side by side with their fellow comrades upon the earth's sweet ground.

Songs of lament whispered upon the evening's air as the sun sank below the tree, stealing away the last of it light that happened to illuminate the decease. With the sun gone, there was a heavy moment of peace where individuals whispered prayers.

Isil looked down upon the royal father and son who bowed their head in prayer. Grief fluttered over her as she looked upon Horthe, an elf she barely knew by reputation but she said a prayer for the fallen hero. Her eyes never left the prince, even from here she could feel his sorrow radiate from the party below where families and elders of the deceased gathered. Keay shuddered next to her and she knew she wasn't the only one to feel it.

"Sorrow's a rotten thing is it not Isil? We should be smiling an retelling moments of laughter with those who have passed on." Keay whispered.

"Tomorrow is the day for that." Isil replied, referring to the feast at sunrise and the presentation of the living heroes of the battle that shaken Mirkwood.

Keay nodded, nothing was said for a long moment as they watched below them the whispered waves of prayers.

Then Legolas looked up seemingly at the sky but Isil felt his eyes burn her own as he opened his mouth and sang a note so sweet that it jerked painfully at her heart.

May his feet carry him to worlds a-splendour,

May his grave lie at the door of the sun.

May light shine his way home forever,

May us not mourn for he is gone.

Love is a season, first blooms then withers,

Death is an horizon, one we cannot see.

As much as we pray and much as we cry,

He who goes cannot return to thee.

To exchange my life for his keep,

To bid with Valar a game I would weep.

But may I remember his soul on those nights,

Where stars fail to shine and the moon bodes no light."

His song died on his lips as he started forlornly at his friend's body Isil wiped at the tears that trickled from her eyes and handed a handkerchief to Keay who quietly sobbed beside her.

"Didn't he sang so beautifully?" she sobbed out as Isil looked at Legolas's defeated form below. The prince looked up at her once more and she saw in his eyes the sorrow she knew will stain his soul for a long time.

"He sings beautifully." She whispered shakily.

Isil sat at the kitchen table with a glass of wine before her.

She wasn't alone, in fact all the palace servants after a hard day's work have gathered in the palace kitchen to drink in the name of the victorious dead who now laid cold in their vaults.

As Rowan's final words of prayer faded on the stone walls, the scrape of chair legs and benches on the stone floor echoed along with the single cheer of "Hail!" as every elf raised their glass and drank in honour.

"Pass me a bottle will you?" Keay spoke up from her silence that lasted her from that moment on the palace wall.

Isil rose one eyebrow but handed her a bottle and watched her pour a large glass for herself.

"Your not planning to drink yourself in to oblivion are you?" she could help but ask as Keay shook her head, "I'm planning to make this drink worthy of the deceased."

"You will lie as one of them if you carry this on." Isil frowned but Keay wasn't listening as she gulped down a hearty portion of the drink.

Rowan looked at the young elleth and whispered to Isil, "She has much to learn."

"She has much to suffer...." Isil smiled at the older elleth who let out a bark of laughter and poured another drink into Isil glass, "Smile my friend. For the sun rises soon and we will shake the chains of sorrow and praise the names of those who've left us."

Isil raised the glass to her lips but she didn't drink.

Instead she stood up and exited the kitchen to the gardens where empty washing lines hung, sparkling with the dew. She breathed in the fresh scent of the foliage about her and turned her head to see the subtle pink sky where the sun was yet to be born.

Her heart yanked when she saw silhouetted against the wash of the sky was Legolas leaning against a pillar that supported a balcony of flowers, spewing from the palace.

She walked to him, feeling the aura of one who was lost in rage, anger, sorrow and loneliness radiate from him.

He didn't look up from the ground he stared intently at until she reached out and touched him on the shoulder. He jumped and stared at her in bewilderment and then recognition dawned on him as he regained his composition.

"Is that for me?" He looked at the wineglass in her hand and smiled as she handed it to him.

He stared at the blood red liquid for a long while then raised it to the dawn in a silent toast to his departed friend and drank the wine. With his other arm, he drew her by his side and whispered, "Dawn breaks and I will drink my next drink from your lips that bring me joy and sweet laughter."

He dropped the glass he drank from, its crystal chards shattered on the marble floor but it was lost upon Legolas as he bent his head down and kissed her, drinking the love she had from her as he felt the first of dawn's light warming his face.

The palace's horn echoed in the spires, sending the sleeping doves flying as its long clear note signalled the start of a new day.

Far off, Isil could hear someone was singing a song of joy for the times the fallen have bought. Legolas broke the moment as he pulled back and swept the tendrils of loose hair behind her ear.

"It's a new day." She whispered and he closed his eyes and raised his face to bask in the fresh rays of pure light from the sun.

"It is." He sighed as he felt all chains of weariness and frustration slide free.

"It's a new day, there's hope

It's a new day, there's scope.

To face a different challenge

To discover there's no ending or beginning

To the new thing you can do."

A maid sang from one of the towers. It was slowly took up by the guards as they carried out their watch and some the servants who bustled down below in the gardens with fresh laundry sang it too.

The palace a-rang with the song to greet the new dawn after the dark days of death and bloodshed. Around them, the blossoms on the vines bloomed and the leaves unfurled as they sensed the darkness lifting to be replaced with joy.

Legolas and Isil exchanged a smile, soon their voices joined the prayer and it died away as the sun rose steadily above the mist filled land, the song's notes dying on the wind to be replaced by the chorus of birds and the sigh of the trees.

"Here I must take leave of you." Legolas pressed another kiss to her lips and smiled, "I have a feast to prepare tonight and an honour to bestow on a certain someone." He fitted her a direct look and grinned as she blushed and looked out over the palace

gardens.

When she looked back at him, his grinned faded into a private smile and she asked him what was in his mind.

"Tonight."

Her spine quivered at the word, her mind spiralling at the thoughts assailing her as she rose a slender eyebrow to enquire what he meant.

"Tonight, I will find you." His voice held a definite air of menace as his eyes raked her to her skin.

"And then what?" She asked quietly, knowing full well what he wanted.

"I'm laying my claim on you." He softly replied followed by a light kiss and a smile.

"Legolas?" called a voice and Legolas turned his head to see one of his advisors looking for him on the balcony below.

"Tonight." He promised and waked to the edge of the balcony and jumped down below where Isil heard the startled reaction of the prince's advisor below.

"Isil!" came the shrill exclamation and Isil almost dropped one of Thranduil's vases she was cleaning in one of the king's many rooms.

"What Rowan?" Isil lowered the gold vase to the shelf it stood and turned to look at the eldar who stared at her in amazement.

"You should be getting ready for the feast that is being held in your honour!" Rowan shook her head and yanked the duster from her hand.

"It's not just in my honour....." Isil started to object but Rowan wasn't having any of it and shooed her away and ordered a passing maid to take her to the bathing rooms to bath and get ready.

"This is absurd!" Isil scowled as the maid escorted her like a faithful bodyguard. The maid smiled apologetically, "Its just for one day. And anyway, you can survive being fussed over cant you? I know I would!"

They stepped into the bathing room, the abrupt curve in the wall erected for privacy from prying eyes caused Isil to collide with another elleth who apologised profusely.

"I'm so sorry." Isil started but her eyes took in the somewhat familiar elleth.

"Isil." She recognised her too.

"Wenion is it not?" Isil politely inquired, the elleth nodded which confirmed to Isil that she was Horthe's widow. She had seen the beautiful elleth from afar at the burial and heard the rumours that she was fading from the absence of her husband's life.

From the looks of it, the rumours were true. Deep shadows furrowed her face beneath her eyes and her hair has lost its radiance. Skin that was once snow-white was now tinted grey with death and lips that were once so sweet to kiss looked to be carved from stone.

"I've heard much about you Isil and what you have done. Horthe, no matter what his mission was, his main objective in every battle was to look out for his friend. It would make him unease to learn Legolas now stands alone with no one to watch his back." Her voice rasped, and Isil couldn't help but wonder what was Wenion like at the full bloom of life.

"Legolas will stand tall. I can assure you that Horthe's death was not in vain." Isil responded, watching the widow carefully as she gauged what words she could say without provoking emotions.

"Horthe died the way he always wanted. Legolas knows that. Horthe would have been proud about your actions concerning the battle. He would have honoured you in person. But as he isn't here on this earth no more, I have been trying to find you to give this to you."

She handed Isil a sword nested in its scabbard and Isil knew it once belonged to Horthe.

"I cannot take this." Isil objected but Wenion wouldn't take her husband's relic back.

"It's standard practice that an officer in the guards would hand a fellow comrade his sword as a sign of respect and honour, for deeds done in times of battle. Horthe would have handed it to you. Please." Wenion wiped away a tear and closed Isil's hand over the sword.

"It would be my honour to receive such a thing in Horthe's name and in yours." Isil whispered, she unsheathed the sword and the blade reflected its cold, cruel light. It was flawless with the inscribed words of honour and the glory of the Valar near it's hilt. It was a splendid weapon of the finest craft and Isil closed the blade home in its nest then looked at Wenion once more but she was gone.

Isil lowered her eyes to the sword that laid in her hands and something clicked that it wouldn't be the last time a sword like this would be in her grasp. She shuddered from such a weak-founded premonition and stepped forward to have her bath, her eyes never leaving the sword as she lowered it to the table by the tubs.

"There! Splendid!" Rowan smiled and stepped back from Isil to admire the overall look.

Isil wore a dress in red which set off her features well with her hair flowing free down her back. Around her waist hung Horthe's sword on a gem incrusted belt that came with the weapon. At first Isil adamantly declined wearing such a thing but Rowan insisted that it would cause offence to tradition that was the wife's last role on behalf of her fallen husband to bestow his last honour on a fellow comrade.

Tonight was such a night to see who would hold the greatly known general's sword.

A horn blew, signalling the feast was about to start and Isil stepped out into the corridor to see gathered in the now seemingly cramped corridor was all the maids. They cheered and applauded Isil who stood awkwardly as she took centre stage.

She followed the guards who were to escort her to the hall to await being called forward. She was shown into a wing where waited several other elves who all wore full military dressage. Their eyes took in her form then stared at the sword that hung heavily on her waist.

"So it is." Whispered one elf and he bowed his head in respect to Isil who was by now confused and distraught to provoke such reactions.

"You have made yourself a very powerful elleth with the kingdom's army. We would follow you in lead of Horthe's sword." Spoke another elf who too bowed his head.

The remaining elves bowed their heads and Isil, not knowing what to do bowed in return.

The difficult scene was interrupted by a herald who came into tell them they were calling them forward one by one to receive their honour. Isil gladly took some wine offered to her and sipped it as she watched the numbers around her dwindle till it was just her and another elf. He gave her a small smile and he too, departed through the curtained covered doorway where from the other side she could hear the raucous applause and words of Thranduil.

"You're next!" hissed a herald who waved her to the doorway. She could hear a crier calling out "Isil Daughter of Hassel who fired an arrow, straight and true which turned the tide of the battle and lead us out of darkness into victory. Who defending the king and saved the prince's life....."

There was some other words but Isil didn't hear them as she gulped with nerves.

The herald gave her a gentle prod and she stepped through the parted curtains to see the huge hall filled with colour and elves. The sea of elves turned to watch her walk down the green carpet to the thrones where sat Thranduil with a wreath of berries upon his head as it was autumn and Legolas, who upon his head had a circlet of silver.

The elves who went before her to receive their honour drew their swords and raised it so the hilt was eyelevel to their face. At their action, came a great hiss of whispers as the onlookers realised that she wore the sword of honour.

This was followed by the shrill of a thousand blades being drawn by the guards and held in honour of the elleth who walked cautiously towards the thrones.

She watched Legolas look about him in confusion then look upon her once more before his eyes fell to the sword. His hands gripped the throne's arm rest as he took in the sight of his friend's sword upon his maid's waist and his face froze in a tableau of emotionless grace as he slowly raised to his feet beside his father.

"Isil, daughter of Hassel. In the call of battle you didn't walk from the threat of death but stood by my side and turned the fortunes of the battle by your true aim that lit the dark and guided my son to safety. Furthermore you saved my son's life at the gates when he fell under attack and not only shot all enemies who came close to befalling him. But you also watched over him when he was wounded and ensured his welfare above your own. And for that, my kingdom honours you." Thranduil clearly spoke, he reached for a circlet from a servant who held out a red cushion where it sat.

"Kneel." Thranduil whispered and Isil blushed as she knelt down, not knowing what was required of her during this presentation.

"My honour and grace for always." Thranduil called as he lowered the circlet upon her fair head, where the cool metal shivered her nerves before gradually warming to her body heat.

"Arise Isil. And let Horthe's sword proclaim you as a true heroine." Thranduil smiled and Isil complied and rose to her feet whilst her hand gripped the sword with uncertainty.

Her eyes looked over at Legolas who eyes regarded her with confusion then praise as he slowly smiled and inclined his head in a gesture of respect.

"As Prince and warrior of this kingdom, I salute you." He softly spoke and with a shrill, he unsheathed his sword and held it up in the same gesture as the palace guards. The crowd cheered at this and Isil blushed as she returned the gesture with Horthe's sword, not really knowing what was all the fuss about.

The prince returned his sword home and smiled at Isil who fumbled with her sword as she tried to slide it back into its sheath. He stepped forward and helped her, the sword replaced with a click as he looked up and whispered, "You know nothing of the ritual of the sword?"

She shook her head.

"It'll be explained to you after more....engaging matters." His eyes held her own as she weakly nodded, knowing from his deliberate pause what he was referring to.

"Isil, you must grace my presence with a dance." Thranduil intervened and Isil took his offered hand and walked with the king to the middle of the hall where already dancers circled and music struck up.

That night Isil knew from what Thranduil told her as they danced that she was made a powerful elleth by the gesture of Hothe's widow. The offering of the sword wasn't a thing to be taken lightly after centuries of tradition. If an elf of high rank fell in battle, his sword would be offered to a fellow comrade who served well, via his widow. The sword was a sign to other warriors that the sword holder held the deceased highest regard and hence calls for respect.

Politically this made her now one of the kingdom's powerful elves as at the sword's presence, she could order over half of Thranduil's army to her own will.

In the past, those who received the swords of the befallen and were of military status went on to become some of Middle Earth's most famous heroes.

One including Glorfindel who long ago, fought side by side with the armies of Mirkwood at the battle of Dagorlad where he inherited the sword of Oropher, father of Thranduil where the young prince emerged as Mirkwood's current king.

(Author's note - this fact whereas is true that an alliance of Mirkwood and Lorien elves fought at the battle of Dagorlad, I embellished the fact by placing Glorfindel there. Whether of not he did actually fought there I do not know but I have taken advantage of the elf's renown past of being the only elf to be reborn by the Valar into the body he once possessed after he was slain by a Balrog. Glorfindel's fame is well known in Middle Earth and he'll play a vital part in the future of this story.)

Others who inherited the befallen's swords, were nothing more than stable hands or elves who were in the right place at the right time, who by nature were not warriors.

They had kept the swords they'd gained by locking them away, not wishing to become warriors they weren't born to be and carried on living their lives. This was Isil's latter choice.

Warrior she was most certainly not, and she wasn't going to be made a fool by brandishing a sword of most high respect with a false air.

She told Thranduil that this was the path she chosen and Thranduil nodded, "This would be best for someone of your situation. But don't hide it forever. You never know when I'll call upon you to fight by my side again."

She smiled and they slowed as the dance came to an end.

"It seems Legolas wishes to dance with you." Thranduil smiled at his son who walked up towards them, he handed her hand over to him and took up an offer of an elleth's wish to dance and waltzed away, leaving Legolas to stare after his father with amusement that his father still processed the moves. He returned his attention to Isil and lead her to the lively tune.

"You seem troubled." He murmured as he acknowledged her small frown and felt her unease radiate from her.

"About tonight...." She started but she got no further when Legolas hushed her by placing his index finger upon her lips.

"There are too many ears listening here. But I have you know that my plans concerning this eve still remains intact." His eyes regarded her for a moment but she broke away and whispered, "Forgive me for being too cautious but I have more to loose than you. Aren't you aware of the dissention ritual? If we did this at a merry making circle then we would be fine but we're not."

"I cannot wait for the next circle. I want you now." he whispered back to her hoarsely. "And as for the dissention ritual. It's all a load of stories circulating to scare the maids. I've for one never seen anyone being punished for this."

"But Rowan said she has..." Isil spoke up and looked at Legolas as he frowned. "Its her duty to ensure all her maids don't misbehave. It just confirm its stories in circulation."

They danced for a while, Legolas constantly aware of Isil feeling ill at ease and he looked down, "You wish to back out?"

She looked up and knew it wasn't what she wanted, how many times have she daydreamed about lying in his arms, giving and receiving pleasure and touching his masterful body she seen from afar. "No."

"Then my plan is intact for you if you wish it." He replied as the tune ended once again and Legolas pulled away as another elleth requested a dance. She felt him slip some thing in her hand and she took it and smiled at the elleth who lead Legolas back out into the dance floor.

"Hussy." She muttered and looked down to see it was a slip of parchment that Legolas gave her.

"Can I ask for a dance fair lady?" An elf of the royal guard asked and she slipped the parchment into her belt and smiled as she took up the elf's offer.


	13. That Night

Hehe! Aren't I the cruellest person ever! Sorry for the cliff-hanger but there's the next chapter and I can only hope I've done the story justice.

Servant Rule Number Twelve:-With your hands, heart and soul, you must serve your lord to whatever end.

Later into the evening, Isil stole away from the feast which by now have become a huge party judging by the antics the elves were getting up to. She exited onto the balcony for fresh air and took the opportunity to see the message the prince have given her.

The ornate handwriting told to venture up the west tower and take a secret passage found by locating a painting of a elleth by the lake.

By pressing the switch on top of the painting it would open to reveal a stairwell.

Follow up it and he'll be waiting.

She looked out over the darkness that covered the palace grounds and frowned as she worked out whether she should leave now or later. She cast a glance back inside the hall but she couldn't see Legolas anywhere. Figuring she might as well make her departure, she headed back inside and told Arkle and Keay who were enjoying the free wine a bit too much that she was leaving.

The last time she looked over her shoulder to see her friends, they were making out in an overly passionate embrace. She wasn't the only one to wake up tomorrow by someone's side judging by Arkle's sudden wooing.

She slipped down the corridors that laid empty, the party fading in the background as she walked further away to the far side of the palace. She found the doorway leading up the west tower and with her heart hammering at the things to come, she began her laborious climb as her mind worked overtime as logic kicked in, telling her to turn and walk away before she got any deeper. Her heart leaped when her eyes fell upon the painting as she walked up the stairs and she stared at it for a long time.

There was no going back once she pressed the switch but if she walked away now, she would have to live with the regret of not doing it.

Numbly, she reached up and located the switch which was a small indentation that she pressed.

The door silently slide inwards and Isil saw the steps illuminated before her by torchlight. Her feet worked before her mind did and she stepped in.

There was no going back as she closed the door behind her and slowly walked up the steps that danced in the flickering torchlight. The stairs lead out into a circular room that held the shape of the tower and in the soft light of the candles, Isil saw a four post bed, draped with ghostly white drapes and ties.

"You came." Whispered a soft voice and Isil turned to the window to locate the source. Legolas stood there as she took him in. By candle light it dawned on her what she was about to do and her heart thudded loudly. She blinked as she took him in, he had unbuttoned his tunic collar sometime ago and in his hand was his circlet of royalty that he absently twirled between his fingers. His eyes glistened like two diamonds in the white light radiated by the candles and Isil truly saw how beautiful he was.

"I...I haven't done this kind of thing before." She whispered foolishly and Legolas rose one eyebrow as he replied, "You mean, I would be your first?"

"No.....no!" Blurted Isil as she felt her cheeks burn horribly, the prince's smile only made the situation worst. "I meant that I can't believe I'm here with you of all people."

"Believe it." He smiled and stepped forward to place the circlet on a nearby table where a glass of Dorwinion stood untouched. "Drink?"

"Don't mind if I do." Isil took the glass from him, he watched her swallow it all in one gulp and came to the accurate conclusion that she was nervous.

She handed him back the empty glass and Legolas put it down, clearly coming to the decision that he will have to woe her into not wanting to leave his arms when the morning comes. And do it slowly.

"What is this room?" Isil asked as she turned around to admire the beautiful furniture and the bed.....that seemed to invite her to test its mattresses.

"I found it when I was a boy, I knew there were many secrets rooms and passages that even my father have forgotten where some of them laid. I come here when I desire peace and privacy." Legolas explained as he watched Isil turned and looked at him, she pointed at the bed, "So naturally you carried a four post bed up the stairs........."

"No, most of the furniture was already here, I think it was my mother's private room as I found much of her sewing here." Legolas indicated to a spindle which looked to be untouched for a long time.

Isil nodded and admired the room again in silence, she didn't hear Legolas walk up behind her till she felt his hands on her shoulders and at his touch, for some strange yet sensual reason, all her worries and troubles concerning this night faded away as he turned her to face him.

He wasn't expecting her lips to claim his but he relented and found himself thinking..... 'so much for slow wooing......'

The room echoed with their every little breathless gasp as they broke from numerous kisses before being swept up in another embrace. Legolas held her tight to him as his fingers expertly loosened the ties of her dress. His heart fluttered when her own fingers were undressing him and slipped the tunic from his body to leave his topless.

He watched her slowly admire his body, wondering what she saw in him that was provoking her lust that he could see in her eyes as she looked upon his face. His eyes fell to her swollen lips from his kisses and claimed them once again, as he pushed her dress from her shoulders where it fell to the floor with a soft thud. She pressed herself against him in a flimsy under dress and undid him when she suckled his ear, causing him to gasp and moan.

He didn't care how fast he was moving now but this maid was undoing him just by him looking upon her. He pulled her onto the bed and lowered himself on top of her, her arms wrapping round his neck as her lips claimed his once more. His hands ran down the side of her body and stopped once he located the hem of her shift.

He slowly drew it upwards, exposing more bare, tantalizing flesh as he went. Her navel, a slight shadowy indent via the candle light caused him to lower his lips and swirl his tongue round the shallow vortex before kissing a cool and tender path to her breasts that jutted away from her provocative body.

The faint rustle of her under dress fluttered away to leave her lying beneath him gloriously bare, he watched her cheeks take on a rosy complexion as he teased her nipples.

"Ai Isil. What have you done to me?" He whispered as the strong waves of yearning lapped over him as her hands wrapped round his neck and she whispered "Kiss me."

Never have Legolas obeyed an order from anyone other than his father but he obeyed right there for a maid who drove him crazy.

Before long he too laid naked in a tight embrace where he couldn't tell where his own limbs ended before Isil's own started. His fingers were entangled in her hair as her own snaked down to his buttocks to pull him closer, not content with the contact of skin she had.

"Please!" she mewed and Legolas's only response was a teasing nibble on her ear lobe.

Eager to make her point known and how desperately she wanted him now within her, she snaked her hand down and held the one thing that stopped Legolas mid-kiss and caused him to buck against her as a moan escaped his lips.

He opened his eyes for Isil to see they were darkened with desire and need and she had little warning before Legolas drove himself home to create a rhythm that was subtle and shallow, accompanied by her breathless pants as her body surged with sensations she never knew existed.

The rhythm deepened as Legolas rose up on his elbows to take her with renewed force that had her repeatedly crying out his name as bliss exploded upon her. He didn't wait for her to recover from a string of orgasmic moments but he carried on, his motions slick and he expertly positioned her so the rhythm he created became a deep, primitive tempo that made Isil remember the day she accidentally intruded upon Legolas with a lady in a position similar to the one she's in now.

"This is what she felt!" her mind cried as somewhere above and within her, Legolas cried her name in manner of exhausted ecstasy before slumping upon her, his forehead rested on her shoulder as their breathing slowed.

She felt him smile as strange as it was, his head still upon her shoulder. She closed her eyes as a smile of her own spread across her face.

Legolas picked up his head to see her smile, "What is provoking such a smile from you?"

"You." She whispered and opened her eyes to see he was grinning, "Good now lets see how much I need to provoke you before you start screaming.........my name that is....." he claimed her once again and this time she was true to his words and thank Valar they were in the furthest recesses of the palace.

---------------------------------------

The horn echoed in the forest its deep and resonate note, that caused the birds to waken and take to the wind and the horses to bicker as they knew, now that it was breakfast time. Sure enough, stable hands started distributing feed, attracting pigeons down from the stable rafters, where they perched on the edge of the trough and pecked at the oats along with the horses.

Troops paraded and drilled in the courtyard, overseen by an elf who yelled out orders and corrections to the unlucky individuals who mis-stepped or mis-turned.

The trees that gave privacy to the inhabitants of the palace were bustling with sparrows that noisily chirped and Isil watched as one white breasted bird hopped along the still she sat upon, cocked its head to gaze it bright eyes at her and gave a startled chirp before flying back to the trees.

Isil listened to the chilly wind, fresh with the icy coldness of the lonely mountain whistle against the tower and caress her hair. She closed her eyes and savoured the reviving feel of the sudden artic air and sighed.

She heard a rustle from within the room and opened her eyes to see Legolas sitting opposite her on the wide window still, with the bed sheet tied around his waist. The wind playfully tossed his hair and she watched him peacefully as he tucked the loose strands that danced across his face behind his pointed ears.

There was a moment silence when Isil watched Legolas look down below through the canopy of tree to see the sight of the courtyard then sat back against the cold palace stones and looked at Isil.

He smiled, crossing his arms across his bare chest as he felt Isil's foot playfully nudge his own as she smiled, "Morning."

"What does one say to another after a night like last night?" Legolas replied, he grinned when Isil blushed at the memories that made her right now, avoid staring into his face.

Such things!

Such primitive things!

Such wonderful things!

Such reckless things that will haunt her memories for days to come, enough to make her avoid staring at the prince altogether!

"Look at me." He asked and she did, pushing aside those thoughts as she said, "Last night, there were moments I acted...."

"Passionately?" Legolas suggested, smiling at her embarrassment.

"Yes, passionately at the things I did last night that will shame me for a long time to come." She lowered her head, cheeks burning as she heard Legolas gave a laugh.

"Come now, it wasn't a bad thing! I'm not complaining for one am I? Please don't feel embarrassed. Remember how I acted too? I wouldn't change a thing about last night." He sat there, watching her with a faint smile, she was an excellent student when it came to love-making, whilst other ladies he bedded, laid back and let him take his pleasure that way, Isil actively sought out pleasure for both of them.....hence them getting a bit too frisky at times.

She sported a love bite on her shoulders and his back was streaked with scratches that were inflicted in moments of ecstasy.

A shrill horn blew and Legolas cursed, earning a surprised glance from Isil who rarely heard him do so. He hopped down from the still and leaned out the window to stare at the servant blowing the horn, calling for the prince to return to the palace for he was needed.

"I got to go." He said, hunting round the bedroom for his items of clothes that were tossed around. He retrieved his breeches from across the mirror at a dressing table and found his shirt under the bed along with Isil's dress.

"You haven't seen my belt have you?" he looked at Isil who somehow was already dressed and was finishing braiding her hair.

Her eyes fell onto the bed and he glanced to see his belt. "Of course, how could I forget?" he untied the belt from the headboard rails and with a shake of his head to disband that one memory, he threaded his belt and buckled it.

"There's another secret passage way that will take you to a door embedded in the wall by the servant quarters." Legolas informed Isil and by tapping on a corner stone in a wall with his foot, a door unhinged as if by magic to reveal its secret as he told her other instructions on opening the doors.

He past Isil a candle as she stared down the dark passage way that was lined with steep steps and said, "I will see you soon and I look forward to claiming a kiss."

He kissed her as if to leave a mark to show what she was missing in his absence and though unwilling, Isil smiled and slowly descended down the dark stairwell, responding to his calls of farewells and some other more erotic promises that left her blushing in the dark.

She heard the door close with an echoing thud that rumbled the stones beneath her feet and for a moment she felt claustrophobic.

After a few calming breathes, she hurried down the steps to find the door and listened for any signs of anyone on the other side.

It was silent and she pushed upon the white stone in the wall next to the door to hear it click and the door to silently open ajar. Isil peered out to see an empty corridor and stepped out and hurriedly closed the door and extinguished the candle.

"Isil?" called out Rowan's voice.

Isil turned to see the elleth smiling as she walked up to her, "You're needed to help me with the washing."


	14. To Dive In One's Thoughts

Hey lovely guys! Here's the next chapter for you!

Servant Rule Number Thirteen:- You must never consume alcohol in the presence of your masters as it leads to unruliness and distemper.

"You go and find him! Trust him to run away from the mess he created!" Isil shouted over to Keay who have already left the room.

Isil bent over, seething that Arkle spilled the prince's inks he used for drawing and callously ran off, claiming he had another more important errand to fulfil. She rolled the rug up and took it outside on the balcony to wash it with soap. Before long she was on all fours, scrubbing away with frothy bubbles coming up to her elbows as the rug relinquished its mark.

It have been two days since she left Legolas's secret chamber and she haven't seen the prince. She heard from Arkle who's job is to wake Legolas and to ensure he is bathed and dressed for a busy day that the prince was busy with demands from his father. Riding out to check the damage of the fires, erecting new homes whilst providing those homeless with temporary shelter. And with the autumn festival in another two days where the harvest would be reaped and huge bonfires lit to burn away the fallen leaves and dead wood whilst songs were sang and wine was drank.

Things would only get busier.

With the rug clean and drying in the waning sun, Isil headed back into the prince's living room to check if there was anymore damage by the ink. She bent down by the desk to wipe off a small trail of ink that had run down the wooden leg and stood up to give a startled gasp when not only her reflection greeted her in the mirror but a bemused one of Legolas who stood behind her.

"I've missed you." He purred, his lips finding the hollow beneath her ear that always made her shiver.

Her legs buckled under the sudden, shudder-ful touch and he caught her and moved her against the wall where it lent her a more reliable source of balance.

Wedged between the cold wall and the amorous prince, Isil stared over the prince's shoulder to check if the door was closed.

It was, thankfully and before she could ask Legolas to go and lock it, his lips took the words right out of her mouth.

Instead came a groan as he hoisted her up and encouraged her to wrap her legs round his waist. His breathless gasps as he fumbled with the many layers of her dress echoed in her ears as his knee parted her thighs and he came into her before she could obediently part her legs. Provoking a stunned gasp and her fingers digging deeper into his shoulders as he began thrusting a quick and frantic pace.

"Oh Valar!" she exclaimed when Legolas deepened his pace and she whispered words for him to move faster to which he complied. Her legs shuddered with every forceful thrust and she felt the tangles of ecstasy ebb over her as somewhere, Legolas cried her name and ended the manic session with a deep thrust that made her senses reel.

He lowered her giddily to her feet, sweeping her up in a caressful embrace that drugged Isil into contentment as she stood in his arms.

"Ai! I missed you." He sighed, he looked at her, her cheeks blooming a rose tint and her hair was somewhat dishevelled from his swift and sudden actions. "That was wrong of me to make claims to you like that." He apologised and Isil smiled, "That actually made my day."

"Then I'm glad to be of service." He coyly grinned and bent his head down for another kiss whilst he did up his breeches and restored his princely appearance.

"You look wet." He rose an eyebrow at her damp sleeves and Isil frowned, she was about to tell him about the guilty culprit when the culprit himself came into the room without the grace to knock on the door.

"Knock will you!" Legolas snapped, his heart racing as Isil paled at the sudden intrusion. Arkle blanched and Legolas, seeing his reaction, softened by lowering his tone, "Please remember to knock upon my threshold to announce your presence to me. Security have been getting relaxed around here of all times. Especially after the attack we had suffered a few days ago."

"Yes your highness." Arkle bowed his head, the door collided with his bottom when Keay came in, "Found him!" Legolas rolled his eyes skywards as Arkle rubbed his buttock and Keay looked from one elf to the other as she wondered what she intruded upon.

"Well as you are all here, I might take this opportunity to recap what I been saying to Isil. Due to the recent ambush by the orcs, security has been increased. As an added precaution, all who wish to enter this domain will knock on my door and wait for an answer. If no answer is heard then it means I'm not in and you are free to enter."

All three servants nodded their heads to agree as Legolas finished what he was saying.

He eyed Arkle for a moment then turned to pick up his bow from the bed where he left it. "I'm leading a patrol and will be back late. Who's up then?"

Keay replied to which Legolas gave her a few words of command and handed her a scroll for her to deliver to the scouts in the courtyard when he returns. She curtsied and Legolas smiled, "That will be all."

All three of them turned to leave the room and one by one, they exited and Isil closed the door.

"What got up his highness's arse today?" Arkle wrinkled his nose and angrily crossed his arms as he stared at the door as if challenging Legolas on the other side for a duel.

"He found out who dropped his inks and ran off." Isil curtly replied and rose an eyebrow as Arkle's anger left his face to be replaced by one of horror, "Oh that..........."

"What did you say?!" screeched Keay as Isil roared with laughter at something a maid called Arisel was telling them. A rather personal encounter with one of the prince's trusted officers and they were waiting to hear how this truly captivating and erotic story ended.

"And I said, 'Milord, if your manhood is as hard as your elbow then you can find me in room twenty-five!" Arisel cackled as Keay's mouth dropped open at her friend's forwardness and Isil spluttered on the mouthful of wine she had hoped to swallow.

They were outside in the palace gardens with a few bottles of wine Keay smuggled out. Their chores were done and they were free for the rest of the day and it was Isil's suggestion that they relaxed outside.

How the conversation came to its current topic was long forgotten but the three of them enjoyed it.

"Whore!" Isil gasped and handed Arisel the bottle of wine as the maid threw back her mane of black hair and laughed at the sky.

"And did you?" Keay stared at Arisel with hopeful doubt in her eyes as her friend snorted, "What do you think!"

"I knew it!" Isil cackled and prodded Keay in the ribs for a story of her own.

"Well, I did meet a certain elf at a merrymaking circle not so long ago."

"Ooooh!" Both Isil and Arisel cooed as Keay flushed, "And his friend."

"You mean......?" Isil halted as the realisation dawned on her that little, timid Keay wasn't so timid as she lead them to believe.

Arisel burst out into a new gale of laughter and she was soon joined by Isil then Keay who got over her embarrassment.

"I'm going swimming." Keay got up unsteadily to her feet and stomped off to the trees nearby where it hid the river and its popular bathing pools.

Giggling with drunken happiness, Arisel and Isil followed and soon all three of them were in their undergarments and lined up along the cliff where below them was the river.

Without a word, Keay leapt and plunged downwards where the sounds of water splashing echoed up to their ears, Arisel peered over the edge to see Keay waving up at them and smiled, "See you down there."

Isil watched Arisel's decent to the water and over-confident by her friend's dive, she took a running leap and flew off the cliff, relishing the cool air as it rushed past her face and stung her body beneath the flimsy under dress.

What went wrong from then on was the moment she impacted with the water. She had judged the depth of the water wrong and her head slammed into the river bed, knocking her out cold.

"Isil?" Keay called out, frowning as her friend failed to surface for a long moment.

"Isil?!" Arisel took up the call, the onset of panic was clearly infectious as Keay started screaming Isil's name and looking around her for any signs of the elleth.

"ISIL!" came a loud shout and both Keay and Arisel craned their necks upwards to see Legolas standing above them on the cliff top. His eyes were fixed on something they couldn't see and without hesitation, he dropped his weapons and dived head first into the water with little regard for his safety.

The water was silent except for the occasional pop of air bubbles that brushed past him as he swam downwards to the dark river bed. His eyes held fast onto his target as he pulled with his arms to inch closer to her, cursing the weightless water for slowing down his speed.

Above them he could see the sun sparkling on the water's skin and this provided some illumination for him to see that Isil was unconscious and her limp body floated like a leaf caught in the breeze above the rocky river bed. His arms caught her and in one strong kick to push himself to resurface for air, he swan upwards. He surfaced and pulled Isil against him as he frantically swam to the shore and laid her upon the grassy banks and knelt down, filling his lungs he pressed his lips around hers and exhaled, watching her chest expand as air rushed into her lungs. She coughed and he rolled her on her side as she vomited up the water that was trapped within her.

His comrades ran up to him and helped the two maids from the lake, sobbing and crying as Isil laid slumped in Legolas's arms, too worn out to even sit upright.

He tossed his head to move his hair from his face as he took her pulse to see she was fine, her lips were blue and her skin was almost white but she opened her eyes and whispered his name that confirmed she would be alright.

"My horse!" he yelled and within seconds his horse was claimed and he was mounted with Isil slumped against his chest as he barked orders to get the other two maids back to the palace and alert Rowan.

The ride to the palace felt like forever and he felt panic alerting his senses as he tried to get Isil to talk to him but to no avail. He yelled at a maid to go fetch a healer to his room and dismounted in the courtyard with her in his arms and hurried to his room. The guards saw the soaking wet prince with the unconscious maid in his arms and without hesitation, one ran to get help whilst another remained and opened the door for him and helped her to his bed.

They removed some of her wet clothing and her shoes, "She's cold." The guard whispered as he felt her skin, Legolas winced when he picked up her hand and started rubbing it to try and warm her fingers up. The healer ran in, a young elf with black hair and an air of authority. He pushed Legolas aside and ordered the guards out as two more healers ran in.

"She will catch a fever if we don't get her warm." The healer said, "Take her to the tubs."

"I'll do it." Legolas snapped and the healers saw no sense to object as he already have picked her up and stalked towards the bathroom. She was covered in towels whilst they filled the tub with hot water and at Legolas's insistence, they allowed him to take off his shirt and wade into the water with her in his arms. He bathed with her in his arms, watching her face gain its colour as he whispered to her encouragements to be alright as the healers readied potions and took her pulse.

"She's stopped shivering." Legolas looked up at the healer who sat on the edge of the tub, watching over her progress. The healer reached out with one hand and pressed it against her forehead and smiled, "She's fine. You can come out now."

Legolas stood up and carefully handed the limp maid to the healer who carried her to the bedroom, followed by his colleges.

He dragged himself out the water and wrapped himself in the largest towel he could find and followed the healers into the bedroom where his eyes fell to the pile of soaking wet clothes by the foot of the bed.

They undressed her?

His eyes looked up to see two of the healers were by the fire, talking about the potion they were to give her whilst the dark haired elf remained by her side. He watched the healer pull the bed quilt up to her neck and soothed her hair from her face.

"Milord!" Rowan hurried through the door, "Are you alright?" she halted before Legolas, her eyes surveying his wet, current state with worry.

"I'm fine Rowan." Legolas replied, he returned his attention to Isil who laid in his bed as two healers sipped their potion down her throat.

"How is she?" Rowan's voice dropped to a whisper as she saw her young charge in a worst state than expected.

"She's fine, just suffering from a concussion to her head and a slight chill. I recommend she does no work for the next two days in case she relapses." The healer spoke up, he folded his hands before him and spoke clearly and confidently, giving both the worried prince and servant the good news.

Legolas sigh and thanked the healers, "She'll remain here with me where I can see over her for the while. Keay will assist me and I will take up sleep in the next chamber."

"I was going to say it would be unwise to move her for the rest of the day." The healer smiled and then frowned, "Milord, we must get you out of those wet clothes."

"Bring Keay and Arisel to my study." Legolas ordered Rowan who curtsied. He allowed the hands of the healers to strip him bare in the bathroom and re-cloth him in the warmest of robes before personally checking on the sleeping Isil. He looked at the swollen lump upon her temple then to her dark lashes, stark upon her pure white skin that held no hues as she breathed in and out.

He reached down and pulled the covers closer to her chin and left her under the careful watch on the healers.

He opened the door to see the two maids standing by the fire, re-clothed though their hair was still damp and their eyes still red from tears shed. They cowered under the stare of Rowan who stood by the door with her arms folded, watching like a hawk for any sighs of movement before she made her swift swoop.

"What happened?" Legolas softly asked as he settled himself behind his desk. Keay told the whole story from stealing the wine to Legolas's miraculous arrival.

"Thievery!" Rowan hissed once she finished, "You stole the king's wine?"

"I'm sorry." Keay whispered.

"I've done it when I was much younger and it goes to show the foolish things one can do under it's influence." Legolas said, his words cool and calculated. "Your recklessness have nearly cost the life of Isil, a maid my father and I hold in the highest regard. I think you've learn your lessons judging from the drama we all had today. In the mean time, a lock will be placed on the cellar to prevent such fools and thieves, and both of you will be given extra chores for a day as Rowan sees fit."

"And Isil?" Rowan asked, Legolas looked over at her, "I think she's suffered enough though I will speak to her when she is well."

Rowan bowed her head as so did Keay and Arisel, at Legolas's gesture, they left him to his thoughts as he stood up and re-entered the bedroom to check on Isil's progress.

"She still sleeps." The healer looked up to see the prince enter the room, Legolas nodded.

"I'll leave you be, she should awaken soon." The healer signalled to the other healers to leave the prince be and they left the room.

"You little fool." Legolas murmured as he reached out with his fingers and caressed her warm cheek.

His heart fluttered with disappointment when she remained sleeping, oblivious to his closeness or his whispered words of how scared he was for that crazy moment he spotted her floating underwater. He watched her for a while longer, sure that she wasn't going to wake, he got up from his seated vigil by her bedside and started on the mountain of paperwork he kept putting off. He could still do his duty and be by her side if needed.


	15. Reawaken

This chapter directs its main aim to focus on the small things that will complicate the story in the future, much of it is pretty much self explanatory as you read it and I apologise for the lack of sex scenes.....hehehe! but a relationship is more than sex and though they don't know it, its in this chapter that pushes their fumbling and lust into a newly fledge relationship. Like a ship in storm waters. It'll take them some time to realise that maybe they gone into this way over their heads.

Review as usual and all queries and questions will be answered for you in the next chapter.

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or his works.

Servant Rule fourteen :- Information of value must be shared to your master, no matter how small.

* * *

Slowly coming conscious from the thick, velvet of sleep made Isil at first quite sick as her body still throbbed from the impact with the riverbed. Her head hurt the most, making the rest of her muscles pulsate with the uneasy rhythm. Fighting the nausea that threaten to consume her, she focused her efforts into opening her eyes.

The warm, soft glow of a fire greeted her vision at fist, as the image sharpened, she realised she was staring at a fresco of birds in flight against a painted blue sky. She frowned then realised that where ever she was lying, it wasn't her room.

She rolled her head to the right, then to the left to see the occupant of the room, sitting rigidly at his desk, his hair haloed by the pure light of the divine candles.

Wordlessly she watched the angel dip his quill into an inkwell then scratch its nib across the parchment in his fluent hand.

One hand rose to push back his veil of hair that curtained his face from her view, and she saw his frown and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. Whatever it was defeated him and he sat back with a loud huff, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the scrolls that littered his desk, as if any minute now, he would jump up and rip them to shreds.

She smiled, "What's troubling you?", watching the angel jerk his head towards her in a split second.

"You're awake." A smile spread across his lips and he rose to his feet and walked across to her side as she sat up, his fingers positioning the pillow and drawing up her covers as she winced from the throbbing of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked, he seated himself on the edge of the bed, watching her rise a hand to her temple to felt the swollen bump there.

"My head's sore." She complained to which Legolas grinned, "I think anyone's head would be after such a fall you had. Here, drink this. It will take the pain away." He handed her a cold brew of pungent smelling potion that Isil turned her nose up at first but Legolas's nursing skills finally won and she swallowed it to much complaints.

"You are a fool! What did you think you were doing?" Legolas's anger swiftly kicked in, his blue eyes were on fire as his lips pressed together whilst he watched her bow her head in shame. "I made an irrational mistake, one that anyone could make."

A sigh came from him, and she looked up at his face to see his tired eyes as he watched her with an expression of a mother not knowing what to do with her wayward child.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Legolas reached out with one hand and cupped her chin, "So you should be, you gave me an awful fright."

"Sorry." She mumbled and fidgeted with the covers till he stopped her with a calming hand.

"You should rest." Was his orders and for once, Isil was happy to comply.

* * *

She stirred once again an hour later, she could tell as she was greeted by the same scene she revived to last time. Legolas pouring over his scrolls with his face a distorted mask of confusion and frustration.

She sat up and this time, watched him murmur lines from the scrolls, reading softly passages that troubled him.

Before long, she listened to him recite that growing suspicions regarding that elves were trading palace goods for personal gain, leaving a shortage in food that was shared with the kingdom's elves.

If this carries on, taxes would have to be raised which would be held disagreeably in the eyes of Mirkwood's elves. Even worst, the cost of goods would rise, early evidence was already showing in the slight increase in prices of seasonal fruit and veg supplied by the lake men.

Elves were bickering about paying a copper piece more for a bag of apples, what would they say if the price rose to a gold coin?

Especially as winter's arriving.

Elves could live off the land well enough but not when there's a mass of them, the land can't support them all in such short period of time.

"I've noticed a shortage in the number of barrels arriving to the palace flood gates." Isil spoke up, Legolas halted mid-reading and turned his eyes to hers, "You're awake."

"I've been awake for a long time. Sounds like quite a problem on your hands." Isil softly smiled as Legolas regarded her for a long moment till she spoke again, "Come, sit by me. Tell me what's going on."

He slowly stood up and headed to her bed, he seated himself by her side, his back against the headboard and his long limbs crossed out across the bed as he looked at her again and indicated to the scroll he still held in his hand.

"Tell me what you know." He said, drawing attention to the matter that captivated the moment.

She told him from personal experience from hauling barrels that are floated up the forest river to the palace. This was the infamous flood gates that Bilbo and his dwarf companions escaped, all those years ago.

At first, it was the odd few barrels that went missing and this were recorded as being lost due to the river's current, but of late, things have been becoming suspicious and only the other day all barrels went missing. This caused a rift between lakemen the Thranduil's advisors but the king intervened and soothed things over via a payment of gold and words to keep security intact to insure the safeguard of the now precious delivery of food and wine.

"I have seen elves fish barrels from the river and have assumed that they were collecting the lost barrels but they never turned up at the palace stock rooms. They were wine barrels. Marked with Thranduil's approval mark and yet for two weeks have there been no such arrival. I saw this with my own eyes three days yonder!"

Legolas hissed a curse and his eyes flickered with inward hate for the elves stirring up trouble within his father's own kingdom.

"Your own words will prove invaluable tomorrow." He soft spoke and looked down to see, instead of Isil's eyes holding his own they were closed with sleep and he smiled.

* * *

"You what?!" Thranduil's voice echoed in the prince's briefing chamber as the king's finger's clenched the armrest of the chair he sat in and his lips thinned along with his eyes that dangerously narrowed.

"And who is the supplier of such information?" The king demanded his son who paced before him. "The elf wishes to remain anonymous and I will comply to the individual's wishes."

There was a heavy moment silence as the king weighed up what he have learnt, his fingers turned the pages of the stock rooms log book, all showing the sudden decrease in the number of barrels arriving at the palace. The flap of paper was the only sound then he sighed and snapped his eyes over to the leader of the guards and nodded, "Rally up a watch on the river tonight, we're expecting a delivery."

* * *

The hiss of the wind rattling against the leaves of the tall trees gave the guards who awaited in the trees in the dead of the night, cover in which to move into positions. They soundlessly stepped from one branch to another, always alert and vigilant.

Their eyes never left the dark ground, occasionally their irises would be illuminated like that of a cat, from the divine light reflected from the moon on the river's water.

A spectre like mist rose its unearthly fingers from the foaming, churning waters to worship the diamond strewn sky, making the air damp and humid alive with the calls of the wild.

Somewhere a wolf called its lone song, and nearby to elven ears was the chirp of night insects such as crickets and moths. The air was fragranced with the smell of the damp undergrowth and wet earth laced with the decay of plant life.

Legolas's feet swayed with the branch as it dipped with the wind then resumed its sturdy posture, his ears picked up a signal from his comrade across the river, disguised as an owl's hoot, it told him that something was spotted.

The cloaked guard who shared his perch next to him whistled a bird's call back.

They acknowledged and were waiting, arrows drawn and swords pulled silently from their scabbards and held close beneath their cloaks to prevent the moon's light to betray their presence. Their operation was made more harder as they were now hunting down elves. Their own kind were superior in comparison to humans that trundled along, and stealth was at its highest tonight.

Legolas looked down below to see the beaten horse track directly beneath their tree, it was popular with riders who rode to admire the view.....and other things.

This prompted a smile on his face as his memories stirred up the image of earlier that day, when he had offered to escort Isil on horseback as she was complaining about lying in bed feeling lazy.

The sole intention was to see the landscape in the day and the exact location of where Isil have spotted the elves, this was accomplished but it lead to something more.

One where he could still see the imprint in the grass where they rolled and frolicked.(Yes they did do what you gutterheads thought they did!)

An elbow to the ribs drew his attention to the mission and Legolas looked at his comrade to see he was pointing to the river. The prince looked out and saw the faint flicker of torch lights drawing nearer and nearer to the river till he could see twelve elves, all quietly singing and talking, unaware they were being watched by their own kind who narrowed their eyes in instant dislike.

Thievery amongst their own kind was frowned upon, especially when it concerned the theft of something much needed to the kingdom.

They watched the elves below them assembled together from short sections wrapped in cloth, large rods with hooks on the end.

The elves who held these seated themselves by the river and waited, talking companionably of the upcoming autumn festival amongst other things. Some time later, all talk was interrupted by a cry that the barrels have been spotted, Legolas turned his head and through the wall of leaves he could see, floating in the water were the small buoyant barrel, each stamped with a different logo for the different items they held and all carried the stamp of the royal palace they were destined to.

The elves in the trees watched the elves by the river dip the rods in the water and with the hooked end, pulled the barrels to the edge where they were pulled up upon the banks.

There was a cheer when someone fished to the banks the ever popular supply of Dorwinion which of late have started to diminish in supply at the palace. Legolas's own bottle that normally was refilled every day was currently standing by the fire half empty and he seethed at this. With anger temporarily restrained, he ordered via hand signals to his nearest comrades to ready themselves.

Concealed as a bird's call, this signal was acknowledge by those waiting in the trees on the other side of the bank.

At the call of the 'nightingale' the guards and their prince swiftly walked out onto the thinnest branches. Legolas felt the branch dip slightly with his weight and then, with a powerful lunge, he jumped across the river and handed before the startled elves who yelped in shock at the sudden apprehension.

No arrows were fired as at the sight of them, the prisoners suddenly gave up fight. Two ran into the thicket but were swiftly re-caught at sword point and joined their befallen comrades who were being tied, hand behind their back.

"We were doing the king's orders." One elf yelped as the ropes round his wrist bit into his skin.

"The king gave no orders." Legolas hissed.

"He did!" the elf stupidly decided to argue with the hooded villain who growled, "Don't you think I would know the words of my own father?" at those words, Legolas pulled down his hood and watched the faces of those caught change to pure shock and horror at being caught by the kingdom's one and only prince who was second best to sovereignty.

They were escorted to the palace and the traitors were locked in the many cells that reputed to be the worst within the palace.

No torture was needed as they so readily blabbed that they were employed by the kingdom's most trusted merchant who supplied the palace with much of its finery. At that news, Legolas frowned and reported it to his father with a much troubled heart.

* * *

"Why's my father been arrested?" The lady Sana tear into the royal chamber where the king and his son were talking of the developments that have been in the situation.

Both elves fixed the stunning raven haired beauty that Legolas had so frequently bedded, with astonishment that she managed to storm past the door's guards and opened the two heavy wooden doors and managed to get into the room in a space of a few short seconds.

The guards stood embarrassed that a lady managed to get past them and Thranduil waved them away to resume their post.

"Lady Sana, first let me offer my condolences on this stressful situation....." Thranduil started but he was interrupted by the beautiful maiden who spat with her renown fiery temper, "Condolences, My arse! This is all a mistake!"

"Sana!" Legolas intervened and the elleth fixed her narrowed eyes upon him, with her hands furled in fists, she took two paces up to him and with all her force, smack her hand across his cheek.

The slap resonated in the chamber and it was followed by a long moment of silence as Legolas blinked in surprise as he straightened his face and raised a finger to his face, it touched blood.

She made him bleed!

"Sana!" Thranduil caught Sana mid-lunge as she went for the prince again in her blinded fury, his long arms caught her and trapped her in his embrace as her anger dissolved to agony as her face crumpled to one of despair and sorrow, punctuated by her tears and the sobs that racked her body.

"Call for a servant Legolas." Thranduil ordered his son who pulled on the bell rope.

Of all luck, Isil came to answer his call as she stepped into the room. Her eyes took in the sights before her and instantly attended Legolas's bloody nose. Why she started her shift that day hecursed but the damage was done as he ignored her poisionous looks at Sana.

He was seated and made to look at the ceiling as she wiped away the blood, she saw his in eyes the anger of being struck mingled with the guilt of causing the elleth he once held in the highest regard, the uttermost grief one could bestow upon a person.

"Never will you draw royal blood again Sana." Thranduil softly admonished the lady who's sobs quietly died away to leave her in shock of her actions.

"I still hold your father in most respect despite his actions and therefore I will permit a private hearing of his actions and the punishments that will befall him."

* * *

It was at sunset when Sana's father was lead into the throne room, where it was lined with the king's advisors and those involved with the case. Sana stood to one side, tears awash her face as she watched her father, an elf she held in the highest regard who've fallen so low he was now beyond rescuing.

Legolas stood by his father who was seated upon his throne, looking solemn and imposing as a king should be. The guards fell away from the elf who was bound in chains, leaving him alone to face the court and his fate.

Legolas spoke first, informing all of the arrest and information that would be deemed of great importance, the elf's face didn't change in composure as his daughter weep bitterly of his downfall.

"Why did you do it?" Thranduil asked, the elf's voice rasped as he spoke up. The hours of being locked in the dark, cold cell was taking it's toll on his body and it took him several attempts to clear his throat and speak up.

"I cannot answer to that my king." He rasped.

"You say nothing in your defence?" Legolas asked, he looked at his father who shrugged.

"I will say this, you sit there upon your thrones of gold, surrounded by all the treasures you desire, everything you order is done to your decree. What about those who live on the outside of your palace walls? It doesn't come easy to us." The elf scoffed at the lavishly decorated room to emphasis his point and this seemed to agitate Thranduil who rested a hand on Legolas's arm to silently prevent him from speaking and spoke instead.

"You are one of the most richest families in my kingdom, you have money but from what I hear, you chose to spend it most lavishly. Daily I hear court rumours that you held yet another expensive party that outdo the whole kingdom's. I'm guessing that the costs of your lifestyles have caught up with you am I correct?"

The elf hesitantly nodded and Thranduil continued, "You have run yourself deeply into debt, and you knew that the only way to get more money was to take advance of the position I have trusted you in as someone who provided the kingdom's food and supplies. How am I doing so far?"

"Your guess proves most accurate." The elf rasped and a cough racked his body, disturbing the chains that bound him.

"You've seen the increase in the food prices of late at the market due to the poor winter plagued upon the lake men and knew that if you caused a shortage in food, the prices will go up and you as sole benefactor and treasurer could slip some money away from the accounts and none be any the wiser. So you went and employed these young elves who knew better than to question their task at hand........" Thranduil indicated to the elves that were apprehended during the night. All of them were seated upon a bench with their hands tied behind their backs.

".......and you ordered them to accost barrels that floated down the river. At first it was a few but you got greedy and soon all barrels were being taken. My son, upon the raid at your flet found several hundred barrels of food in your holding. A good half of them are now expired and cannot feed my people in this harsh winter. The only good they are now is as fertiliser upon the ice frozen ground. So you have achieved what you set out for, prices of food will be going up but you wont be around to reap your benefits." Thranduil halted his pacing and looked at his advisors then looked back at the elf who stood before him, his eyes took in Sana then looked outside the palace window to see the busy market square in the distance.

The fate of his people rested upon him and he would uphold his duty. He wrote the rules and law of this palace with the approval of the advisors and they expect him to follow them.

And he will.

"Your punishment will be most severe as you deliberately set out with the intention of starving my people, you could have started a famine and we would have withered away. We could have been defenceless against unseen enemies that now, so plague our grounds all because we have no energy to wield a sword. I've taken into account all possibilities that could have happened and I thank Valar they haven't. Your punishment will be that you will be exiled from the kingdom of Mirkwood. All other elven realms upon middle earth will be informed of your treachery, its up to them whether they'll take you in, but I assure you they wont."

There were an assortment of reactions in the room, from Sana's wild sobs at her father's verdict, the astonished gasps from those who thought the king would look kindly upon his old friend, to the murmurs and nods of approval from the king's advisors and the shocked silence from the king's son who last he remembered ordering such a severe punishment was when he was a boy.

The only elves unaffected by the mood was Thranduil and the elf in question who stared back at the king from his fallen status.

"The trusted position that you once held will go to your daughter who I trust will run the business well with the help of my son, who will oversee this affair and to give Lady Sana a hand where it's most needed." Thranduil spoke, his voice clam and belied the crushed spirit within him that hurt so by the treachery of those close to him.

A glance at his son soothed some of the pain, his son would never betray him would he?

Legolas smiled a reassuring smile back as if to answer his question.

No.

He wouldn't.

"Legolas, see that my orders are carried out." He wearily said and left the room, leaving his son to stand up and smoothly take over from his father's presence.

* * *

"He said that?" Isil asked though knowing the answer, Legolas had told her of the outcome of today's court as she laid in his arms upon their private bed in the secret room they of late, visit frequently.

"Ai, I couldn't believe it myself he dealt such a punishment but it fits well with the crime in these dark days." Legolas replied with his eyes closed as he lazily shifted closer to Isil, they had already rode the waves of pleasure once and as they laid there in the after glow, he could feel his body stirring for more.

"Such outcomes, makes me feel bad but I know its for the best." Sighed Isil as she rolled on her side to watch her lover's content face as he replied with a nonchalant "Hmm."

There was a comfortable moment's silence that was punctuated by Isil's sighs as Legolas's fingers drew a repetitive pattern on her back, which tingled her nerves.

"Would your father be as harsh upon us if he finds out?" Isil's unexpected question caused Legolas's breathing to hitch as his stomach lurched at the prospect.

"I don't wish to think about it and being the king's son must have some benefits." Was his reply as he opened his eyes and looked over at Isil who bit her lip, clearly not satisfied with his answer.

"What I have heard today confirmed that the king's renown temper and judgement was lying dormant. Its been a long time since he last ordered one of his own kind to be exiled is it not? Why, the last time he did so, I wasn't even born." Isil said, watching Legolas's face the whole time she spoke, gauging his reactions......or lack of them. He laid there, his eyes frosted over with a troubled sheen as he bit his lower lip with worry.

"He did it with a heavy heart." Came his, slow almost calculated replied.

"We can only be careful......but even this cannot last forever." Isil voice lowered to a whisper as the thought dawn on her, they cannot hide their relationship for all of their immortal time.

"Maybe times and situations in the future will change for the better." Came Legolas's optimistic reply as he sat up and drew her close to him, his warm scent and arms enveloped her as she sighed with a troubled heart, "Or for the worst."

Legolas didn't reply to that, he couldn't.

His eyes looked out the windows onto the kingdom his father rules, and like so many times in his life, he cursed the fact he was Mirkwood's prince, the one thing that stopped him from leading an ordinary life.

Even amongst his own comrades, he was regarded with the most respect.

Every patrol or battle he fought in, he missed out on the affectionate relationships built between his fellow comrades, where a joke could lighten a dark moment and friendship could save a life.

Where was his friends?

Where was his sense of normality?

Where was his own life heading?

Legolas swallowed the bitter lump that rose to the back of his throat, he felt Isil stir in his arms and looked down to see the maid was lying in his arms.

So content and trusting in his presence.

At least one thing in his life he was going to defend with his life, even from his own father as he pressed a kiss to Isil's crown and heard her sigh.

_So was this love?_

What?!

His consciousness remained tauntingly silent as his mind floundered for an answer.

'Who's cares, I'm just taking this as it comes.' Was his final reply.

"Sleep Legolas, you've a long day tomorrow." Isil smiled and welcomed him into her own arms where he laid, inhaling her sweet scent and holding her warm body, thinking upon his newly discovered revelation.


	16. One Night

Servant Rule Number Fifteen :-Know when to give your master his privacy and when to intervene for his sake, your absence and presence can make all the difference.

* * *

In the week that followed the exile of Sana's father, Legolas spent every waking hour he could spare with Sana. The elleth was at first most distraught at her father's downfall and at the business she had no knowledge in, to take over.

At first she was most adamant that she would refuse to comply to the king's orders but after some soothing moments with the prince, either walking through the palace gardens, a game of archery or a horse ride on the renown paths of natural beauty, Sana finally relented and allowed Legolas to show her, her father's business.

They visited the butcheries and the pens holding the pigs and cows awaiting slaughter.

They met merchants who traded frequently with Mirkwood and discussed prices of various goods.

They went to the market with royal escorts to see first hand, the skilled craftsmen preparing their wares.

They discussed taxes, prices, trade in companionable and professional manners and at Legolas's help, Sana effectively took over her father's business.

All this have left Legolas exhausted, he would wince at the prospect of climbing those steps up to his own haven where waited Isil.

One night, after a weary day and an even more weary climb, he arrived to see Isil in bed asleep. She awoke when he came into the room and regarded him with her look of worry as he apologised for being late once again.

"Sana wanted to go over the autumn festival's inventory before she made orders." He said.

"Oh." Came her small reply, her large grey eyes looked down with a defeated air as he shrugged himself out of his clothes and joined her in bed. He was too tired to do anything more but lie in her arms and fall asleep yet again. Come the morning he awoke to see Isil already dressed and enquired where she was going.

"You can't keep doing this Legolas. You're tired, you practically fell into bed asleep last night.....again!" came her reply.

"I'm sorry." He apologised as he got out of bed and winced when he realise he didn't even manage to take off his own trousers last night let alone make love.

"I'm not coming up here anymore until things have died down and you have gotten some rest." She said, her eyes on fire as she silently dared him to defy her.

He objected almost instantaneously, begging her to reconsider and telling her it wasn't what he wanted to do.

"I know but its some thing you need to do Legolas. You need to rest. I'll see you soon though." She pressed a kiss upon his cheek and left him to stare at the door like an idiot, amazed that Isil, a maid have walked away from her lord and master. He shook that thought from his head when he knew that she wasn't anyone's property but for days after, he was in a vile mood. So vile that in his anger, he foolishly signed up for the fights that were to take place on the festival just to vent on someone his anger via bare knuckle boxing and close body combat.

It wasn't until his father told him his amazement to find his own son was partaking in the kingdom's renown sports event did the tiny little mistake dawn on him like a full blown storm.

It was too late to redraw from the contest and even if he wanted to, he couldn't as he knew he would be mercilessly teased for being a royal coward. Plus his father's words of praise for leading on as a good example cemented his fate.

So he slid in a hour's worth of training in his already hectic day and saw sense in Isil's suggestion of not meeting up. He couldn't even if he wanted too.

When he wasn't talking to Sana about deliveries that were coming into the palace with more frequency than before, he was overseeing the preparations of the festival or patrolling the borders with Cleborn and his comrades.

And in those tiring days, he didn't see neither hair of hide of Isil, the only telltale sign she existed was a freshly made bed with laundered clothes and sometimes a white rose by his bedside.

Valar!

He missed his maid!

* * *

Isil arose bright and early on the day of the festival, looking out the window, she smiled to see the sun was up and the cool artic wind from the lonely mountain was offering its services as a reminder that the cold winter was lurking around the corner.

Within the palace, giants garlands of autumn flowers and leaves were hoisted up and strung from pillar to pillar as the lively gossips and laughter of excitement rang throughout the palace. The fresh and tantalizing smells and aromas of food being cooked made Isil's stomach churn with hunger as she gratefully accepted a plate of warm, berry strewn bread with honey and cheese.

"Have you seen the market square?" Keay asked with giddy happiness and Isil listened to her friend describe the decorated square for the dances.

They went down to watch Arkle take part in the archery contest where for the first year in many, Legolas wasn't taking part due to his fight later. Due to the absence of the predictable outcome of every archery contest (Legoals usually wins.), this time, no one knew who would win and bets were made with as much odds on the outcome.

Arkle came fifth to Keay's glee as she pressed a kiss on his cheek, making Isil wonder what was the current state of their relationship at the moment. Were they friends or lovers?

Arisel joined them as they toured the market square, sampling the many food that were freely on offer. They joined a few dances then watched a horse race where Isil discovered one of her brothers was taken part. She cheered Forwin on as he crossed the finishing line first and pushed her way through the crowd to spy her family there congratulating him.

"Ada!" she cried and hugged her father who smiled and held his beloved daughter close to him.

"How have you been?" he asked and Isil told him of her award, the battle and the sword, aware of the wide eyed looks she was getting. Her own family didn't believe her till Arkle and Keay confirmed what she told them.

"You are doing us proud." Hassel smiled and hugged his daughter once more, "Come, join us for the day."

And she did, the thoughts of Legolas evaporated for a few hours as she laughed and bantered with her siblings and joined in the festival's atmosphere.

It was when the evening horn blew to signal the next bout of the festival did she remember she had a job to do.

"Ada, I must go. I have to prepare the prince for the fight." She excused herself and headed to the enclosure where tents were erected for each fighter.

The compound was under guard supervision as tradition dictates, after the fights, elleths were let into the compound to roam freely and if she fancies, could bed a fighter for the night.

They called this ritual studding, a mate with the best elves of the kingdom and Isil couldn't be anymore aware of it.

She walked past the guards on presentation of a special pass and headed to the tent with the royal flag. Arkle was there, preparing the bedding, talking about who he think would be bedding Legolas that night.

".......Mind you, Lady Sana has an eye for him from what I heard."

"Arkle, that really isn't any of our business is it?" Isil groaned as she shifted a trunk holding clothes to the side of the tent.

"I'm interested." Keay spoke up and Arkle, encouraged furthermore, carried on talking about the gossips he heard with Keay contributing her own opinions.

"Where is Legolas anyway?" Isil spoke up, interrupting the chattering two.

"Warming up I think." Arkle shrugged as he plumped up the pillows on the bed that was lavishly laid out. A thick mattress was lied upon the tent floor and covered with ornate blankets and cushions, seducing whatever lady tonight who would be fortunate to bed the prince to recline upon it.

Keay, somewhat helpfully perfumed the room with rosewater and Isil wrinkled her nose just as the prince came in. He looked around and at one sniff, said, "It stinks like a brothel in here!"

"Now, Legolas. The last thing the lady wants to do is to smell your honking body after the fights does she?" Arkle said, Legolas eyed him for a long moment then walked over to the wash basin where he washed his face.

"You are planning to stud a lady tonight aren't you?" Arkle followed his master round the tent as Legolas halted and regarded his servant with a curious eye. "Why, that's none of your business."

Even Keay was somewhat flustered by Arkle's forwardness over the prince's sexual relationships told him to shut up.

Torches were being lit when the horn bellowed its note to signal the start of the fights. Large crowds ignored the rapidly approaching darkness, hurried to the arena to get best seats.

It was a large circular, wooden built structure. Where it had two gaps, one for the public and one for the fighters to enter and exit. The seating was arranged in tiers, gradually getting higher till they reached the first branches of the tall oaks surrounding the site. The fights would take place in the pit where it was illuminated by torchlight and the moon gave its more softer spotlight above.

Thranduil seated himself in the royal box where he was joined by other highly regarded officials and families. He just left his son's tent and could feel in his son's aura the nervousness and tenseness building up to the fight. His eyes that were usually clam and cool where wide and alert, his senses on the alert as he stretched and warmed up.

Elves waved pouches of coins, shouting out their bets and guards were stationed at the gateway that were to admit the fighters were inundated by elleths, all trying to get their favours on their intended champions for the night.

* * *

"You'll be fine. We'll clean you up after the fights then disappear to leave you be for the night." Arkle took the prince's robe as Legolas cracked his knuckles. He was bare down to his waist, clad in breeches and boots. A games master who's job it was to referee the match, checked him for any concealed weapons as its been known in the past for such things to happen. Legolas looked up and saw Isil watching him, fear in her eyes as she chewed her lower lip with worry.

"Arkle, go get me some water." He ordered and Arkle complied, leaving him alone for a moment with Isil.

"I've missed you." He whispered, his eyes held her own as his fingers touched her hand and gently gave it a squeeze.

"You be careful." She replied, her voice wavering as she gave him her best smile.

"Here." Arkle butted in by handing Legolas a glass of water which he dryly swallowed.

"Put that on the chair will you?" Arkle handed Isil Legolas's cloak and she did. She reached up into her hair and undid the red ribbon that held her hair up, letting her hair fall down in soft waves as she fingered the satin ribbon, contemplating her thoughts.

Could she offer him her favour?

She turned to do so but halted when her eyes took in the sickly sight that burned her soul.

"There you are!" Sana smiled as she walked up to him with two of her friends by her side. "I came to personally wish you well for the fights."

"You shouldn't have Sana." Legolas smiled politely.

"I also came to offer you my favour. Please say you will wear it." Sana smiled and from her dress bodice, she pulled a emerald green handkerchief with her initials embroidered in the corner, she tied it to his belt and kissed him on the cheek before departing with her dumbfounded friends.

Legolas looked up from the flimsy piece of material to see Isil's face frozen in a stunned, horrified look. He saw, fluttering in the wind in her limp-less grasp was her hair ribbon and his heart sickly lurched when he realised she too have intended to offer him her favour. He saw a tear trickled down her cheek and opened his mouth to call for her but she turned and ran. The ribbon she held, fluttered to the ground where it laid until it was trampled by a passer by.

"Come on!" the game master called and Legolas, with a heavy heart turned and entered the arena to be parade before a rabid crowd, where his heart bled to be elsewhere.

* * *

Fool!

What a complete and utter fool!

The prince hasn't missed her, he had Sana there to warm his bed!

Isil ran till her lungs burned and tears flooded her vision. She stood, slumped against the outer wall of the arena, feeling the vibrations of a thousand feet and the roars and cheers of the crowds as they cheered on their heroes.

She wiped away her tears and sighed, mentally kicking herself for falling into the prince's trap. Fool, such a....

"Isil? Come on, you're missing the fights." Arisel pulled her hand, not seeing her friend's distress and pulled her into the arena where the usually dignified elves have turned into a bloodthirsty mob.

She blindly watched the first match where a red-haired elf was declared the victor, then the second.

Not hearing Arisel's bloodthirsty screams for blood.

She didn't know how many matches she sat through, but when she heard Legolas's name, she watched the gate open to admit him.

The crowd around her roared and stamped their feet in union and Isil looked up to see Thranduil was one of them, cheering on his son who looked around him in a slight daze. His opponent entered the arena and he too received a wild welcome. The games master entered and after a few quiet words with the combatants, he raised his hands to signal the start of the fight.

The elf Legolas was to fight was a seasonal fighter by the way he'd play to the audience who roared and cheered. Legolas circled him, his hawk like eyes gauging for any weaknesses, anything at all. His heart hammered as his clammy fingers furled and unfurled as his ears vibrated with the bloodthirsty mob. His survival instinct took over and he was no longer Legolas the prince but the Legolas the hunter.

His eyes took in the size of his opponent then to his gait. He blinked then blinked again when he spotted something he could use to his advantage. One of his shoe laces was undone.

He recoiled when the elf threw a punch that missed him thanks to his quick reflexes then ducked to his knees as another punch was thrown. He rose to his feet but was caught unaware by a kick to his stomach and as pain caused him to double over, the elf brought his elbows down on the prince's back, slamming him onto the sawdust strewn grown, leaving him winded and dazed. But with calculated control, Legolas brought himself up on one knee and swung his foot under the elf, bring the colossus down to the ground with a heavy thud. He quickly placed his foot upon the untied shoelace that prevent the fallen elf to truly regain his balance and threw his punches.

The elf yield and Legolas was declared the winner of that bout. He turned and scanned the crowd for a sign of her, and his heart lurched as his eyes fastened hold on her amongst the sea of faces. Isil. Her face was one of distraught worry and her eyes were wide as she realised he was looking at her. he watched her stand up and hurriedly leave the arena, pushing aside elves as she went.

He could win one fight but the fight to right the wrongs that have befallen them have just started.

* * *

"Did you see the final punch!" Keay exclaimed loudly as she and Arkle hurried to the tent to get ahead of the crowd that surrounded the prince as he made his way back to his tent. They could hear the clamour of elves shouting "Well done!" and, more lewdly, elleths shrieking, "Stud me!"

"The way that elf went down!" Arkle mimed a few punches of his own as a re-enactment of the fight that was going to be history from this night on. Never have a royal took part in the fights and won.

"Hey Isil, great isn't it?" Keay asked her friend who was pouring hot water into the wash bowl.

"Yes, its wonderful." Came Isil's half hearted reply.

Somewhere outside the tent came an order to keep the crowds away from the royal enclosure and Legolas stepped through the flaps of the tent, looking worst for wear.

His usual, pale creamy skin was marred by huge welt-like scratches and some were bleeding from the not so careful touch of the other fighters. His hands were red and slightly swollen from all the punches he traded in return for ones he received and somewhere on his return to his tent, he dunked his head in a barrel of cold water, making his sweat-like body gleem in the torch light. He walked with a limp from where one fighter tried to kick his knee in the wrong way to disable him, and from the wince on his face, it wasn't the only part of his body that hurts.

"Well done!" Keay exclaimed as she handed him a glass of water which he downed in one go.

"Gotta sit down....owwwwwwwww!" Legolas slumped himself down on the bed and howled somewhat pathetically when he encountered more pain.

"Come on, there's a bath waiting for you." Arkle pulled the prince to his feet and pushed him to the tub where it hid behind a screen.

"I need some air." Legolas shrugged off Arkle and went back outside the tent, ignoring his complaining.

He stood outside, letting the cool, night air soothe his burning body and letting his lung unfurl from the stress of the fights that left him so winded.

He could see dark shadows of elleths gliding in small groups from tent to tent as they seek out their stud. Somewhere from the right he could hear a couple groaning and panting away.

A flutter caught his attention and he looked down to see Sana's handkerchief and a cold chill flowed through his body. he pulled the once green piece of material that was now dusty with dirt from his belt loop and spent a while looking at it, trapped like a butterfly with its corners fluttering in the wind as if its trying to be free of its prison.

He had known Sana have always held a torch for him, he knew he was regarded as the best catch in the palace and whenever he bedded an elleth, it was never a secret.

Gossip always ran rife around the palace on the prince's latest conquest and her eligibility to being the new crowned princess of Mirkwood.

They were all after his name.

Not Legolas for who he really was.

Sana, the name that once brought a heat to his body that would awaken the most primitive of arousals but now the name left him cold.

The fact that his father hope for him to love Sana for his own wife wasn't helpful, he knew what his own father's wishes were, as again gossip supplied him with many secrets that weren't told to his face.

Sana........he cursed her, haven't he been trying to gently dissuade her?

Dropping subtle hints that she wasn't the one?

A feminine giggle nearby, caught his attention and he realised that tonight probably wasn't the best of nights to be standing outside, musing over his thoughts when there was an army of horny elleths, all determined to bed him.

At that thought, he realised that the chances are, even as he stood there, Sana would be on his way to try her luck.

He smiled a cold smile and walked up to his personal guards that were posted to keep the prince's privacy.

Two can play that game.

He reached up and impaled the flimsy handkerchief on one of the guards' spears, a sure sign that he have already chosen a woman he would bed tonight by displaying her favour for all to see.

The guards exchanged a knowing smile with him and he smiled back. "Don't let anyone past, especially the Lady Sana. Have one guard escort my servants from the premises." He ordered and the guards nodded and complied to his orders.

Legolas headed back into his tent, his eyes fell on all three of his servants and he bade them goodnight. He watched Keay followed by Arkle head towards the back tent door where a guard waited. Isil was about to follow but he gripped her hand and shook his head. "You're to remain."

She looked at him then lowered her head but he didn't miss her expression of hurt and confusion.

They waited for a moment till he was sure they were completely alone, before he spoke again. "It's not what you think."

"Don't waste your breath, I'm leaving." Isil spat, her eyes a flaming with her anger of being played the fool.

"And what am I guilty of, pray?" Legolas stopped her from turning and held her still in his vice like grip.

"You took her to your bed in my absence, not that I care as I'm a servant and a tool, to be played with!" she hissed and tried to shake his grip from her but he instead pulled her sharply against his bare chest, where the sudden contact with his exposed, heated flesh caused her to silence. With one hand under her chin, he made her look at him.

"I never bedded Sana. True, I have a long time ago but never whilst I had you. And anyway, you know I've been inundated with my hectic work schedule lately and the fact I have to assist Sana with her father's business is one order I'm complying with, on behalf of my father. And you know first hand, most embarrassing for me is that I'm too tired to even take off my own clothes let alone make love to anyone especially you." He saw the fires in her eyes die down just a fraction as she realised that his words held truth to them.

"I underestimated Sana's affection to me, tonight it made me more aware that she sees me more than a friend and by the way, I have disposed of her favour in a manner most fitting." Legolas reached down into his pocket to pull the red ribbon that once held Isil's hair up. He picked it up after he won the fights from where it was dropped amongst the grass.

"There is only one favour I wish to fulfil. "he huskily said as he pressed the red ribbon into her hand for her to see. A smile battled its way onto her face and when she did smile, he knew he won the second fight on that night with what will be the most pleasurable reward to come.

"Ah, but have you rested up? Will you need me to help you take off your clothes this time?" she slyly asked as she welcomed his embrace.

"Not a chance.......though I will ask if you could give my shoulders a rub." He grinned as he felt Isil's nimble finger started undoing his breeches.

"Where are you hurting?" Isil asked, a serious expression was on her face.

"Everywhere." He groaned but he didn't react quick enough as she pulled his trousers down and with a smile that made his heart pound harder in his chest cavity, "Where?"

he complied and pointed to his chest where one huge series of scratches ran parallel across his abdomen. She pressed her cool lips to the welts, making him shudder with the unexpected boldness of her moves.

She looked at him once more and he pointed to his stomach where it was clouded with a fresh bruise from a blow by the first fighter he fought. This time, not only her lips caressed his sore skin but the heat of her tongue swirled over his nerves, making his breath catch on his tongue as he closed his eyes, relishing the heated touch of Isil on his naked body against the cool air of the tent.

He didn't even needed to point out where it hurts as her lips burned meandering trails over his bare skin, exploring, kissing and nipping as she gauged by his reactions where his weak spots were.

She pushed him back onto the cool sheets of the bed that have been the centre of many conversations of the kingdom, and she knew as she straddled him that she was the lucky elleth to bed him, not some lady in her highly refined ways but she, Isil. A maid no less and the fact that they were carrying out a taboo act in the face of everyone and were going to get away with it excited her more, especially when Legolas' lips found that hollow under her neck that got her every time.

She groaned against his lips as his fingers buried under the gathers of her dress to caress her bare skin of her thighs, and he rolled over, pinning her beneath him as he slowly proceed to undress her, whispering words of pure adoration which were sprinkled with naughty caresses in intimate places and kisses that took off the sheer edge of ecstasy.

She laid beneath the prince naked except her stockings which his warm fingers slid beneath and rolled them down her slender limbs as he kissed her, pushing all thoughts and emotions aside. He was there, nothing else and her heart beat faster and she grew wetter as his fingers slipped down there, a place she never thought would be boldly or so openly explored.

She panted and mewed as Legolas slowly at first moved his fingers then moved faster and deeper as she bucked against him, groaning his name, causing him to groan in return. Her hand searched out for his groin and the protruding rod that she so seek out but he pulled himself back away from her seeking quest.

But her hand gripped it and at her merest touch, all sense of fight was given up as he felt himself move in closer to welcome her touch.

"How do you want me to touch you?" came her whisper and he opened his eyes to see her face, marred by confusion as she watched her hand slowly move over his shaft, experimenting and testing what she should do.

"Here." Legolas's hoarse voice replied as his hand covered her own and slowly guided her in a sleek motion that gradually increased in momentum that had Legolas groaning and writhering as Isil applied what he taught her into practise.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that." He groaned and pulled her on him, impaling her onto the now, extremely rigid shaft. It parted her lips and pushed aside the warm, moist velvet till he couldn't go in any further and with his hands on her hips, he slowly urged her to move.

She complied, moving with the new-founded capacity for strumpetry she didn't knew she had. She watched his face, his eyes burning like a blue fire as his lips, so commonly frozen like a well sculptured statue were now apart, panting and groaning her name as his beautiful hair haloed his face.

Then she couldn't see anymore though her eyes were open. Her senses exploded around her as she was thrusted up into a world where up was down, sky was green and she was his. She felt the tremors of her lover quake her soul as she slumped, exhausted and spent by their lovemaking, fuelled by their heated anger and long absence. She listened to his heart slow down with hers as he whispered how he missed her, his fingers buried in her hair that he so loved.

And somewhere his voice whispered "You're mine." As he held her closer to him, letting his warm body provide the comfort she had so missed.

* * *

Sana smiled as she waked up to the compound, many of her friends are probably already lying in the tents being studded this very minute by their favours. And it was time for her to seek our hers.

Her eyes scanned the darkness which was punctuated by a lit torch here and there. In the gloom, she saw the royal tent and walked up towards it. The guards regarded her with curiosity then halted her.

"He's expecting me." Sana smiled, biting back her caustic comment she so wanted to spew in their faces.

"He's expecting no one." One of the guards challenged and Sana rose one slender eyebrow to this, "Oh is he not? I'm the lady Sana and it was my favour he was wearing tonight."

"He personally gave us orders to not let anyone disturb him, especially you." The guard replied, one of his hands snaking his way down to his sword hilt. Sana saw this but chose to ignore it.

This was surely some mistake!

"Is there anyone with him?" She asked, peering at the tent that was softly illuminated by the candles within. She couldn't see any silhouettes to betray who ever the whore was but the guard, now with a menacing note to his tone replied, "He's is occupied within, he's marked out his favour already and is studding her right now I assume."

Her favour?

At her bafflement, the guard looked up and she followed his gaze to see on his spear was a piece of material.

Her favour!

Her handkerchief that Legolas was wearing during the fight, and he was parading it for all to see that he was studding her, but someone else was in her place!

The guards felt the lady's humiliation in her aura as she took one final look at the favour fluttering innocently in the wind and took off, skirt hitched and ego dented.

"Oops!" he smirked and his comrade standing next to him exchanged a grinned.


	17. My Bond to You

Hey lovely guys, as an reward for being a fantastic bunch of reviewers that certainly get me going all the time, I decided to reward you with a new chapter....and this one is short but will be of vital importance to the story and I think you'll find it's sweet!

Don't owe anything to do with LOTR or Tolkien's work.

Just a few personal notes to a few reviewers..........

Tiffany-45 – happy birthday! Think of this as a late birthday pressie! And "vanilla sky?" haven't gotten round to watching the film....do tell!

sahra qaxiye )

hey i was reading your story and the only thing i have to say is you are soo good i have been attempting to write a lotr fanfict my self and i am being sucked into the downpour of confusion how do you do it plz e-mail me and give me a few hints. thanks i will appreciate it. ANYWAYS KEEP WRITTING YOU STORY IS SO GOOD. i think that your spelling mistakes and grammer are tottaly dissapering by the way. good job on that plz hurry up with the story i can't wait.

In response to that – I learn from my mistakes from the very beginning and I've learnt that the key to a successful story is to keep it simple. Construct the bare bones of the story then as you go along, flesh it out. Another method that works for me but it might not work for you is that I DON'T write the story out in draft on paper. I found that I got bored with copying it to the computer and to me it felt like a long stretch of homework. I like to have creative flexibility as I go along and always change my mind at the last minute as I come up with a better plot line.

Just do a bit of research into the characters but saying this, Tolkien regarding Legoas didn't really explain his elven character and I guess that what makes Legolas a favourite with people as they can make him into who they want him to be. Act on that and come up with your own character, people admire a fresh creative idea. Don't worry if your idea seems to be like someone else's because once you get writing, it'll be completely different and its your own idea.

I read what other people write and see why are their stories are popular...I'm often surprised at what I find!

What do peeps out there think?

* * *

Servant Rule Number 16:- Know when to talk and when to keep your mouth shut.

"Morning! Did you see who Legolas studded last night?" Arkle walked into the room, straight to the point as he pointed a look at Isil as she looked up from sorting the prince's dirty laundry into piles.

"I didn't." was her reply, then she looked down to pick up a dirty, silk tunic.

Definitely needs special attention to and it joined the special attention pile.

"But you were the last one to leave the prince's tent! You didn't see anything?" Arkle wailed, determined to get his fill of gossip.

"Nothing at all. I left not long after you, I knocked over some oils and had to remain to clean it up." Isil smoothly lied, Legolas came up with the story and even further developed it by dropping a bottle of bath oil and letting it smash upon the floor, oozing its tantalising oils if anyone was to doubt the story.

Arkle glumly started cleaning the bathroom, he eventually got over his disappointment as he started singing a while after. His smooth voice held the tune well and Isil carried out her chores to the basic yet effective entertainment, her spirits high from the night before.

Keay entered the room and she faced the same interrogation from Arkle, asking whether she seen the lady the prince have bedded.

"Didn't see her at all, he was sleeping alone by the time I came by to wake him." Was her answer and she shooed Arkle away when he got too patronising.

When Isil returned from the laundry room a while later, she decided to clean the prince's weaponry. Using some polish specially for the task, she took down a hand axe from its mount on the wall and cleaned it till she could see her face in its sharp blade. Next, was the prince's white knives and they too followed the same treatment. They were tested for their sharpness and remounted on their mounts.

Isil looked at a trio of swords hanging vertically from their mounts for the scabbards pointed down. She picked one up and slid the scabbard off to start cleaning but her oil slicked hands caused her to loose her grip and the sword plunged to the ground, its razor sharp blade slicing as it clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Biting back a sob of pain, Isil saw that the sword have sliced open the palm of her hand and in a desperate attempt to stanch the bleeding, she wrapped the cleaning cloth round it. Taking a few deep breaths, she cursed when he saw that blood from her wound was dripping onto the rugs beneath her feet.

"Legolas is going to kill me!" She muttered, fighting a wave of sudden nausea. She took a deep breath, aware that her nerves and brain were weirdly reverberating, as if they were on another dimension and vibrating with its sensations. Her senses became super alert and the smell of cherry polish that usually was sweet to smell, was now sickly and Isil scrambled out onto the balcony, panicking as her body reacted in a way she never felt before.

"Isil?" a voice echoed dimly in her head and she looked around to see nothing. no one was there.

"Isil?" the voice sounded louder and more clearer and waves of emotions overwhelmed her as she sank to her knees, praying to the Valar that she haven't gone insane.

* * *

Legolas was bored, he was listening but he was bored. His father's rambling voice as he spoke before the council of advisors and guards was at best, putting him to sleep.

His mind was milling with the hundred things he would rather be doing elsewhere and Isil occupied a good half of them.

".......and with the arrival of food coming more frequently, prices have already gone down to their original level. We can now focus our attentions on pushing back the darkness we can feel of late." Thranduil spoke.

"What have Gandalf to say about the darkness that lurks in our forests?" asked one guard.

"He sent words to me that he suspects the act of Sauron is to do with it. As you know, the dark lord has been rumoured to be stirring but we need more conclusive evidence than the frequent spiders and orcs we usually have." Thranduil replied.

Legolas listened but said nothing, his fingers fidgeted as he let the conversation about him drift. He already knew what his father was telling them as he was already told. But he, as usual was required in presence for he was prince.

He looked at a councillor opposite him telling the council of weapons they would need, when suddenly there was a great slice of pain in his right hand that caused him to hiss loudly in pain.

"Legolas?" his father asked, all eyes on him as he looked down inquiringly at his hand that continuously throbbed in unbelievable pain yet showed no sign of any injury.

_Legolas is going to kill me!_ his head echoed and immediately he recognised the voice.

_Isil?_ his mind replied, seeking her out through a gauzy like curtain of emotions, sensations and distance.

_Isil?_

Nothing answered him but his soul stirred with the uneasy emotions of someone who was scared and confused.

"Could you excuse me?" He stood up abruptly before the stunned council, his father nodded his assent for him to leave and he did, his senses almost overwhelming as he ran to his room, why he was heading there, he didn't know but an unmistakeable urge was pulling him. He burst into his room and upon looking around he saw his fallen sword and droplets of blood that lead him to the balcony where Isil wheezed, trying to fight the strange sensations that assailed her. He ran to her and at once, all strangeness that ailed them disappeared.

"Isil!" he gripped her hand and raised it above her head so that the blood drained down her arm.

"You came!" Isil unsteadily said, her eyes looked at him with disbelief he was there so quick.

"Come on, lets get you to a healer." He helped her to her shaky feet and lead her to the north tower where the healing rooms were situated.

* * *

"Legolas, what can I do for you?" the head healer looked up from his scrolls to see the troubled prince stand alone before him. It was at Isil's suggestion he went to see the healer to try and find out what was plaguing them but now he was here, like always with healers, his nerves started kicking in as his eyes searched and found the hated tools of the healers. Upon a bench were laid a variety of surgical knives and blades, used for opening wounds and carrying out minor surgery.

"Legolas?" the healer candidly dropped a piece of cloth over the knives and Legolas's attention snapped to him. He always known the prince shared with his friends an avid dislike for healers in association of pain and vile tasting potions but what ever drawn the prince to him must be serious.

"I'm going insane!" the prince blurted out, his wide blue eyes showed all his emotions as the healer urged him to seat himself.

Very serious indeed.

"Explain." The healer seated himself and listened to the prince describe his symptoms.

"So when she fell from her horse and cut her hand, you felt the pain too?" he asked and the prince nodded.

"Which hand?" the prince held up his right and the healer looked it over, seeing no mark as he thought he would.

"Just what I thought." He mused as he looked the prince over. Acute senses, lower body temperature than normal and sharpened reflexes, he mentally ticked them off as the prince regarded him with a worried look.

"Didn't you stud a lady last night might I ask?" he asked and the prince for one moment paused then nodded.

"Do you often bed this lady of yours?"

Again the prince nodded and the healer smiled.

"Then I can tell you that you bound yourself to her."

"What!" the prince gaped at him like he grew another head and the healer waved his hands to calm him, "Its nothing serious. In fact its more common than you think. Your bond with this lady is a temporary one, its nothing like the one you will experience when you bond in marriage."

The prince's posture eased a bit and the healer went on, "It will in time break, but in the mean time you will experience the ability to be able to share thoughts with each other. You can mentally communicate with one another and in extreme cases, even feel what the other is feeling."

"But why this time, not the times before when I bedded a lady?" Legolas asked, his aura of shock and horror gave way to one of confusion, relief...and joy? The healer thought with amusement.

"That's something you're going to have to ask yourself. To be temporarily bonded to someone means you deeply care about them, it goes further than lust. Some could even say love. Out of curiosity, have you told this lady how you felt about her?"

Legolas looked taken back as he shook his head, "I'm not aware I even felt for her that far...I think."

"Sometimes the heart finds its true love before the mind realises it but I can assure you it will all work out."

"What do I do now?" Legolas asked, the healer smiled, "You can either let the bond work its course by not bedding the lady for a while or....pursue it further. Here, I got a book for you that explains this kind of thing and how to hone the bond so its under your control." The healer pulled a small book off a book case and handed it to him.

Legolas thanked him, aware that Isil was waiting impatiently for him to return to his bedroom to inform her of their ailment. He tried to send out back to her a sign it was alright but the signal to her was clouded and her emotions were too scattered to even receive him.

"You wont tell anyone about this will you?" Legolas asked the healer who smiled and shook his head. "It'll be our secret."


	18. In The Woods Today

Hey guys, here the next chapter and as you will find out, this is where things will start to run parallel to Tolkien's work. But I can assure you that it will done to my taste. Thank you for the many reviews that keep me going. I take compliments and cookies like a duck takes to water!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien.........sadly.

* * *

Servant Rule Number 17:- Always be Prepared for whatever your master throws at you.

"He's smiling like an idiot again." Cleborn called out to him companions as they rode through the woods on patrol.

"What?" Legolas snapped out of his trance to return his attention to his friends as they exchanged a somewhat curious glance with one another.

"You, smiling like a dimwit!" Cleborn grinned at his friend who been caught out for sure this time. Repeatedly he denied 'zoning out' as he called it, and this time he cant deny it.

"Sorry." Legolas apologised as he focused his attention on the ride ahead.

_You got me in trouble_

He felt Isil's humour then came her reply, _Sorry, I'll be in the west wing this evening cleaning the gallery. Give me a call when you get back._

The connection between them drifted off, leaving him feeling very much alone and empty. Its been two days since he found out he was bound to Isil and the book that was lent to him have allowed him and Isil to practise mentally communicating to each other. It took them at best a whole day to succeed in 'hearing' each other but once they overcome that, it made up for some interesting moments. One of them would pop up at the most inappropriate of times to be told off, but other times it was much welcomed in moments of peace and loneliness. And Legolas was surprised to feel sensations that Isil felt at the smallest of things, such as when she was eating her favourite slice of cake which was so orgasmic to her, it nearly shot him off his horse's saddle. He could also 'hear' what was being said to Isil and would have a three way conversation, often to Arkle as a test subject, telling Isil his replies without him knowing it.

But the best thing was being able to relay messages to each other on where to meet for some stolen time in each other's arms and when that wasn't enough, they could lie in their chambers on opposite sides of the palace and 'talk' through the night of their intimate thoughts and desires.

"If its alright with Princey here, we'll rest here for the moment then move back to the palace." Cleborn called out to his soldiers which was greeted with a laugh and a general agreement as they dismounted and let their horses graze whilst they refresh themselves for the hard ride back.

Legolas dismounted, though he was sore from the lingering pains he sustained from the fights, he found a peace that he never experienced and Isil was that cause. After a while's rest, Cleborn came over and discussed carrying out a quick patrol of the area before turning back to which he agreed. Leaving their horses to three guards who remained behind at camp, Cleborn lead one half of the patrol to the west whilst Legolas took his to the east.

His light-footedness took his men to the trees, where their sparse weight allowed them to conquer the highest and thinnest of branches without disturbing the leaves or the creatures that dwelt at such tree heights. All held their bows at the ready but they were strung, another advantage was their quick ability to move faster than any known predator. In fact, the elves were probably at the highest part in the food chain, side by side with humans and orcs being their only known quarry.

The warm sun made patterns upon the leaves that gently dipped and swayed in the wind, the twitter of the birds that nested in the high branches above them were the sensational sound of nature that many elves rejoiced over. Legolas reached out to support his venture further out into the thinnest branches, his fingers coming into contact with the rough, gnarly bark that held most thrillingly, age, wisdom and emotions that the anchored tree conveyed so willingly to the prince. And then, the tranquil ness of the forest was broken, as if a comfort blanket was lifted to expose its sudden tense and dark atmosphere.

Somewhere to their right came a most un-creature like wail as if the ground opened up and disturbed some foul menace from its fiery depths below. Legolas halted his patrol and at his swift signal, readied their bows and silently moved into position as the awful sound grew closer and closer. Elven ears twitched with annoyance at the high pitches the voice was able to achieve and as the sound got closer, they could hear from its primitive throat words that made their nerves recoil at the awful tongue in which they were spoken.

"..............lets ussss go........we never causssed no harm........." the creature's voice was then interrupted by a deep and raspy cough. Looking down through the canopy of the trees, Legolas could see coming into view a grey cloak figure hunched over a gnarled staff, whilst his companion with wild hair and a bearded face yanked at the rope which lead what looked to be a grey, shrivelled creature that Legolas wouldn't even dream of trying to classify what it was.

Not waiting a second longer for these strangers to intrude any further into his homeland, he leapt from his perch and landed smoothly with his aim upon the old man.

"What business have you in the realm of Mirkwood?" he challenged as his comrades joined him on the forest floor, all arrows notched at the strangers.

"Lower your bow, son of Thranduil. Do you not recognise an old friend?" the old man spoke and when he lifted his head somewhat wearily as if his pointed grey hat weighed him down, Legolas cursed himself for not recognising him sooner. How could he fail to recognise the wizard's grey beard and his grey garbs that gave him his name?

Gandalf the Grey.

"You have to forgive me Gandalf, your presence here is one of surprise in these times of darkness that plague my lands." Legolas lowered his bow and smiled as Gandalf's lips twitched somewhat bemused.

The creature the human was leading let out another ear-splitting wail that caused the elves to cursed and cover their ears.

"What is that thing?" Cleborn winced as he covered his ears.

"It is the creature Gollum." Gandalf simply replied and at his introduction, Gollum coughed and the elves realised where he got his name from that raspy action. He saw the many emotions that plagued the creature in his wide blue eyes that were stained by the rough living off the mountain side, and the toil of his own madness. Gollum's spidery eyelashes gave his face a sweet expression but the elf knew better when Gollum narrowed his eyes into two, knife like slits that glistened dangerously as he growled and tried to leap an attack towards him, the man who held his rope, gave a cry of surprise and with calculated control, pulled the rope back to yank the creature to the ground from his mid-flight jump.

Legolas turned his attention from the creature that was trying so vainly to grip a hold on a tree trunk to cling to in retaliation of being lead all this way.

"Some help if you please." The human winched as Gollum bit him. Gandalf, with one firm rap across the creature's hairless head, knocked him from his perch where he sat on the ground wailing his despair.

"Long time since you last graced Rivendell with your presence, Legolas." The human turned and smiled.

Even though his last memory of this man was when he was a young adolescent, he saw through his beard and taller frame the man who was to be king.

"Estel!" he exclaimed and greeted the human adoptive son of Elrond with a brotherly hug.

The human smiled at the elf's recognition and patted his friend firmly on the shoulders, "It's been too long." The elf saw with a note of sadness the rapid growth of age upon his fair face, though his youthful, miscalculated steps he last associated with the young ranger, was now seasoned by temperament, age and the land he so loved to roam in.

"You could say that again." Legolas smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing of a good sort and we have come for your aid in a matter concerning the creature Gollum." Gandalf spoke, his eyes were dark with the prospect of unspoken doom that only Legolas could guess.

"I'll lead you to my father." Legolas replied, whistling for his horse that trotted to him from out the foliage. They waited a moment for the elves to gather their supplies and remount, offering Gandalf and Estel two horses whilst their former riders will run ahead to let Thranduil know of their arrival. Gollum was forced to trail behind on Estel's horse, the steed not liking this unusual baggage that tried to nip his legs and clamber on its rump shied away till an elf spoke to it in claming words and it resumed its steps in a more docile manner as Gollum wailed louder and louder until Estel threw it a piece of fish. He for the rest of the journey then, followed like a dog chewing his treat, Legolas have seen the lakemen who so fondly made pets with.

"What news from middle earth Gandalf?" Legolas asked, a question he always asked whenever he saw the wizard for his interest expanded beyond the boundaries of his father's kingdom.

"Things of a dark nature are stirring and it wont be long before middle earth will have to stir in return to combat such things. Your kindred grow worried, Elrond senses great unrest and a malice he once been in the presence of, is renewed. The golden woods have halted their expedition to leave for the west on the words of Galadriel. Come, I wont speak anymore to the open ears of trees and other living things until I'm within your father's halls." Gandalf replied, Legolas regarded the old wizard for a moment then bowed his head, "As you wish and as ever your words are spoken with a sense that often evades me." He stared straight ahead, his heart darkened with the news and his senses heightened as he took to surveying the surrounding land with a new perspective.

......_..Legolas? Are you alright?_

Isil. At the echo of her voice in his head, Gandalf snapped his attention to the elven prince who looked back at him. Though his posture remained the same, his eyes regarded the Istari with worry and panic until the wizard simply smiled and gave him a wink.

_I'm fine Isil,, we have visitors baring news for my father._

_From what I felt, it's not good news is it?_ Isil's tone was one of worry and Legolas had to smile now, perspective as always.

_No but do not burden your heart with it, for I do not know what it is as of yet. _

_You are heading home?_

Again a smile spread on Legolas's lips and he could feel Isil's worry melt away a bit to one of affection that warmed his soul.

_Ai, I am and I look forward to some quiet time with you.....that if you are free later?_

_I've got someone's clothes to repair haven't I? _He envisioned Isil repairing a pair of his breeches and felt the tiny bubbles of humour at doing so.

_You laughing at me. Why? _Came Isil's wiry accusation.

_Just the thoughts of you doing such a task.....why do you bother when you could be bedding a stud like me? _Legolas smiled, his bold comment caused Isil's mood to change to one of surprise and arousal.

_You've got a big ego._

_You weren't saying that last night. _Legolas pointed out and he could now feel the strong waves of desire floating through their connection, telling him she was aroused.

_You know what I'm going to do to you tonight?_

Legolas shifted stiffly in his saddle, _Do tell._

_Yes do tell. _Came another voice

Huh?

He sensed Isil's confusion as she asked, _Was that you?_

_No it wasn't._

_It was me. _Came the voice again and Legolas tried to distinguish who it was. The owner of the voice obviously felt Legolas's mind trying to probe him out as he revealed his identity.

_It's me Gandalf and I do hope I haven't taken you by surprise._

Somewhere on the other side of Legolas's connection he heard Isil's squeak and felt her sudden shock.

_Gandalf?! How come you can join our conversation? _Legolas asked and to punctuate the fact more clearer, he physically looked over at the wizard riding beside him who regarded him with a smile.

_Never underestimate the power of an Istari young prince, who is the lady?_

_She's called Isil._

_One of your father's ladies of the court?_

_Not exactly. But somehow I think you already knew this._

_I got the basic picture and I can assure you that your secrets safe with me._

_Thank you._ Came Legolas's reply, somewhere came Isil's more hesitant reply as she too thanked him.

_It's a pleasure to meet you strange as it seems. _Gandalf replied to Isil, _I'll leave you two be._

There was a quiet moment when both the prince and the maid felt the wizard leave their mental conversation, the strange auras of each other melded into a ball of confusion, worry and relief.

_Well, fuck me! _Came Isil's exclamation as she pondered over how a wizard could join in their conversation.

_Later._ Was Legolas's saucy reply and she could only send him a telepathic image of what she hoped later, they would consummate. She felt him stifle a groan as he shifted once more uncomfortably on horseback and chose that moment to leave their connection and leave Legolas to his own libido and thoughts which were unfairly focused on the one thing he would have to painstakingly wait for.

* * *

"So you want us to look after that......thing?" Thranduil scrunched up his youthful face that so resembled his son, with distaste. His eyes were on the yowling creature that haven't ceased its wailing since it came into the palace and from the look on his son's face, he could see that the encounter with Gollum have left its weary mark on the usually, refrain prince who now sat slumped in a chair opposite him.

"For a while until I call again to bring him to the council of Elrond which will be held soon. Your presence will be needed there Thranduil. This council is one of uttermost importance that concern the fate of middle earth." Gandalf replied, his soft voice somehow managing to carry over the pathetic wailing of Gollum and his meaningless blabbering.

"We're having enough trouble guarding our own grounds from orcs and spiders to guard such a creature." Thranduil protested weakly but from the iron will set in Gandalf's face, he knew he was about to loose another battle to the Istari and so relented graciously.

"Very well, I trust Gollum's keep in the hands of my son. Will that do you fine?"

"Your son is an excellent choice my lord." Gandalf smiled at Legolas who's mind swirled with the doom of having to look after Gollum, who was now clinging to Aragorn's leg and wouldn't budge despite the ranger's hasty movements.

"It is a prospect I'm most looking forward to." Legolas sighed and against his body's will, he forced himself wearily from the chair he sat in and took the chain from Aragorn. After a five minute ruckus in which Gollum was detached from Aragorn's leg but somehow managed to now stick to Legolas's arm, the prince was forced to carry the scrabbling creature in his hands as he ordered his guards. The faces on the elves as they regarded the squirming creature was enough to make Legolas curse whatever force out there to even consider dumping the creature in his care.

Gollum twice attempted to run away but twice Legolas forcefully pulled him back like a rabid dog on its chain and the creature was confirmed to one of the palace's strongest dungeons where a watch was ordered.

As Legolas walked back up to the halls, the shrill wailing from the creature was enough to make his teeth shiver in his mouth at the high pitch the creature managed to achieve. Something told him it was going to be long time between now and when Gandalf came back for him.


	19. My Words For You

Hey lovely guys! I hope you're enjoying the story as it comes, we are venturing deeper into the relationship of Isil and Legolas and where it'll take them. Only I know and not even then, I coming up with all kind of story ideas but I promise I will stick to the one that suits this story best. And we're not even approaching halfway yet!

Let me know as always of things, POV, enquires and I'll be happy to reply to them!

kate )

I really like this story so far, definitely a good one. i saw you mentioned something about being deaf, did you ever learn sign language? i'm in an american sign language course right now, and i definitely find the entire thing just amazing. i give huge props to you.

In response to this question, I don't really mind people asking me about my deafness (its never a disability to me, just an added part of my character.) yes I am deaf but the law in this country states me as hard of hearing as I can talk – which is pretty fucked up as my deafness is severe. I was born deaf after a difficult birth and it wasn't until I was three did my parents find out I was deaf after many doctors mis-diagnosis. My mum taught me how to speak. Whilst people my age were learning all the key skills we all need such as maths, English and so on, I was learning how to talk and adapt, hence my poor knowledge in maths – ergh! English was something I could only just get to grasps with as I view it a different way due to how I hear it, sign it and see it (lipreading – a whole new essay that I will tell you about if you want me to!) I write stories as not only do I shut myself off from time to time from the mad world when it gets too much and formulate ideas but also as a way to understand the language I could never get to grips with. I do know sign language, its my second language and I also know American and universal sign language, I think it's a brilliant form of communication as its not for the faint hearted is it, you have to use facial expression as well and even mime entire scenes to tell a story or to give an account. You should see my deaf buddies when they have a few too many shandies! its great and I encourage you to continue with the course and enjoy it!

You would be humoured to know that even Legolas got a sign for him in BSL (British sign language!)

If any of you wish to know more about being deaf, don't be shy to ask!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR, but all I do owe is my genius!

This chapter is for you guys who wanted him to say it......he does.

* * *

Servant Rule Number 18:- Listen to your master, his words are of vital importance no matter what topic.

"May I be excused for the night, its been a long day and there are matters I have to see to before the morn." Legolas raised to his feet to excuse himself, he ignored the wizard's eyes that shone with the knowing humour that he was actually going to seek out Isil.

"Certainly, you been here long enough." Thranduil nodded. Legolas spoke a few words to Aragron and Gandalf then left the room to retire down the corridors towards his own quarters and if he was to walk on further, he would get to Isil's.

"Who is she?" came a voice that halted Legolas and made him turn to where a statue of some elven warrior, stood at its base was Sana. Dressed in a blue dress that was provocative at best, he looked at her to see her eyes narrowed dangerously as she stepped into the light.

"Who is who?" he baited her, knowing full well what she meant.

"The whore who took my place at the studding, who is she?" Sana hissed, she looked positively furious and he knew she was from what he heard. She was teased for bedding him by other courtesans though she knew she wasn't, others didn't know that as they seen her favour and assumed it was her he studded. Her aura of hostile anger spiralled from her and Legolas for one moment didn't know what to say or do, but one look at her eyes dispelled any doubts.

They were evil.

"That is none of your business Sana, though I regret using your favour in place of hers, I didn't wish to be disturbed." Legolas calmly replied, she stepped forward once again and he could see how her eyes narrowed and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"How dare you use me in such a way!" she hissed with barely concealed fury and Legolas bristled.

"How dare you force me into such actions! You must think me stupid for I have heard words in court that you been telling lies that I hold you in affection and that I wish to announce my engagement to you. What must I do to get the message across that you will not ever be the one I'll love!" his voice rose in anger till he shouted the last line of words he have tried to bite down in the last few days.

Sana flinched as if she been slapped and looked at him with a new founded hostility, "You best be careful milord for you have angered me greatly." With a curtsy, she walked away, leaving Legolas to stare at her as she swept down the corridor.

Was that a threat?

_Isil? Where are you?_

He waited for a moment for the connection to clear then came her calm reply, _I'm in my room._

_I'm on my way._

There wasn't a reply but from what he felt, she awaited him most passionately and he headed to her quarters most impatiently.

He got to her door to hear she wasn't alone.

"He's being such a bastard!" came a wail from within Isil's room and at the voice's tone, he knew it belonged to Keay, he heard Isil's quieter reply, "Maybe you should just ask him hmm? He cant keep dragging you around like this. Either he desires to be with you or not."

He knocked on the door and heard her call out for him to enter to which he complied. He saw Keay wiping her eyes on the corner of a day's work, stained apron and saw that she was crying. Her posture that was usually poised and dignified was now slumped in defeat and Legolas could guess that it concerned Arkle, the one elf in the whole kingdom who didn't know what love was even if it bite him in the butt.

"What's ailing you, my little maid?" he crooned and in one affectionate gesture, he wrapped her in his arms whilst looking at Isil who was sitting on her bed, with her sewing lying abandoned in her lap.

"T'is nothing but love." Keay sniffed and Legolas looked down at her red face that he so often saw with a smile that was now hidden behind a watery grin.

"And who is the unlucky fella?" Legolas asked, awaiting an answer to confirm his educated guess.

"Arkle."

Bingo.

"I always did think there was something on between you two wasn't there?" Legolas smiled as he looked at Keay. His expression caused the maid to stammer for a while till she took a deep breath and retried the one sentence she stumbled over.

"Its not a crime for two servants to love each other is it? Its not as if I'm seeing a lord or something." Keay wailed as Legolas exchanged a look with Isil at how close she was to the mark regarding them.

"True, there's no laws regarding a relationship between two servants. Come, I'm sure he'll come around. I've noticed how sprightly he's been of late whenever your near him.....and yes I do know what you were up to in my bathroom yesterday, anyone in Mordor could hear you were giving him a very good service...if not, a highly vocal one." He teased and smiled when she blushed and averted her eyes, "I didn't know you were next door my lord....or hear us so."

"Who didn't hear?" Legolas jested and was rewarded a stiff giggle from Keay at her own embarrassment.

"If he doesn't come around, I'll speak to him." Legolas gave her a friendly squeeze with his arm that was around her shoulders as she nodded, "Thank you milord."

"Legolas, please. Especially when I'm down here in the servant quarters." Legolas insisted.

"Alright Legolas, and anyway, what are you doing down here?" Keay snapped out of her self pity to inquire his present appearance in Isil's room.

"I've come down to see if Isil's completed some tasks I asked her to do......you did managed to sharpen my swords?" he looked at Isil who rolled her eyes before indicating to where three swords were laid on top of a trunk. "All done."

"And did you...?"

"Fletch your arrows? Yes, they've been sent to your room." Isil interrupted.

"And have you managed to repair my clothes?" Legolas asked with a bemused smile.

"Now that.....is something I'm still doing." Isil grimaced with despair as Keay giggled at the interaction between Legolas and his maid.

"Would you want me to walk you back to your room?" Legolas asked politely but Keay shook her head, "I'll be fine...and thank you both of you." She smiled shyly and left the room with a quiet goodnight.

"She is a good girl really." Isil pondered aloud to which Legolas turned from the closed door, Keay just departed through and retorted, "Unlike you , you mean."

Isil smiled a very satisfied smile as she replied, "I was provoked."

"You didn't have to send me that image to my head!" Legolas objected about the earlier mental conversation they had that day.

"You deserved it." Isil smiled, and Legolas could only smile back, "Ai, that's probably true."

He seated himself by the small fire that was a blazing and looked around Isil's room. Though basic and a bit dingy, he helped put a right to that by giving her a few things that lightened up the place.

A quilt upon her bed made from various patchwork of cheery material scraps. A small plant in a pot he gave her as she could watch it grow. A fluffy cushion on which sat Estel the kitten, was on her bed as well as Estel who himself was an important birthday gift.

Her shelves held some books he thought she'd like and behind the door on it's hook was a bathing robe in a splendid scarlet that he thought would suit her complexion well.

He picked up a book, another of his gifts to see it was full of poetry. He saw where her fingers have folded the top corner of certain pages to mark out poems of her own taste and he absentminded turned a few pages.

"You're quiet tonight, what's on your mind?" Isil asked, not looking up from repairing his breeches which had a hole in one knee.

"You." Was his quiet reply

"Me? What am I doing there?" She looked up from one stitch to see his troubled face.

He told her of Gandalf's news and having to guard Gollum so that he doesn't escape into the hands of the orcs who would torture him for information he so valuably held.

He told her of Gandalf's news that orcs have been stirring in the deepest of Mirkwood and evil is not far away from the palace itself. The myths of the ring of power were being brought up and whispers that it have been found were growing rife.

"....And I may have to leave to Rivendell for a council held by Elrond in place of my father. Gandalf agreed it would be most plausible as I'm to bring Gollum with me. Dark times are ahead of me, I can feel it and I fear it greatly though not for my welfare but for the fact that I will have to be parted from you." Legolas finished telling her, by then he had her full attention and her hated sewing was forgotten in her hands as she looked at him.

"Me?" she whispered, as if she didn't hear him correctly.

"Yes, you. Isil, I think I love you. The bond we share now only confirms it." He replied, "It will pain me greatly to part from you when that day comes."

"Its unfair of our current situation though." Isil sadly smiled.

"I don't care, we'll find a way through this." He insisted and Isil nodded, wishing she could believe it herself.

"Do you....hold me in a similar position in your heart?" For once in his very long life, he felt the waves of shyness over took his nerves and his tongue felt strangely dry whilst he enquired subtly as he without looking the fool.

"Of course Legolas. I love you too." She whispered and he smiled at those words he never thought he hear. The rapid beating on his heart in the build up to her answer exploded with the realisation that she too felt the same way and he smiled with a sigh.

"Just put down your hated sewing and let me love you." He asked to which she smiled and relied, "Gladly."

* * *

He loved her that night like no other, worshipped her with his body, seduced her with his touch and captured her with their tempo they built together.

His lips were like prayers, raining down upon her as they rode past each fire of passion with a recklessness that left them dazed and contented.

As he laid in her small bed that just held his body comfortably, he whispered sweet everything and nothing in her ear as she drifted off to sleep, smiling in his arms as her ears picked out the steady momentum of his heart that soothed her.

For along time after Isil fell asleep, Legolas stared at the dark ceiling with many a thought running through his head, Estel jumped up to make a comfortable threesome, all sharing the tiny bed and exchanging body heat. He felt the kitten's rumbles of delight of finding someone to stroke him, shudder through the quilt that was wrapped around his waist, exposing his bare torso to the cool night air.

So intense was his worries that it wasn't until first light drifted through the window did he finally get to sleep with the thoughts of Isil lying there next to him, in love with him.


	20. A Prince's Secret

Thank you for your lovely reviews, I'm glad you guys understand a bit more about my hearing impairment that that you'll be understanding when I make a few grammer and spelling mistakes.

I know that my updates of late have been short, this is because I've less time to write this story as I'm a student who is living a very hectic life but hell....at least I update frequently eh?

This chapter is a bit longer but is one of vital importance......it'll be soon clearer when you read it. I'm posting this early as I was going to post this Sunday but wont be letting peeps post new chappies so enjoy!

I wont be posting the next chapter till the end of next week so to give me time on writing the story which is already far ahead.

* * *

Just a note about the bond shared by Legolas and Isil, their bond is one that can either be allowed to run its course and die between them or as they've been doing, keep it intact by binding themselves during sex. Though its similar to the one formed in a marriage bond, the temporary bond is one formed by pure, uncontrolled emotions but not sealed by the Valar.

* * *

Servant Rule Number Nineteen:- Never leave your master in times of peril, bad things always happen in your absence.

Gandalf and Aragorn left a day later after resting from their long journey and restocked on precious supplies, Legolas was busy with trying to extend the army he had to cover over all the tasks he needed to be complete, hence making coverage over the whole kingdom very thin and weak.

It wasn't a surprise when a sudden raiding party of orcs came and destroyed a small cluster of workshops on the outskirts of Mirkwood.

It was decided that all those who were living on the outskirts of the palace grounds were to move closer so it allowed more coverage of guards to protect his people.

He was surprised to see that many elves were happy to comply and even worked together as an effective community, building new homes and redoubling efforts to make lives easier within the kingdom.

Legolas, Mirkwood's prince was proud of his people, and they were proud of him in return as he supervised the many moves and was seen personally to help erect new homes, carry people's precious belongings or give out food to those who needed it.

Legolas's days grew busier once more but Isil didn't complain, she too at Legolas's order along with Keay and Arkle who still haven't sorted out their unspoken love for one another, were carrying out tasks alongside him.

Gone were those moments where he could lie with her for long periods of time, taking his time to love every inch of her body. In its place were spontaneous moments when they acted on a whim, where ever it was quiet, private or alone, they made love like mad rabbits to quickly achieve satisfaction in the short period of time they had.

Isil smiled when she thought of the many times a day they sneaked away to do such things and she couldn't complain, she saw more of him as she worked by his side and they made loved more frequently than before. She certainly wasn't complaining when he took her by surprise where he made love to her upon a table in a newly built and furnished house, or by the well, or in the makeshift stables.......they even got so bold to sneak into each other's sleeping bags when they had to camp the night under the stars as they worked on late.

Mind you, Keay and Arkle were just as guilty, especially when Legolas caught them in action early one morning.

It was when they had to return to the palace were they forced back into routine and reality and Legolas was swept up with work and many skirmishes.

Too may times did she watch from the watch tower Legolas with his father battling back the orcs that plagued their borders.

Too many time have she had to heal his wounds as he laid upon his bed utterly exhausted and spent from fighting.

And too many times have she lost track of the small things, where as before she would linger over a scent of a rose and let many a words flow to her mind to describe it, now it was a blur of sensations that reeled into one another. If she would cut her finger, she now couldn't remember where or on what did she cut it.

Sleep evaded her for too long and it wasn't until Legolas mentioned to her she looked terrible in a carefully concealed way did she realise that maybe the toll of keeping their relationship secret was having its way with her.

Whenever she sneaked up to his room or to their room within the tower, she was always awaiting for someone to jump upon them and hence, revealing the one thing she was now struggling to keep quiet. She wanted to shout her secret from the highest tower, kiss him openly whenever she saw him, touch him whenever the desire takes her.

But reality was a cruel thing and she was forced to watch from the sidelines when Legolas danced with another lady of the court, listen to the gossip that Legolas supposedly bedded Sana again during the night gone by, and the increasing number of rumours that the king wanted his son to soon marry, that he was already engaged, even already married.

She told him, her eyes filled with tears that showed the hurt she tried to hide, the feeling she in some way been betrayed by her own people for keeping her happiness at bay. But Legolas, with all his titles and duties was called away to battle when an ambush of orcs were sighted upon the west side of the kingdom, pillaging and destroying their way towards the palace. He tried to comfort her as he readied himself, cursing his bloodline for disabling the fact he so wanted to just simply talk to her without worrying about his kingdom.

"I love you Isil, and I will not walk away from the one thing I have created with you that is our love." Legolas halted in his actions of securing his white knives to his back and looked at Isil, and there she saw the youthful face of Legolas was now taunt and darkened by some deep worry himself have concealed. His eyes were haunted by too many emotions for one being to live with and she knew that he too, was suffering the same torment she was.

"I know, but we can't keep doing this, look what's happening to you." Isil replied, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand.

"And you." Legolas pointed out, "We'll see where our road lead us hmm?"

Isil nodded, she felt his fingers lift her chin till she was looking him in the eyes and she saw his love for her, the one thing that she had and it made her stronger.

"You go and get some rest, I'll be alright." He ordered, his fingers now playing with her hair, a thing he loved to do, his lips moved on their own accord and claimed her own with a tender light kiss that made her soul burn for him.

"Legolas?" came a guard's voice outside the door and Legolas, pressing one more kiss upon her lips and whispered words of love, left Isil to stare at the spot his being just occupied, feeling his life-force via their bond fade away till it became a steady beat in the distance as he rode to battle.

"Keay? I'm tired, I'm going to rest." Isil called out to Keay as she headed to her room, the young maid smiled and nodded, inwardly thinking that rest was the one thing she needed right now for whatever it was that ailed her.

* * *

The blur that clouded her eyes faded to sharpen in resolution as she stirred in her bed. Someone have forgotten to close her curtains and the cruel light of the day washed over her skin and warmed it to slowly reawaken, like a small flower searching for the arrival of spring in which to bloom.

The toasty covers of her bed sheets were becoming hot and uncomfortable as she slowly stretched to feel something was lying across her legs.

Looking down she saw Legolas slumped from his night vigil in a chair by her side to fall asleep across the lower part of her bed.

She saw with a note of concern, battle stained amour he still wore from yesterday's fight she missed and she smelt the iron tang of blood and sweat that dried upon his fair skin which was now grimy.

She knew he was tired as his eyes were closed in his sleep, a thing she notice he did after a stressful day and his unfurled fingers that limply rested upon the bed held a book that he must have been reading. She picked it up to see it was her poetry book and smiled before shifting slowly to wake him. Her fingers stroked his long hair messed up from a variety of factors, she breathed directly on his ear, the warm tickle made him stir then one eye sleepily blinked to widen when he saw she was awake. His startling blue eyes were now sunken in dark hollows that made Isil realised he haven't been sleeping for a while and his sluggish movements were a cause for concern.

"You're tired." She simply said as he yawned, "I'm fine. I've missed you beloved."

Her heart fluttered with the delight of being called so intimately a name and she smiled and pressed a kiss to his love-starved lips that made him groan.

"Come, you need a bath." She wrinkled her nose as she pulled away from his embrace, he weakly smiled and got up unsteadily with a sigh.

She followed him as she wrapped a robe round her figure and opened the door to let them out to head to his room, but he never made that step. She saw him sway slightly and before she could ask him if he was alright, he suddenly as if his strings were cut by a cruel puppet master collapsed under his own weight. His body connecting to the marble floor with a sickly thud as she screamed. Her fingers tried to wake him but his eyes were closed and his body was slumped.

"Help!" she screamed and the impact of running feet on the cold marble floor was a sigh that someone have heard.

Three guards came running, their faces accused her at first but as they drew closer, she shouted for them to get a healer.

Doors that lined the servant corridor opened and many faces peered out with concern, Rowan ran over to her and at her barked orders, several elves joined them and picked up the body of their slumped prince.

They carried him to his rooms where by now, the whole palace was awakened and its inhabitants were lining the corridors, faces etched with concern.

Thranduil ran, bare-chested from being awoken from his sleep to the bedside of his son where he was lowered and clothes removed. The palace healers milled about him, voices murmuring their concerns and the final diagnosis was that Prince Legolas have fallen under his own weight due to stress upon his heart, soul and mind. Though similar to what Isil suffered from those days past, this was more serious and if not treated right, could cause an elf to fade.

"Total rest." The head healer ordered and Isil, Keay and Arkle were called forth to be briefed on the care of their charge. Their stations in other areas within the palace's chores were filled so their time was spent reviving their fallen sovereign.

"Please do anything for the welfare of my son." Thranduil begged and wept as Isil wrapped his bare torso in a warm blanket. His murmurs of his failings for his son were all she heard as she shooed the guards and the curious faces that peered in via the open door.

"No one is to enter unless it's the king, the prince's staff or the healers." Were the demands of Isil as she ordered the guards to removed the milling crowds that lingered in the corridor.

She watched by Thranduil's side as the healers carried out their remedies and healing and they left late in the afternoon, telling Thranduil that they done as much as they can, their hands removing the stain that plagued his son's soul but the rest was up to him.

Isil looked down upon her beloved who laid in bed, his startling white skin held a grey tinge that she knew was the colour of death and two purple like bruises circled his sunken eyes that laid closed. His hair was limp and held no shine as his body laid weak and tired of trying to carry on after so many days of toil and work. And for the first time, she wept un-shamefully in front of her king and her friends.

"He'll be fine, I know you two are the best of friends aren't you?" Thranduil soothed her but her heart was breaking at the thought of loosing the one thing that meant so much to her. The anger of feeling she have failed him hung heavily upon her heart and the pressure of biting back her tongue from crying out that no one understood what was truly going on or how she really felt.

It was made worst when she saw Sana came in to cry at Legolas's fallen state. Her maids and Thranduil consoled her as she wept, giving a good act of being Legolas's beloved and it took all of Isil's strength from not going over to her and punching her for her dramatics.

* * *

Sana remained for a while after Thranduil left, sitting by his bedside holing his limp hand, her eyes damp from her bitter tears as she watched his fair face. She felt his body twitch as his head turned in a bout of a dream, a soundless murmur whispered from his lips.

"Legolas?" She whispered, her ears straining to pick up what he was so weakly saying.

".........Isil?" Was his delirious answer and Sana pulled away.

Isil?

Who was.......a smile broadened on her lips as her eyes darkened with the knowledge that she have finally found out the name of Legolas's beloved, the whore that took her place upon that night he so callously paraded her favour.

Whoever Isil was, she was coming to find her and when she did, hell will have no fury.

"Maid? He needs some water." Sana called out to the prince's maid, an elleth who had long golden locks of hair and grey eyes that some would call beautiful and enchanting.

The maid regarded her with a hostile stare then her attention was diverted by another of Legolas's breathless pants that indicated that whatever dream he was suffering from, it was bad.

"Keay? Arkle? Run down and bring a healer!" The maid called and two servants complied to her orders.

Sana stood up and without a backward glance at the maid who was now propping up the prince's head to pour water down his throat, left the room.

* * *

Isil watched Sana from afar with a bitter eye, her mind hostile to the lady who descended down the corridor in a sweep of a red, off shouldered gown that drew looks from passer-by's.

She could have anyone's affections but she couldn't win Legolas's and at that thought of what she had that Sana didn't, she turned her attention to the door that directed to Legolas's bed chamber where he laid for the pass day. Many heard of the prince's illness and during the night, the halls were alive with the chants of prayer and awash with divine, healing lights of hopeful candles.

Isil opened the door to step into the dark room with its curtains still drawn despite it being midday.

Tiny slivers of light tried to force its way into the huge room that stank of illness, giving the room an atmosphere that bordered on claustrophobic.

Isil's eyes adapted to the sudden lack of light and closed the door with a soft click that alerted the only awake inhabitant of her arrival.

"Any change?" She whispered to Arkle who stood up from his chair by the prince's side, the elf shook his head with a solemn expression, "Nay, though he had asked for you."

Isil sighed and indicated he could go, "Tell Keay to inform the guards of the prince's current state." Was her last order as she took up her portion of the watch they arranged over Legolas.

In the dim light of the candles that burned low during the night and nigh on perishing, she made her way to Legolas's bed and touched his cool forehead which told her he was still ill with what ailed him. His aura was one of distress and bleakness that threatened to consume Isil if she lingered too close to him for too long. She could feel him seeking her out in their bond that now hung heavy over her head, like some weight on her shoulders. She already opened their connection and let him talk but she lasted a few minutes before she had to redraw from the oppressive hole she found herself rapidly descending down.

Feeling the stuffy room wasn't helping the current conditions of the prince, she yanked back the heavy draped materials to let the warm, bright light of day drench everything with a light so pure. She opened the balcony doors to let the sweet scent of nature and heavenly palace flowers that bloomed late in the autumn waft in, soon the stench of sickness was drifted away and the cool air on day replaced the too warm interior of the room.

She laid an extra quit upon Legolas as he slept on, and gently dabbed his face with cool water from a wash bowl she brought up. He stirred from the refreshing applications and this gave her hope.

She glanced outside and with a small knife, she ventured out onto the brightly lit balcony and cut a few stems of the wild red palace flowers that she knew not the name of and inhaled its wonderful aroma. These were placed in a small vase and put by the prince's bedside.

Legolas rolled onto his side, his body lost the stiffness of illness to be replaced by the limpness of one who was asleep and she smiled. Deciding that as much as she would like to sit and watch him sleep, she knew she best be getting on with a few chores that needed doing.

* * *

It was bright, he knew that when he opened his eyes just a fraction to be painfully blinded.

He blinked for a while like a baby waking from one of its naps, his body was sluggish and he gave up trying to move, knowing that his arms lacked the strength to even move his pillow. He could see the balcony doors were wide open and outside came the sweetest sound of Isil's singing.

He knew it was Isil because at that moment she walked into his vision wearing a pale blue dress he liked best as she shook the rugs out, letting the refreshing breeze of the wind carry away dust and dirt. He watched Estel slinking along the rails that framed the large terrace, his tail twitching like a snake as he moved with the tautness of a coiled spring, his attention riveted on a few sparrows that hopped along the rails and chirping a lullaby.

"Stop it Estel." Isil warned her cat that snapped its attention to the elleth, who waved her hands to shoo away the sparrows from the ambush they were so unaware of.

She scratched the cat under its chin, smiling as it purred and weaved its body between her legs. She shook her feather duster at Estel which launched a paw at its new plaything, Legolas watched the game between Isil and her cat before the cat got bored and walked off to lie in the sun, stretching its nimble body out like a furry mat to catch all the sun's rays.

Isil looked at him, apparently to check on him as she took a double look and smiled.

"Legolas!"

He weakly smiled, the gesture feeling worn and old as he watched her walk up to him.

"How are you?" she asked with a note of concern.

"Well as I can be." He replied, he tried to move but he gave up and allowed Isil to help him sit up.

"I've been ordered to call for a healer as soon as you awake, it seems that we were close to losing you." Isil walked over to a bell pull and gave it a yank. It was several minutes before a healer came, he checked Legolas's pulse, temperate, eye reflex and whatever else he deemed crucial.

Legolas's eyes kept closing involuntarily and Isil knew he was fighting the sleep his body so needed. The healer saw this too and moved away, letting the prince closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Total rest, we need to build his strength as he is so very weak. I'll leave you some potions you need to administer to him and I'll inform his father the good news." The healer smiled.


	21. A Liar's Apologies

Well peeps, one thing I can say in Sana's defence is don't over estimate her!

As you can see, the story is rapidly approaching halfway point and its yet to unfold. I for once, when writing the chapters after this one felt truly nervous for the characters concerned but I'm guessing that a good thing!

Many thanks for your reviews, they are much needed inspiration and a kick up the ass!

And you guys so totally rock!

Sunmoon, earthsky – well, you'll just have to wait and see how the story unfolds……sorry!

Austin B – that made me laugh right out loud in the middle of the computer room and boy did I get some strange looks…….ever thought about writing comedy?!

* * *

Servant Rule Number Twenty:- Your master relies on you to support him in truth and lies, no matter what the answers are, support him for he knows best whatever the outcomes.

* * *

"And past this message to Cleborn when you find him!" Legolas yelled at Isil as she closed the door with a casual wave, it was the next day and it was remarkable what a day's worth of rest could do for one's soul. The prince managed to take a bath that morning and was now sitting back in bed, much to his objection and making the staff as usual, run around at his beck and call.

Isil was told to past on a message to Cleborn where she was told she could find him near the guard house. She exited the palace out into the courtyard where the many horses were awaiting their masters to ride off on another scouting mission. Recently, the security of the kingdom have been increased and even the barrels that were collected from the river underwent a check. Keay joked that it was to make sure there was no orcs concealed within the tiny cavity that had trouble holding much of its original contents anyway. But Legolas's explanation was more of a logical side and he claims it was done to prevent anyone from passing on messages and giving away secrets to the enemy.

Thranduil's soldiers were much in force these days and she pasted many crowds of them readying for missions or routine patrols. She headed to the guard quarters where she could hear, even from the courtyard a horrible wailing that made Isil cringe and wonder what some unearthly animal was Thranduil keeping locked up.

"A message for Cleborn!" she had to shout over the wail at the heavily locked door, the guard yelled at her to repeat her request once more and she complied, her voice feeling hoarse for doing so. She waited for the guard to unlock the seven locks on the door then she was shown down the steps where the wailing grew louder, making the stone walls of the prison cells vibrate and echo.

She walked down the dark corridor to see Cleborn staring at something she couldn't see and it wasn't until she reached his side did she see what it was making that truly awful noise.

There, in the middle of the cell, lying on what looked to have been once an elven cloak of a highest quality that was now dirty and tatty, was a small, wrinkled and shrivel creature with grey skin and all bones. It laid on its side, wailing at the walls as its bony fingers clutched at its head in despair. It wore a scrap of material that served as a loincloth and she could see it was hairless and held no identifying mark as to what it was.

"Gollum, he was once a hobbit, a shire folk before the power of the ring took hold of him." Cleborn saw her obvious confusion and thoughtfully informed her.

"Why does he cry so?"

"You tell me, he's been at it since he got here." Cleborn replied, pulling a swab of cotton wool from his ears to block what noise he could to little success. "What can I do for you?"

"I've a message from Legolas, he asked me to pass it on to you." Isil went to hand him the scrolls she had in her hands but it caught Cleborn's fingers and fell to the floor where it bounced between the bars of the cell and joined its habitation with Gollum.

"Aw darn it!" Isil cursed and on her knees along with Cleborn , they slid their arms through the bars to try and reach for the important message that seem to be even more further from their grasp.

"It's no use. Hey! Where's Gollum?" Cleborn looked up to realised that Gollum's wailing have stopped and he moved. Hastily, to not encourage the creature to bite them, they redrew their arms and peered into the cell, they saw Gollum suddenly appear before them, his wide blue eyes peering curiously at Isil as his long, grimy fingers held out the pristine white scroll she had dropped.

Isil blinked with surprised then knelt down, ignoring Cleborn's warnings and reached a hand out for the scroll with a smile, the creature reached out even further, his hand going beyond the bars that confirmed him and dropped the scroll in her hand.

"Thank you." Isil whispered, afraid to scare the creature Gollum, he looked back at her and she saw his gummy smile, despite his parched lips, black tongue and gums and rotten teeth, she saw the simple expression that he liked her.

"Isil, no!" Cleborn objected as she reached her hand out and touched Gollum's skin, it felt cool and rough from the many years he was forced to live under his own madness.

Gollum purred and his eyes closed, she felt his weight shifted against the touch of her hand and she knew that he liked it, a touch that wasn't cruel, malicious or rough.

"He likes you." Cleborn smiled as he reached up and pulled the clumps of cotton wool from his ears, he watched with a sense of disbelief at the scene as Gollum fell asleep against the bars whilst she stroked him.

She pulled her hand away gently and saw the creature slept on, exhausted from his own stress and quietly stood up. Both elves left the prison to be greeted by the guards who stared at Isil with a sense of wonder.

"You tamed him? This is the only time he's been this quiet." Said one officer as Cleborn told him what happened.

"Come, I'll escort you back to your master, I need a word with him regarding his message anyway." Cleborn smiled and they walked to Legolas's room, telling each other their own opinions on the feat Isil managed today.

* * *

"And he's asleep?" Legolas asked with a note of humour in his voice as Cleborn stood by the bed after relaying the event to him. Isil was fussing to Legolas's right, soothing the blankets and fluffing his pillows as he sat in bed.

"Like a baby." Cleborn smiled, he declined an offer of a glass of wine from Keay but took a seat by Legolas's bedside as the prince smiled, his eyes wandered over to Isil when she exited the room,as he said, "She's quite something."

"Speaking of something, I know its nothing to do with me but is it true that you are thinking of asking Sana's hand in marriage?"

Legolas's expression was an answer enough but his venomous words confirmed that rumours were, as always untrue. "I don't know what's wrong with that elleth but I've made it quite clear that I don't wish for her hand in marriage now or ever. You can go back and tell the court those exact words."

"Oh I will, I was about to warn you of an ill choice if you were to marry her. For every rumour she is to be your wife, there's a rumour that she taken another lord to her bed."

"Sana's is not my concern, only her actions. She's a menace even to herself." Legolas sighed as Estel jumped up to curl upon his lap, Cleborn looked at the cat for a while and petted it, his mind in a turmoil at the news of late.

"You do know that Gandalf have confirmed that the increase of late in the number of attacks from orcs, spiders and other such dark creatures are due to the commands of Sauron. The dark lord is alive. I can feel it as do others."

"I know, I can feel him too with a bitter heart. I have watched this beautiful forest called my home slip deeper into darkness as it slowly crept into the land. And it scares me to even think of what will happen in the future." Legolas voice was but a whisper as he spoke of his concerns, Cleborn nodded and pulled out a slip of paper.

"A messenger arrived from Rivendell, there's to be a council soon, and you're to attend and bring Gollum with you. You'll be needed in about a month according to Lord Elrond."

"So it happens." Was Legolas's faint whisper and Cleborn could see a look upon his friend's face he couldn't pinpoint. "I'll be well within the week so have no worry." Legolas smiled.

"Do me a favour don't rush yourself." Cleborn said with all seriousness, Legolas looked as if he was about to object but he knew he was talking to a lifelong friend who knew him well.

"That I promise." He replied and Cleborn smiled, "I'll take my leave of you to carry out your order and you, get some rest."

He watched Cleborn leave the room and somewhere outside his door, he could hear his voice rise with a note of surprise, "Sana! Come to bid Legolas your well wishes?"

"I've been delayed in doing so of late." Was her softer reply and he heard Cleborn snort, a clear sign he didn't believe her, "I bet!"

there was a moment delay then his door opened to admit Sana, she closed the door behind her and walked towards Legolas who watched her with a distrusting air. "What is it Sana?"

"I've come to see how you are." Was her reply.

"As you can see, I am well, now you can walk yourself back out of this room." Was his rude reply, he saw Arkle enter the room to see Sana and hastily backed out.

Legolas bit back a smile and wished he too could do that.

"But that's not all I came to see you about. You see, I have made a discovery as to who the lady was that bedded you that night in my place."

"How can you be so bold to assume that there was a lady?" Legolas retorted, he sat more upright as she walked round his bed with a carefree way that unnerved him.

"That was I thought at first but I have found out there was a lady by your very own tongue." Sana smiled, her eyes were positively gleaming at his discomfort, his soul stirred with the feeling of sickness as he asked her what did she mean.

"You laid in your bed a day past, the sickness that ailed you clearly befuddled your mind as you mumbled with a delirious tongue. Be fortunate that I heard and not your father."

"What did I say?" Legolas whispered, panic washed over him as his heart thumped with the fear of saying what he feared most.

"You said…" Sana sat down on the side of his bed, her eyes never leaving the discomfort on his face that was so clear to see, "Isil."

His hand snapped out in shock and fastened round her pale, slender neck as he hissed, "You dare make accusations when there wasn't any. Isil is my maid, the one who attended me in my sickness that you so relished over. You are a weak person for believing the words of a ill man lost in his own mind. Do you wish to see Isil with your own eyes and see the maid I talk of?"

Sana couldn't talk, she felt his fingers dig deeper into her windpipe and she could only nod.

"ISIL!" Legolas shouted and a maid ran into the room then halted with surprise at seeing the situation before her.

"This is Isil, the one I spoke of in my delirium. You dare make false accusations against me or my maid regarding matters that sicken me to speak of and I will act upon your words with much venom. There are certain benefits of being a prince I have you know." His threat caused Sana to pale dangerously and Legolas with disgust let her go, his eyes saw the marks he left on her skin and shouted, "Leave before I have you forcibly removed!"

Sana's legs shook uneasily beneath her then in a mad scramble to the door, she left in a torrent of hiccupping coughs as she clutched her throat. The slam of the door echoed over that stunned moment and Legolas in unbridled anger climbed out of bed, and with a yell of sheer fury, his hands upturned everything that was standing in the room.

Tables crashed, pottery and glasses smashed and inks spilled as he yelled like some wild animal that made Isil think of Gollum.

She watched Legolas, frightened for him as he grabbed the balcony doors and snapped to her, "Don't disturb me!" then the doors closed with a resonating sound that made Isil sink to her knees and cry with the fear that came too close to them.

* * *

"So the fact that Sana came into his room caused him to go mad?" Cleborn asked, Isil looked up from the draught board they were playing, to nod.

They were in the prison at Cleborn's suggestion, the guards found that Gollum's wailing ceased whenever she was near him and today Gollum sat against the bars watching the game, occasionally he would reach out and move the small black pieces that were Isil's, causing Cleborn to lose the last two games. Despite it being dingy and dark, the light of day gave them much illumination to play as it shone through the barred windows high above each cells.

Isil stared glumly at the board, not really thinking of her moves and she absently moved a piece for Gollum's hand to reach out and stop her, "No! Here!" he hissed and indicated to another piece and moved it for Cleborn to curse as he lost three pieces on one go.

"Thank you." Isil smiled sadly.

"Master not happy?" Gollum asked and Isil smiled, she had found out that the creature was more human that she thought and have managed to talk a conversation with him.

"No I'm not but don't worry." Isil patted his hand as he watched the sign of affection and gave her a gummy smile.

"It hurts us to see you sad." He hissed and Isil had to grin at that, another thing about Gollum is that he states the obvious and he refers to himself as us, making Isil conclude that his mental well-being wasn't intact.

"Here Gollum, have some meat." Cleborn slid the bowl of raw meat between the bars that Gollum cautiously approached, clearly not trusting the male elf.

The elf returned his attention to the maid who looked out of sorts with her usual self. She sat with a glum air about her and her aura confirmed it, a sickly yellow that signalled she was deep in troubled thoughts and he was guessing it was to do with Legolas.

Rumours told him that Rowan came to see Isil to find her crying in Legolas's room that looked as if a band of orcs have been let loose.

The damage have been extensive so much that Legolas have been moved to a temporary accommodation whilst the cleaners sort his room. Also to make the situation more interesting, Sana have ordered her staff to pack as she came to her room in tears and red marks round her neck. She left the palace early that morning and was now back at her old family home near the palace.

"What was said?" Cleborn asked, Isil looked up at him and with a reluctant sign replied, "I didn't catch all of what was said, I was called in and from what I did see and hear, Sana made an untrue accusation and a threat against Legolas that he didn't take too kindly to."

"Served her right, you don't make threats against Legolas, everyone knows that." Cleborn snorted, apparently at Sana's idiotic plot.

Isil didn't reply, prompting Cleborn to ask another question, "How is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Isil shrugged, it was the truth. She haven't seen him since he told her….no, ordered her not to disturb him.

She since have purposely avoided him, scared at what she seen in him, a violent side that was uncontrolled and she couldn't guess what he was thinking right now. she taken on chores in other areas of the palace that didn't bring him near her and saw Sana leaving that morning with a sense of guilt that the lady have guessed right in her and Legolas's relationship but have paid a terrible consequence because of the truth she been forced to reject.

She didn't know what to do, yes she still loved Legolas but his outburst made her view their relationship as now a destructive one unless it was harnessed properly.

Somewhere behind them they heard the heavy door open and Cleborn stood up, "I think that someone coming to relief me."

"I best head back, I got chores to do and a prince to avoid." Isil smiled as she too, rose to her feet, she heard Gollum noisily ate his food and knew he wouldn't miss her presence for a while.

"Give Legolas time, he'll calm down and if he……" Cleborn broke off as he stared at something over Isil's shoulder, his eyes hardened as his lips formed a grim line. Isil, out of curiosity looked to see Legolas slowly coming the stairs, his face impassive but his eyes told them he heard every word so far.

He was wearing his guard attire and his hand was upon a large knife that hung from his belt. His other hand was holding a large bowl of raw meat that was Gollum's food. His booted feet made no noise as he stepped down the last few steps.

"I'll take up my part of the watch." He said, an air of authority that dared them to deny him.

"Are you sure? Don't you think you're pushing it?" Cleborn asked slowly as he watched Legolas's eyes glistened dangerously at the implied words that he wasn't up for such a simple task of watching the creature Gollum.

"I'm fine and I will have Isil with me in case I should feel unwell." Legolas retorted but he realised the severity of his voice and dropped a note as he added, "I just wish to talk to her."

"Talk is all you will do, no words of ill temper will be spoken Legolas." Cleborn warned and Legolas for one moment looked as if he was to rebuke his friend but nodded when he realised he had no right.

He watched Cleborn cast a look at Isil and smiled, "I'll see you later and take care."

He left them staring at each other as he ascended the stairs and left the prison. For several moments the didn't say a word and Isil, impatient of his eyes that bored into her soul took a step forward towards the stairs as if to leave but his arm shot out and his fingers gently halted her, then slid up to her chin and made her look at him.

"Forgive me." He whispered, his fingers now caressing the curves that softly sculptured her face he so loved.

"What happened?" Isil asked as she pulled her face from his touch, she wanted to keep things uncomplicated and she feared by his touching her, it would throw her off balance. She saw his eyes darken with pain at her abrupt gesture then he walked to the seats where the game of draught was abandoned.

He sat down and placed the bowl upon the floor and rearranged the game, putting the pieces back into their awaiting battle plans that were to be for-told. She seated herself across from him and watched his slender finger move forward his piece in a single gesture of attack. She counter attacked by moving out a piece to greet him in battle.

"Sana heard me in my delirium of my illness say your name. She knew that a woman took her place at the studding and figured it was you." Legolas softly said, his eyes watched Isil's confident sweep of her fingers halted as they moved a counter, her eyes were wide with fear.

"She made a threat against me and I didn't take it well, you could say fear overcame me for I denied such allegations most dishonourably and in a way that will haunt me for a long time." Legolas moved another piece and watched Isil, cautiously moved her piece forward, already seeing his battle strategy.

"She for too long have haunted my shadows, putting words out into the court and standing back to watch them take effect in the most vile of ways. She is cunning and I have been blind for a long time till of late. she made herself to be the fool out of her own actions and she wants me to pay for it." Legolas' voice rose in anger and Isil moved her fingers forward to caress his fingers as they sharply jerked a counter to its square.

His anger evaporated as he forgot the game and looked up at Isil who weakly smiled, her fingers holding his across the battle field that was silently put on hold in black and white.

"Don't call yourself a fool, your arrivals and departures from the court means that you don't hear the daily gossip so how could you see Sana's destruction?" Isil rationally pointed out, he nodded and cast a troubled eye over Gollum who was pawing at the bowl full of meat upon the ground. With a booted foot, Legolas moved the bowl between the bars and watched Gollum fall into it like a starved creature, despite there was four empty bowls in the cell.

"Why did you….touch Sana in the way I saw?" Isil asked, her mind filled with the image of the white faced Sana beneath Legolas' firm grip that only grew tighter till she could barely gasp.

Those marks!

Those awful red marks!

"I don't know but all I do remember that I wanted to hurt her as she hurt you. I didn't mean for it to happen but she put me in a spot where I didn't know what to do." Legolas flexed his hands, his eyes stared at his fingers full of shame that those weapon wielding digits, that held many an arrow or a woman's breast were used in the lowest of ways.

"Much of the court are unaware of what truly happened to Sana, and be thankful for that. No one but the inhabitant of that room, that day will know what happened." Isil said, Legolas looked up, his eyes were brewing like a dark storm haloed by the illness that left twin dark rings round his eyes and Isil was mesmerized by his lethal beauty.

"So what happens now Isil?" He asked, his lips moved as her eyes watched his face like a living piece of work, unrivalled by all artisan's hands.

"That is up to you Legolas." Isil smiled as he rolled his eyes, the gesture looking remarkably relaxed and silly on his fair face as he smiled, "Valar! I love you."

"I know." Isil moved a draught counter and Legolas looked down to see that Isil have conquered his pieces just as she conquered his heart.

He smiled, he should have known that, haven't everything she done so far made him love her more than he thought possible?

He knew that he should speak to his father to see if he could sway the law that barred him from being with Isil but he couldn't risk it. He swore to the Valar that if he was forcibly parted from the maid that sat across from him right now with a goofy smile upon her face as she waved a counter under his nose, he would go weak in the head and forced to howl at the moon and fade without her love, and that couldn't possibly do could it?

"Alright, just because you won that round doesn't mean you win the others does it?" Legolas challenged and Isil rose an eyebrow at his words before moving the pieces to start the game once more.

"Bring it on!" she smiled with a wicked smile and Legolas's mind echoed with that taunt.

Later………. He inwardly smiled, feeling his body stir at the things he would do to her that he knew would make her whimper his name and beg him for her release. He saw Isil move her counter forward and moved his, his smile growing on his face as the game progressed and she conquered him once more.


	22. Love's Farewell

I'm back ladies, after a rather eventful time concerning this story you see my computer crashed and all its memory was lost including this story. Luckily, somehow we retrieved its files and put it onto a new hard drive so hopefully, I wont have problems yet………so that would explain my long update by my apologies will be made up for, no doubt by a long update!

Yes, as you can see, things are rapidly progressing now and hopefully you guys can see where my story clicks in with Tolkien's with my twist to it. Probably hit the halfway mark now so hold on!

Austin B – yes, the war of the ring is here…….

Xymi Angel Ghost – just try and be nice to Gollum works……(pats Gollum on the head.)

Green EyedElf goddess – Hulk smash! Just wait till later!

Sadly I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or Peter Jackson's work.

Servant Rule Number 21:- When your service ends with your master, depart on good terms for you never know if you require his future employment.

"Isil!" cried a voice, Isil halted in her actions of dusting a desk in Legolas' room and she turned to see Cleborn with a troubled face, his usual impeccable attire was mangled from what looked to be a scrabble and the scratches cross his face confirmed it.

Legolas quickly joined him, his hair mussed up and he sported a cut lip.

It had been three weeks since the outburst between Legolas and Sana and in that time, the kingdom have been peaceful, too peaceful. Like the silence before a storm, confirmed Legolas who was anxious over the strange absence of orcs and spiders.

"What is it?" Isil looked over both elves as they eyed her, "We got a problem." Cleborn spoke first.

"I can see that." Isil rose an eyebrow and Legolas looked sheepishly down at his appearance that right now, have distorted his princely appearance.

"It's Gollum, as you know we've been taking him out to the trees on your recommendation that he might enjoy the fresh air, except this time he climbed the highest branches that not even Legolas can reach and he wont come down." Cleborn informed her.

"We thought, since he likes you, you could perhaps encourage him down?" Legolas pointed out the main reason why they have seek her out.

"Come on. Lets see what I can do." Isil walked out with the elves, their pace was one that was hurried and Cleborn stated that his cries could attract the orcs that were looking for him and hence, placing the kingdom under direct attack.

They lead her out to the palace grounds near the barracks where a lone tree stood a way off from the cluster of trees that was the forest. Isil looked up the giant branches, the leaves a gold colour as it was autumn and its bark was silver, though it was a beautiful specimen of a tree that grew in abundance in the area, Gollum's mournful wails were the one thing that made her look up at him. She saw like a cat clutching the branch for its dear life was Gollum, an un-shapely blob against the stark white, cloudy sky that threatened rain.

"How do I get him down?" Isil exclaimed, scanning the vast height from sky to ground that she would have to climb.

"Call him down." Legolas asked and she walked up to the tree trunk and called, "Gollum?"

At the sound of her voice, his wailing stopped and he peered down to see Isil looking up at him.

"Master?" He rasped and Isil smiled, "Come down Gollum, you must be getting cold."

"Us don't feel no cold." Gollum retorted with a hiss that made Isil curse.

"Orcs are nearby and you don't want them to get you do you?" She tried another approach.

This time, Gollum lowed himself out of sight into the leafiest branches. "Nearby?" was his hiss and Isil nodded.

With a whimper he scampered down to the lowest branch and looked around with fright, "We don't like nasty orcs."

"Then come down and we can keep you safe." Isil smiled.

There was a disturbance in the foliage nearby, making the dozen or so archers round the base of the tree aim an arrow in the direction. The pounding of feet on soft ground set Isil's heart racing and Legolas wide eyes narrowed as he looked to see what it was.

"Orcs!" he hissed and Isil blanched, Gollum leapt down and clutched her shoulders as he hide behind her.

"Isil, run to the palace and raise the alarm. Take Gollum with you." Legolas whispered, she turned and gripped Gollum's hand, they both started to run back in the general direction of the palace, her heart thumping wildly and her adrenaline pulsing through her veins so quickly, she felt she would fall under her own fear.

From behind her came the roars and snarls of the orcs as they burst through the tree lines…..orcs don't act like these do they? Instead of bandy legged creatures ran tall fighting warriors with crude weapons that made her scream with horror as she saw one vile creature lifted his weapon and swipe the elf to the ground where he moved no more.

Legolas!

Her eyes sought him out whilst she ran, his blonde hair singled him out as he fired arrow after arrow but he spotted her and started running towards her, yelling at her to run and not look back.

How could she?

Her eyes riveted to him as he ducked a thrust of a sword and stabbed the creature that narrowly threatened his life. The clang and shrill of battle was mingled with growls and screams and Gollum, temporarily forgotten yanked painfully on her arm, "RUN!".

Isil saw that several of these lean creatures spotted her with Gollum and started running towards her, bellowing threats of what they would do to her once they caught her and she ran, Gollum yanking on her arm all the way as he ran alongside her, some times on his legs but mostly on all fours.

"Stop them!" cried a voice in the most hideous voice that made Isil's spine shudder, in front of her were three creatures, eyes narrows, noses flaring and teeth bared as they ran towards her, like a rabbit, she wheeled on her legs and turned sharply into the thicket where the bushes grew closer together, the sounds of those vile creatures rummaging behind her forcing her to run faster.

Tears ran down her face for too many reasons to think of and her lungs were burning, the adrenaline in her body was only giving her so much energy to run and she could feel her knees starting to buckle under her own weight as Gollum shrieked beside her.

Then suddenly from her right sprang a creature that grabbed her hair, forcing her to her knees as the tall creature grappled with Gollum as he hissed, kicked and fought the many hands that tried to grab him. Someone kicked Isil in the stomach, forcing her to curl up in a ball on top of Gollum as he wailed and screamed. A cruel hand grabbed the back of her throat and pulled her to her feet, a slap stung her cheek as somewhere through the blur of her tears and pain, Gollum was caught.

"We got him boys!" the creature growled and like an unwanted plaything, Isil was thrown to one side where her back came crashing into a tree trunk and caused her skull to smack it and blacken out. The last thing that echoed in her ears were the throbbing beat of many dark feet up pure, elven ground and the wailing cry of Gollum, calling her name as he was carried away under his captors.

"Isil!" Cleborn yelled, his voice carrying over the wind that gently swept the autumn leaves off their branches. He looked over at Legolas who was frantically looking on his right, he never seen the prince so worried before but then, Isil was never involved.

His heart beat wildly as his mind whirled with the many dark thoughts that could have befallen Isil. He seen the victims left behind of the orcs and Uruk Hai and his eyes almost threatened to water with the pain of seeing the same thing happen to Isil.

"Isil!" came Legolas's exclamation as he ran off, apparently spotting something, Cleborn too took off after the prince and he saw that Isil was slumped against a tree where it looks she was attacked and thrown aside.

She was conscious and was wincing as she rubbed the back of her head when Legolas reached her, her sobs greeted his ears as he watched the maid thrown her arms round Legolas's neck and buried her face in his shoulders.

"They took him! Gollum, I tried Legolas……." She sobbed and Legolas soothed her, whispering her many words that Cleborn couldn't hear.

"I'll be with the rest of the men, Thranduil is sending out the guards." Cleborn informed Legolas who looked over his shoulder and nodded, turning his back upon the pair, he walked back deeply relieved that nothing have befallen Isil but also deeply appalled by the means of the attack and the many left injured or dead.

"Valar! I thought I lost you!" Legolas whispered as he pressed a kiss to her brow and wiped a tear away, his eyes fell upon the ugly scratch marks upon her face where a bastard Uruk have slapped her. His anger dangerously boiled but then was reduced to a simmering heat when Isil wrapped her arms round his neck and murmured, "Take me home."

He complied, lifting her in his arms and headed back to where he left his men, there were now guards patrolling the area as healers saved those they could and those they couldn't were placed in a burial shroud and lifted onto a cart with their fallen colleges.

"Prince Legolas! Your steed's here." Called a guard and Legolas walked over and lowered Isil to her feet. "How many dead?" he asked.

"Seven out of sixteen. We never had a chance milord." The guard sombrely replied, Legolas uttered a prayer and mounted, "I must report this to Thranduil, immediate actions must take place."

His white stallion neighed and pawed its hooves, its nostrils flaring at the scent of the evil creatures that stained the very air they walked in, and the spilt blood of the elves that laid less than ten feet away.

"Isil, come." Legolas reached down a hand to Isil who tore her eyes from the cart which seemed to hold more dead by the second. She was pulled up to sit in front of Legolas as he urged his horse to walk on, the backs of her thighs firmly against his that swayed to the motion of the horse's gait.

She couldn't stop shuddering, her skin feeling too small for her body as it vibrated against her will with fear and adrenaline that hasn't faded. Thought Legolas's touch brought relief, partly because he was alive and she seen how close he came to death, but the horror of that one attack was one that was going to leave a mark upon her soul.

If one ambush was like this, she couldn't imagine what it was like upon the battlefield that Legolas fought with her watching on. It all seems so different when you're in the middle of things. Her heart thudded loudly with nerves when her mind turned to the thought that what if a greater attack was to come.

Could she stand before whatever dared threatened her life, home and kingdom?

She doubt it as her current state was one that enable her to even reply to Legolas's questions of concern.

"Come on, lets get you inside." Legolas softly said as he dismounted and helped her down from his horse, he half carried her to Thranduil's room as her legs refused to co-operate and he yelled for a healer to be brought.

The palace was a-sound with frantic shouts, echoing whispers and the music of war as soldiers prepared for battle if one came.

"I heard what happened, are you both alright?" Thranduil stalked over from his meeting with high officials and helped Isil seat herself in a chair. He scowled at the bleeding scratches upon her fair skin and stood aside to allow a healer to give Isil a draught of potion and clean up the wound.

"Seven of my men have been slaughtered in an attack I believed was focused on the kidnap of Gollum. They have been successful despite Isil's efforts to hinder their mission for she tried to outrun them with Gollum in her safe keeping." Legolas looked at his father as he informed him of what happened.

"And I failed." Isil whispered miserably, defeat tasting bitter to her tongue.

"We all failed Isil, it wasn't the fault of one man alone….yet it wasn't really our faults. Such an attack was unforeseen." Legolas replied softly, his hand wiped a tear from her face and he smiled, trying to convey to her she did the right thing.

"Scouts bring the latest message that the orcs have returned from where they came, and there looks to be no further signs of trouble but I will double sentry tonight and for the next few weeks. It looks to me you'll be going to Lord Elrond bearing bad news." Thranduil frowned, his youthful face marred by the stress this day have brought him and Isil could only wished this day never dawned.

"Lets get you to your room where you can rest and same to you Legolas, I don't need you for the moment." Thranduil smiled at both of them, Legolas raised an eyebrow at the words his father said, clearly not trusting that his son was well from the illness that struck him down weeks ago.

"I wont be long though, there are matters that will concern me." He responded, watching his father sigh then nod, reluctant that his son was right.

"Before you go, there are a few things I need to speak to you about concerning our guards….." Thranduil interrupted his explanation to Legolas to call a maid over to escort Isil down to her room, she parted from Legolas with a worried glance and heard his voice through the bond they shared.

_I will find you soon, do not worry my love._

Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she stared at the dying sun that dared set on that ugly day which left a scar upon Mirkwood. Each tear were for the dark moment that occurred earlier that day but her heart grieved for the news that echoed in the kingdom, Legolas was to leave to the dwellings of Rivendell to attend a council the following morning. His news he bares will be one of the darkest nature and one of uttermost importance.

He would be away for a month or more due to the dark sightings between here and the two elven dwellings of Middle Earth. Times of now were dark and she could see no hope.

"There's always hope." Came a voice behind her and she closed her eyes, her fingers reached out behind her to feel his own intertwine in a tender touch. She should have known he would hear what she was thinking but grief made her forget to close their bond for a moment of privacy.

She felt his body move against hers as their spirits called and beckoned each other, taking solace in each others presence. His chest against the curve of her back as one arm slid round her waist as his lips whispered to her his love that would never diminish.

"One night Legolas, all we have is one night until the next you return to me." Isil said, her voice wavered with the many emotions that assailed her and Legolas bowed his head, his eyes turned from her face but she knew he felt the same.

"Then let make it a night to remember." Legoals replied, he looked up at her and she saw that his eyes regain a fraction of that sparkle that made Legolas the elf he was.

They walked the quiet palace grounds, taking care to evade the guards that patrolled vigorously, the divine, mystic light of the moon replaced the dead sun that died the night. The grass turned into a sea of silver strands, all dancing to the wind, as it whipped up the aroma of flora and its mother earth that held all so dear to her skin.

The palace streams and fountains turned to molten metal that ran with its tinkling song, that provided many a ballad within the elven king's halls. Swift, night birds that live for the night dived across the waters, silhouetted against the bejewelled waters that were unrivalled with nature's truest gems that were that star's reflections.

Tree's leaves rattled in the autumn wind, their leaves of too many a hue in the light of day were now all a washed with the silver-blue light of the moon, as Legolas lead her upon a path that looked to be over grown.

He lead her to a small pavilion where upon its stage was a single daybed that allowed lovers to sit and watch, whisper and love, laugh and dream for many hours. It was curtained by courtesy of the willows with its long leafy strands and the tall bushes that bared autumn flowers of a sweetest nature and fragrance.

They sat side by side, his arm around her shoulder as they looked upon their clasped hands that laid in Legolas's lap. They watched as Legolas's thumb brushed over her own in a small, calming motion that made her smile, his eyes reflected the humour as he looked at her face and framed it with his fingers.

He memorised her, every curve, angle and shadow that made up her face, his eyes looked over every part of her beauty, from those soft pink lips that reminded him of rose petals, to the hypnotising depths of her grey eyes that were stormed over in emotions he knew she barely kept to herself. And then back to her lips, aware that his body moved closer to hers as his face lowered to claim her in an embrace he wished would never end.

She tilted herself back till he was lying upon her as she reclined on the day bed, the teasing weight of him made her nerves tingle with anticipation but she knew it was to be a slow wooing. The change in the inhaling of his breath told her he was aroused as his tongue fought for conquest over her own.

"Valar! I love you." He breathed, his fingers cupping her cheek as he drew back and looked wondrously at her.

"And I, you." She smiled as she watched his fingers tug at the fastenings of his tunic.

She, expertly due to the many times she helped dress him for royal appointments.

And undressed him for personal gain, undid his fastenings and slid the tunic from his chest, the moon a washing his torso with its divine light, the light of his aura made him too beautiful to look upon as Isil feel his cool, satiny skin, her fingers felt the deep furrows of the base of his neck, the slight rise of where his nipples were, the hard ribs against his skin and the subtle ridges that aligned his stomach where solid muscle was toned after many a days work.

He in turn loosened the ties of her bodice and pulled her dress down to expose a creamy shoulder that he couldn't resist kissing. The heated swirl of his tongue against her cool skin startled her which then turned into a gasp when his teeth nipped her skin behind her ears. She felt the tug on her dress and shrugged out of it, leaving her in her thin, under gown that held a weave like a spider's web.

She shuddered when she felt the cool contact of his hands through the material, timid at first but encouraged by her gasps of ecstasy, his actions grew bolder, feeling her breasts through the flimsy garment as he kissed her, somewhat aware that her ever nimble fingers were pulling off his belt that slackened his breeches.

The clatter of the buckle hitting the floor confirmed this and he closed his eyes when her hand cupped the arousal he tried to hide from her to no avail.

He heard from his throat a small mew when her fingers dipped beneath the band of his breeches to stroke his member and he undressed her with shaky fingers, trying to control his wanton act as she so innocently touched and caressed him. His arms raised as he allowed his hips to move against her hand, biting his lip to keep from braying like some animal as her fingers tugged his breeches from his hips till they were lying naked against each other.

His fingers seek and found those secret places that unlocked overwhelming sensations that made her squirm and shudder as her fingers dug deeper into his shoulders as all she could do was hold on. His mind brought memories, the hollow of her neck was one weak spot, her naval was another and he acted on it till her body vibrated and thrilled under his own and he knew she was ready.

He felt her fea close to his, the sensation all so thrilling as he moved against her, his hand guiding him in as she groaned, her body a-tuned to so many sensations than she thought possible.

They moved as one, hips flushed against each other as their eyes held, two separate minds rising to one place where their fea and bodies shared and they were one.

A strangled cry erupted from Legolas's lips as he pushed home deeper, and the tempo grew and grew till he was flying. They felt their fea's rise and soar, dancing on some wind till they exploded into a million sensations, punctuated by their cries.

The aftermaths was almost as dazzling as the dance itself, Legolas slumped upon Isil who ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair, feeling his heated breath cool, their senses heightened, they could see a million miles, smell a million things and feel the million sense hairs on each other's skin.

"I love you." Isil said, her eyes looking up at the ceiling of the pavilion, her fingers deep in his scalp as she felt him sigh. He pushed himself up on his arms to look down at her beautiful and smiled, "I love you Isil, more than anything."

He saw a crystal tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away, he didn't ask what was wrong, he knew but he laid himself down next to her and kissed her, allowing her to take comfort in his presence as her fingers touched him, her lips seek him and her body worshipped him.

Isil looked from the canopy above Legolas's bed to the prince himself.

He was lying on his back, his eyes glazed over in sleep as she watched him like she been doing all through the night. Her heart feared that she would forget his every beautiful detail and flaw but her mind forced that notion away, her eyes watching the rise and fall of his bare chest and the way his hair was haloed on the pillow, startling white in the early dawn that ruined Isil's day.

He stirred, rolling onto his side, his fea seeking her out even in sleep, his eyes closed as he slipped into light dreams that told Isil he would be waking soon. Somewhere she heard the call of a horn, signalling the rotation of the sentry that guarded the palace and she knew he would have to rise in a while.

She blew directly upon his ear, the cool air causing him to shiver and stir as she whispered his name, he sighed and spoke, not opening his eyes, "I wish this day never dawns."

"Me too, but the sun is rising and the horn is calling the guards to wake and therefore so must you." Isil's fingers stroked his cheek as he opened his eyes almost reluctantly and drew her close. They remained that way for a while till the horn of the second watch blew and Legolas rose, he padded naked to the bathing room and drew a bath, Isil declining his offer to join him as she rose and pulled on her clothes.

She stared at the bed they laid in, her nose filled with the faint scent of Legolas' aroma mingled with the musk of sex and she pulled the sheets off the bed and tied them in a bundle to be washed, her mind seeking anything that would make her forget Legolas's inevitable departure but nothing worked, not even lighting a new fire, a chore she hated most made her take her mind off it.

Succumbing, she walked into the bathroom to see Legolas bending over with a towel in his hands as he dried his hair. A smile tugged her lips to see his badly mussed up hair that flew in all directions as he coyly grinned. He handed her a hair brush and seated himself, she picked up his long, damp tresses and combed them gently, the motion soothing Legolas as she saw by his reflection he had his eyes closed. By the time she finished, his hair felt like soft threads of the finest silks awaiting to be woven into a beautiful garment. He rose, kissed her and took the clothes she handed him, getting changed before her, knowing that she wanted to watch him at his most intimate for one last time.

He let her button up his tunic, tie his wrist guards and attach his weapons to his back, aware that he could feel her emotions brewing, anger mingling with sorrow, worry stirred up with pride as she attached his cloak. He watched her pick up the small box from the mantle place that held the necklace of his deceased mother and he took it from her.

"Nay, for once, I wont wear it." He said, his fingers picking up the fine chain and unclasping it, he put it round Isil's neck.

"Wear it for me till I come back and you can return it with your love." He softly said, his fingers brushing the emerald leaf as his heart broke by the sight of those tears Isil fought to reign in.

"I will." She choked and Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace, whispering all the sentiments he could think off, telling her he'll be back soon and be strong.

A knock on the door pulled them apart and Legolas watched Isil hide the necklace beneath the neckline of her dress as the door opened to admit Cleborn who smiled, "We're ready for you after we eat."

"Thank you, who's accompanying me?" Legolas asked as he slipped a dagger into his boots and counted the arrows he had in his quiver.

"Myself, Feanil, Orasma, Jeslin and Murai like you asked." Cleborn replied and Legolas nodded, he picked up the pack he sorted yesterday and headed to the door then turned to face Isil, "I need to have a word with you before I go on some things I need you to do in my absence."

"I'll be here milord." Isil nodded, there was silent exchanged between them via their bond then he left, Isil staring at the doorway as her ears heard their footsteps fade away down the corridor. She had no time to weep as Keay and Arkle entered, giggling and laughing.

"Hey, why the long face?" Arkle asked, taking in the sight of Isil looking rather upset.

"Just something that Legolas said that brings me no comfort." Isil lied as she saw their faces sombre, "He leaves today doesn't he? I do hope he'll be fine." Keay spoke up.

"He'll be alright, he's Legolas after all." Arkle said and all three of them smiled at each other, that was true enough.

"Take care my son." Thranduil said as Legolas lead his horse out into the courtyard where a small farewell party gathered to see him off. He have already said his own, private farewell to Isil a moment ago, tears were shed and kisses of hope and promises exchanged and his eyes looked over to Isil, standing between Keay and Arkle who was waving like the fool he was.

"I will Ada." Legolas smiled as he let his father hug him, Cleborn smiled in amusement at the sight of his king so openly being affectionate and Legolas winked at him.

"Send me a message of the council and your welfare." Thranduil called out, sounding like some overbearing mother and even Isil cringed at that.

She watched Legolas mounted his horse that stomped its hooves in anticipation of a long journey, his aides that were travelling with him too mounted their rides and with a wave of farewell, rode out of the courtyard.

Isil watched him go and saw he turn in the saddle to watched her one last time then he was gone as the gate closed behind him. She could hear their bond vibrate as his voice echoed, the connection starting to loose its strength as the further he rode away.

_I love you Isil._

_I love you, be safe and return to me._

Then, like a string that been pulled too far, the connection snapped and their bond was broken. She felt truly alone and deserted, the absence of their bond was like loosing a limb and Isil's mind frantically called for him but to no avail. All she could do now was wait.


	23. Letters

Hey lovely guys, got you a new update and you will see from the note I've left at the bottom that I have a little important note to you readers.

Austin B – I have a father and brother who think me stupid regarding computers….and yet its me who qualified to use the damn things! Oh and Thranduil – affectionate? You spoke too soon!

MacadamiaNut – as much as I like 10th walker stories, it wouldn't work for this one even if I tried and the path I set this story on is one I feel is better and more compelling to you the readers. But I can say that Isil is worthy enough to be fighting in Helm's Deep, ride the paths of the dead and so forth..

Green eyed elf goddess – sorry but I can say that we will see more of their bond in the near future – I miss it too. Your suggestions are more accurate than you think but not in the way you know………;)

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien's work or the films – damn!

* * *

Servant Rule Number 22:- As a servant, if you commit any crime in your household, you must pay for it.

* * *

Isil looked up from stirring the dough in its bowl, the heat of the nearby fire made the job more harder as she added raisins and spices to make a fruit loaf. It have been three weeks since Legolas departure and no words have been sent as of yet, she wasn't expecting any as she knew he yet to reach Rivendell. The guards on the borders of Mirkwood brought home the message that the small party have passed through the forest unharmed, the message already a week out of date as the forest was so wide, it took a long time to venture through it.

Her chores have been switched and her main jobs were to help the kitchen staff and the palace tailors with dressmaking and laundry. She welcomed the busy days with some comfort but she found herself thinking of Legolas in any quiet moment, her worries increased as so did her anxiety for his welfare as of late due to the increased number of sightings of orcs and spiders.

She looked up at the elven calendar someone stuck up on the wall near the larder and saw that someone circled the day Legolas departed with a red circle and counted. She made it twenty four days and sighed.

It have been too long and Valar!

She missed him!

* * *

Legolas stared at the view from his window, the mist rising off the waterfalls that surrounded the elven refuge, casting rainbows in the sun as the plants sparkled with the dew. White doves cooed nearby on their branches of tall trees with splendid foliage that made Legolas think of home.

Home where Isil was waiting for him.

He had arrived at Rivendell three days prior due to a shortcut Cleborn knew that cut through the mountains. Their journey encountered few orcs that ran the vast plains in small numbers and they met little resistance. He haven't been able to pass on his message to Elrond, as his servants told him, he was busy in affairs that were of uttermost importance. He guessed it was to do with the halflings Estel brought back with him, one was serious wounded from a stab wound by a wraith's blade.

His mind brewed with the many thoughts so much so he didn't hear someone enter the room behind him.

"What plague's the prince's mind so that it lets down his guard for me to creep behind him unaware?" the soft voice asked and Legolas smiled, he turned to see the elven beauty and like so many times before, all he could do was stare.

"Arwen, well met." He greeted and formality aside, he hugged her tightly with a grin as she giggled.

"Its been too long." She smiled and Legolas nodded, slipping comfortably into the role of her good friend, and one he grown up with. For all the songs and words that many elves tried to compare Arwen to, none could do her justice.

Her beauty was not of this world, neither was her spiritual being that made her feisty and argumentative then sweet and alluring. All who looked upon her knew that the Valar must have bestowed her with great grace.

Legolas looked down at her hands that held his, wondering how they weren't marred by the sword training the Evenstar so rigorously undertook.

"How fare your brothers for I haven't encountered them since my arrival…..thankfully." he grinned, a dozen memories of Elladan and Elrohir's infamous pranks came to mind and he saw a smile spread on their sister's lips as she shrugged, "Well as can be I suppose, they been kept busy by Ada, running around passing messages on, escorting Glorfindel with the halflings…..you did hear about that?"

"I did, it saddens my heart to hear that the nine have come so close to polluting this divine kingdom with their very presence." Legolas replied, speaking of the chase Glorfindel lead as he hurried to carry the almost dead halfling to the care of Elrond.

Why was such a small being so important? He mused but no logical answer came to mind.

"What is it?" Arwen asked, her eyes searching his enquiringly as he looked at her and shrugged, "What is what?"

"There's something on your mind, don't deny it for your aura and fea tells me much. Have Prince Legolas fallen in love?" she smiled as Legolas cast his attention to something most interesting out the window, most inexpertly as he was not use to being read so easily.

He prided himself on keeping his innermost thoughts locked away, so even the wisest elves couldn't read his face to know what's on his heart. Only to be caught out by Arwen. He sighed, there was no point denying it, he wanted to talk to her and find comfort in his friend's presence. She knew much for her age and love was a thing she specialised in.

Always was the romantic was Arwen.

"Ai, I've fallen Arwen." He softly said, his eyes not seeing as his memories stirred up the face of Isil smiling, laughing, crying, shouting…..already his image of her was fuzzy and his heart despaired.

Would he forget her?

"Who is she?" Arwen stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, her humour was replaced by gentle affection as one would feel to a brother and her heart warmed with the prospect of Legolas finding his love.

"She's the most beautiful, intelligent, spunky and graceful person I know." He replied, his attention back on Arwen as she lead them to two chairs next to a fire place that laid unlit. Somewhere wafted the scent of the many flowers that bloom despite it being late autumn and Legolas leant back in his chair to feel Rivendell's soothing presence.

"You would like her Arwen, she cared for me and saved my life during an attack on Mirkwood. She fought in battle by my father's side and received the honour of the sword." Legolas recalled some of Isil's achievements with a smile that Arwen didn't miss. His new found enthusiasm left him youthful and like the young elf she remembered before duty and sovereignty claimed him.

"And she loves me for me, not Prince Legolas or Legolas the elf with many honours but Legolas the being." His smiled broadened as Arwen leaned forward, her fingers holding out a glass of wine which he gratefully sipped.

"What's her name?" she asked, wanting to hear as much as she could of the elleth that claimed her good friend's heart.

"Isil." Legolas said with a dreamy note to his voice.

"What's the problem? Marry her!" Arwen grinned.

In that moment, his face fell and his eyes darken like the clouds of a thunderstorm rolling over the sun. his aura became turbulent and dark as worry and many troubles that a-sailed him resurfaced.

"That is the problem. She's a maid and laws in my father's kingdom forbade such a relationship. We've bedded and even formed a temporary bond but marriage evades us for we fear the wrath of my father." Legolas explained. Arwen didn't reply, she knew much of Legolas's dislike to his bloodline he feared he would fail to. He been brought up to live up to his grandfather, the great Oropher and his own father. Such pressures are not needed by a gentle soul such as Legolas.

"I miss her Arwen, so very badly." Legolas spoke out, his voice hoarse with emotions as Arwen perked her head up from her quiet reflection of her own life.

"Write her a letter, you'll feel better for it. Come on, I'll help you start it." Arwen yanked her friend's arm as she tried to snap him out of his misery that she knew didn't suit him at all. He laughed and sluggishly stood to his feet but a knock on the door prevent ed him for retorting to Arwen's invitation.

"My lord, Elrond calls for you to attend the council in the west wing." A servant informed him and with a bow, closed the door to leave the two elves with their thoughts.

"I do not like this one bit, Legolas." Arwen spoke up, he saw that her fingers fidgeted and knew that she was nervous. She had every right to be for this council was not a thing to be taken lightly and Legolas said just that, "This council has yet to reveal its purpose to me but something makes me think that my fate is caught up in this moment. Maybe I'm to see my true path."

"Then let's hope it's a good one." Arwen smiled weakly as Legolas pressed a kiss to her crown and left the Evenstar to her nerves and thoughts.

* * *

_All need not know what happened next for all is known through legends and the countless times the story been told, Legolas went to the council as called and there he saw a gathering of the last few races of Middle Earth. _

_There was the dwarves who rumbling tongues were quick to recount all those moments they suffered under the elves hospitality. The frail race of men, some old and pompous with wisdom whilst others where barely out of their days of youth. But hope sat amongst them in the form of one ranger._

_Estel…….Strider……….Aragorn. no name was enough to the man who would be king in the adventure we all know so well._

_And lastly was the elves, represented by Elrond and Legolas themselves, the beings that saw over time how the land they loved grew and decayed with good and evil._

_Here was hope's last stand against Sauron and his armies._

_Legolas watched as the ring bearer brought forth the one object that was central to all this trouble, a small band of gold that harboured more evil than thought possible. Responsible for the attacks, betrayal, treachery, death and darkness that swept this land, and we all know what fate it must befall. _

_It must be unmade in the heart of Mount Doom._

_And it was there that moment when Frodo called over the clamour of voices that argued over the ring and their fates, that this small being would take the ring and destroy it did Legolas knew that his life was tied to the halfling. As he watched Aragorn pledge his sword to the quest, his heart found his true path and it took five words to seal his fate………._

"_And you have my bow."_

_It was done._

_Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood was about to start the one journey that will become a legend that time wont forget._

_Though his heart rejoiced at finding a path he wanted to followed, it was also saddened by the fact his absence could stretch into months even years without Isil. And he took up Arwen's suggestion. With a pen in hand, he wrote one line……._

"_To my love, Isil………"_

_he couldn't go on, what words that seem so meaningless now, could encapsulate the feelings he felt when ever he saw her, how many times could he say sorry? _

_Would she understand that this may be the last time she hear from her lover for the quest may take him in death rather than victory? _

_He wrote long into the night, the piles of letters all starting with the same line…."To my love, Isil…….", all in varied state on completion and all thrown aside, scrunched up into a ball. It was in the middle of the night that a letter poured from his soul to the paper was the one he tried to encapsulate. He sealed it with wax and placed it next to a letter to his father._

_They were handed to Cleborn, his closest friend to take home with him the following morn. They were placed in separate bags for they were unmarked for who was the reader they were destined for. Thranduil's in the left saddle bag and Isil's in the right._

_Loegolas bade his friend farewell for he knew it would be a long time till he next saw him, "Farewell and may the valar grant me a chance to see my homeland once more." Was his last words to Cleborn, son of Mirgal, who rode westwards back to his home of Mirkwood._

_Little did Legolas know that whilst one legend was about to begin in Rivendell, another was already starting as Cleborn rode closer to Mirkwood, and we like Legolas will hear that legend when he does return home. _

_We now leave the ring walker to start his journey in an adventure later known to all, as penned by Frodo's hand as "The Lord of the Rings." _

_For whilst his fate was mapped out, fate for another being was unravelling and uncharted.

* * *

_

The first snow fell as five riders rode into Mirkwood's courtyard. The tiny icy flakes drifted lazily upon the cold, bitter wind and the walls of the courtyard a rang with the clatter of swords as recruits trained, despite the worsening weather conditions.

Some maids ran out of the kitchens to save the laundry that was put out to dry in a pathetic attempt considering it was now winter. Already ice have frozen over the king's fountains that he had commissioned several years ago amongst the palace grounds, and it looks as if the river that was the kingdom's main source of transport for the food barrels was to freeze as well.

The guards that stood on duty, though they didn't feel the cold, stood close to the small fires to warm off the chill as they laughed and drank mead with gloved hands.

Horses stamped their feet impatiently in their stalls, determined to be let out to graze despite the grass been frozen and washed over with mud as stable hands ran out to take the riders horses.

"Cleborn!" cried a voice, and the elf in question, pulled down the fur lined hood of his cloak to turn and see Isil walk up to him, a smile upon her sweet, fair face as she carried a basket of bread upon her hips.

"How fare you?" she asked, her eyes counting the number of horses that came home.

Not waiting for Cleborn's answer she frowned, "There's one missing, tell me where is my lord?"

"He stays behind in Rivendell for reasons my heart weeps, he asked me to deliver you a message for your eyes only." Cleborn burrowed his hand into the left saddle bag and handed her a dented scroll from its rigorous journey.

She stared at it as it laid in her hand, the red wax seal teasing her as her heart raced and mind whirled with the prospect of the letter being bad news.

It must be.

"Get inside! We've warmed Dorwinion for you and a mighty feast for who knows when was the last time you've eaten a proper meal." Rowan called out, the four riders that accompanied Cleborn trooped in as the elf stared at the open door that admitted the tempting smell of cooked meat and spicy tarts.

"Forgive me, I must present the king the news I am forced to bare." He smiled and patted her shoulder as Isil nodded, not listening to his words as she stood lost in thought.

She turned and left the bread in the keep for the soldier's rations as she headed to her quarters. She closed the door behind her and lit a candle to ward off the growing darkness as she sat herself down in a rickety chair and stared at the scroll.

What words did it contain?

Does he want to end what she allowed them to build?

Is he well?

She exhaled a frustrated breath and snatched it up, running a thumb under the wax to break it, she straightened it up and began to read the first line.

"Dear Ada……."

Ada?

Was this meant to be handed to Thranduil?

A quick read at the formal contents told her it did, and her heart thundered at such a mistake.

Cleborn!

He must be stopped before it was………

The door slammed opened, dis-spelling Isil's very thought as she saw in the door frame stood Thranduil himself with her scroll in his hand.

His face impassive as he kicked the door shut with his foot, the slam ringing in her ears as he slowly paced before her, he was angry, she didn't even needed to look at his aura to know. She could feel it several paces away, heated, sickly anger that spiralled off him.

"What have you been doing with my son?" he asked, his voice barely restraining the anger he fought to keep in check.

"Milord…." Her voice wavered, not sure where to start or how much he knew.

"I received a letter in my son's hand to you, a love letter telling me that you bedded him on more than one occasion. That you've bonded with him!" Thranduil snarled, shaking the letter he held, he snatched the one from Isil's hand and quickly read it.

"And yet to me, he tells me nothing of his love for you." He breathed, he angrily scrunched up his own letter and threw it to the floor where it skittered under her bed.

"You lied to me, posing as a trusted servant when all the time you lied!" he roared, Isil cowered, tears fell from her eyes as she whimpered.

"We fell in love, it wasn't anyone's fault!"

"The law states it's forbidden to do so!" Thranduil roared again, "My advisors now know of this scandal you committed against me and its all over the court, I must be seen to be doing my duty to uphold any oath breakers and punish them! Guards!"

four guards, who must have been waiting for his command, stormed into the room and apprehended Isil, who tired to kick and pull away from their hard grips, her tears forgotten as she screamed her fury of ill-judgement as she was lead down into the dungeons.

Servants hissed as they watched her being pulled past, ladies of the court spat at her path as she went and advisors' numerous voices cried out her crimes as the door closed behind her when she was thrust into the darkest, foulest place she ever seen.

Ignoring the damp floor that ranked with vile odours, she sank to her knees and cried, hot tears burning her cold cheeks as she started to shiver with the cold air within the brick room.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was in there for, for the room held no windows. She slept when she thoughts it was night and cried when she thought it was day.

No water or food was provided for her, and if any was offered to her, she wouldn't have ate it for she felt the first spiralling clutches of one who was fading.

Her heart dully thudded within the cavity of her ribs but her usually alert senses were fogged and hazy.

Her skin tingled constantly as her body welcomed the first touch of death, and Isil didn't fight it.

She couldn't, Legolas took her heart the day he left to Rivendell and now he was on some far flung mission that involved journeying to Mount Doom to his certain death.

No, the valar will be kind to grant her death now for she will wait for him when death does send him to the halls of Mandos.

She laid on the floor, weak and reluctant to move. When the door did open to let in bright, painful light, she winced and screwed her eyes shut, as dimly she heard footsteps enter.

"Close that door!" whispered a voice and the click of the heavy, wooden door followed.

"Isil?" another voice softly asked, one that held a high feminine note as a cool hand touched her hot forehead. "She's fading!"

"Out of the way!" the first voice snapped, Isi felt larger hands cradle her cheeks as she whimpered from the lack of senses she suffered from, she couldn't smell, feel, barely heard and certainly couldn't taste.

And for her sight…….

"Open your eyes." The voice commanded. Isil forcibly opened them and hissed at the dull light from a candle. She blinked for what felt like forever till her vision cleared and she saw three faces. Her memory stirred as an elleth wiped a tear from her own cheek as she handed an elf a cool cloth.

"Cleborn? Keay?" she murmured as she tried to move away from the elf's healing hands that seemed to burn her skin.

"We're here, let us help you." Cleborn's voice whispered.

She looked at the third elf who held her face in his hands as his wide blue eyes beheld her own, his golden hair was like a halo against the backdrop of the candle and she thought it was a vision.

"Are you an angel?" she coughed, then felt a cup pressed to her lips and the cool, sweet water passed down her throat.

"Me? Nay, I am Glorfindel. You must sit up for I've medicine to give you." The elf spoke, his soothing voice penetrating the fuzziness of her mind as she felt his hands pull her to sit upright.

She felt the shadows of someone's hand wave in front of her eyes, then a voice whisper as if to hide the mere fact, "She be dead soon if we don't get this down her."

"I know." Glorfindel replied, as he held Isil's sluggish head upright and allowed her to slump against him as he fumbled in his bag for the one thing that could bring Isil back from the shadow lands that lead to Mandos.

"Then let me die." Isil murmured, "Please……"

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that. Drink." Glorfindel help up a small vial that cast the room with a eerie silver blue light, and Isil groggily realised it came from the bottle itself.

It was pressed to her lips and in one motion, Glorfindel tipped the contents down her throat and pressed her chin closed so she didn't spat it back out.

"Sleep, let the light of Valinor sooth you." Was the last words Glorfindel said as she closed her eyes and slept a blissful sleep she haven't felt in days.

* * *

Hey guys, yes things are patchy in places if you look had enough and its written to be, as we will find out our answers alongside Legolas when he returns. I'm just wrapping up the first part of the story by leaving you in the next chapter a few loose threads to keep you hanging. And I will apologise for that now but it will work to keep the story going. In the next chapter it will be barely outlining the deeds Isil have to complete as her punishment but this is again some thing we will find out more when Legolas does for when the second half of Don't you Fall come into play, Legolas is our elf who leads us into the story no Isil.

As a warning, you'll need to remember the small details as for example, mentioned in this chapter….

how many of you noticed that Isil's letter was placed in the right saddle bag in Rivendell, but when Cleborn hands it to Isil in Mirkwood, he pulls it out the left?…..hence the mix up of the two letters.

In future chapters, I will be making references to past chapters on small, insignificant details that are written to be overlooked at first, but play a bigger part in whole. If its wished by you the reviewers, I could leave a explanatory note and reference on where such links are made to clear up any misunderstanding. Let me know.

Well, the next chapter coming is the last told on Isil's behalf and many things will be cut off abruptly…….you'll just have to wait for the return of Legolas to pick up the pace………I'm mean aint I?

Xxxxxxxx


	24. The Last Fall

Guys, this is the last chapter I have of this 1st part of the story. Over Christmas, I will be working on the second installation to Don't You Fall and maybe if you're lucky, might get an update around about Christmas…….!

Mrs Bloom – Her punishments awaits…….and sadly the bond will not be resurrected for this chapter though a good suggestion.

MacadamiaNut – Cleborn tries it on? Like to see him try now!

Meadowsweet1363 – Glorfindel's appearance is explained during the chapter and I've posted a note at the end to explain it more clearer.

Legolas' Melamin – thank you for your review concerning F words. I understand your point of view and can assure you that I will not use this word again. The two incidents I have used it before were used in a manner I felt captured the scene I wanted to portray……but saying that…..it's all to easy just to type that word isn't it? I'll look for a better and more respectable word to use in the future and hope that it hasn't marred your enjoyment of this story.

Shannan – maybe u are an insane person to scream at a computer………well of late, maybe I'm insane too judging by the number of times my computer gone down on me!

* * *

sadly i dont owe anythin to do with Tolkien or the books and films.

* * *

The Last Servant Rule - Fight for you life, soul and honour when duty calls you for in death, your Lord will honour you.

* * *

"And you kept her locked down there, hoping she would fade!" Glorfindel's voice rang off the walls of the throne room where sat Thranduil and his advisors.

"I kept her there till it was time for her punishment." Thranduil objected.

"I found her last night, she was almost gone, almost dead before I healed her…."

Glorfindel angrily paced, his tall frame towered over the seated advisors. He had hoped to reason but he should have known better, especially since Thranduil's mood wasn't of a good sort.

"Healed her? What gives you that right?" Thranduil snapped, his eyes angrily raked over Glorfindel's own.

"The words of Galadriel ordered me to, by her own hand she presented me the light of the Valar, the one thing that brought Isil back from Mandos. Your son would object to……" Glorfindel's voice was interrupted by Thrnaduil's own which roared, "My son will obey my words."

"Clearly he haven't for he wouldn't be in this mess would he? It's ill judgement to leave Isil to take his blame." Glorfindel's voice lowered to a tone Thranduil knew that the elf was keeping in check.

"Glorfindel, you're a guest of this realm, you've already interfered enough with my kingdom's affairs. Leave the rest be before I am forced to extend Isil's punishment over you." Thranduil rose to his feet, his barely concealed threat hung heavy in the air.

"The Lady of the Light and Lord Elrond will be most displeased. They hold your son's best interest at heart, they've kept Isil's downfall silent from him when he left Rivendell three weeks ago. He's by now by my guess, nearing Lothlorien if they kept to their true path. Would you have me take news of your ill justice to him?"

"And what does both Lord and Lady see regarding Isil?" Spat Thranduil.

"They seen that Isil's path will take her on one that will save the lives of many of our kind, that if she is allowed to followed that path." Glorfindel replied, his fists clenched as he stared right back at the elven king.

"What could a scared maid do?" the king sneered, provoking a wave of whispered exchanges between the advisors who remained silent for this long as they watched on the exchanged between their king and the living legend of Middle Earth.

"You'll be surprised." Retaliated Glorfindel.

"My people call for her to be punished." Thranduil snapped.

"You fool! The people call for her release. She's one of them! Your court calls for her suffering not your kingdom. Just your pride!" Glorfindel shook his head as he watched the elf who was a friend, look indignantly as his advisors muttered and cursed the golden haired elf's downright, out brazenness.

"Our friendship have been soured by this incident, but this is my final say. Isil will stand for her punishments according to the law of this kingdom then, only after that will I consider her path." Thranduil slowly rose to his feet as his eyes challenged Glorfindel to object.

"It's with a heavy heart that I walk away from a fool's presence, my work here is done but be warned. If Isil dies or fades, it will be a stain upon your name and kingdom. If this is justice in your land then I wish your people the best of luck. And remember Thranduil, I know of your bitter past, and just because one lady made a mistake, doesn't mean they all will."

The elf turned and left the throne room, the advisors whispering about Glorfindel's passing words and wondered what they meant as their king stared at the door the closed behind Glorfindel. He cleared his throat and roared over the noise of this advisors, "Bring Isil to me!"

There was a moment's delay when Glorfindel left the throne room in anger and the guards dispatched to bring Isil from her room.

When the guards returned, it was with Isil, the elleth who hands were bound before her yet her head held high, showing no signs that she was close to fading away. The light was working within her and the advisors stirred with unease at the elleth's cool posture.

Only Thranduil smirked, so he couldn't have her killed, faded or hurt but the one thing he could do and do best, was to crush a spirit completely. His fingers ran down the book of laws, the rules and punishments of this kingdom, written by his own hand and have been dealt upon many other elves that been brought before him. In his other hand, someone handed him Isil's dissention ritual. The piece of paper was bewitched by magic and if one did fall, it would stain itself black. As was Isil's in this moment of time, and he held it in front of his court for all to see. Those who doubted, hissed and those who believed all this time cursed how a maid rose above herself and endangered the court.

"You, Isil who been found guilty of breaking the laws of the dissention ritual by bedding my son and coercing him away from his kingdom's duties will face your punishments as is the laws of this kingdom before the eyes of my people. Justice is served to all who defy me, and even the lowest maid is not exempt. Every aspect of your temporary fumble with Legolas is to be recorded by Cleborn, my trusted guard….it was a temporary fumble?" Thranduil asked, his curiosity for how long this was hidden from him got the better of him. Isil replied to his question in a cool manner, her eyes were like that of a cat, narrowed and emotionless. "Its been going on for almost a year ."

A year!

Thranduil gritted his teeth as the advisors stirred and murmured their surprise, this wasn't an affair born of lust and temporary abandonment, but one which grew like seed to flower…….for this to happen, Isil must be holding a special place in Legolas's heart.

And Thranduil knew it, for whatever he dealt on Isil, when Legolas returned, his son would deal on him.

Could he risk it?

His mind emptied of all the punishments he had in store as he slowly built himself up, gaining confidence in his notion that Isil still needs to be punished but punished of a more restrained way till his son returned and a full story emerged.

"You, Isil will have all your hair shorn of its beauty for all to see what the harlot you are for embracing my son in your leeching arms. You will complete chores from dawn to dusk of back breaking labour for all to see that my justice is served upon all.

Your family will be made to dishonour you and your name will not be spoken, for my kingdom to know that you have fallen and stained a good family's name. You have fallen Isil in the worst possible way and you must pay." Thranduil stood to his feet and looked up Isil, to see upon her fair face were tears he knew his very words evoked and he asked her, "What have you to say?"

"My lord, I love your son and I know that I'm not worthy of him but he accepted me for who I was and is that not love? He lived daily with the pain, knowing his father would not accept a bond that been formed between his son and his maid, and yet he never left me for that. He lived in hope that maybe we could find a way to be together. You all stand there and judge me for my actions, just learn from my mistakes." Isil voice, though soft spoken was heard by every ear in the room and all remained silent enough to hear Thranduil's quiet admission of his own, "I have much to settle with my son and one I fear will cost me dearly." He cleared his throat and spoke louder, breaking the moment Isil held over them all, "From this moment, the name Isil will not be uttered in this kingdom. Take her and all that I have decreed starts effectively."

The guards turned on their heels and Isil followed them, he watched her being escorted from the room till the doors closed behind them and then he turned and headed to his own chamber, "No one to disturb me." He called, and all eyes watched their king closed the doors behind him with a heavy heart.

All that was needed was to wait for Legolas to return.

And when he did, the advisors whispered that like Thranduil, Legolas inherited the family's well known temper and if provoked he would fly into his father and anything could happen.

The maid was starting a feud at the heart of the kingdom, if father and son fall out then so will the court and kingdom.

* * *

Isil rubbed her hands vigorously as she tried to warm them from the cold she suffered with. For the whole morn, she was forced down a well shaft to hack at the thick ice that frozen over the palace well. It was dark, damp and freezing and a chore Isil prayed she never had to do again.

She pulled her scarf over head tighter, trying to hide the hair she been left with after a guard shorn it in the most indelicate of ways. Irregular tufts of hairs stuck out barely a few inches from her scalp, fluffy like feather down and hard to miss.

She was forever aware of the elves that watched her go and knew they talked of her behind her back in manners most unflattering. She sucked upon her finger which have been cut on an ice chard and refused to stop bleeding as she walked to her old servant quarters.

She was moved from the dungeons a little over two months ago after a patrol ambushed a raiding party of orcs. They were dragged and all individually placed in the many cells that were dotted over the palace, hence forcing Isil out. Though her old room was warmer and more pleasant to occupy in comparison to the cell, she wasn't thankful for the move as the air surrounding her have been heavy with the emotions of the servants. Some spat at her when she past whilst other avoided her like she was a leper, to save their own reputations.

She sigh, wishing with a heavy heart that Legolas would come back and rescue her from his father's prison he befallen onto her. She looked round her room, now all stripped bare of the objects Legolas gave to her. The one and only piece of furniture was the bed with its few scraggly pieces of blankets that better served a dog. All the possessions she now held was a few items of clothing, a book of elven prayers that a guard told her, she would need for forgiveness. And Horthe's sword, the one honour they could not take from her in fear of dishonouring the fallen elf and his last words.

The sword hung by it's belt from a peg in the wall as she looked upon it, many a day wishing to take her own life with it. But that was the easy way out, Isil was going to fight on and on till she couldn't no longer.

Somewhere came the call of a horn, a horn that Isil knew signalled that an enemy have been spotted. This was confirmed by the screams and sounds of war that came from the courtyard just outside her window.

She looked out to see Uruks were pouring in through a gate they managed to knock down, killing and maiming all in their way as elves, elleths and children ran, screaming and begging for their lives.

The snow turned pink with blood that was spilled and bodies twitched where they fell in death. The Uruks charged into the guards that tried to protect the palace from the invaders but they were hacked down. Isil heard the maids screaming out in the corridor followed by a great boom as the door caved in.

grabbing her sword, Isil ran out to see Uruks charging down the long corridor, hacking and slicing as they went.

"Follow me!" Isil cried out in vain for her voice was lost on the commotion around her. She ran as a plan formed in her head, fuelled by those thundering feet behind her, knowing that if she fell behind she would feel orc blade in her flesh if they were kind enough.

She frantically ran her fingers along the wall opposite the kitchens where she knew was the exit from the room where Legolas and herself spent many a days love-making. It would now serve a different purpose as her fingers found the notch and pushed it in, the door opening outwards as Isil pushed running maids and servants into its great gaping cavity. There was a crush of bodies as they all tried to fit in and Isil screamed for order as she pushed them in. As the last maid huddled in the now full chamber and stairwell, Isil heard a voice scream, one she knew very well.

"Keay!" Isil grabbed the maid's hand and threw her in, "Tell everyone to keep quiet and make not a sound!"

"What are you doing? Come in!" Keay grabbed Isil's arm but was shaken off, "No, the door can only be closed outside. I'll be fine."

"Isil! No!" Keay screamed as she tried to grab her friend once more but her fingers came into contact with the stone door as Isil slammed it shut.

Isil panted, the screams of the dying that didn't make it to the door pierced her brain as she pulled her sword from her belt. She hid herself round a sharp bend of a column as she dared not breathed when the first of the vile creatures appeared round the corner. It reeked of sweat, blood and bile from spilled intestines it gorged itself on as it sniffed the air with its ugly rigged and pierced nose. Its wide, dark eyes took in the corridor that laid head of him and he called out in black speech to his comrades who joined him from feasting upon the fallen. They all sniffed at the air and Isil hoped they wouldn't scent the elves she had hidden.

"Elf flesh! They are near!" one Uruk hissed and Isil felt her heart jump in one sickly motion as she watched the half dozen Uruk scratch at the wall as they followed the scents. Isil gripped the sword in both hands, the weapon feeling too heavy for her hold and making her elbows turn to jelly to match the current state of her knees. Trying to take deep breaths when her body wanted to run, she forced her eyes closed as she mentally said a pray to the valar to help her now, right now.

But no miracle came, no white knight in shining armour, blinding light or Legolas. Only the sickly stench of spilt blood, the aura of evil and the sounds of her breath in the noise of the Uruks' scratching fingers remained.

She closed her eyes and in one pivot of her feet before she cowardly ran away, she yelled with all her might as she swung the sword out and struck orc flesh. She heard the surprised rasps from the vile creatures but by the time they regained their wits enough to snarl at her, three of their comrades were dead and she was already hacking at the forth one. The sword hit the Uruk's armour, the loud clang rang in her ears as the tremors of the blade hitting an unyielding surface made her arms shake painfully and she cried out.

Momentarily distracted by her painful mistake, the Uruks lunged at her and one sword grazed her side. She screamed but instead of falling in pain, it was as if she was fuelled by it instead as she blindly turned and severed another Uruk's head in one clumsy motion. But this new founded energetic spurt was short lived when a sword pierced her flesh at her shoulder, pinning her between the sword hilt's and the Uruk and the wall behind her. Gritting her teeth , she ignored another stab to her leg and swung her own sword and severed the orc's arm.

But she didn't see the blow that came from behind, only when the sword's pierced point entered her stomach from the back and she heard the sickly squelch of her organs being dislodged by the deathly parry, did she look down and saw the blood red tip poking through her belly.

Only then did she realised that the remaining three orcs were too much of a task at hand to kill.

That she shouldn't have attacked them in the first place.

That she made a mistake.

A mistake that's cost her, her life.

"Legolas……I'm sorry……" she breathed, as she sagged to her knees and groggily saw the Uruk before her about to behead her. Her weakening fingers grasped her sword one last time and swung it with all her might in a circle about her, slicing through bone and flesh and severing all three Uruk's legs. They screamed in agony as their own body mass toppled upon their amputated limbs and their screams were the last thing she heard as she slumped against the floor, staring up at the ceiling and wishing she could tell Legolas one last time that she loved him.

Darkness crept into her vision as her body became chilled, the curtains of reality closed upon her as Isil closed her eyes one last time and exhaled her breath, her body slackening as the welcoming fingers of death comforted her.

Isil, daughter of Hassel have breathed her last.

* * *

Ok guys, here's a recap note for those who wanted me to write one.

Glorfindel have been sent by word of Galadriel, for we all know of her mirror and her ability to see the future and so forth. Reasons why she intervening in foreign politics are hazy when concerning Galadriel's foresight but I can assure you, she interferes for good reason. The light of Valinor is a rare potion, one which ingredients have been lost to time. This potion is used sparingly and Isil must have been of vital importance to be administered it. Again this is due to Galadriel's foresight.

Obviously I cannot reveal what it is Galadriel saw for its giving away the plot.

Things that are hazy such as how Glorfindel was lead to Isil, what Isil's punishments were and how bad they were will be found out by Legolas. It with him that we find out what fate befell Isil to the last and I can assure you, Isil will be the second part in some small way.


	25. Upon My Return

My apologies for my lateness of updating this chapter. Many reasons as to why due the holidays, college work, employment, family, illness, someone taken to hospital seriously ill and the fact that my computer have crashed for good. It taken me a long while just to retrieve this story from the computer.

Sorry, do forgive me but please be understanding as well!

I did have a case of writer's block as well, It taken me four attempts at this particular chapter using various scenarios that I may later reveal to you what they were but this one I felt gets you straight to the point and out of your misery.

For the first few chapters of the second half of this story are going to be restrained as Legolas struggles to find his answers from a court silenced in more than one way. Bare with me but I can assure you that it will re-bloom once again.

Legolas is now our main character and its with him we discover what happened in his absence, so if its all confusing…….its meant to be and written for that effect. You're sharing this with Legolas.

My apologies for leaving you hanging but here you go……and as you may notice…..we have anew set of rules to follow….tee hee!

* * *

Warrior's Code Number One – Always be prepared.

* * *

The sky threatened to rain as thick, dark clouds rolled over the sun, temporarily darkening the land. Ahead, at the tips of the mountain range that framed Mirkwood rumbled the threat of thunder. Legolas's ever seeing eye, saw even this far that there was rain upon his homeland and a smile born onto his face. The purple stain that jagged into the skyline, protruding above the expansive tree line that was his home, was the lonely Mountain. The one landmark, he and Gimli have been riding towards for the past few days.

After the long war of the ring, the elven prince has finally taken time to look upon the land he rode upon and cherish such beauty he seen. To his right were the lowlands that lead into the lands of Rohan, their skyline bleached with a wash of pastel hues, untouched by rain and thunder. Behind him was Gondor, where the new city was being reborn. Mist was hovering upon the grass where grazed a few wild horses, beasts that escaped from battlefields and lived in their newly, regained freedom.

Darkness was gone, and the land was the better without it. Birds sang where there wasn't any before, life grew upon ground where previously stained by Orcs and……Legolas inhaled a deep breath……….the smell of nature replaced the smell of spilt blood and war.

"Look ahead, Gimli. See the great expanse of trees?" Legolas pointed out, Arod stopping beneath his silent command upon the reign.

"You can't miss it laddy, what's so different from the last lot of tree you made me stop by and admire?" The rough voice of his dwarf friend, Gimli broke the tranquil quietness that stretched across the land before them and Legolas had to grin at that. Even in the direst of situations, His friend could never manage to lower the tone of his voice.

"Those trees are my homeland, we are near. My very veins tremble at being so." Legolas's voice held a note of warm praise as his eyes took in the land that was his by rule, after his father.

"By tonight, it's not going to be just your veins trembling is it?" Gimli laughed a bellowing laugh that made Arod snicker as if to make fun of his owner. Legolas grinned, "Aye, it has been too long."

"What's her name again lad?" Gimli enquired.

"Isil." Was his simple reply and Gimli smiled, he have seen many faces upon his friend's face but the goofy one that adorned it now was almost too comical to ignore. For several minutes he teased and Legolas took it all, good naturedly as he urged Arod to walk towards the tree line that loomed above them.

Several days after Aragorn was made king did Legolas receive his first bit of news for all those long years about Mirkwood. There has been a great attack upon the kingdom, whilst Gondor was under siege. Sauron wanted to take as much land as he could in one go but he underestimated the elven forces. Mirkwood formed an alliance with Lothlorien and in the aftermaths of the great and long war, Thranduil and Celeborn stepped forth and together renamed the vast forest, Eryn Lasgalen.

In previous towns and villages they pasted through, they heard of the tales concerning Legolas's kingdom. Of the lives lost, legends born and songs sung, he was curious regarding a few things he wished to seek further information.

One was of a legend of the White Wraith. A being that hunts down those who dare struck foul deeds upon elven grounds, a new enemy of the few armies of Orcs and Urks still found roaming the lands. The Wraith is linked to some secret society amid Thranduil's court, their deeds upholding justice and truth upon the land.

And another legend, Legolas knew to be accurate, which was that the three last elven realms of Middle Earth have put forward their best warriors to make up a small but elite force of elves that were the safe guard of Middle Earth whilst the kingdoms healed from their wounds sustained under Sauron and Saruman's long and dark reign. This force was called Estolian meaning Warriors of Hope. Or to their kind as the Knights of the Three Leaves, as represented by the combined unity of the leaf of Lorien, of Mirkwood and Rivendell.

Legolas saw them at Aragron's coronation, the king's own brothers Elladan and Elorhir were members as so were Haldir and Glorfindel. And much to Legolas's amazement, so to was Cleborn. Though they didn't have long to talk. Legolas was assured his kingdom was well and so was his father.

Legolas knew he had much ground to cover in his absence and eager to see his home, gleefully let Arod take the reign and gallop free across the land towards the trees, as Gimli cursed and bellowed his dislike of the ride.

The horse slowed at they approached the shadows cast by the trees and Legolas dismounted, leading Gimli atop of Arod into the forest. Almost immediately, Legolas could sense the change within the forests, the trees were talking whereas before they were silent. Dappled rays of sun flickered on the ground, whereas before they were obscured by giant webs of the huge spiders that nested in this domain.

He could smell the earth he walked upon, see the forest he ruled and touch the bark and feel at peace and at all this, Legolas marvelled. Whatever had happened, it had been for the good.

But before he could look upon his land any further, an arrow was aimed at his face and he halted. The war has taught him to be alert and his senses have sharpened for it but these elves were good…….very good.

The lone elf's arm never shook from pulling back the string, he wore a black cloak that had its hood up and upon his back, held twin red knives, the scarlet pummel of each blade clear to see. Their craft was rare and highly skilled. Whoever this was must be a superb warrior.

"Legolas?!" the elf exclaimed and at his outburst, several more elves landed upon the forest floor soundlessly, causing Gimli to yelp in surprise.

"Legolas!" the voice of the hooded stranger cried and in one motion, the elf threw back his hood and Legolas saw upon his fair face those similarities he left behind in Gondor.

"Cleborn!" Legolas hugged his friend and at that, noticed the other elves about them were too, lowering their hoods and smiling at the return of their prince.

"Well met, son of Thranduil!" Glorfindel grinned and he too was embraced in a brotherly fashion.

Amongst the small group revealed other faces, Hildir smiled broadly as so did his brothers and more surprisingly was Arkle, who seemed more regal in his wares of a knight of the three leaves. All elves wore a brooch at their breast, three leaves sheltering a small white flower of Hope and all wore a smile for Legolas who introduced Gimli in turn to each elf.

"Gave us fright you lads did, I warned Legolas you were in the trees." Gimli gruffly retorted, still getting over his own surprise. Legolas rolled his eyes and lead Arod along the small path as he fell beside Glorfindel and Cleborn.

"What news of my kingdom?" he asked.

"All is well. There have been skirmishes near the lake men's dwellings hence why we are here. We forced the batch of orcs out the forest but no doubt they'll return." Glorfindel replied he smiled as he looked over at the younger elf beside him. Of all the legends born in the siege that fell upon Middle Earth, Legolas was amongst the brightest.

"How fare you?" he asked as Legolas smiled, his wide blue eyes looked about him once more as he marvelled at the trees, "My heart rejoices to see this land once again but I'm at awe at how this forest have been cleanse. How was it so?"

"That is a long story and one that'll be best explained once you see the bigger picture." Glorfindel replied.

"Is this all of the Estolians?" Legolas asked once more, his curiosity unquenchable.

"Nay, the sons of Elrond are riding back with the lady Nerwen. They've been called to Lothlorien by Galadriel and should be back by sunset." Glorfindel's replied.

"Lady Nerwen? Pray do tell me of her." Legolas ears perked up at the foreign name, he doesn't recall meeting a lady of that name in his time amongst the court.

"She's a warrior who rose fast within the ranks of Eryn Lasgalen, at Thranduil's insistence for she is a remarkable soldier and much loved by her people. You'll like her I can assure." Cleborn told him; at his voice Legolas turned his head to his friend and smiled.

"I'm sure I will. And what of my servants? Do they fare well?"

"Arkle and Keay are now married and one elfling on the way." Cleborn smiled over at Arkle who beamed upon over hearing the news.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Legolas laughed and Arkle grinned, "Nerves."

A chuckle reverberated within the group

"And what of Isil?" Legolas asked, there was a heavy silence then and Clebron halted. He looked helplessly over at Glorfindel who placed a hand upon Legolas's shoulder.

The prince's heart skipped a beat…then another as he jerked his head back and forth between Glorfindel and Cleborn.

"It is not our news to bare Legolas and we don't speak her name here no more. Lady Nerwen is the one you must speak to. Failing that, your father." Glorfindel quietly spoke.

"What is this? Have some foul fate befell upon her?" Legolas panicked but a strong hand upon his shoulder calmed him. He looked up at Gimli who spoke, "Calm lad, no fate has befallen Isil. Just wait till we're back at the kingdom eh? Now isn't the time and place to talk about it."

"Master Gimli is correct, for there are some guards ahead that will escort you back to your palace, we must leave you to patrol the borders and await the return of our lady. Farewell Prince and fear not what your heart fears." Glorfindel smiled but a shrill cry made him look upwards to the sky. From the trees flew a kestrel, a bird of prey with bright eyes, sharp talons and large wings it folded once it perched on Glorfindel's outstretched hand.

"Kes…what news you bring?" The elf mused as he unravelled a message from Kes's leg, he read it and sent Kes flying by a jerk of his hand as he shrilly whistled and shouted, "To the horses!"

From the trees came their rides as Legolas looked at his friends all mounting, "The Lady Nerwen calls for help, she and the sons of Elrond have been ambushed by orcs near the lake men's town and we must ride to their aid. Legolas? Master Gimli? Would you join us in this fight?" Glorfindel shouted.

"Need you ask?" Gimli roared and without waiting for Legolas, he rather boldly for someone who dislikes horses, spurred Arod on, much to Legolas's protest. He caught the reins in time and swung himself up as the Estolians rode out to their comrade's aid.

Kes flying ahead, leading the way but he need not for the shrill sound of blades upon blades echoed far into the forest. They broke from the tree line to look down in the valley to see the orcs like an army of ants spilling into the small wooden village but they were held off by the many armed men that attacked with the venom of one angry snake.

Even this far, they could see Elladan and Elorhir due to the black cloak and scarlet blades they wielded.

"Deeeeeeath!" Glorfindel yelled, and the Estolians kicked their horses and yelled as they wielded their swords and rode down the valley at a furious pace. Arod took off without waiting for a command; his pace was one unrivalled as he charged ahead of the charge. Legolas, squeezing his knees to grip onto his ride, reached back with his arms and pulled out his knives and with one slice, it cleaved an orcs head and maimed another.

He felt Gimli jump from Arod's back behind him, smiling at his friend's eagerness to join the battle. The cries of several dying orcs confirmed this as Gimli roared and Legolas heard his axe cutting through armour, flesh and bone.

Not to be outdone by a dwarf, he dismounted on one leapt and attacked a small cluster of orcs, his knives singing as they sliced through the air, like the razor sharp blades they were, making the air hum its fatal tune.

"They're fleeing!" cried a man, and a cheer went up from the lake men as they watched the orcs scurry off into the surrounding forest in retreat.

"My, what a day for surprises….first this and then you." Elladan smiled as he walked up to Legolas whilst cleaning his blade. "How fare you my kin?"

"Well, especially after this fight." Legolas grinned and received a hug from one half of the twins.

"I make my count twenty seven." Cried Elorhir to his brother but Gimli snorted, "Thirty three and I arrived late." he received a stunned stare from Elorhir, "I've been outdone by a dwarf!"

"This is master Gimli, he travelled by my side during my time in the fellowship."

"He needs no introduction, we heard of him and it pleasure us to finally meet the dwarf in question. I'm Elladan and that stunned poppet over there is my brother Elorhir." (Poppet is an old word of a doll…need I say no more?!)Elladan introduced himself with a bow of his head.

"It a pleasure to hear you has heard of my fine reputation. Pleased to meet you." Gimli chuckled.

"Your reputation is upheld by your deeds you done today. I fear no elf have outdone you." Elorhir smiled.

"Thirty four." Legolas spoke up; he ignored Gimli's hostile stare and the stifled giggles of the twins, "That one was twitching." He kicked a dead orc's body which was impaled by his knife.

"Legolas! Not this again!" Gimli roared as aLegolas argued back, "Hey! I was fair!"

"Fair? My ar……" Gimli's roar was interrupted by the hushed voices of the lake men. The elves turned with interest to see a hooded figure emerging from the tree line.

"The white wraith!" came the cry of one man and Legolas could see that even from this far, he couldn't miss the startling whiteness of the elf's hair that hung free and blew in the wind from under the cloak's hood.

The lake men bowed their heads in respect as the elf walked past them towards the Estolians as Haldir cried, "What's your final tally?"

"Thirty Four." Came the voice and Legolas stared curiously at the hooded figure. Was this Nerwen?

"That puts you at evens with Legolas." Haldir smiled as the elf joined the group. The elf turned his head towards Legolas but the hood was too far down for him to see the elf's face who said nothing.

"Your sword, I retrieved it from your victims you slain." Glofindel spoke up and held out a sword.

"My thanks Glorfindel." The elf spoke and Legolas's watched the elf's hand reach out and take it, his eyes widened as he swore he recognised the sword from somewhere.

"It's too late; I've already spotted your wound." Glorfindel rolled his eyes as the elf sighed, "I am fine and in no need of your hospitality. I will ride ahead to inform Thranduil of this attack."

"Allow Elladan and Elorhir to escort you." Glorfindel reached out to pull down the hood but the stranger grabbed his hand. Glorfindel stared at the elf who so refused his nursing, his eyes narrowed as his silent threat hung heavy in the air.

The stranger knew he couldn't win and took Glorfindel aside where a quiet argument, too quiet for Legolas's ears pursued. He had a feeling they were discussing himself and whatever point the stranger made to Glorfindel, the taller elf relented and gently smiled. Without taking the hood down, Glorfindel looked at the stranger's wound, where he clucked his tongue and administered some basic first aid before being waved away by the stranger who turned and mounted his ride.

"Elladan. Elorhir." Glorfindel simply instructed and the twins bade their goodbyes and mounted their rides to ride alongside the hooded stranger. The noise of their horses' hooves faded away, leaving Legolas to stare after the strange spectacle he witnessed.

"Was that Lady Nerwen?" he asked, his voice silencing the quiet gossip between Haldir and his brothers.

"Nay, Lady Nerwen have been fortunate and ridden ahead of the twins, she's at the kingdom as we speak." Glorfindel smiled as he mounted his ride.

"Then who was that?" Legolas asked, wanting to find out more.

"That was a powerful elf that prefers to keep his face a secret. Good thing too for he carries out much of Thranduil's undercover work. To reveal his face is to blow his cover. You must forgive us for seeming rude to you, proper introductions will be made later at a better time." Glorfindel swung his mount to face Legolas who looked up.

"I understand that I've much to catch up on." Legolas smiled as he climbed upon Arod who waited patiently, reaching down, he gave Gimli a hand to clamber upon the horse whilst the rest of the Estolians mounted and waited for the order to move out.

"Tell us of your tales Legolas, for we are in dire need of a fresh new legend to spread amongst your people." Arkle grinned; his suggestion was greeted by a mass approval as Gimli looked up to see Legolas smiled, "That I will."

* * *

The tales that fared Legolas and Gimli ended when they saw the kingdom of Eryn Lasgalen. Awed by its rebuilt supremacy, Legolas looked around to see beautiful buildings of the finest craft, some complete amongst others in early stages of construction. The trees were lighter, and the air was clearer as elves carried out their busy lives, talans above their heads where babes cried, parents scurried and laughed and below was a market day.

Animals brayed as they were bartered for, the clang of the distance hammer upon an anvil provided the tempo as life carried on, watching the horsed riders rode through the fray.

"Much has changed Legolas, peace rules the land and your people rejoice for it." Glorfindel spoke, but words weren't needed for Legolas could feel it, see it and even touch it.

A distant horn blew and Legolas looked over to the palace where he could see many elves upon its steps.

"They are calling you home." Glorfindel smiled.

"And I shall heed them." Legolas urged Arod to trot, his hooves clattering upon the courtyard as he entered the palace grounds to the cheer of soldiers welcoming their finest warrior home.

He halted Arod and turned to climb the steps to where his father waited with a smile, he hugged his only son with tears upon his eyes as he whispered for his ears only, "Welcome home son, my heart grieved until this moment."

"My heart rejoices to be home ada." Legolas grinned where he received another hug.

"Come, your arrival interrupted our lunch, join us……your friend too." Thranduil looked down to stare into the eyes of the dwarf who looked dis-trustingly up at the king.

"Gimli, I have the unfortunate pleasure of knowing your family name, for I placed your father within one of my own dungeons. But I can assure you that you are made welcome to my kingdom and the only room that awaits you is the finest guest room." Thranduil smiled and bowed to the dwarf who looked for a moment stunned then bowed in return.

"Come. You too Estolians." Thranduil waved Glorfindel and his comrades into the hall laughing and chattering, humour was high as the court welcomed their prince home.

Legolas looked at the long dinning table were evidence laid of a disturbed meal. Several lords and ladies who remained behind stood to their feet and bowed low in respect for the king and his son who was given a chair at his father's side.

More chairs were brought in for the unexpected guests who wearily shook their cloaks and shrugged off their daggers and quivers to drink their wine with eagerness.

"Legolas, we have a state visitor from Lothlorien, Celeborn is here to discuss matters of security that our alliance requires. You are more than welcome to join us in these talks tomorrow." Thranduil smiled, he turned his attention to Glorfindel, "You are required to attend the council chamber at noon tomorrow."

"That will be so ." Glorfindel bowed his head and resumed drinking.

Legolas eyes fell upon the empty seat by Celeborn's side and looked down the table. All other seats were full with occupants he recognised, they acknowledge his interest with a nod or a smile, his curiosity was replaced by hunger when a plate of food was put before him. Remembering Isil, he looked up at the maid who served him to see it was the face of a stranger. As quick as hope rose, disappointment fell and Legolas soothed his beating heart with the wine he so missed.

Somewhere the door opened in the hall behind him and without warning, the Estolians rose to their feet and bowed their heads to the person walking towards the table.

"I've doubled sentry and let patrol two begin their rounds. I'm expecting a report from the Estolains on the northern border by sunset today regarding the orcs." Came the voice and his ears perked up, he looked up from drinking his wine to splutter upon it instead.

"Lady Nerwen." Celeborn smiled and pulled back her seat. The elleth clad in the same clothes as Glorfindel seated herself, her radiant snow white hair crowned her soft face and cold grey eyes as she looked across the table and smiled, "Glorfindel, I thank you for your assistance at Lake Town."

"My honour milady." Glorfindel smiled as he seated himself along with the rest of the Estolians who resumed their chatter.

"Lady Nerwen, my son has returned to us after years of war, he does not need to hear of yet more battles local to us." Thranduil spoke, at his voice the elleth halted in her actions of drinking and turned her piercing eyes to the head of the table where Legolas sucked in his breath.

He must have visibly paled for Gimli asked if he was alright.

He didn't answer except stare at the lady who lips twitched with annoyance. For all those years he had dreamed of laying his eyes upon her again, reclaiming the love he was forced to abandon and those memories came rushing back.

He was staring at Isil, his maid who was wearing the garbs of the finest warriors in the land and sitting near the head of the table by Celeborn and many lords of high respect. And for once in his long life, Legolas was confused and surprised.


	26. This Kingdom Of Mine

Here you go guys, sorry for the delay but life have caught up with me and rendered me busy!

My apologies.

In the next chapter I will if needed, write a little note explaining any queries but in this chapter it'll explain what you guys have been asking about!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR

* * *

Warrior's Code Two – Always take a second look at things – they're not always what they seem.

* * *

Legolas hardly ate anything that lunch, he looked over at the lady called Nerwen with heavy confusion upon his heart. Everyone addressed her as Nerwen yet she was Isil……she must be………..

He watched the elleth stood up as the servants took away the plates and excused herself. Seeing a chance as he watched her walk away, he turned to ask his father to be excused but saw he was distracted by the lords who too were leaving the table.

He hurried out the hall and turned the corner to see the elleth walking towards the courtyard.

"Isil!" he called out and the elleth halted and turned, her grey eyes like frozen ice as she regarded him with silent contempt.

"Do not speak that name here." She softly said, making his confusion

"But you are Isil…..aren't you?" Legolas asked, struggling to reclaim some sense of normality as the elleth looked around her uneasily.

"I was. Sorry Legolas, I'm needed elsewhere." She shrugged his hand off her arm and walked away, leaving him to stare after her, his mind whirling as he struggled to come to terms with what he found out. He sagged against the wall in weariness but saw Glorfindel standing in the corridor, having watched the exchanged between the prince and the take a walk with me." Glorfindel smiled though his eyes showed no humour.

"What's going on?" Legolas breathed as he walked alongside the golden haired elf.

"Let me say it in brief for it's not my story to tell." The elder trailed off as Legolas halted in his walking; he carried on speaking knowing that Legolas needed to hear what he had to say. "As you know, when you left home to begin your epic quest…." Glorfindel smiled, "….Mirkwood was not a safe place was it? Though you and your soldiers pushed the orcs far from your borders, they regrouped and grew in strength and size. It was in mid winter and I was riding with a force of several hundred strong of Lothlorien's best men, for we tracked a large party of a thousand or so orcs and they were heading to attack your father. We arrived too late, for they have infiltrated your father's palace walls and have even stormed the lower grounds. After the battle, we went into the palace to see the damage and to find any survivors……I found Isil. She had managed to, during the attack hide half the palace staff in a secret chamber and locked herself out to make sure they would be undiscovered till after the battle. But the orcs got too close and she wielded Horthe's sword as a last means of defence to save herself and those lives she hidden. She attacked them Legolas…..but not without sustaining serious injuries herself. When I found her……she was dead."

Legolas was silent as he lowered himself to a low wall surrounding a patch where grew roses. He lifted his head from his sorrow to ask, "But how does she live?"

"T'is was the intervention of the Valar himself Legolas, like me, Isil was restored her gift of life. She awoke from her deathbed in the halls of rest to much shock and surprise, I saw it myself. Death changes people Legolas. Her hair which was once gold was now white and where as before was a maid with her own insecurities and weaknesses was a lady with strength and determination."

"But her name…….." Legolas spoke again after a long moment's silence in which he took inboard what Glorfindel revealed.

"Ah yes, Isil gained the name Nerwen via a great battle. Isil you see, wielded the sword of Horthe and at her deathbed, many soldiers saw that she could have commanded the armies of Mirkwood. After her resurrection, she took up command under the sword and made herself a very powerful member of this court as well as a leader. I believe it was the same time Gondor fell under attack; Sauron ordered Lothlorien and Mirkwood to be attacked as well so he could in one go, reclaim much land. Isil commanded her armies along with your father and they launched a final attack. The attack that was to be all and if they failed, then your kingdom would cease to exist. Unbeknown to them Celeborn lead his army out and attack from his side. Isil rode forward to launch an ambush from Lothlorien's trees but came across Celeborn and they fought and won. It was in the after maths of the battle stepped forth Galadriel, she had watched the battle nearby, and would have intervened for the fate of her husband if he fell, and her people who she ordered to leave during the battle. Galadriel gave Isil the name Nerwen, meaning "man-maiden." It was the name Galadriel herself was honoured by her mother for the battles she fought when younger." Glorfindel rested his head against the wall he sat against; he looked over at Legolas who had his eyes closed. The prince's face was a troubled one and Glorfindel knew that he was in much turmoil.

"They called her white wraith, is she he? And why did you lie to me out at the Lakemen's town?" Legolas sighed, those his words were of anger he said them in a way one says with no hope.

"Legolas, let me warn you that there are far greater forces at work then what appears. Isil doesn't wish for you to know a lot of things……much to my objection. Telling you what I've told you now, I have already broken my word. Isil knew by revealing her identity to you by the lake would mean much explanation she has no heart to tell." Glorfindel sat forward; he looked out at the grounds of the palace watching the sun set, feeling the hard stare of Legolas as he watched him.

"What is she hiding from me? Why does she act as if she doesn't know me?" Legolas asked.

"There are scars that lie deep Legolas, I can't reveal them to you but perhaps I could push you on the correct path and let you find out. You know of the Dissention Ritual and how blood is used to mark the contract?"

"Yes….hang on, you want me to find Isil's piece of paper?" Legolas guessed, noticing the hard stare of his friend as he tried to convey a silent message to him, at his words a smile broke out on his lips, signalling he was correct in his guess.

"I don't want you to do anything but since when did the prince of Mirkwood listen to me?" Glorfindel smiled, Legolas rose to his feet and walked from his friend in the direction of the servant quarters.

He stepped down the stairs to see Rowan enter the kitchen, leaving the door to her office open. With a glance around he stepped inside and closed the door with a soft click. The room was naturally lit by a small window framed by curtains for privacy of the dissention ritual. The smell of healing herbs hung in the air and Legolas looked around to see a trunk he guessed held things of importance. Quietly moving over to it, he opened it and peered into its dark cavity to see it lined with a large pile of dissention contracts. He flicked through them, mentally reading off the names, many faces looming in his memories till he came to the end of the pile.

No Isil.

He looked hard at the trunk but it offered no secrets. With an exasperated sigh, he dropped his hand with annoyance at coming so far but gained little. His knuckles connecting to the bottom of the trunk giving off a hollow echo.

He halted his actions to look at the bottom of the trunk and rapped it, realising that the hollow knock was due to the fact that the trunk had a secret compartment. He ran his fingers along each edge and found a small cut which he lifted the bottom panel of the trunk out to see lying there coated in a thin film of dust was a dissention contract with Isil's name upon.

Pulling it out, he saw that where other servant's blood was a dark red upon the page of their contract. Isil's have turned black, signalling that something was broken and Legolas swallowed with a guilty feeling eating away at the bottom of his heart. He looked upon a fair line of writing across the bottom of the page that could only have been written in recently as the ink of the contract was different in colour. He read it once then twice with a rising horror…..

"_Punished on order of the King."_

Punished?

What were her punishments?

Why….hang on, was she punished for what he dread to think of?

Hearing the sounds of maids chattering made him quickly replace the false bottom of the trunk and put back the papers except Isil's which he rolled and hid in his pocket. Closing the trunk, he walked to the door and opened it to see the quiet, empty corridor and hurried out.

He paused to look once more at the contract in the clear light of day in a small courtyard leading to the stables. Feeling his knees buckle, he slumped down on a small wall framing a well tended garden; his fingers raked his hair in frustration at not knowing what happened to Isil to make her change. Somehow, the discovery of the darkened contract made things worst, not better. He knew Isil was punished, an order rarely given out to criminals unless they broke a serious law…..and the only law he could think worthy of such punishments would be that they were discovered.

He sat there for a long time, thinking through all scenarios that could have happened to Isil.

What happened?

Did she feel pain at her death?

Did she ever think of him?

Only when the clear melody of bells alerted him to his surroundings to signal the calling home of the guards for that night did he realised how long he had been sitting there. Rising to his feet, he headed to his room, passing milling lords and their ladies who bowed to him, servants who looked up from their laughter to scuttle away from his presence and his father walking down the corridor smiling broadly.

"Where have you been? You're still in your riding gear!" He laughed as he took in the sight of his son in his garments stained from travelling and battle.

Not waiting for an answer, he shooed Legolas into his room and ordered the servants to run his bath, "You're expected tonight at a special banquet I've organised as part of your homecoming. Lady Sana will be honoured for you to accompany her. I've made sure she was seated next to you." Thranduil smiled as Legolas yielded his clothes to the servants and wrapped a towel round his waist whilst he undid his braids.

"Ada, you don't need to go through so much trouble for me." Legolas weakly smiled.

"Milord, you left this in your pocket." A maid handed him the dissention contract which he foolishly forgotten about. His father recognised the seal at the top of the page took it from the maid's hand. He silently looked at it then ordered the servants to leave them for a moment.

"What's this Legolas?" He asked, his voice was tight in restrained anger.

"What did you do to her?" Legolas narrowed his eyes, despite the sun's last bright rays illuminating the room, it could have been snowing in the bleakest winter as the auras of both elves fused together a deep, sickly atmosphere.

"I did nothing Legolas, her deeds are what made it worst for her. Now I ask you, what were you doing sneaking around and stealing this?" Thranduil waved the paper at him but the Legolas he knew who would have backed down and relented existed no more. War and death have done much to his son, and his heart stronger for it. The threats of his father were now empty to him and Thranduil knew that he was losing his grip of the very thing he has tried to hide from his son.

"The kingdom knows of Isil bedding you my son. And they cried for justice for a maid who rose above her station. Your letters were handed to me and I learnt all from your own fair hand. I did what my court and people require of me." Thranduil spoke.

Legolas said nothing, he couldn't as he realised that his worst fears have been true and that Isil had to face his father's wrath on her own.

He clamped his lips tightly together as he stared at his father, looking within his eyes for the clues he wanted but ever the soldier, his father's eyes revealed nothing and Legolas turned to looked out the window. He heard the soft click of the door closing as his father left and with unbridled fury, swiped his hand down the table laden with writing pens, inks and books, sending them sprawling across the room as he clenched his teeth to suppress a yell of anger.

He cursed as he blindly ignored the damage of his own anger, he wrenched open the door where he knew his servants awaited him to call them back in and he hissed, "I will ask only once and I want to hear the truth! What happened to Isil."

The servants looked at him, frozen with respectable fear as they gulped and eyed each other. A little girl was the first to make a sound but not what he wanted to hear. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she gulped nosily.

"We employ someone so young?" Legolas looked at her, shame filling his heart as he watched a maid comfort the young child.

"Thranduil gave her the job milord." The maid replied as she wiped the girl's tears away.

Legolas knelt before the girl and smiled, "I am sorry young one, my anger was uncalled for. Forgive me?"

The girl looked at him between her own fingers then wiped away a tear and weakly nodded.

Legolas rose to his feet, aware of his servants watching him in fearful respect rather than the fact he was almost fully naked.

"I'll take my bath now and my apologies." He smiled and left the room. He eyed the mess he made in his living room and guiltily hung his head and walked to the bathroom. There was always someone to clear up after the mess he made but he's the one left to clear up the mystery that eluded him at every turn. Isil was that mystery, and everyone seemed to be helping her.

He plunged into the tub, allowing the heated water to sooth away the ache in his muscles and the weariness of his day so far. He must have closed his eyes because the next time he opened them, the maid who comforted the little child stood uneasily by the closed door.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked as he stirred in the water.

"They don't know I'm here, so keep your voice down milord." The maid knelt by the tub, ignoring Legolas's nudity in favour of the urgent words she had to say.

"You want to know what happened to Isil. Let me tell you that justice was most unfair to her. Thranduil lost it with her, he decreed the very worst of the punishments upon her despite the blame falling upon your shoulders too. And then tell his people that, that was what we wanted. We wanted her freed as for she was one of us but Thranduil's court voiced their own opinions rather than the true voice of the people.

Legolas, at Isil's downfall, we rebelled to try and free her but the orc attack came too soon. Don't listen to them Legolas, listen to your people. They will tell you what happened." The maid whispered, she kept looking over her shoulder at the door to make sure no one would barge in.

"Why are you telling me this?" Legolas whispered back, feeling he was now tantalisingly close to learning something.

"Because I promised Glorfindel I would help you and I promised Isil I would look after you. Two masters but with two different commands and I uphold them equally." The maid smiled then rose to her feet and asked loudly, "Shampoo my lord?"

Signalling that she would reveal no more, Legolas nodded a thank you and reached for a towel whilst the maid left the room. He climbed out the tub, ignoring the slight chill of the air against his wet, bare skin as he walked over to the window and looked out at the view.

Through sparse gaps in the tree line he could see fragments of his kingdom with elves milling around, living their daily lives…..all hiding something from him he so desperately needs to know.


	27. She didnt look back

Hey guys, here's another update. Forgive me if all doesn't yield anything much in this chapter but I may be writing later from Isil's point of view which certainly could prove interesting. I know people are frustrated for their answers but there is a vital clue spoken by Isil and Glorfindel on the matter why they can't talk to Legolas outright. I'll leave you speculating on that!

A few answers to some reviews I got….

* * *

Purdurgirl – thanks that really made my day!

Dizzyduck – yes Thranduil knows Nerwen is Isil but he has his hands tied by her like she has by him – to be revealed.

KM – the little girl you noticed will play a vital part in the story but not in the way you think but close and good try!(Take note of this people!)

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR

Warrior code three – Keep a look out for hiding places.

* * *

The patter of the light rainfall fell against the window as Legolas laid in bed, sleeping in deliberately as he milled over his thoughts. Last night was a banquet with some dancing and he in vain looked for Isil. He should have known she wouldn't be there and from the smile on his father's face every time he caught his son out looking round the hall, he had something to do with her absence.

Ignoring the weather outside his windows, he laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the dust notes drifting in the light as outside, the sun finally peered through the clouds. Somewhere he heard the faint song of a maid, singing about the spring birds that were already making their nests, the palace was up but not its prince. He closed his eyes to try and make his thoughts clearer but opened them once again when he heard voices from the room next door.

"How can someone like you leave our scrolls in his bedroom!" came a shrill voice, of someone berating whoever fell short of him.

"Easy mistake, you know I have a lot on my mind. Just knock and go in, your troops are waiting outside for you." Came the reply, muffled by the thickness of the wall. Legolas heard faint whispers and scuffles as someone reached for the door handle. It squeaked open and Legolas closed his eyes, deciding to catch out whoever dared intrudes.

He heard the faint, quiet footsteps as the intruder tiptoed across the room then halted, as they looked around for whatever it was they were looking for.

"Glorfindel! I can't see it!" The whisper cursed and somewhere by the door came a sigh.

Legolas stirred in the bed, as if asleep but his hand slid under the pillow to grasp a small knife he kept there for security purposes.

Suddenly there came a loud crash as something shattered upon the floor. Without pausing, Legolas threw himself out of bed at the dark figure that stood in the middle of his room.

What surprised him was instead of a yell came a high pitched scream that he cut off by covering the person's mouth.

An elleth!

He looked over to the door he heard the intruder came in to find it closed and shifted his body weight off the stranger and rolled her onto her back to see it was Isil.

"Get off me!" she struggled, the faint crimson blush upon her cheeks told him she was shy at being caught in so close a contact.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, not yielding to her vigorous movements.

"Glorfindel, the stupid fool forgot the scrolls we need to plan our patrol routes.

He left them in here." Isil struggled still, "Get off me, your sword's hurting me."

"I'm not wearing a swo….oh." Legolas shifted uneasily as he realised what his traitorous body belied, he rose to his feet and offered a hand to Isil who refused his assistance.

"The scroll if you please." she huffed, trying to regain some dignity from being knocked out by a prince who wore only loose trousers he slept in.

"I can't recall such a scroll." Legolas replied as he shifted through the papers on his desk.

"Glorfindel says he left it here." Argued Isil but Legolas simply shrugged when his search yielded fruitlessly.

Legolas looked over at the door to spot what it was that smashed upon the floor. A shattered vase that once held water and some flowers now oozed its contents upon the richly decorated rug. With a sigh, he squatted down to pick up the pieces, "Sorry, but I think Glorfindel was mistaken."

"Thank you all the same." Isil tersely replied.

"Pass me that bowl there will you?" Legolas pointed to an empty wash bowl that Isil handed to him. Seeing what he was doing, she too bent down and began picking up pieces of the broken vase.

"Isil…." He started but was rudely interrupted by the snap of her voice, "Don't call me that!"

"What's your problem? You're Isil are you not? I will refuse to call you Nerwen." Legolas retorted. He reached out and grasped her outstretched hand, making her stop at his contact.

"Let me go." Her tone changed to one whom pleading.

"Tell me what happened please." He asked, watching her face intently as his memories of her came rushing back. In his long journey with his companions, all thoughts of Isil were never as beautiful as the vision he saw now.

Her lips quivered as her eyes dropped to the floor, she went to answer but the voices outside Legolas's bedchamber made them both stare at the wooden door with horror.

Thranduil!

"What you mean I can't wake my son up?" the king argued.

"He's already gone. Gone riding." Came Glorfindel's excuse they both knew was trying to cover them.

"Here!" Legolas urgently whispered as he grabbed Isil round the waist and rolled under the bed, the gap large enough for the pair of them to hide beneath. In that same moment the king pushed open the door after disregarding Glorfindel. Legolas looked at his father's feet from under the bed; Isil laid half on top of him as she too stared with panicking horror of the situation as Thranduil paced round the bed.

They dared not breathed when Thrnaduil sat on the bed, the bed boards creaking as they dipped lower, making Isil cuddle further into Legolas's arms without the contempt she had before. She looked up at him to see he was looking at her, with some limitations; he raised a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet.

"The bed's still warm Glorfindel so he must have just gotten up. If you see him, tell him I'm urgently looking for him." Thranduil's voice spoke then the bed seemed to exhale its baited breath as he stood up and left the room with Glorfindel closing the door.

Both elves under the bed sighed as their racing hearts slowed and they looked at each other.

"Close call." Legolas whispered, his ears straining to hear if anyone was outside the door. Isil turned her head from watching the door with caution, her lips brushed against Legolas's own and without thinking, Legolas reacted with abandon as he kissed her, the way he use to before he had to leave. She responded with equal pleasure as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to caress her own. A small groan came from her throat as his hands explored her body beneath the tight gap between the bed and the floor.

As quick as it started, Isil pulled back abruptly, ramming her head against the underside of the bed and yelped loudly in pain.

She rolled out from under the bed, clutching her head and without waiting to Legolas or said a word, she opened the door and left the room. Legolas stared after her, cursing both her and himself, everything made no sense and it was killing him!

* * *

"Found that scroll." Came Glorfindel's voice as Isil went to aim another arrow at the already arrow laden target.

"And you know where to shove it." Isil retorted, letting the string snap with a loud twang, "Don't think me stupid for I know what you were trying to achieve. I saw you knock that vase down and I curse myself for falling for your stupid attempt."

She went to notch another arrow but found she ran out, taking a few angry paces, she started walking to the target to reclaim her arrows, Glorfindel following as he smiled, "Bet you Legolas was surprised to see you."

"This is not funny, you know that Legolas and I can't be together or they'll kill her." Isil lowered her voice to a harsh whisper, Glorfindel blanched as he realised that this mishap he helped occur almost resulted something he been trying to prevent all along.

"I'm sorry, I forgot Amilo's fate lies in our hands." He apologised as he rubbed his temple, "But I just wish you could talk to Legolas. You don't have to tell him about this but tell him something!"

"I'm not going to risk it, especially after today with Thranduil. You know he's already curious."

"Isil…..sorry, Nerwen. Legolas will find out the truth and believe me; he's already coming close to finding out things you have tried to hide. This is all going to backfire on us." Glorfindel argued but Isil raised her hand abruptly to signal him she was speaking no more of the subject.

He knew why when a member of the Estolians jogged over to them and informed her she was late for training some new recruits.

Biting back a curse, she tossed Glorfindel the bow in her hand and shot him a dark look to tell him this was his fault as she followed the soldier to the training grounds.

The golden haired elf stared after her for a while then saw a lone rider upon a white horse setting out a long a trail leading to the rest of the town nearby. Looking closer, he saw it was Legolas and looked at the sky to see it was beginning to darken with the onset of night.

Where was he going?

* * *

Arod's gait rocked Legolas in a companionable rhythm as he rode into the centre of the town. Already it was darkening and the beacons were being lit to provide illumination for long into the night. He looked from under his hood and spied a tavern where he knew from court gossip was popular with much of Eryn Lasgalen's occupants. The hinged sign outside upon the building's wall creaked in the breeze as Legolas read the name, "The Red Dragon" referring to past epic battles involving one notorious dragon nearby by the name of Smaug.

Leading Arod into a small stable yard, he tied the reigns to a post and walked over to the tavern where he could hear merry voices singing and laughing. Pushing open the door, he looked around the busy place, feeling much out of sort. He realised he wasn't getting any second glances as many elves sat drinking wine with their hoods over their heads. Walking to the bar, he produced a pouch of coins and laid three upon the counter, "Dorwinion please."

The bar keeper took the coins without questions and opened a bottle and handed both it and a cup to Legolas, "Enjoy." Was his only word and Legolas bowed his head with respect.

Nearby was a card came of a complex sort and instead of the usual grimacing faces that Legolas seen upon many men's faces when they lost another hand, the elves laughed good naturedly as they chucked another coin into the growing pile and declared their lost.

Finding an unoccupied table near the back of the tavern, Legolas seated himself and poured a generous portion the wine. Taking a sip, he relished the sharp tang of the liquid as it slip down his throat with much pleasure.

Tonight he was here with one soul motive and that, he have taken to heart from the nameless maid who suggested it. Listen to what his people were saying.

But how? His ears couldn't hear everything all at once.

From under his hood, he surveyed the tavern taking in all the faces he saw and listening to anything of use.

The door opened once again to admit this time some Estolian recruits, he could tell they were new to the army due to their light green cloaks that signalled their least superior level within the highly prestigious regiment upon middle earth.

Rowdy after a hard day's training Legolas took little notice of them till he realised they have consumed a vast quantity of alcohol and their loose tongues were flapping about the very thing he listening out for.

"Did you see her?" an elleth asked as she flirted with one red haired elf who grinned as he lustfully stared at the pretty elf.

"See who?" he asked as he patted her bottom whilst she smiled, "You know who, the lady herself."

"The Lady Nerwen? Sure, we were trained by her herself." The elf bragged and his friends were quick to join in the flirtatious game.

The elleth's eyes were agog as she seated herself and asked questions.

"Is it true she's beautiful."

"Enough to make one weep." The elf replied, his voice going sober as he called some far off vision he had of Isil.

"Shame about her past, it wasn't her fault and all." Another soldier spoke up, there was a murmur of agreement and from another table spoke up another elf who eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I heard she will not see the prince."

"Thranduil won't let her more like. We all know of what he forced her to do whilst ranting that justice must be fair. Fair! Ha!" the barkeeper spat, again the crowds round the round nodded and mumbled their opinion of the subject at hand.

"I'll always remember the day I saw her lowered into the well to break the ice, I never seen someone so scared and what did the guards do? They placed the lid of the well on with her trapped inside. She cried and screamed to be let out whilst they laughed and they only let her out when she went silent. She fell through the ice and I never seen the king's guards look so worried when Glorfindel caught them out." Spoke up an elf who held his tankard of wine to his lips as he spoke, there was a hiss of disapproval and Legolas felt his stomach drop to the floor.

"Has her hair grown back from when Thranduil ordered it cut?" the elleth asked the guard but another voice interrupted, "Seen her in town today on patrol. Never seen a finer looking lady and her hair! The whitest fall of hair once could ever see!"

Her hair? Thranduil ordered her hair to be cut? But only whore and harlots….

"Oh Isil…." Legolas whispered as he forced his hands to steady round the cup he held.

"Don't mind my opinion but Lady Nerwen done more for us than what Thranduil ever has. She rebuilt our kingdom with her bare hands, seen off the orcs that ravage our lands and gives us hope no?" A young elf spoke up, Legolas looked at him from under his cloak with a sense of pride, Isil done all that?

The tavern murmured their approval.

"And what of the prince?" ask the elleth who started all this.

"What of him? He's as clueless as to what happened and going insane with many a thoughts so I hear, couldn't blame him. Nerwen must still be in love with him, one can't switch off their emotions." The soldier replied.

In the far corner of the tavern, started singing an elf a song Legolas didn't recognise but after listening to its lyrics which were quickly joined by the other elves as they sang good naturedly, the song was about the Lady Nerwen and himself.

Legolas went to pour another cup of wine to realise the bottle was now empty, his anger was dangerously simmering and equally broken about Isil and what he had learnt. His father ordered her to do the most heart breaking of jobs and ordered her hair to be cut as a sign she was a whore. But there must be more to it, why would one stay after all one's mistreatment? What was his father and Isil hiding that made up a bigger part of the picture.

* * *

The door opened to admit another hooded figure who was garbed in the clothes of an Estolian, the figure walked over to the bar and asked the barkeeper, "Any trouble sir?"

"Nay my lord, routine check?" the barkeeper offered a drink but the stranger declined, "I'm also searching for three recruits who snuck out the barracks when they were suppose to be on patrol."

"That's them there?" the bar keeper pointed to the rowdy, drunken guards wailing along with the last chorus of the song.

The stranger nodded, "That's them."

The drunken recruits ignored the stranger who loomed over them, with a snap of a gloved hand, the stranger waved away the elleth who was drunkenly kissing one soldier. Wondering what was the cause of her leaving, they turned their heads to see a hooded, Estolian looming over their table.

"Welcome brother, don't tell me you came all this way to claim us? Sit down, rest your bones!" the red haired elf, clumsily poured a drink that missed much of its target.

"Get up!" the stranger snapped. "I have to send out another patrol because of your stupidity."

"Ooh, who you think you are? Lady Nerwen?" the three elves drunkenly sniggered as the stranger bristled.

What happened next came so fast, Legolas almost missed it. The stranger swiped his foot under the chair of the red haired elf, sending him with a crunch to the floor then pulled another off their seat, the third rose to his feet and tried to pull out his sword but his alcohol-infused limbs wouldn't work and he received a punch that measured his body to the floor.

"Call the guards!" yelled the bar keeper but the stranger spoke over him, "It's alright."

With a hand, the stranger swept back the black hood to reveal cascading, white hair and a beautiful face that could only belong to….

"Lady Nerwen!" came a gasp and almost immediately, the elves rose to their feet in respect.

"Seat yourselves and forgive me for my uncalled arrival." Nerwen smiled as she drew her sword, she poked one soldier still sprawled on the floor and snapped, "Get up!"

they fearfully complied and scrambled to the door where awaited another Estolian who shouted at them outside.

Legolas looked at the scene with surprise, and what broke him from it was the smash of the empty wine bottle that smashed on the floor when his foot hit the table leg.

Nerwen spun around and before he could blink, he felt the sharp edge of her sword against his neck.

"Dorwinion? That's a noble man's drink. This tavern doesn't usually sell these unless your someone with many coins lining his pockets. You must be a member of Thranduil's court and if so, who are you?" Nerwen looked from the broken bottle to his hooded face.

When he didn't reply, she smirked, "Wife doesn't know you're here? Too bad, take off your hood."

Legolas slowly raised his hands and brought back the cover of his hood, if before the tavern's atmosphere was tense when Nerwen revealed her identity, it was now oppressed as many jaws dropped as many eyes watched Nerwen take a step back with a face that could only be pure horror.

"You!" she breathed, she blinked and grabbed his arm, "Come back to the palace." she pulled him out the tavern and barked an order at the waiting Estolians to ride back to the palace. In the shadows, she turned back and looked at Legolas, "What you think you're playing at?"

without waiting for an answer, she pulled his arm to make him walk along side her as she lead them down a dark alley, away from eyes and ears.

They stopped in a dark doorway which looked to be the backdoor entrance to the tavern, over looked by trees as she turned and faced him, her eyes a shining with fury in the moonlight.

"I'm getting answers I can't get from you." Legolas spoke, he reached out and brushed her cheek, his heart stung with hurt to see her back away from his touch.

"What answers would they be?"

"That my father had you doing jobs fit for a human slave and shorn your hair. Yet why do you remain? Is it because of me?" Legolas asked with the smallest flame of hope.

"Do you still love me?" he asked again when she lowered her head without speaking an answer.

"What's holding us apart now that you're a lady of the Estolians, no longer a servant of my father?"

"Enough with the questions!" She snapped, her eyes flared with barely concealed anger then she became quiet again.

"Isil?" Legolas asked once more, the elleth he loved raised her head and looked at him, her eyes shadows by many thoughts she won't share and he sighed. "Talk to me."

The tweet of nearby night birds sang in the night air and the moon shone its divine light that made Isil's hair seem to glow.

"I love you Isil, from the first day I met you, throughout my journey with the fellowship and even now. And you have nothing to say?" Legolas snapped, his eyes sharpened in his anger to glisten in the cold light of night.

"Nothing at all?" His voice switched from anger to plead as he watched her bit her lip.

She went to move when something shimmered in the dark, he knew what it was and grasped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall, ignoring her gasp of surprise.

"If you don't love me, then why do you still wear this?" he spoke, without any thoughts to her modesty since he seen it all before, he swiped his hand down the buttons of her shirt causing them to pop and reveal the flesh they once hid. There against her pale skin shone innocently in the moonlight, the necklace that belonged to Legolas with its gold chain and emerald leaf.

"Then take it." Isil cursed, her voice betraying her emotions as she saw Legolas smile a smile she knew couldn't be trusted.

"Oh I will."

His fingers caught the edge of her shirt and he pulled them gently aside, his eyes watching the sight he undressed, the flesh he ached to caress and taste all those years unravelling before him, the rapid rise and fall of her breasts told him she was nervous and her eyes revealed the hidden battle within herself she was trying to fight.

"I forgot I was still wearing it." She whispered, a once last attempt to restore her dignity and win the fight but this was one fight she wasn't to win and Legolas took advantage of that.

"Liar." He whispered into her sensitive ear as he pressed himself against her. She stood stiffly against him as he lowered his lips to her exposed shoulder and kissed the creamy skin he yearned for so long, at the merest touch his desire made his body betray his lust and he knew she could feel his erection through their clothes.

Another kiss followed at the nape of her neck then to her ear where she released a startled groan. Her limp arms now grasped his shirt as if to hang on to him whilst he teased her body.

"I can't!" she moaned as he nipped her neck once more, he saw her eyes were blissfully closed as she wantonly pushed her body against him, yearning to feel all of him all at once.

His hands cupped her breasts then wandered over her torso as his lips took advantage of her own, feeling her passion rewarding him as her fingers slid under his shirt and downwards below his belt where he groaned and instinctively bucked against her hand.

She gasped as his own hand touched her through her own breeches as he kissed her harder, feeling her fingers dig deeper into his scalp as he gyrated against her.

"Isil?" cried a voice.

Legolas halted and looked over his shoulder towards where the front of the tavern was situated.

"They're looking for me, I told them I would be back after the midnight bell." Isil whispered.

"Send them away." He whispered back, leaning forward to kiss her but she shoved him away, "And make your father come out here? No, I must join them before they send out search parties."

"But Isil….." he objected but she looked up from buttoning up the few buttons she had on her shirt, "I do love you, but bear with me. There's more going on than I can say.

"When can I see you?" Legolas asked.

"Not again." She started walking to where the voices were calling for her. She never looked back over her shoulder once to see Legolas leaning his forehead against the cold, damp wall in what one could describe as a storm of emotions.


	28. A Broken Home

In case you were wondering, Nerwen is the name given to Galadriel by her mother in reference to her warrior past. The lady of the light was shunned by the Valor for reasons I can't recall and she had to physically fight to redeem herself. I used this lesser-known name as a symbol of high regard. For Galadriel to name Isil after herself is a high honour. Isil chooses to use this name as her real name is shunned upon in court, though widely spoken elsewhere. It is also her alter-ego and probably to her, a security blanket as Nerwen is a name that hides her past and her crimes. **Nerwen** is used as a name like, how we use **titles** today, such as **Sir **Elton John or **Dame** Ellen Macarthur.

In this chapter, there is more of an insight of what Isil went through. This still doesn't give us much to go on but Legolas will have to travel for answers. I can reveal that soon the bond will come back into play but not in the manner we're accustomed to.

Someone raised the question of why would the lord Glorfindel help Isil? Well I can answer that Glorfindel have close ties to Mirkwood, remember he too is a sword holder like Isil and hold's Orophin's sword. (Thranduil's father.) He's also carrying out his duty on the order of Galadriel for he knows she can see things he best take heed in. he was personally approached and may have even been shown by Galadriel, the reasons he must help Isil. This chapter does explore the way Glorfindel is there on order of Galadriel.

For the people who think they know who the servant girlis, please personally email so I know if I need to change the sway of the story….though I personally think you won't guess right as I made it deliberately not so clear cut!

I don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR or the films – nope!

* * *

Warrior Code – Always search for another way, a soldier is not deterred by failure because in itself failure is success.

* * *

Despite the winter fading away into spring, the land seemed reluctant to release its chill, just like one woman Legolas knew. The frost kept the grass from growing, snow appeared each morning only to melt away by noon in the weak spring sun and the birds seem clueless as to whether to begin nesting or to avoid the dastly weather.

It's been three days since Legolas's misadventure at the Tavern and the kingdom was all a-whispering of the surprise 'reconciliation' of the prince and the woman he loved.

Somehow his father heard these gossips, and abnormally took action where as before he would ignore even the most believable of stories. He ordered Isil to escort Celeborn back to Lothlothrien and remain there at the invitation of Galadriel for her granddaughter, Arwen was returning to reside there for several months in the run-up to her marriage to Aragorn. Gimli was proving an elusive friend to find as fate told him, he accepted Isil's invite to ride along side her to Lothlorien, no doubt to see the elleth the dwarf fallen for at first glance, once again.

And to top it all, in the departure of the Estolians the White Wraith have struck again, killing a lake man who was regarded as a rapist and a murderer. The lakemen ordered Thranduil to lead an investigation into the crime as the man himself was a highly valued member of society so they claimed. Legolas have already seen the body, listened to accounts of a dark rider who rode out of the darkness on the empty main road and struck the victim down.

"And what makes you think it was the white wraith?" Legolas had asked a man who was shaken by the incident.

"You know it is him for you could feel it. Like you can feel the sunlight on your skin. He came in a glow of light much like your own but brighter." The man pointed a shaken finger at Legolas's own aura similar to all elves.

Legolas had returned home to report to his father that he believed it to be the work of an elusive elf who believed he was correcting all wrongs committed by individuals. He, himself wasn't sure what to make of this new mystery.

But right now, Legolas was more concerned about the mystery of Isil as he sat in the window of his room with nothing to do and everything on his mind.

With boredom finally winning over, Legolas grabbed his cloak and headed to the stables where he saddled up Arod and rode him towards the town for something to keep him entertained. Despite the bustle of the town, the elves took no notice of him as they walked and shouted, laughed and gossiped, giving Legolas time to admire the new building erected in his absence. He blinked several times before he realised that the building were constructed to his designs that he never got round to seeing them through. Isil must have made sure she seen through the last stage of his project and his heart warmed at that thought.

Riding towards the river, the air became less noisy and Legolas spied a dirt track which he remembered leading to the general direction to Isil's parent's house.

He sat upright when a thought came to him that he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. Maybe Laurin or Hassel could tell him a few things Isil or his father would not. Urging Arod down the track, he followed it, ignoring the bird calls or the tall trees towering above the track, blocking much light from reaching below.

He knew his memory served correct when he spotted Isil's family home nestled against the forest and opening before the river. Two old mares were grazing nearby in a paddock and in the breeze fluttered washing. From nearby came the sounds of someone chopping wood, presumably for a fire and within the house sang a voice whilst they were cleaning. Legolas watched Laurin leave the hose with a rug over her arm which she tossed over the washing line and began to hit it in order to dispel the dust it collected.

She turned upon hearing Arod's hooves upon the uneven surface of the dirt track and halted mid note of her song when she recognised the rider. She watched Legolas coldly as he dismounted and walked over to her, "Good day Laurin."

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice devoid of any emotion as she resumed beating the rug with a new founded source of strength as she turned her back to the prince.

"I just wanted to talk……" Legolas started but he was interrupted by Laurin who snapped, "Talk? Hah! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Is someone there with you Laurin?" Called a voice Legolas recognised it to be Hassel.

"No, you're imagining things dear!" Laurin called back sweetly but shot Legolas a dark look which he weltered under.

"Liar, I can see someone." Hassel called back as he stepped out from the trees with an axe over his shoulder and some wood under his arm. He looked at his wife with a smile which faded when he turned his attention to Legolas.

"I tried to get rid of him, I've told him we refuse to speak to him but he wouldn't listen nor go away and….." Laurin babbled, her voice rising with hysteria that was quickly quelled by her husband who placed a gentle hand on her arm, "It's alright, I think Legolas and I have some talking to do."

"But you said you refuse to even see him and if you did, you would kick his……" Laurin objected, repeating some profanity Hassel had long ago muttered in his anger.

"One says many things in anger but over time I realised Legolas is not at fault as much as Isil." Hassel replied, he indicated to the doorway to his house as he turned to Legolas, "Please. Laurin shall make us tea."

"I shall not!" Laurin snapped and crossed her arms, "In case you've forgotten, this elf is the cause of Isil's pain and our broken family."

"Laurin! Please." Hassle pleaded as he walked to the house with a reluctant Legolas in tow who was eyeing the axe upon Hassel's shoulder with caution.

Thankfully the axe was placed by the door and forgotten about as Hassel picked up a kettle and filled it with water from a bucket and replaced it by the fire. He indicated to a chair at the table and Legolas seated himself.

Laurin walked in and angrily set about the task of making tea with much noise she could muster as she slammed the cups on the counter and clanged the kettle lid whilst Hassel rolled his eyes at Legolas who weakly smiled.

The two men waited for Laurin to finish the tea which she carried over to the table, as she poured the tea out, her hand caught the small pitcher of milk and spilt it into Legolas's lap, and he would have thought it an accident if it wasn't for her sarcastic apology as he stood up and wiped feebly at his breeches.

"Laurin, calm your temper woman!" Hassel snapped, as he wrestled the hot kettle of tea from her hands in distrust that she too would empty its contents in Legolas's lap, thus doing more damage by scolding the royal jewels Thranduil so complained weren't providing a heir.

"He ruined this family!" Laurin cried but her husband pushed her down into an empty chair and calmly said, "Legolas is here, if he wasn't as sorry for the pain he caused would he be here?"

Laurin blinked at those words and saw some sense in her husband's words, she turned to Legolas and weakly asked if he wanted tea.

Even though he didn't want to risk getting burnt, he smiled politely and nodded as he watched the elleth's trembling fingers pour tea into his cup.

"Let me say that I love your daughter then as I do now and I meant for no harm to become of her." Legolas spoke, aware of two doting parent's eyes watching him out of love for their broken hearted daughter he pained.

"How long have your affair with Isil been going on for?" Hassel asked.

"Shortly after my first visit to your home. Almost a year."

"And were you ever going to tell your father?"

"Yes, eventually. I kept waiting for the right moment but it was eventually snatched out of my grasp as you know."

"Did you ever think of my daughter when you went about travelling?"

Legolas thickly swallowed and without hesitation replied, "Yes, always sir. She was never out of my mind."

"You are aware of how your father came to find out about your relationship with Isil?"

"I am, it was a mix up of letters that both fell into the hands of my father but what happened after that regarding Isil, I'm at lost. I know a few things like she had her hair shorn but that is all."

"And no one told you?" Hassel asked with a note of disbelief.

"No one will openly talk about it in court and my friends are forced under silence."

"And that is why you came here?"

"That is why I came here." Legolas nodded as Hassel sat back, "We'll tell you."

Laurin stood up and left the room for a moment to re-enter with a large wooden box she carried and placed on the table.

"From what we know, Isil was confronted by your father and was thrown into the dungeons. He kept her there for almost a week if it wasn't for Glorfindel who was lead by Arkle and his wife Keay to where Isil was locked. They found her almost faded away….." Laurin paused for a minute to clear her throat from the emotions that assailed her. "Glorfindel was sent by Galadriel with a vial of the light of Valinor which he made Isil drink in order to restore her health. Angered by the intervention of another kingdom, your father ordered Glorfindel to leave and exiled Arkle and Keay for assisting him. Glorfindel warned Thranduil that Galadriel have foreseen a purpose greater than thought for Isil and told him that if he kills her or she dies, he would pay the price."

Hassel picked up from where his wife left off, "Thranduil wasn't going to cast aside Galadriel's foresight lightly so he had Isil moved up to her former room and all her processions were burned apart from the sword which he couldn't by law take from her. She was forced to sit for a painting on the order of Thranduil and after it was completed; her hair was shorn for all to see. That painting, your father gave us with the words that this was the last time we would see our daughter and was a warning for others and well as a reminder to you of Isil's former beauty before he marred it."

Legolas sucked in his breath and curled his fists in anger, the father he always so loved and adored was being replaced by a sicker and more darker version.

"Isil was ordered to chop firewood in the deepest part of the forest where orcs frequented, what she saw we don't know but many rumours tells us that she narrowly avoided being caught and was chased. She worked as a slave, feeding the fires in the kitchens and brushing out the embers, she lived on nearly nothing and faced daily shame from the court that laughed and ridiculed her. She was given the dirtiest and dangerous of jobs Thranduil could find and one day, she was lowered into the well near the palace gardens. She had to break the ice for them to get water. Now since a baby, my Isil was frightened of the dark. She couldn't cope with small spaces and forever kept us up at night. The guards placed the well cover on, trapping Isil in darkness and caused her to panic and the ice broke beneath her feet and she feel through the water. The guards laughed till they couldn't hear her struggle no more. Glorfindel who was a messenger to Thranduil that day, came across them and ordered them to get her out. He took her to the kitchens to warm her, hence delaying his important message that orcs were nearby. By the time Isil was well enough to walk back to her room, the palace was under attack. Isil grabbed the sword of Horthe and managed to hide most of the palace staff in a secret passage way she knew from her evasive affair with you. She could only close the door from the outside and knew she had to make sure the orcs didn't find the elves she hid. She fought them and died." Hassel wiped away a tear then breathed out with a shaky breath, "Glorfindel found her and cursed your father, he was about to carry Isil's body to the halls of rest when he heard voices within the wall. He ordered his men to investigate and found the palace staff Isil has hidden."

"And what happened after her resurrection?" Legolas asked.

"That we do not know for Thranduil for she hasn't spoken to us, believing we have disowned her from the family. As if I could do such a thing to my daughter!" Laruin cried.

"My father did all this?" Legolas shook his head for a moment as if to deny it but the longer he thought about it, the more it made sense. He never seen his father angry before but he had heard stories of his infamous temper. After all, he made the laws in this kingdom and find his son breaking them……it made sense but then again……..

"Why won't she speak to any one? I'm refusing to call her Nerwen for she is Isil to me."

Legolas asked, both Isil's parents looked at each other for a moment.

"That, I do not know…." Hassel replied but a look upon Laurin's face made Legolas wonder if the elleth knew more than she was admitting to.

If he was going to ask her those questions, he never got the chance to as Laurin pushed the box before him, "These are artefacts of Isil's we were given. Some talismans in this kingdom believe any former procession of Isil's hold mystic powers and we paid a lot for some pieces." Laurin explained as she took off the lid.

"This was the vial that held the Light of Valinor….." She spoke when Legolas reached in the box and picked up a small bottle of superb craft native to Lothlorien.

"And this?" Legolas picked up a small rag with what looked to have stains upon.

"That is Isil's blood from where an axe slipped and cut her hand, a healer kept this."

"The blade used to cut her hair….." Hassel handed him a small knife similar to that of Thranduil's lords would wear.

Legolas reached in and took out a small pouch as Laurin stood up and wandered over to the window, her arms about her body as if the room took a sudden plummet in temperature.

"That is her hair……" she spoke, her voice wavered with the emotions understandably assigned to a mother.

Legolas reached in and saw the pouch was full of Isil's golden hair, his fingers stroked her silk-like threads as he smelt the smell he loved of Isil. He pulled out a small plait, the ragged end told him that her hair was hacked away in a cold, menacing manner that left him chilled as he watched out the light of day played upon the gossamer strands.

"You said there was a painting……." Legolas voice croaked as he asked.

"It resides now in Lothlorien, there they are more open about Isil and even show her the respect she deserves. I think if there are anymore answers to be found, there you'll find them." Laurin turned around and spoke.

"May I?" Legolas picked up the plait of hair as Laurin nodded, he pocketed it and rose to his feet. "I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused you; I will find a way to bring Isil home to you."

"Thread lightly Legolas, there are many things one doesn't know." Laurin warned.

Legolas didn't know what to say to that, she was right but there were other influences he reckoned that were at play. Other things he knew that were going to come to light, after all to silence a powerful elleth such as Isil, there needed to be a powerful reason.

He bade his farewells as he found Arod nibbling weeds near the forest and guided him back to the palace. The ride back, his mind was occupied by various excuses he could use against his father in order to ride down to Lothlorien and investigate further. With a troubled heart, Legolas knew his father would see through his lies and he was beginning to accept the frustrating fact that he was going no where when the valar seemed to give in and throw Legolas a life line. There in the courtyard of his kingdom, fluttered the flags of Gondor and the house of Estel which could only mean one thing.

"Aragorn!" Legolas grinned, as he dismounted Arod and brotherly hugged the young man he considered almost a brother he never had.

"Legolas, forgive my unannounced arrival for I hope to have surprised you." Aragorn smiled.

"Which you succeeded! Though, by my guess, your visit is not without a motive." Legolas assumed

A smile upon Aragorn's face as he watched the soldiers dismount and care for the horses proved his guess right, "I was hoping you could escort me down to Lothlorien to see some friends of mine as well as my future family and bride."

"That I will do with no question." Legolas immediately replied.

"Something tells me you were waiting for such an opportunity." Aragorn smiled as he walked side by side with his friend who led into the palace halls.

"I was looking for a reason to just explore once again and you proved such an opportunity."

"No Gimli? I thought he was staying here?" Aragorn took note of the noticeable absence of the little warrior; you could never see Legolas without Gimli.

"Lothlorien, with some comrades of mine at their invitation."

"Oh?"

"With Isil." Legolas finished, the final statement explaining all from the prince's eager acceptance of escort to Lothlorien.

"Oh." Aragorn cast his friend a knowing look which Legolas ignored expertly; even now he wasn't going to let Aragorn provoke him.

"Well I'm guessing you wish to leave soon then?" Aragorn innocently asked and this time Legolas fell for it, "How soon? He smiled.


	29. Visions

I love all the suggestions coming out from you guys on who Amillo/ the girl is….but if only if it was that simple. Let me give you a clue…..i don't write stories in that straight forward manner and believe me, this is going to be one hell of a twist but a believable one at that! Just think outside the box!

Go back a bit and wonder why did the dissention ritual come into play…..as least if you thought about it, by the time I reveal why it'll make more sense.

People, if you want an accurate reason where the name Nerwen came from, click on my review pages and read what Zurgiea wrote – who does ramble a bit but hey!

Happy Chinese new year people!

Well here's another chapter and as you can see, I'm now taking my time to update for one main reason which is I don't want to rush and deliver a crap chapter so patience is a virtue!

The bond has been resurrected guys but in a way different than before, I hope it's pretty much self explanatory when you read that bit of the chapter. So enjoy and review any queries/questions/pov. Thanks!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien/LOTR or the films……yet!

* * *

Warrior Code – Always have plenty to say, even when you don't. words have a way where no weapons will.

* * *

"Too frumpy." Isil sigh as she watched Arwen twirled in yet another dress. She rose her head from the pillow and propped her chin in her hand with the onslaught of boredom.

"Frumpy?" Arwen looked in the mirror and tilted her head in wonder as she mused over Isil's choice of words.

"Something a human tart would wear and believe me I seen enough of them to know what they look like." Isil couldn't hide the smile she been struggling to conceal.

"Am I boring you? Do forgive me; you're here to have a rest not watch me in my dresses. Let me get changed." Arwen smiled and disappeared behind a screen where several moments later she reappeared in a more fitting dress.

Together they ventured out into the fields where they watched members of the Estolians wrestle, some bantered as they watched two heaving competitors skip and cajole each other into submission. They were sheltered by the silver trees of Valinor, a sense of divinity far from earth was their place they dwelt.

Settling down upon the grassy banks that overlooked the field, Arwen turned to Isil with a sense of purpose for she was determined to find out what was going on between the warrior lady and the fellowship prince.

"What's between you and Legolas?"

"Nothing." Isil didn't look up from watching Glorfindel and another elf from shedding their shirts and begin to grapple.

"Nothing?" Arwen rested her elbows on her knees as she watched Isil who wouldn't look at her.

"Why, did you think there was something going on?" Isil looked at her with one raised eyebrow but from the look on Arwen's face, she wasn't believed.

"It's……complicated." Isil finally gave in.

"How?"

"It just is. Complicated like your marriage to Aragorn. Is your ada talking to you?" Isil asked but Arwen shook her head with a wryly smile, "No he's not and don't change the subject."

"I wasn't." Isil grumbled.

"I know you don't want to tell me what's going on, but tell me this. Do you still love him?"

"Yes." Isil smiled.

"Will you be together?"

"In the future, I'll find a way."

Arwen went to ask another question, her divine face unrivalled in beauty looked puzzled as to how such a perfect relationship be faulted, when Gimli arrived with Haldir.

"Lady Isil, Lady Arwen, do you wish to make an old dwarf happy and join us for some duelling?" Gimli bellowed, the harmonious peace disrupted by the immense bellow of his voice.

"That will be our pleasure." Isil called back, casting Arwen a smile who rose to her feet.

Together they ventured down to the elves that smiled at their female companions and accepted a sword each.

"How does your axe handling skills fare, Lady Isil?" Gimli asked with a glint in his eyes that was impossible to miss.

"Fair enough, why, do you challenge me to a duel?" Isil smiled as Gimli handed her one of his own axes which was answer enough.

She grasped the heavy weapon to see Gimli frowning, "What?"

"You're holding it wrong lassie!" he bellowed with ill-concealed anger as he showed her how one was supposed to wield an axe.

Arwen was drawn into this lecture and before long, Gimli snorted at the clumsy attempts of some younger elves who threw the axes and praised the more accomplished weapon masters.

Time passed too swiftly and the party was interrupted by the arrival of Aragorn who applauded Arwen as he watched from the tree line.

"My love, Gimli training you in an art that have no use for you?" He teased as he yielded to her embrace; he suffered a lusty punch to his arm as Arwen pouted, "T'is not a useless art if I use my newfound skill to castrate my future husband is it?"

"Ouch." Muttered Glorfindel nearby as Isil rolled her eyes at Arwen's statement.

"I was hoping for a more welcoming arrival than to suffer the sharp edge of your tongue.

Maybe Lady Isil's welcoming is more acceptable?" Aragorn smiled at Isil, "As always, a pleasure to meet you my friend. I hope you don't mind me bringing a guest?"

"A guest? No why should I mind?" Isil smiled and inclined her head in respect for the human king.

"Who is the guest?" Arwen looked up at her lover, "An old friend." Was her answer.

"Legolas!" Gimi yelled, the question answered as the dwarf welcomed his brotherly comrade who walked over to join the party.

"Legolas, you are very welcome here." Arwen smiled as Legolas bowed his head to her.

"It is my pleasure to be here, I've much to catch up with since my long absence with your soon to be husband. And I see my little friend made a head start." Legoals raised an eyebrow and looked down at Gimli, who puffed out his chest as if he wasn't to be deterred by such a look.

"Isil asked if I would assist her upon her journey down here so naturally I accepted, with the prospect of seeing Lady Galadriel…."Gimli trailed off, knowing he revealed more than intended.

"So naturally that swayed your decision and left my kingdom without my knowledge. Very ill-ly done Gimi." Legolas chastised his friend in a cool manner but a smile broke out upon his face, "But I forgive you, for I too have been struck by wanderlust."

"It seems we all are brother, I wonder as much for the rest of the fellowship." Aragorn smiled.

"We'll soon find out at our wedding wont we?" Arwen smiled up at Aragorn who kissed her, such a sign of emotion provoked an exasperated groan from Gimi who muttered, "Here we go again."

"Well, we best leave you be then, Isil and myself have an invite to see Keay and Arkle's place. Perhaps you wish to join us Legolas? After all, they were your servants…..that if Isil……" Glorfindel looked at Isil with worry as he realised his suggestion may prove tricky to agree with.

"I'm sure Isil will be most hospitable and put aside any emotions directed towards me." Legolas replied, his unusually bold and straight forward comment for an elf who usually think twice was greeted by surprise when Isil rose her eyebrows and Glorfindel hastily turned a gasp into a cough.

"After all, we are adults aren't we?" Isil recovered.

"Quite and that reminds me, your parents send their love." Legolas smiled though the gesture didn't reach his eyes which remained cool and alert, picking up signals he hoped to gain from his new approach to Isil.

"My parents? How did……"Isil slowly mumbled her confusion till she realised that Legolas must have come into direct contact with her family, her face changed from caution to pure anger and Legolas, ignoring this looked over at Glorfindel and smiled, "Lead the way for I'm eager to catch up with Arkle and Keay."

Glorfindel and Legolas talked loudly and good heartedly as they walked into the city of Lothlorien, where the trees were busy with the traffic of elves yet held tranquilly in their everyday movements unlike rowdy, noisy Eryn Lasgalen.

They were followed by Isil who silently fumed at Legolas's behaviour, many a curse whirled round in her head at how he seemed to follow her every movement and she kicked a stone with such force, she watched it clatter down the dirt track for a good few meters.

"Here we are, let me go on up and announce our arrival." Glorfindel started climbing up the rope ladder leading upwards to a talan where came some tantalising aromas that told them Keay was a remarkable cook.

"What are you doing you…..you…snake!" Isil grabbed Legolas arm as she marched up to him, he looked innocently at her, "What? Are you really fussed about me inviting myself to Keay's talan?"

"Yes….no! you know what I mean! How dare you see my parents….."

"They are citizens of my kingdom and I'm entitled to pay a visit to them though I have to admit I was troubled by what I heard. But never you mind…."

"Never you mind!" Isil snapped, her anger was almost comical for him to see but he looked up the ladder and started climbing, leaving Isil to stare at the empty air he once occupied.

"Coming?" he called down and Isil angrily started climbing the ladder and ignored Legolas's pro-offered hand.

"After you." He drawled all good natured and charming as he gestured to the threshold that was Keay's home. Isil stomped past him then pasted a stiff smile upon her face when she realised she was a guest in someone else's home.

"I thought I heard more voices than yours Isil unless you talk to yourself." Keay called out as she bent down rather awkwardly due to her bump to take out a hot plate of food from the small oven she had.

"Nay, you got another uninvited guest." Isil smiled as she stepped away from the door to allow Legolas to enter who had to duck his head down to squeeze under the door frame.

"Oh prince Legolas! You're most welcome!" Keay smiled as she hugged her former master in a friendly embrace.

"I hope you don't mind me coming up here?" Legolas smiled.

"No, Arkle will be most pleased to see you. He'll be home any moment now but please, sit down." Keay gestured to a spindly, worn wooden chair that looked as if it was a hand me down.

Guilt racketed Legolas's body at the prospect that he was the main reason why Keay and Arkle were forced from their homes to reside miles away from family and friends, when especially with Keay due to give birth any day now.

"How the young one today?" Glorfindel asked, and Keay smiled, "Been kicking quite a bit today so I know he'll be coming soon."

"He?" Legolas smiled, "You're expecting a boy?"

"We are and we can't wait!" Keay beamed as she stroked her bump with a loving gesture that any expecting mum would do. She looked out the door and smiled, "Arkle's here."

It was commonly known for elleths to be super-receptive during their pregnancy and heightened senses were one issue they had to deal with. Keay's prediction proved correct when the three guests could hear Arkle trample along the path and began climbing the ladder to his home.

"Coo-ee!" he yelled as he entered and walked over to Keay, pressed a kiss to her cheek and affectionately stroke the bump.

"And how's the expecting father?" Glorfindel smiled as he rose from his chair to see if he could help serve up dinner in any way.

"Excited, though situations are far from perfect, Keay's mother should be here but since that bastard Thranduil….." Arkle snarled but he was hushed quickly by Keay's elbow as she called out, "Cup of tea Legolas?"

Arkle blinked and then looked behind Glorfindel to see as well as Isil who he was expecting, the other chair was occupied by his former master who sheepishly smiled, "Please."

"Prince Legolas, I was just saying that Thranduil….that…." Arkle tried to soothe his hasty words but Legolas rose to his feet, "Don't worry about it, I'm quite aware of what my father so wrongly done to you both. In fact I agree to your choice of words. My father is a bastard……from what I can gather." Legolas shot Isil a look, who ignored him.

There was a moment's silence then Arkle sheepishly shrugged, "Like father like son eh?"

He grinned as Legolas swiped at his head but missed, "If you're implying I'm a bastard then you're wrong."

"That's open to interpretation." Muttered Isil but Legolas heard every word, "Though Isil may disagree." He added, and all eyes looked at her.

"Er….disagree to what?" Isil stumbled as she sought an answer to avoid yet another fight she would lose.

"That's sorted, let's have dinner!" Keay smiled, as she pulled out a dish which in sat a large chicken surrounded by herd infused vegetables that got much praise as they took their place at the table. Legolas shrugged out of his travelling cloak and took a seat across from Isil who had quickly taken her seat next to Glorfindel to avoid an unsuitable partner.

They politely talked for a while of the comings and goings of Lothlorien and of Aragorn and Arwen's forthcoming wedding, their voices accompanied by the clatter and scrape of cutlery upon plates, compliments to Keay's wonderful cooking and general request to past the salt or the bread.

"I hear Lady Sana's in town." Glorfindel spoke up, unaware he couldn't have picked a worst topic to bring up, and this news was greeted by groans and to their surprise a curse from Legolas.

"I take it Lady Sana isn't the most popular elleth in these parts then?" Glorfindel slowly asked unsure weather to pursue his chosen topic or to bring up a new one.

"No and you couldn't find another elf in middle earth who is as unpopular as her." Isil smirked as she speared her potato with her fork with some relish.

"Maybe Morgoth." Arkle smiled as he spoke of the first dark lord long before Sauron who was once an elf like them.

"That's pushing it." Legolas replied, this was greeted by a few chuckles and Keay rose to her feet and gasped. They all halted in eating, forks poised to open mouths and cups halfway in the act of being drunk from.

"Are you ok?" Isil went to rise to her feet but Arkle got there first and gently moved his wife to sit down in a more comfortable chair.

"I'm fine, just a painful kick from trouble in here." Keay winced as she fidgeted to find a more comfortable position in which to relax.

"You're overdoing it again." Arkle frowned as she waved his fussing hands off her.

"I'm fine now finish your dinner." She scolded and Arkle reluctantly went back to the table to join his guests.

"Just don't give birth on me." Arkle muttered a joke that was greeted by a few smiles.

The rest of the dinner went by without any more interruptions and much to Keay's protest Legolas started washing up.

"Well I suppose I better take it easy." She grumbled as she accepted another cushion from Isil who placed it behind her back.

"It is nice that we're having a royal wedding." Keay mused aloud, this was greeted by general murmurs of agreement, "Couldn't happen to a nicer couple. So, got a lady friend yet Glorfindel?"

"Not as of yet, been far too busy to even begin looking. Maybe with all this war being over, I can settle down a bit and play the field." Glorfindel looked up from putting the dishes away.

"Maybe I can join you?" Legolas smiled, the two elves shared a masculine smile and the matter was agreed to.

"And you Isil?" Keay asked.

"Don't be silly Keay, I'm not wasting my time on matters of love." Isil replied somewhat tersely.

"But everyone needs to seek relief from time to time." Arkle pointed out, Legolas couldn't miss the challenging glint in Isil's eyes, "And what if I'm already taking my relief. Doesn't mean I have to be public about it." She smiled a smug smile as she watched Legolas's eyebrows rose to the claim.

"Do we really need to be talking about this?" Glorfindel tactfully complained, he looked from Legolas to Isil who both seemed to be engaged in a silent duel of the eyes, it was Legolas who broke away first and resumed washing up.

"Do you know where you're staying yet Legolas?" Glorfindel asked the prince who looked up from the soapy suds, "I haven't met Galadriel yet so I need to do so soon before she thinks ill of my arrival."

"Then you best be on your way!" Keay called out, having heard them quietly talking from the other side of the talan.

"Then at your insistence, I'll be off but rest assured, I'll be back soon to catch up with you two." Legolas kissed Keay on the cheek and patted Arkle on the shoulder, after saying a somewhat terse farewell to Isil and smiled at Glorfindel, he left the talan and began climbing down to the ground.

Walking back onto the main paths, his memories lead him to the central heart of Lothlorien where the trees stood taller and prouder due to their powerful occupants.

Here, melodious songs were sang, sweet words that drifted to the ground like the autumn leaves he seen the last time he was here. The plants sparkled like they were coated in a thin film of frost and even though winter has yet to relinquish its icy fingers, tiny buds of spring were blooming, offering the air a sense of hope and renewal. Legolas smiled as he started ascending the steps which he knew lead up to the quarters of the Lady Galadriel.

"Bringer of hope is stepping upon my stairs yet his heart lies as dark as the troubled times he's been through." A clear, harmonic voice echoed in his mind, he knew not to disregard the voice for he knew it was Galadriel talking to him in her unique way.

He climbed the last few steps to see Galadriel standing as regal as he saw her last time with fellowship, Celeborn was noticeably absent and Galadriel smiled at his curiosity.

"He's not required to be my side every moment of the day and night Prince Legolas, my heart sings to see you once more yet I am troubled for you too bring the clouds of trouble and strife."

"Milady?" Legolas bowed his head though his eyes watched the divine lady.

"I sense that Isil in the centre of your turmoil. Her heart still houses the pain she been through hence remains the ice from her long winter. But like the barren, chilled land, it will warm with the arrival of spring.

But hold! I feel something….something that's was apart of you. Something that lingers with you, waiting for you to rediscover it." Galadriel smiled. "Close your eyes Legolas and try to find it."

Legolas did so, closing his eyes with no clue as to what he's supposed to find.

"Think deeper." Galadriel's voice resonated in his head as he felt his mind plunge deeper into the deepest depths of his soul, the emotions he had hidden and forgotten surrounded him. They reached out for him, pain from his departure from Isil, the childish arguments he had with his father, the agonising suffering of the death of his mother. His choked back a sob as he heard Galadriel's voice command to dig deeper. He felt himself being sucked down to a dark pit where he felt very alone, he looked up to see like clouds, his ghastly memories lazily drifting overhead. Whatever was down here, kept them from touching him. His ears picked up a faint sound, his heart recognising before his brain registered the voice. The sweet, faint song danced about him and he reached out for it, allowing the tune to lure him closer and closer till he saw a small ball of light which from it grew tiny tentacles of divine light that swam and danced to some invisible tempo.

The song grew louder and Legolas strained to hear the words which were unknown, instead he reached out and the ball of light with its tentacles danced on his fingers like a dandelion seed with its feathery sails before sinking into his palm and illuminated his body, the sweet light making him feel warm and safe. Somewhere he could here Galadriel's voice calling him to resurface and he did so, waking from his trance as clear and alert as normal.

"What was that?" he breathed as he flexed his hand in wonder of what it was that captured his soul.

"You hold something close to you that belongs to another, someone you shared a bond with." Galadriel spoke, her voice softer than before as Legolas reached into his pocket and pulled from it a plait of hair. Isil's hair.

"You've found the bond that once existed between you, something that kept you safe and loved."

"The bond that I had with Isil? How come it still exists after all this time?" Legolas asked with the greatest of confusion.

"The bond anyone formed to another being is something that remains always, like a scar or a memory. Though broken, it still there like a broken cord that can be retied. Though with this bond there is something different. Instead of seeing that Isil sees now or how she's feeling at the present. You can see what was by something that triggers off the bond like a memory. You may share her dreams as well and inner most thoughts by you cannot communicate to her, rather you're like a ghost." Galadriel patiently explained as Legolas stared dumbfounded at the plait of hair.

He stroked the golden strands as somewhere a voice chided him to close his eyes and think. Almost at once, the vision of Isil came to him as if he was a spectre in the same room watching in.

_The pale light of day was stifled by the heavy drapes of red velvet curtains. Within the room, candles were the replacement for natural light. The room though dark was heavily occupied. Two guards were at the door with their armour of Mirkwood, Thranduil's own guards glistening in the faint light. Two more stood rigidly behind Isil who was seated on a stool, clad in a virginal white gown and her hair flowing free. By the fire place which was alit with the flames that gave light to the painter, an elf with hair tied back and dark eyes glistening as he surveyed the beauty who sat before him, he mixed his paints with painful patience till he's happy with the right hue he been struggling for. With baited breath, he bent his head down and applied his one of many fines brushes made from various rare woods and fine horsehair, to the maid in his painting. The rosy complexion was caught superbly as so was the fire in her eyes as she stared defiantly back at him, despite the punishment awaiting her. With the last touch of paint, he looked over to Thranduil who just joined the scene to watch the gifted crafts man paint his wares._

"_Milord, it is finished." He barely spoke, somehow his heart thudded harder as he was the distant panic in the maid's eyes as Thranduil looked up from the painting and waved to the guards who silently obeyed to his wordless command. Another guard entered the room, a large bowl of water in his hands and a small dagger hanging from his belt as he placed both items on a small table next to Isil. _

"_Begin." Thranduil spoke and the guard wordlessly selected a handful of the thickest hair and pulled it taunt, provoking a gasp from Isil's mouth as tears pricked her eyes from the tautness of her scalp. The pain of feeling her hair being wrenched from her body and the crude knife scraping through her thick locks made Isil bite her lips but it didn't prevent a tear from crawling down her cheek._

_Her golden strands floated down into her lap, her fingers touching the hair that once was hers that was now strewn upon the floor. Again the guard grabbed her hair and again painfully began to cut it in a rough, saw like manner and again the pain made tears came too easily._

"_It's too late to cry." Thranduil's voice spoke coldly and at his very words, Legolas flinched at how heartless his beloved father sounded. _

"_It's too late for you Thranduil." Isil spoke calmly back._

"_Too late for what?" Thranduil snapped, when Isil didn't speak but instead looked at him if she knew something he didn't; he stormed over and grabbed the dagger from the guard's hand._

"_Milord!" the guard objected but he was silence by the very anger in the king's eyes as he grabbed Isil's hair, ignoring her loud cry of pain and hacked at her hair, not caring if the knife blade slipped too deep into the maid's scalp, not caring if blood mattered his fingers and made his work clumsy and slippery. Not listening to the pleads of Isil as she begged him to stop, ignoring the salt tang of blood in the air, of the sick horror in which the guards were forced to watch on. Only when he finished, Isil was a mess and when he stormed from the room did Isil cry. _

_The guards and the painter looked at the bleeding elleth, the elleth the prince so loved and prayed to the valar that the prince will be merciful if he ever found out their part in which they played. They went to help the elleth, ignoring the regimented calls of duty that normally compels them to remain emotionless but Isil refused all help, and walked from the room tall and proud, despite the tears upon her cheeks and her bloody scalp that bled with rough tatters of hair scattered in places, giving her an air of an insane creature._

_At her departure, the painter collected her shorn hair and place it in a pouch. The guards too, took a strand of hair each, a reminder of the elleth who defied her kingdom's laws and paid dearly._

Legolas came too, and found himself upon his knees, his fingers clutching his own scalp as if to prevent his own father from horribly cutting his hair. His eyes bright with unshed tears as he slowly looked up at Galadriel who bent down before him.

"Your path is going to be a long one Legolas and one where you'll have to make a choice. The waters which tell me much forbids me to allow you to look upon its surface. But know this, answers are closer than you think." Were her words before he passed out, the pain of Isil were the last thing he felt as his body slumped against the cold floor.


	30. Unrestful Sleep

Here you go, lovely peeps, a new chapter after a long while. I hope you till enjoy this one. There's a return of a "loveable" character and we'll see how they'll play out. In this chapter, we see more of the bond and how it effects Legolas and Isil.

The bond Galadriel made Legolas recall is one where he can tap into Isil's soul without her knowing. Like I said, it's like an umbilical cord that can be retied if one searches for it hard enough. The bond feeds Legolas memories associated to an object he touches. This could be a theme of a subject or actual skin on skin contact. You'll see the various methods Legolas taps in on Isil's hidden emotions. The next chapter will explain what have set off Legolas's last severe reaction to this one sided bond – so patience!

We also see a sheer logic to the illogic(!) of Legolas fathering a child……you'll see once again. But I can say a clue has come into play and whilst it may baffle you and some of you brighter people, wonder how on earth all this comes into play…..it will in the most shocking yet understandable of ways. The end is drawing nearer and I'm inviting you to join me and for your patience to ride it out….thank you!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or LOTR

* * *

Warrior Code – Suffering in itself, has its own answers and deliverance.

* * *

The birds were tweeting and the early rays of the sun were poking through the canopy of leaves when Legolas came around. He laid in bed for a long while, pondering how he was in bed then assumed that after he blacked out, he was carried to a flet where he was to stay on his visit to Lothlorien. He sat up to see someone dressed him in a loose pair of pants and shirt and he looked round for that someone but he was alone. Gingerly rising to his feet, if expecting some sudden rush of pain he stood upright comfortably then padded around his large flet, letting the renewed day re-vive him.

He should have known no such peace would have lasted long enough for two voices were arguing at the foot of the tree he inhabited and he looked out the window to see two elleths, one he knew was Isil who was shouting at an elleth clad in a red dress with long golden locks, who this was he was stumped.

"Sana! I need to see him!" Isil snapped.

"But he was placed in my care and I'm not allowing it." Sana rebuked her tone just as venomous as Isil's own.

Legolas blanched, so it was Sana who undressed him and put him to bed. Now, come to think of it….the talan was filled with feminine processions, such as necklaces draped over the bed posts, a bathing robe in the palest pink, jars of cosmetics upon a lady like dresser.

As quick as the realisation dawned on him, he threw off his clothes and was half dressed when Isil followed by Sana stumbled into the talan. Whilst Isil had the grace to avert her eyes to something of remote interest whilst he fumbled with his shirt, Sana stared at him like a bird to its prey with no hint of shyness at all.

"What am I doing here?" Legolas asked, once decently dressed.

"The Lady Galadriel asked me to care for you as you were struck down with some illness last night." Sana replied, her haughty voice told Legolas that little have changed with her despite the years.

"She didn't mean take him to your own bed! You had half the healers in a frenzy as they were looking for him! I was called off my duty to sort this mess out!" Isil angrily informed, though by looking at her, no one really needed to ask what she had been doing.

Wearing the garbs of a high ranked Estolian, with muddy boots that's a testament to one journeying far into muddy territory. Matched with wind-swept hair and an irate behaviour, Isil played the role of a soldier well, something Legolas was struggling to come to terms with.

Not listening to Sana's excuses, whatever they were, Isil frowned and turned to Legolas whose head jerked from one face to the other. "Get your things; I'll take you to your true place of rest unless you wish to remain here."

His answer was clear enough as he grabbed his robe, hopped from one foot to the other whilst trying to place his boots on and went down the ladder all in a short space of seconds.

Isil followed him down where at the bottom stood a group of bored looking Estolians, waiting around for their leader to command them back to their duties that were interrupted before. With a curt nod of the head, Isil ordered them away as she took off down another path towards the heart of the city where the trees were denser. Waiting until they were alone, she tuned on her heel, causing Legolas to walk into her at her sudden stop.

"Now I have something of a problem with you. What are you doing seeing my parents and playing messenger boy?" she snapped, her controlled demeanour crumbled in an instant to leave solid anger she been concealing for a good while.

"They are legal charges of my kingdom and I am allowed to see anyone. Don't you forget Isil that although you may be a powerful elleth now, you'll never command me. It'll do you good to remember that." Legolas replied, his voice taunt with frustration at the stupid elleth, the elleth he loved was making it impossible for him.

"You know what? Forget showing me to my quarters, I hate to exert your time." Legolas pushed past her and walked on alone, he had a rough idea where he may be staying and he rather get lost without asking for the help of Isil.

As he walked to the thickest of the trees which grew closer together, their leaves offering a more concealed form of confidentiality from passer-by, Legolas remembered various sights from his last visit which was with the fellowship.

Library to the right with its fountains and peaceful gardens.

Bathing pools to the left down a long track to the river.

Ahead was the gallery which lead onto the great hall…..the gallery!

His mind froze in his mental list; a plan came into action as he walked to the gallery. A long corridor leading from the important habitation wing, where resided elves of high importance including him to the hall where they would sup and dine. This was called the gallery, filled of pictures and objects of curiosities, but it wasn't curiosities that drew him, it was the paintings. The fact that Laurin and Hassel said that the painting of Isil now resided here was an intense pull.

Walking through the quiet courtyard, he opened the wooden door and stepped into the long gallery, where any sound would echo down the long chasm, as if to the centre of the earth itself. The windows gave light to the prince as he began his solo, unauthorised tour, his eyes scanning the walls as he walked by. His lips quirked with humour at a small painting of Gimli and himself upon Arod, clearly painted from the painter's memory as their simple clothes were replaced by richly decorated armour not suited for the labours of war.

He walked on, his eyes widened slightly at faces he recognised, Aragorn…Faramir…..Gandalf……Frodo with the ring round his neck.

He slowed when he came to a painting halfway down the corridor, of his grandfather Orophin.

Next to it was his son, Legolas's father Thranduil.

By his side was his wife, Legolas's deceased mother, Hilona.

A young, celestial beauty which was inherited by their only child Legolas.

There too was a painting of him, painted when his hair was shorter and when he just passed for captain of the guards, as he recalled the day he sat there in his new garbs with pride.

Next to his painting was one of a small girl, someone Legolas knew no name to. But what was next to her was the face he been searching for. Isil, staring back at him with her long golden hair halfway down her back. More chillingly, she was clad in the white dress he remembered from his vision and as a somewhat mocking gesture; the artist painted the knife that was to be used to severe her hair upon a table next to Isil.

For a long time he looked and then his mind clicked. If he remembered well enough, from a talk with Celeborn who was guiding him down this very corridor upon his last visit. The painting of the girl wasn't here. And if he recalled more accurately, paintings were grouped together either by bloodlines, families or where's there's a connection between two or more subjects. Like the clustered group of the fellowship, or the collection of paintings of dwarves.

Something was clicking in Legolas's mind as he turned his eye back to the girl, what was she doing in his family collection?

What was Isil doing?

A sickly lurch echoed in his stomach when the notion that Isil have mothered a child of Thranduilion blood.

His child.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised he was wrong, he been away for three years before returning home. The girl in the painting looks to be twelve years old, elven children do grow up faster than their mortal counterparts but an elven baby growing up to look twelve in three years?

Impossible.

So this girl wasn't Isil's or his daughter but he knew to ask Isil anyway to be certain.

But what could be the connection? He noticed a small plaque on the frame of the girl and reached out to clear the film of dust from it to read "Amilo."

Who?

As if to answer, his mind swam with the bond as it recalled something Isil been through in his absence.

His ears were greeted by hysterical sobs as his eyes adjusted to bright lights and shadows that danced on the walls. Whoever this was, things were happening about them in a fast and furious pace. A boom of a voice that Legolas's ears picked up made him turn to see his own father pointing at two beings who were wrenched apart by the hands of the palace guards, one of these small beings cried, and screamed "Mother!"

In response came a shrill cry of the small girl's mother, "Amilo!"

But there was another being, one he recognised with her flaming white hair and beauty as she ran and tried to stop this terrible split from happening, she was pushed aside as Legolas watched the guards pull the girl to Thranduil who looked down on her with venom, then looked at the two women who were the source of this terrible chaos.

"I will get you for this Thranduil!" the woman screamed as Legolas turned to see her but she was pulled away, leaving Thranduil with the weeping child and Isil upon the floor where she'd fallen from her fall.

The threat hung in the air and Isil reacted to it, "You exercise your power without limits King, and remember that when you see the wrath of those you scorned turn against you." She spat at him then walked up to Thranduil and took the child by her small hand and exited the hall, leaving the king to stare after the door both women left by, his face was smoothed over by the calmness of fear, only his eyes betrayed his true emotions as the dawn of all things he done passed over him as he rose one shaking hand and cast off his crown as if it burned him.

Legolas was sucked out of this memory as he woozily found himself kneeling on the corridor, the feeling wasn't as intense as it was before, and instead of blackening out, he rose to his feet and leaned against the cool wall by Isil's painting.

"You've found her." Galadriel spoke, her sudden appearance made Legolas jump as he swayed uneasily on his feet, fighting the nauseous traces of the bond hat lingered over him.

"Whoever she is." He spoke uneasily, as he blinked and reached out a hand to steady himself.

"Let's get you outside." Galadriel took his arm and lead him down the corridor and out into the sweet light of day, where the very sun light warmed him. She made him sit down by the fountain in the sunny courtyard as she waved a guard over and told him some quiet instructions to which he obeyed and disappeared before Legolas could blink.

"The bond is something you're going to have to master yet Legolas, you still let it take you by surprise. Try calling out for it next time, the bond works well when you're more receptive." Galadriel smiled down at him as he wearily lay down on his back, letting the cool stone seep through his taunt muscles and the fine spray of the fountain collect on his feverish skin.

Rarely have he ever felt so ill, but right now he felt the worst.

At least the last time he experienced a bond connection, he had the mercy of blackening out. He closed his eyes against the spiralling sun that danced around him and was aware of someone arriving in the courtyard and quietly talking to the lady of light. He felt her wonderful presence slip away to be greeted by an aura he was very much apart of.

"Legolas?" Isil's concerned voice called, he opened his eyes to see in place of Galadriel was Isil with her face of concern as she gently stroked his head, the gentle massage soothing away some of the illness that assailed him. He tried to move but found his limbs wouldn't work.

"Rest now, let me take you somewhere to rest." Isil spoke as she placed a refraining hand on his shoulder to prevent him from trying to get back up. Whatever ever happened next he didn't know but falling ill twice in one day couldn't be good for he awoke to find Isil nursing him as one would attend a dying one.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see he was lying in a large comfortable bed, curtains drawn which darkened the room from the dying sunlight outside and a fire was burning in the hearth of the room, casting the room in its orange glow.

He winced from the pain he suffered in his head as he tried to sit up but decided against it for it made his head worst. Staring up at the ceiling, he closed his eyes for a while and let his mind wander, his ears picking up sounds of someone nearby.

He opened his eyes again to see a chair with Isil's armour and weapons piled high, clearly in a state of abandonment. His eyes looked at a book case and from his bed, his eyes managed to read off a list of title, his lips quirked with amusement at the variety of texts Isil have chosen.

"Mirage of Poems, Weapons of Men, Plants and their uses, A Siren's voice – a thousand songs, Dressage of Armies, True Love's Path, Creatures of Forests." Stable diet of knowledge mixed with the eclectic combination of Isil's own personality.

He looked at Isil's bedside table where sat several fat candles with their dried dribbles of wax, testament to previous uses. A few more books sat nearby, all marked with scraps of fabric from where Isil last read and his small smile of humour turned to one similar to somebody who discovered something rather saucy about another. For these books weren't for the timid.

'The Way of the Reed and Rain' was a well known sex guide in the elven world, translated in the many elven languages there are and many with various drawings and erotic stories.

'A Lady's Diary' if he recalled well, caused a scandal in many elven kingdoms for a well known elleth of high rank wrote about her sexual affairs in a rather open manner for all to freely read, he recalled reading some of the explicit chapters before being caught by his father who burned his book.

'The Valar's Voice', another book of sexual aid, this time with more pictures than text, with beautiful drawings of elves in various positions such as Fish Leap, Bouncing Hobbit, The Roaring Dragon, The King's Throne, which left much to be desired.

Ignoring the pain that assailed him, Legolas rolled over on his side and picked up another book, a collection of stories collaborated by the author of various sexual adventures by various races of beings, from dwarves to men. He began reading one of a dwarf when he heard a sound that made him shut the book and placed it back on its pile as quickly as he could.

It came from outside the talan, a disturbance in the air as he looked around him, then a large falcon flew in through the doorway and flew in one swift motion to a perch by the curtained window.

Legolas heard the bells jingle on its foot and saw a small piece of paper attached to the beautiful bird that sat upon his seat and looked at him with a regal eye.

He noticed hanging on the wall behind the bird was a collection of falconry items, such as a leather gauntlet, several lures and a satchel for which it held bait. From the evidence alone, Legolas worked out that this bird was welcomed to Isil's talan.

The bird let out a shrill cry, alerting the occupant of the talan that it had arrived, for Isil appeared a few moments later with a bowl of water in her hand, she looked up from her careful task of nursing to see Legolas was awake and on his side watching the bird with caution.

"You're awake." She smiled a smile that Legolas couldn't tell if it was genuine or polite.

"Just woken." Legolas laid his head back down on the pillow as the pain made its return to his body.

"How do you feel?" Isil asked as she carefully lowered the bowl of water on the bedside table and pushed aside the books, not catching Legolas's guilty glance.

"Bad." Was his simple evasive reply for he didn't know if Isil knew he had formed a secret bond to her with the aide of Galadriel.

"Galadriel told me that you were feeling ill after she shown you her mirror, said that you would feel severe after effects from it. She also told me to look after you." Isil sigh, as she produced a small towel from her pocket in her breeches and placed it by the bowl. Nursing temporarily forgotten, she turned to the falcon and stroked its proud, feathery chest as she detangled the message sent to her from an unknown source.

"Well done Kes." Isil smiled and gave the bird a small piece of meat from the satchel as it's treat, Legolas remembered that this wasn't the first time he met Kes, the falcon have too carried a message to Glorfindel bearing the news Lady Nerwen and Elrond' sons needed their help.

Funny how that day when he returned home for the first time in years felt like forever ago.

Pocketing the message, Isil turned back to Legolas to place a cool hand upon his forehead as she checked his temperature then dampened the towel to place it against his head. She made him drink a foul potion of medicine of the vilest sort and then had the afterthought to tell him it might make him sick or tired.

He felt the latter as his eyes threatened to close and the pain that racketed his body soothed away as he felt his limbs relax and grow heavy and his breathing grew shallower and calmer. He was asleep before he realised he was tired and awoke some time later to Isil sorting out her clothes that were left upon a chair. This time she didn't notice he was awake and it gave him the opportunity to watch her in her natural environment. From the way she brushed her hair out of her face to how she reached up to place her armour on its hook. She turned to the bed and he pressed his eyes closed, feigning sleep for he wasn't in the mood to talk.

He felt the covers being pulled back and her nimble fingers undid his shirt, his mind going crazy as to why she was doing such a thing. Then he felt the cool damp cloth against his skin and realised she was bathing him to keep cool when his mind was on fire but not with illness.

For a few moments her nursing continued but then she halted, he couldn't see what she was doing for his eyes were closed but he felt her fingers explore his body, marking out the silver threads of scars from many battle he been in, his bare torso exposed to her touch as he laid there trying hard to breath normally.

Her fingers brushed over his nipples as she shifted, there was a slight delay where she gain confidence to touch his sleeping face, her fingers touching his cheek then traced his lips. And out of nowhere, her lips brushed his where a sigh came from her, like one who exhaled after holding their sweet breath for so long.

As she went to pull back, Legolas threw aside all pretence and kissed her, bring up his hand to bring her closer but what he got was another memory from the ill-saken bond.

He heard a bloodcurdling scream and realised it was his own as his head flashed with memories of pain and war, all seen from Isil's perspective.

"Legolas!" Isil's voice shouted, the only sound that penetrated his mind enough for him to realised he was clutching his head as he ran blindly somewhere, anywhere enough to put some distance between Isil and her memories that tormented him.

Somewhere wood broke and he could feel the cool air around him and someone grabbing him.

"Legolas! Please!" Isil screamed and Legolas ceased his frantic movements to be free of the bond to realised, he was balancing on the very edge of the wooden walkway surrounding the talan where his body weight broken the handrail, his toes were slipping and he was already a good right angle to the talan, almost hanging in midair.

Isil clutched his shirt, the only thing that would prevent his fall and she strained to bring him back on the platform, her arm jerking him back to solid ground where he collapsed to his knees. He felt her aura move closer to him, as his senses worked in overdrive.

"Don't touch me!" Legolas snapped, fearing another bout of the terrible bond which he still struggled to get over.

He groaned a mournful groan as he fought to calm his breathing which was still hitched in his chest. Those sounds, such awful sounds and the smells of those dark creatures in the dark woods. The slash of pain as he tried to run but no matter how fast he ran, there was no escape.

And to think the elleth he loved been through the terrible ordeal he only momentarily experienced.

The orcs that caused her pain, may they rot in hell.

What was she doing in those woods?

His father knew to chop firewood in the dark trees of Mirkwood was certain death!

He felt tears burn his vision as his clumsy hands tried to warm his chilled flesh, the evil grip of the bond still having its lasting fingers upon his mind as Isil shuffled closer carefully as to approach a scared, witless animal.

"What's happening to you." She asked, her fingers reached out to touch him but again he pleaded her not to touch him.

His mind screamed for Galadriel, to cease the terrible affliction upon him, cursing the valar as he groaned another pain filled groan.

And then, the pain was lifted as a sweet voice pierced the cloudiness of his mind and the haze of Isil's memories, he felt Galadriel smile and heard her words well.

"Seek out not her pain but her love. You'll see what drives her on."

He was left with a sense of calmness and his body slumped against the wooden floor of the talan. Gazing up at the heavens exposed in small patches between gaps in the tree foliage, he could see divine stars and their pure light and he knew she was right.

For what was a mystery was even though Isil been through so much, more than he could comprehend – why did she remain when she could have chosen to fade or to ride away and forget her pains?

Standing wearily to his feet, as if he been sitting there since the dawn of time and watched the rolling life wander past him, he looked at Isil where she could see his tears that still laid upon his cheek, and the pain of whatever passed echoed in his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Isil asked, not sure of how to react to the sudden calmness that fallen upon Legolas after his rave of madness.

"I cry for you Isil." Legolas spoke, his voice calm and soothing as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall of her talan, where the moon bathed his skin in its pale glow.

"I've shed my tears Legolas, no tears will be shed for me no more." Isil said, the tone of her voice told him it was a sensitive topic to discuss and instead, he reached out for her and pushed past through her cocoon of pain she wrapped herself up in, to pierce the very core of reason as to who she became after all this.

She was still Isil……the Isil he loved from the first day he set eyes upon, only wiser, more stronger….and yet more scared and troubled for she now had the fate of many upon her shoulders including the elusive Amilo.

And if anyone knew what it was like to have that awful responsibility, it was Legolas for the fate of his kind, Middle Earth and his fellow comrades in the legendary Fellowship have laid and still lie upon his soul to this day.

"Do you regret what we did?" he asked, the silence of the night played its scene about them as they regarded each other with guarded emotions, not eager to be hurt anymore.

"No." was Isil's reply, to which Legolas closed his eyes, even with the one sided bond he had connected to Isil's soul, he knew she was telling the truth.

"I know of your pain." Legolas spoke to which Isil regarded him with a confused stare.

"Open your mind." Legolas said and he reached out and touched her on her hand, the bare contact making the bond flow from his being to Isil as it confronted her all the pain, memories and events she tried to hide.

"No!" she sobbed as she fought against him, and Legolas swiftly channelled his thoughts to memories of more pleasanter times, the moments where only him and Isil existed where they laid in each others arms and spoke of the future. The way those memories fuelled him onwards in the hope to see she once more, to touch and love her.

Isil sank to her knees, a reversal of the routine Legolas have just been through, tears fell as surely as the rain as she knew he knew of all her pains. He didn't know why but he knew how and he knew what.

He knew what kept her going……and it was him.

"You can't deny it no more." Legolas softly spoke as he picked her up as if one held a child and carried her to her bed. He laid her upon the soft covers he slept in earlier and covered her in blankets that still held his scent.

"Legolas….." she spoke but he shushed her, he knew she was going to tell him that he didn't understand the whole situation that was under silence by his father but he knew she realised he was going to find out.

The answer was close and he couldn't ignore it now even if he chose to, and it was there Isil gave him a great clue that he would come to realise in mere days to come. Then hell will have no fury compared to Legolas scorned.

She reached round her neck and undid the clasp of the necklace he placed in her safekeeping that she worn despite dark times and loneliness, she wore this necklace of his mother in life, death and rebirth and the small emerald leaf of Mirkwood held it's answers.

Legolas's own blood held answers he was close to finding but Legolas wished to rest for one night and sleep a night of bliss denied to him since his long, toilsome journeys of the war he struggled through.

Where the absence of love and its tender touch was stained by the putrid smell of blood, and the horror of war and corruption that came so close to the end of all.

H lay next to Isil, close as an apple to its skin and he watched her watching him, then how her eyes glazed over in sleep. He watched the way the moon traced its path over Isil's fair face and the rise and fall of her breasts as she dreamed. The quiet before the storm, he mused as he placed an arm around Isil's waist and let sleep claim him.

For once in a long time, Legolas was at peace.


	31. Dawn is Coming

Hey guys here's another update for you. I've been typing away for you lot so enjoy!

In this chapter, I believe this holds most of the important information so far. We are going to learn the main story behind the dissention ritual. Just bare in mind, the reason Legolas doesn't know the true story is stated at the beginning of the book he reads – evidence have been burned. We also have more knowledge of the Wraith….but don't take everything at face value. I'm getting close know to revealing the story's secret and I think in this chapter if you think really hard and outside the box I made you read within, you could work out a theory of your own – if so, do let me know!

Legolas and Isil are together but not in the way we think, the bond is what connects them for the moment.

I don't write Isil as a stereotypical woman warrior, she is one but she had to claw her way to gain respect after what she been punished for. I do sometimes read stories and find that the lead heroines are a bit predictable, beautiful and all a bit the same….. I love writing Isil for her flaws which I hope you also love, they are what makes her who she is.

Tiffany 45 – sorry about using double negatives – I wasn't aware of such a thing. My grammar is crap and thank you for pointing it out!

Another point is, as stated in the last chappie – Isil never had a daughter, Amillo is someone else's daughter of great importance!

So read on and review cos I live for reviews!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien, LOTR or the films.

* * *

Warrior code – Be ready for anything.

* * *

Dawn came, and with it brought a new day and its new hours for the living to use well. Heralded by the chorus of birds in their disarrayed harmony, the first of the warm sun's rays pierced the dark canopy created by the trees, chasing away the fingers of night and its long shadows. Legolas stirred lazily for it had been a long time since he slept such a deep, gentle slumber. For a long while he stared at the curtained window and watched the hues of light change with the rapid approach of day and the shadows of dancing leaves upon the tan canvas.

Remembering he didn't sleep alone, he rolled his head to the right to see rumpled sheets where his former bed occupant has once slept before rising. Sitting up, he was now curious about where Isil could be and if he strained his ears, he could hear the rapidly approaching footsteps of someone running to the room.

"Legolas! You're up! Quick Keay needs us for she's giving birth!" Isil stumbled in bewildered, "I, the fool I am sent Arkle on patrol!"

"Shall I search for him?" Legolas was already out of bed and pulling his boots on when Isil nodded, "We both know how important it is for both parents to be present at a child's birth for them to ensure a bond between them. My horse is at the bottom of here, I sent that patrol out eastwards towards the water pools."

There was little interaction between them as they hastily climbed down the rungs of the ladder and clambered on the same horse, Legolas at the reins with Isil behind him as their guide.

She directed the rider and her hose upon a little known path amongst the thickest of trees, the horse's hooves cantered like thunder across the plains and Legolas saw approaching them was the marshy lands surrounding the water holes. The horse cantered on, ignoring the icy, cold spray it sent up by its very hooves, but both elves gasped from the bitter cold yet urgency forced them to ride on. Isil looked from her wet, mangled hair, she knew her thin shirt was soaked and stuck to her like a second skin, already the breeches she worn were chaffing her thighs but the thrill of feeling Legolas against her over-rode all her dazzled senses. She could feel his taunt muscles flex with every motion of her horse and the raw feel of power combined with his masculinity made her senses sizzling as he shouted to her over his shoulder, his hair stuck to his face as he pointed, "Is that them?"

She strained over his broad shoulders to see a line of horsed riders on the edge of the forest and she yelled, "That's them!"

He nodded and kicked the hose to gallop faster to which the horse complied and thundered over the marshy land, weaving between the potholes of water and both the riders felt the thrill of being alive.

"Arkle!" Legolas yelled, his voice carried over the din of the noise made by their horse, a rider broke away from the line and from the worried face, they both knew it was Arkle who guessed something was wrong for his lady and the prince to come personally to fetch him.

"It's Keay, the baby's coming!" Isil shouted as Legolas wheeled the horse round and thundered back on the path they cam with Arkle galloping behind them. Urgency and panic was their fuel and their horses could sense the need to get to their destination fast, let fly over the lands they were born to ride. They only slowed when they reached the tree line of Lothlorien and trotted to the talans where high above them came the shrill scream of pain.

"I'm on my way Keay!" Arkle climbed the ladder and was pulled up by Glorfindel who pushed him into the talan quickly.

"Galadriel on her way." Glorfindel told Isil and Legolas once they both reached the top of the ladder.

"What do we do!" Arkle yelled out in panic, with her womanly instincts taking over her, Isil pushed pass the males who stood flapping their arms in panic and bellowed orders, soon there was order in chaos as Legolas brought the towels and hot water to the bed where Arkle was trying to sooth his wife as Isil looked under her skirt.

"The baby's crowning, it won't be long." She said, looking over at Legolas, she told him to give a damp towel to Arkle to cool Keay's skin then told him to give her a hand.

"But I never delivered a baby before!" he replied in some sort of sick horror.

Grabbing his hand and pulling him down to the floor next to her, she lowered her voice so Keay nor Arkle could hear.

"You need to help me; I've never delivered a baby before either! From what I know, it's like helping a mare give birth to her foal, now you done that before haven't you?"

"Yes but this is different." Legolas objected his usual composed face was now a jumble of mixed emotions from horror to what looked like nausea.

"Too right it is now help me!" Isil snapped, as Keay gave another cry of pain. Isil lifted Keay's skirt and Legolas blanched at the bloody sight before him.

"Stay with me!" Isil ordered as she estimated how long the baby was due.

"I'm here." Legolas replied in a wobbly voice.

"Get behind me, I need your arms to help pull the baby out!" Legolas shifted around and she felt his chest against her back, he handed her a towel as she wiped some blood away and told Keay to push down on her next contraction. The elleth looked a state with a thin film of sweat upon her brow which was dabbed by Arkle and his damp towel as he ushered soothing words and allowed her to squeeze with finger breaking force on his hand.

"It's coming!" Keay wailed as she screamed and pushed down with much pressure she could.

"Legolas, support the head!" Isil ordered and Legolas's arms reached round her to cup the baby's head as it crowned whilst Isil encouraged Keay to push once more.

"Legolas, be ready to catch the baby, he's almost here." Isil said, when she heard no reply, she turned to see he had his eyes screwed shut as if in disgust.

With her hands busy elsewhere, she nudged her forehead against his cheek and the spell broke, he exhaled and nodded weakly, "You're doing good, stay with me." She smiled and then turned to Keay who screamed as another contraction raked through her body.

"Legolas!" Isil cried as the small baby boy was forced his way into this world, kicking and screaming. He was caught by Legolas's hands who carefully handed him to Isil who wrapped him in a towel and handed him to Keay as to not interrupt their bond which was fragile.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Isil watched the new parents cry over the life they bought into the world, their son was the beginning of their little family. Tears stung her eyes as she watched the baby settle in his mother's arms and grabbed his father's finger and sucked it.

"You need to cut the umbilical cord for the bond to be complete." Isil handed Arkle the knife who wiped his tears and did so, severing the baby from his mother. With the bond intact, Isil rose to her feet and accepted another towel from Legolas.

"Am I too late?" Glorfindel reappeared with Galadriel following and the lady of the sword and the prince made way for the lady of the light as she blessed the family and finished Isil's job.

"We best clean up." Isil looked up at Legolas who was watching the family with devotion she had never seen before.

Without a word, he turned and exited to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Isil asked as she followed him to the sink where they both washed their bloodied hands.

"Nothing. It's nothing….except Keay and Arkle's family should have been here….they should have been home in Eryn Lasgalen for the birth of a child is joyous times." Legolas quietly admitted to Isil as he passed her the soap.

"I know."

"It was our doings that put them here at the order of my father." Legolas shook his hands then dried them. Isil sadly smiled, not sure what she should say for he was correct. "I think its best we left them to get settled." She tactfully changed the subject. He nodded and they both quietly left the talan. It was only at the bottom of the tree did they look at themselves and their current state and wonder at the quick turn of events that morning.

"I'm going to get changed." Legolas averted his eyes from Isil's body which he could see due to the wet shirt dappled with blood.

"First let me get some clothes so I can bathe." Isil said as she led them back to her talan, Legolas stood back and watched Isil whirl around in her own living space as she collected her clothes and departed to give him privacy, shouting to him that if he needed a bath, the best place was down at the bathing pools.

With that in mind, Legolas delighted in the idea of the natural hot springs soothing the adrenaline away from his muscles which were taunt from the severe actions of his tasks that morn. Grabbing his clothes which were folded on a chair for him, he climbed down the ladder and set about the shot walk down the quiet path to the pools. The sun was already up and he knew from the stillness of the area he was in, the elves were about their daily activities in far trees and fields. Privacy was now his and he walked for a while judging individual pools till he found one he was satisfied with. Shucking his shirt and breeches over some tree branches to dry, he dived into the water to feel it's soothing properties take the stress away from his limbs.

Naked, he lazily swam from one end of the pool to the other, unaware that from above on top of the gully where the rain water ran down to gather into the steaming pool, someone was watching him.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes shifted from between the pool Legolas was swimming in to another nearby where it was occupied by a naked Isil, who too was enjoying the pools and their heated waters.

A smile curved the lips of the elleth who pulled a sword from her belt and began her laborious task of climbing down the gully as quietly as she could to avoid being detected.

She reached the rocks surrounding the pool where its occupant drifted on its lazy current with eyes closed. The stranger rose her sword and let its point hover at the elf's throat as she quietly cleared her throat.

"Valar!" Isil jerked to her feet, the water rising to her waist as her long, wet hair stuck to her back. Her eyes widened in momentary fear, regained their sharpness as Isil crossed her arms proudly across her bare breasts, nudity was something elves weren't shy with.

"What are you doing here?" Isil asked, a tone of agitation disturbed her voice as she regarded the elleth with a look of boredom.

"Just checking you're keeping away from Legolas." The elleth speared the sword into the ground and leaned on its hilt.

"Hope what you see keeps you satisfied." Isil turned her back and resumed swimming; her eyes alert about her for being seen with this elleth was a highly dangerous move.

Trust her to break their plans.

"It is my daughter's sake in your hand." The elleth pointed out, Isil cringed as she swam back towards the elleth, which was a point needlessly pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that!" Isil hissed, "And you're endangering her by placing yourself here. Now go!"

"Hush your tone sweet lady, for Legolas is in the next pool over." The elleth replied, she saw the look pass through Isil's eyes. A look men often not see but one every woman, whatever the species recognised.

It was the look of the highest regard and adoration for the man in her heart, and if it was in any other situation, she would be in much favour of such a suited match but not when her very fate depends on Isil.

"My daughter is in the hands of Thranduil and already his threats are now aimed at my newborn. Both my daughters are to be killed and I and my husband will surely fade." The elleth retorted.

"I can only do so much. This is a pressure I wish upon no one and yet you make it worst by being here. What if someone sees you? They only need to look upon your face and the whole truth will come out and all of us will suffer, including your daughters and Legolas."

"And that I cannot allow, but I'm driven by the insanity of what a mother could only go through. He took my son once along time ago for my wrongdoings, and now threatens my daughters. I cannot allow this any more."

"Nether will I, I'm giving Legolas some information tonight that will reveal the truth on one part out of all this chaos, but be aware, the end is coming and anything will happen. Even Galadriel's mirror refuses to give anyone a hint of what's to come." Isil warned, the elleth nodded and went to pull her sword from the ground when they both heard a faint gasp.

Both women warriors looked at each other with sickly horror as they realised someone have watched their interaction and without thoughts, Isil grabbed her sword from the ground nearby and vaulted up the mud banks, ignoring her nudity or the startled cry of Legolas who grabbed his cloak to shield his modesty. Her eyes seek and found her prey as she grabbed a head of brown locks and yanked the elf from the foliage they tried to hide in.

"Sana! What evil doings are you about now?" Isil roared as she raised her sword to the neck of the panting elleth who only looked down where the mysterious lady had been moments earlier, talking to Isil.

"The White Wraith!" she screamed and Isil acted on instinct, knocking the elleth out with the butt of her sword and whistled loudly. From the trees came Kes, swift as the wind and he swooped down to his mistress's call and carried her hasty message on the wind.

The receiver of the message had reacted quickly for a group of Estolians arrived hastily on horses, and in a flurry of activities Legolas saw Isil was wrapped in a cloak, Sana was picked up and they all rode away, leaving no signs of them being there except the faint echo of Sana's scream.

Legolas panted, what he had just seen was someone he wasn't meant to and he knew Isil was at the heart of it. All the mysteries were connected to her, the white wraith, Amilo and the reason why things are so secretive.

* * *

It was a dark night, Legolas knew no darkness like it except the night where he fought in Helm's deep where hope was gone, morale was low and death was coming.

Except this time he was alone, no comrades by his side for Aragorn have left earlier to journey back to Gondor, leaving Arwen with her grandparents and friends till their marriage.

Gimli have made other elf friends and he hasn't seen him, though he been told by Glorfindel that the dwarf decided to give Legolas his space to work things out.

Gratefully, Legolas decided that was the best thing he could do right now for the prince couldn't focus his attention to entertaining his friend.

Despite elves lighting their candles in the death of the sun, which was replaced by the moon and stars, Legolas sat alone and in the shadows of night in Isil's talan.

The fire has died a long while ago, leaving gleaming embers in the hearth with the smallest source of heat available; his fingers were temple before him as he stared coldly at the dark floor, his ears ever twitching to the faintest sound of Isil returning home.

The news laid heavy on his heart, Sana have disappeared and elves were developing many theories of their own on where she could have gotten to, her vast long affairs were openly known and this only added wood to the fire as gossiper's tongues wagged in heightened enthusiasm. Only Legolas knew the truth from what he have seen today, but he heard Isil openly claim she knew nothing of Sana's departure and have ordered a brief patrol after the elleth.

Galadriel seemed quiet and he too knew she knew of the actual events that occurred by the pools, Sana screamed she have sighted the white wraith, only to be silenced by Isil who now denies all knowledge of what happened.

Why?

He heard the faint creak of wood and jerked his head round to realised someone was creeping into one of the rooms, quietly he rose to his feet and stalked into the bedroom where an intruder was climbing out the window.

Without hesitating, Legolas hurled himself at the intruder and tackled them to the floor.

"Curse you Isil!" Legolas snapped, he pinned the elleth to the floor where she stared up at him bewildered at his volatile behaviour.

"Get off me!" she attempted to wrestle him, she kneed him in his stomach and managed to scramble up but only to be tackled again, his body crushing her to the bed as both his hands grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him.

Legolas neared his face to her own, ignoring the painful digs her nails tried to inflict but anger overrode all senses.

"What did you do to Sana?" he growled.

"Nothing! Why should you care?" Isil spat as she struggled against him, only to be rewarded by his hands squeezing her cheeks tighter as he forced her to look harder at him, his eyes sparkling with menace and he spoke, "I don't care for Sana but I've seen something today by the pools I shouldn't have and I know you're at the centre of all this trouble and I'm going to find out. Now tell me, what did you do to Sana?"

"Sana's safe and unharmed, satisfied?" Isil retorted, clearly not wanting to give her side of the game away.

"No because I know that's not all. Why did you take her?"

"That is not my news to tell you Legolas, understand this I work for a higher reason that you'll may never understand. Sana saw something she shouldn't have and her loose tongue would have endangered many lives, maybe yours."

"My life is in danger? Who threatens me?" Legolas asked, his hold on her still hasn't softened but his tone lowered as he realised the urgency of her information she was willing to part with.

"That you will soon find out, Galadriel saw something in her mirror and she taken action against it but who knows."

"I heard what Sana cried today before you took her, are you the white wraith as she claims?"

Isil remained silent and from that he guessed he hit the correct mark, he went to open his mouth but Isil beaten him to it, her voice strained as she said, "I only pray you'll understand what I had to do in my part to play, Legolas, and I hope you can forgive me what the time comes when the truth is laid bare. We all have secrets to admit too."

Legolas regarded her for a long moment, oblivious to the fact he was lying against her, limbs entangled as he held her down so close.

"There is something I left you to read, it's on the table." Isil rolled her head on the pillow towards the dressing table beneath the window, Legolas saw upon its smooth ivory surface was a book with a note tucked beneath it, flapping in the night breeze.

"What is it?" Legolas asked her, as he slowly got up, his weight gone to allow her to sit up on the bed and rub her wrists where his hands have been.

"It's a book written of your kingdom and its history, it entire history regarding your family and the dissention ritual." Isil watched Legolas looked at the note which simply stated his name, and picked up the book.

He looked at Isil's troubled face and turned the little red book over in his hands, small enough to fit in his palms.

He looked at its simple embossed cover, wondering at how small an object it was and how large a situation it could stir up….then remembered he once thought that of another object. An object much smaller than the book he held and the trouble it caused the one ring and its doom it brought to them. He opened the first page to see a beautiful drawing of the leaf emblem of Mirkwood, similar to that of his emerald necklace. Turning the pages again, his eyes were filled with text as he skimmed through listless words recounting the founding of his kingdom and home.

"Isil, I….." Legolas looked up as he spoke but halted himself when he saw he was alone, seating himself on the bed and leaning against the headboard, he began reading the book, his mind recalling the historical battles and fall of Orophin to which his young father took the throne.

This was all very well but he knew of this, flapping the pages impatiently to find some form of subtitle that would tell him where to read next, he halted when his eyes picked out the word "Dissention."

Flicking through the pages, he found the beginning of the chapter in history and started to read.

_The Dissention ritual came about in the wake of one of the most politically ugly and well hidden interfamily feud in the Thranduillion line. Due to orders of the king of this kingdom, entire chapters of this infamous ritual and its founding have been eradicated from their history books in order to conceal its dark origins. No texts holds any open reference to what royal servants are to undergo when upon employment in the royal household, many of the kingdom's inhabitants are unaware of such dark story behind one of the most secretive yet openly talked about rituals in Middle Earth. Due to second hand sources and what could be complied from fragments of evidence that have survived burning and political propaganda, the entire chapter in this book is incomplete in parts till the day the truth comes out. _

_Thranduil when took the throne was of single status for a king, though respected by the ladies of the court, he took to finding his ideal partner at merrymaking circles where hence he met Hilona, the kingdom future queen. Unlike being of high status many ladies were, Hilona was a royal maid of no royal blood. _

His mother…..a maid?

Things were beginning to make sense in some small ways but he forced himself to read on, ignoring the kick to his stomach as the world he knew started crumbling.

_It wasn't unusual for the high class to mix with the low, in fact in merry making circles of Mirkwood as with all elven kingdoms, it encouraged the mix of culture and break down the divide that existed in the court of the palace and throne room. _

_Smitten by the young maid, Thranduil courted her openly before his court and she was soon embraced as its member. When their marriage was announced, genuine happiness for the couple was widespread amongst the civilians of the kingdom for the king have married an elleth of their low status hence breaking down the divide that once existed. Hilona, by her husband's right side rule as an effective queen, bringing her views that have been shaped from her humble beginnings, offering the king and his subjects an honest view outside the city walls where life was comfortable yet threatened by the dark forces growing about the kingdom. _

_Sources say that as the increased presence of dark forces gathered in the once beautiful trees of Mirkwood, Thranduil came under pressure as his role as king and despite much support from his family and wife who was pregnant with the kingdom's next heir and Thranduil's only son Legolas, Thranduil became engrossed so much so in his role as king, his former effectiveness was now shaky. _

_Close sources to the queen state that it was Thranduil's love to the throne that drove her to seek love elsewhere, where she found it in the arms of a stable elf, Cretonian. _

_Like his father before him, Thranduil was driven by his obsessive will to rule Mirkwood well and because of his determination of such a highly placed goal and his continuous absence from home whilst he strengthened alliancse elsewhere; he overlooked many small situations of the kingdom that festered. _

_Riots started, wars enraged with the invading wolves of the dark lord and elves were been captured never to be seen again, presumably tortured to their new beings as orcs._

_It was after the birth of Legolas did Thranduil caught Hilona in their marital bed with Cretonian, he exiled Cretonian from the kingdom in his fury to more dangerous lands surrounding the kingdom. The royal couple tried to mend their broken marriage and for a while it worked and it was in these years that they nurtured their young son into a happy childhood. _

_But Thranduil slipped back into his former obsessive nature and Hilona learnt her lover was living on the outskirts of the kingdom and began seeing him once more, picking up their forbidden affair from where they left it. _

_The absence of their queen drove the royal courtesans to raise the matter with their king, who paid a spy to watch his wife where her affair re-emerged. Thranduil locked his wife in the palace west tower and ordered his soldiers to seek and kill Cretonian. _

_But unbeknownst to him, Hilona overheard his plans and using ancient doors and hidden pathways within the palace she escaped to ride out and warn her lover of his husband's intentions. It was on her journey out to him she was attacked by orcs. _

_Cretonian found her in a state far-gone and brought her back to the palace before his king. _

_Sources become diluted at this point for what happened after this fateful meeting, no one really knows but the outcome is Hilona, so deathly was her injuries passed away to the halls of Mandos and Cretonian sailed to the undying lands in his grief. _

_This left a grieving Thranduil and his motherless son in his house, and its from here he decided to prevent such an epic affair happen like this again in his court and more so in his house including his son, he banned relationships between members of the court and its staff, re-erecting the barriers he broken in his marriage to Hilona. _

_To ensure this further, he implored the Dissention ritual in place where every member of staff swears not to fall in various entrapments that could cause the upheaval of the court and kingdom. If this is broken, as it has been recorded a few times, punishment is of the highest form, most unfairly to the low class individual involved, alone. To this day, not many civilians of Mirkwood know of this story for many who lived during that time have either passed away in the many wars the kingdom engaged in, or sailed west, taking their secrets with them. _

The book went on to describe further details of the Dissention ritual but Legolas need not read no more, he read enough to know the full reason why his father was so angry towards Isil, the lies he been lead to believe that his mother was killed in an orc ambush upon a state visit. He felt wounded and his anger simmered in every direction, out to Isil for revealing this truth to him and to his father for hiding it. Rising to his feet shakily, he needed air and stumbled out onto the balcony surrounding the talan. The cold night air did more to him than revive him; it reminded him he still had to face the world with his pain.

With unbridled fury, he threw the book back into the talan and roared an roar of anger so loud the birds nearby who were asleep, flew off in pandemonium and elves stopped and halted in their actions to hear such a heart wrenching cry, belonging to a broken man.

* * *

The cry echoed far across Lothlorien, the sound reaching Isil's ears as she wiped her tears from her face.

"I can't do this any more." She sobbed, her part in this conspiracy pressurising her to the last.

"Fear not, for the day is coming when Legolas knows all, once he sees through the pain his father have hidden from him, he'll come to realise the bare bones behind what he now knows." Galadriel spoke as she stood beside Isil, both watching out over the landscape before them, where the trees were dotted by orbs of light, the signs that the elves were at home.

"Until then I pray to the Valar that Legolas will forgive me." Isil sniffed, she turned to face Galadriel who looked at her.

"Go, Divine Lady of the sword, leader of the Estolians and caller of the White Wraiths. Lead your wraiths to bear their message now, let Thranduil know his lies are coming to an end and the truth will rise like a sun upon his frozen words. Legolas will forgive and love you as he always done, his tears will dry and his soul will mend." Galadriel smiled and handed Isil her sword, the sword of Horthe that was an earthly reminder of her duties to this land and Legolas's heart.

"As you command." Isil bowed her head and with a wordless command, a silver orb emerged from her hand and shone like a star. A beacon for those who knew where to look, sure enough from the tree lines emerged white-cloaked riders.

"Come my wraiths, we have work to do." Sang Isil, her words heard by all and they bowed their heads to their lady.

"The sun won't rise upon my soul that will be in shadows, till all this have ended." Isil turned to Galadriel as she departed to do her summon, but the wise lady of the light smiled back at her, "Then look at the sky for the dawn has come."

And hope was young, frail but it gave Isil strength to walk from the lady and join her wraiths.

Answers were like an army, they will destroy very foundations civilisations have built themselves upon and Isil was one answer alone, the very answer that threatened and kingdom and its throne.

The dawn was coming and everything was to play for in the days to come.


	32. The Kiss of War

Here you go guys, another chappie and this we see some action of all kinds! war a funny thing eh? And i kinda tactfully included something about Legolas's hair and his supposed obsession for it...its so funny if you can envision it! and Isil's naughty books get a mention...

MarauderQueen – I do watch wrestling though not as often as I like as I cant get the channels no more…..shame the story lines have taken quite a nose dive but I'm a Rock supporter anyday!

Letreen – what are you in a blur about? Maybe I could help summarise things if you want?

Brownie24 – as an answer to your question, I have written a summary about the white wraiths but I have to say this, I cannot give away too much as they are still pretty much secret….but in this chapter the many identities of the wraiths are revealed!

**Arkle was present at Mirkwood despite being exiled from his home lands as he is an Estolian. This is a highly regarded rank of a superior military organisation that even over-rides Thranduil's own soldiers. As the Estolians are made of elected, highly regarded soldiers/citizens who choose to fight, they are chosen by votes of high ranking elves such as Elrond, Thranduil, Galadriel and Celeborn….though Thranduil didn't elect Arkle out of spite for he assisted Isil when it was against his laws, there was nothing to stop the other rulers voting in majority against the king. **Hope that explains that people!

Don't owe anything to do with Tolkien or the films

* * *

Warrior Code – Swallow your pride and pain, it saves time and lives.

* * *

The sea of grass that stretched out before the white riders was dyed silver unmatched in the land. The stain held true the true divinity of the celestial moon and stars, the colours of night in their undiluted hues. The wind only added to the effect, the fingers of its breezes moved the grass like the waves of the sea, even causing the ground to shiver like the froth breaking upon the sandy shores. The horses galloped but their hooves were muted by the thick grass of the land that lay between Lothlorien and Eryn Lasgalan. A message was to be bought to the king within his palace of stone and gold, and the messenger was the lady leading her charges behind her.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw one of her wraiths abruptly halted as he looked down the slope of a hill to some unseen land below them. At her silent command, she raised her hand and all the white garbed wraiths halted and silently watched their lady as she urged her horse to the side of the wraith that held her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes surveying the land before her for evidence of something that made a trusted comrade halt in his actions.

"There is fell evil in the air and I should know for I've been slain by one in another life." The wraith's voice whispered, his gloved hand pointed to the island of trees in amongst the sea of silver grass and Isil looked to see the slim, meandering column of an army marching in the dead of the night towards Lothlorien.

"Orcs!" another wraith hissed his dislike for the creatures was heightened at the immense threat they proposed to his homeland, the lands where he was march warden alongside his brothers.

"That's where they've been hiding! I knew that even when we killed a great many, that armies were unaccounted for. Trust them to not give in when their battle is long over." Isil signed, almost with pity at how her plans were once again interrupted by an outside force. With one mission forgotten and another more urgent one arising, Isil turned her horse and face the twenty, trusted few that were her wraiths.

"We return home and go to war!" Isil commanded, with a firm kick to her horse's flanks, they thundered home, the land they loved offering them silence and darkness as they raced against the last gathered source of threat.

* * *

_The funeral procession walked at a steady, weary toll for an impatient toddler as he obediently clasped his father's hand. Ahead was his mother's casket upon a carriage drawn by white horses as the elves followed their former queen on her last stretch of the journey upon the land she loved. _

"_Ada?" The child looked up at his father's grim face; he didn't hear the child speak and only had eyes for the casket ahead of him._

_Legolas stared ahead to see the mourning party with their black banners and forlorn beat of the drum, throbbing like one giant heart, they all turned the corner on their road they walked and he could see the sea. The glassy ripples that upheld boats and ships upon its pure surface. The cry of the gulls in their wheezy, mocking laughter as they floated on the sea's spray._

_The party halted before a white boat, this was to be the barge that took Hilona back home to the sacred lands where elves were all destined to return to. Legolas watched as a group of black garbed soldiers slid the coffin from the carriage and bear it well upon their shoulders, slowly walking up the gang plank to where it was laid upon the decks of the ship. Though dead in body, Hilona's spirit could journey the fateful journey all elves were to partake one day once they felt the sea longing calling them home._

_Songs of lament arose from the gathered crowd as Thranduil lead his son up the gang plank to say their farewells to the lady that once was in their lives, a wife and mother which was taken from them._

_There was a long moment's silence in which Thranduil stared at the coffin, a tear here and there rolled down his face to drop on to the cream wooden deck of the ship. Out of boredom, Legolas looked at the tiny puddles of tears he father shed till he spoke, "Say your farewells son; for this is the last time you'll see your mother."_

_And at those words, Legolas realised the finality of this moment. Though the maids told him that his mother was with him in spirit, he knew he was to say farewell to the body that held him when he was scared, the voice that sang many a ditty and ballads to make him smile, laugh or sleep. The way her river of hair made him want to twirl it round his fingers, inhale her scent that made him safe from all harm. And at that realisation that the memory of how Legolas's mother was to depart, he let out a high pitched wailed as he banged his fists in fury against the coffin, "Wake up!"_

_Sobs broke out amongst the crowd as they watched this heart rendering scene, as Legolas tried to unsuccessfully call back his mother from the dead. _

"_Wake up! Wake up! You can't go! Come back! Wake up!" sobbed Legolas, his father crouched down beside him and drew the small elven boy into his arms, where his sobs died away into tiredness._

_He picked him up, asleep in his arms for the stress of these pass few days was enough and more for a small soul belonging to his son._

_And the sounds of the sea were the only melody Legolas had to listen to in place of his mother's sweet voice. And now even the waters were calling him home, to journey the ways his mother took thousands of years before._

Legolas stared up at the ceiling, his mind mulling over the memories that were his, the things that made him who he was right now. The absence of his mother made his heart barren in maternal love, his father though was a good, doting parental figure was often absent in his times of need.

Too busy to sooth cuts and bruises, working all night to sing him a song to sleep, too tired to wake him from his bed with a smile.

His father has done much for him in allowance of his role as a king but this wasn't enough.

He became rebellious and stubborn at an early age, joining his father's army before the usual age required of a recruit, hoping that the long drills, training and patrolling would fill his wanderlust and the absence of close companionship.

But even then, he found himself utterly alone; his comrades regarded him with a cautious smile due to his royal blood.

And it was as he grew up he realised an old saying he once regarding with a scoff was true.

_As we grow older, we find it harder to admit we are alone._

And he can admit it now, the absence of his fellowship brothers was sorely missed, as too was Isil.

A curse for being Legolas, a being who many thought had it all.

And he didn't.

Pity sank his soul further within himself as he laid on his side, watching the night grew darker and soul-less.

The trees stirred in a clattering hush as the leaves rattled against each other, carrying far off sounds from occupied areas.

The sounds of laughter as the drunks spilled from their taverns.

The occasional lover's tiff as many a curse is fired like a barrage of catapults.

The shouts of night sellers in their night markets, making the most of their fresh products.

And the clink of armour from somewhere further away, this was accompanied by the dull pounding of feet as soldiers drilled their way into the night.

And Legolas lay alone, not caring nor heeding the mad scrabble of feet upon the ladder as someone climbed up to the talan.

"Go away!" Legolas snapped, he refused to rise from this bed, wanting very much to be alone in his own starvation of the mind and soul, but whoever it was ignored him and stomped into the room.

"Get up!" the voice snapped and jerked the prince to his feet.

"Leave me be!" Legolas argued as he jerked his arm from the soldier's hands. He looked and looked again to see it was the white wraith…..or rather one of them.

"Get up your royal arse!" the voice snapped again, clearly with no respect but with urgency as the intruder scoured the room for weapons that could come handy.

"How dare…." Legolas started but the intruder pulled down his hood and regarded him with a hard stare, "We're under attack and we need your assistance."

"Glorfindel, why are you wearing that robe?" Legolas asked, then shaking his head, he asked, "Under attack? From whom?"

"Orcs! Hundreds of them, Isil believe them to be the last armies that have gathered together in one effort to overthrow us." Glorfindel grabbed a quiver full of arrows then decided that out of the best archers, they best suit Legolas.

Holding them out in his hand, he asked, "Are you coming?"

Legolas took them, "Try and stop me."

* * *

With two quivers strapped to his back, both loaded with arrows as well as his white knives, sword and his bow, Legolas was kitted out and was racing to where the soldiers were hurrying to.

The horns blew and the pandemonium of the elven citizens as they ran away from impeding danger was chaotic.

Pushing past a cart loaded with belongings, Legolas saw the line of white wraiths, all with their hoods down and identities revealed. Haldir and his brothers barking orders to their own armies. Elladan and Elorhir stood restlessly, gesturing to the open lands that lay beneath the trees as Glorfindel nodded and jogged away to report to his own warriors, garbed in the uniform of the Estolians.

Amongst them was a large amount of white garbed elleths, all armed and lethal, all with their own unique war braids in their hair that made Legolas wonder who was leading them, and who were they?

Isil too, stood by, arguing with Arkle, it wasn't until he grew closer to her did he realised what they were arguing about.

"…and I'm not having you fight here and that's final." Isil scowled but Arkle argued his case.

"Please, take Keay and your child to safety and lead them towards Gondor, take ten warriors with you and listen for the horn. It'll signify the all clear for you to return our people back home." Isil commanded once more, this time Arkle paused for a moment and commitment for his young family drove him to change his mind, "That I'll do."

She turned after watching the young, new father leave the scenes of the battle, her eyes rose to see Legolas watching her with concealed emotions.

"Legolas….I am sorry." She spoke, but he said nothing as his eyes rose from her face to look behind her as he took in the sight of the elves preparing for battle.

A moment passed , then two as Isil watched him with growing unease.

"Fine." She muttered, he hasn't anything to say and why did she hope he would? After what she revealed to him? She wouldn't think so.

She turned to see Glorfindel watching them with a cautious eye and she nodded silently for him to cease worrying.

Trust the legend to look out for her, Glorfindel has always been there. It was in his arms she reawakens from death's grasps and it was him who put her back on her path when ever she strayed from it.

She owed her life to him but even then, he wouldn't accept it.

Glorfindel nodded his reply and turned to shout another command that was heeded to in a matter of seconds.

Quickly and efficiently, the armies of Lothlorien and the Estolians rounded up and stood waiting for the threat nearby to reveal their tactics.

Isil walked down the ranks, archers with their bow upon their shoulders stood to the back, ready to fire their first volley. It was them who would launch their attack first.

Riders stood nearby, prepared to move out to take on any sudden surprises, the horses agitatedly pawed the ground and bickered to one another in their series of small neighs and grunts as the riders readied themselves.

Several ranks of hundreds of warriors stood patiently, their armour perfect as they ignored the wind that flapped their clocks and brought the smell of the vile creatures they were to fight once more.

And at the very front stood blades-men, and it was with the faintest humour, Isil noticed Gimli situated himself amongst the elves with huge weapons that looked to be a sword-like axe that could cleave an orc's head off in seconds. (These we have seen in the films, where if you look in some battle scenes involving elves, they wield swords that have features of axes, such as having a shorter pommel for leverage and speed and a thinner blade like a samurai's sword yet stands taller than a sword and curves for more cleavage when severing. Good thing my bro is a weapon's expect heh?)

The long elongated blades shimmered in the rising sun with a foretelling malice, beckoning whatever force to try and defect such a perfect army.

"Elladan, Elorhir…take the horses and divide into two. Each of you will launch an attack from each side of the woods when Celeborn gives the signal." Isil commanded, both twins nodded and playfully bade their farewells in the forms of catcalls and mock arguments.

Isil then ordered Haldir to lead the first wave with his brothers and Gimli, this was greeted with much enthusiasm for if any elf who loved the prospect of war especially when it threatens his home so close, it was the March Warden who commanded as much respect as the Lady Galadriel whom he proudly serves.

"Glorfindel…we lead our Estolians and the rest of them." Isil smiled to the golden haired elf who inclined his head, "It is with great pleasure to do so."

"And what does the lady command of me?" Spoke Legolas as he joined the pair.

"That is up to you though I do suggest the archers need to be guided by such an elf who remains the unchallenged archer in this land." Isil spoke, her eyes only for the fields below which have yet to reveal her battle strategy. Let the orcs make the first move and let them pay for it.

She was shaken from her dizzying chain of thoughts by Legolas's hand upon her shoulder as he gently pushed her away from Glorfindel for a moment's privacy.

"What is it Legolas, now isn't the best time." Isil objected but Legolas moved towards her, placing him so close that when he breathed out, his warm breath tingled her skin as she breathed in his scent uniquely his; of open air, pine and leather.

He looked at her with those blue orbs that made her wish to look away, anything to break free from this tranquilising spell he placed her under.

"Isil……" He spoke, his voice no more than a whisper. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"This isn't the first time I done this you know Legolas."

"I know but nothing like this though."

"Why are you telling me this? What's your point?"

"My point is….." he looked to say something more but he raised his eyes upwards and looked to his right to see several of the elves in their ranks have turned and were watching this close, intimate exchange with open curiosity.

"Eyes front!" Isil bellowed, where almost comically all those guilty jerked back to face the front with stiff backs and a nonchalant air.

"….Just be careful." He said, the powerful aura between them was gone to be replaced by a stiffness that made Isil shake her head in confusion, "That's it?"

"No, and there's this." And before she could put two and two together, he kissed her.

Though a brief kiss, it warmed her through every nerve ending and made her feel as if she was cackling with the energy he fuelled in her.

And all too quick, he pulled away and regarded her for a few seconds as she drunkenly, like a love sick fool stood with her eyes close, reluctant to open them in fear of facing the awful reality of the situation.

And when she did, he was gone leaving behind the bare air that held the faintest scent, the only clue he ever occupied that space. She looked and watched him jog to the front lines, pausing once to look back at her.

Glorfindel walked up to her with a small smile upon his lips.

"He kissed me!" Isil whispered.

"I saw, and so did half the army." Glorfindel replied, "Shall we take our places?"

She did so, reluctantly following him as she fought the temptations of running over to Legolas and back into his arms.

It was only when she stood at the very front line, a few paces down from Legolas did she chastise herself for her very thoughts, as before her laid sprawled like a crude tattoo upon the earth were the armies of orcs filed into their positions as they marched closer.

Lost were their crude drums and banners for every hand was filled with a weapon of some sort, and today it was their last chance to redeem what they lost.

And it was there, Isil felt the first strains of panic.

She had lead armies before but only out of chaos, midway in battles where she knew what strategies have been tried and failed, this one laid like an awaiting chess game, where every move had to be calculated and every outcome had its own downfall.

The orcs moved closer, their feet filling the void of sound as the tempo of their march thudded and vibrated in the very air and soil.

Foreign grunts and howls were emitted and from this, orcs moved to those inaudible orders to reveal their plan. And they halted, the chess board was set up but unlike chess….who was going to move first?

Isil drew her swords in a clammy manner, her fingers trembled slightly as she swallowed hard, the very air seemed to have drained from around her and her legs threatened not to support her.

She looked down the lines on her left and right to see soldiers awaiting her orders, staring ahead in a taunt yet complacent manner.

She took a deep breath and exhaled it quietly, no army need to see its leader shaken to her boots and she said to Glorfindel in a quiet voice, her first order.

"Ready the archers."

Glorfindel nodded to Legolas who yelled, "Archers! Ready!"

"Quite a voice you got there laddie." Gimli spoke; his booming voice broke the silence as he couldn't resist taunting his friend.

What ever Legolas said in reply to Gimli's comment, Isil didn't hear as she watched the orc army before her, her mind a whirlwind of battle tactics and plans, lives were the price of her mistakes if she made any and at that thought, she closed her eyes once more and calmed herself to an almost eerie like state where she spoke to Glorfindel, "Have the archers fire one volley at a time on my words."

"What's your plan?"

"My plan is to draw them away from the trees then launch the attack via the horses, effectively surrounding them."

"We done things like that before, surely we need to evolve one step ahead of them for they must have worked out our tactics." Glorfindel argued.

"Did I mention I positioned two armies on each side of the orcs as well as the horsed riders? This way we box them in."

"That would work, the orcs will become too confident with themselves for guessing our battle strategies."

Isil didn't say no more. She wanted to remain silent for a brief moment as she formulated her plans.

"Why is it me doing this?" she whispered, "I shouldn't be here."

She blinked and fought the rising frustration of her personal war within her, fighting the temptation to give in and run, leaving this battle to someone more capable.

Forcing herself before she could change her mind, she rose one hand as a signal of the all ready and the creak of leather and the shrill scrape of swords filled the silence as an ominous threat to the orcs.

She brought her sword down and the archers let loose the first volley, the whoosh of the arrows in their deadly flight filled the void between the two armies, as they headed like black hornets towards their targets.

The air was soon filled with the sounds of agony and cries as the lethal rain hit their mark and were followed in successful successions of arrows, each archer firing at will, depending on his speed to load and pull back his bow.

And out of the fray, came the un-missable cry of the orcs as they charged towards the elves, crying their blood chilling cry as they wielded their weapons for their first blow.

"Prepare to charge!" Isil screamed, her voice was accompanied by the chorus of more swords been drawn and the lone shouts of individual commanders as they raised the morale which was dangerously at balance.

With one scream of prolonged fury, venting all the pain, anger and frustration she been feeling for so long, Isil grasped her sword with both hands for more levity and ran towards the oncoming traffic of orcs. She was joined by her armies, none leaving the lady of the sword to her own device as each soul screamed his own battle cry and charged to certain death.

Where the two forced collided, there was a mad moment scramble where the force of impact caused the unsteady to drop their weapons and the space needed to parry a sword or to lift an arm was reduced to knife stabbing distance.

Those who hesitated were hacked and stabbed with no mercy and the ballad of war was in full production as the heavens watched on. The dry ground was soon muddy with the kaleidoscopic patterns of war, weapons laid in red and black mingled blood, strewn with a variety of organs and bodies.

The living stood and trampled upon the dying and the dead as they fought and hacked blindly.

Isil wheezed as another orc bought his sword down on her armour, causing it to crush inwards sharply against her body, forcing the air from her.

With one agitated stab, she finished his life and shrugged herself out of the useless armour where it fell with a clang on the ground.

With more agility now the restricting armour was removed, Isil found herself parrying and slashing with more ease, making the orcs around her fall like the blades of grass caught in the farmer's scythe.

With that moment free of danger, she ran to a lone archer she ordered to remain to one side and grabbed the archer's arm, his pent up face looking at her with horror then relief once his mind realised it wasn't an orc who threatened his life.

"Fire the arrow!"

He clumsily complied, his fingers slippery with nerves at such an important task as she drew his arrow alit with flames and aimed it high into the sky.

Pointing into the sky, she screamed, "Fire!" yet he didn't release the string, and it wasn't until she turned did she see in place of where once stood the brave elf was a sneering orc, his sword wet with the blood of his latest victim who still grasped the bow in his hand.

Cursing, she hacked at the orc, who eyes widened in surprise at underestimating the female elf and he realised his fatal mistake came too late when the cold blade of her sword pierced his ribs.

With shaking urgency, Isil scrambled for the fallen elf's arrow and bow and once she held them in her hands, she notched the arrow and drew the string back with all her might.

She let it go with a loud, satisfying twang, ignoring the sharp sting of the string against her thin, cotton clad arm as she watched it climbing path flying higher in to the sky, where it shone like a fiery star.

And at that wonderful sight, came a succession of horns as they blew, signalling the horses to ride to battle, the hoard spilling through the trees, slashing and hacking as they infiltrated from each side into the battle.

But this was foiled for the orcs had a surprise too, with a sound of their ghastly horn, with the wild howls that echoed across the battle, making the elves look up to see Warg riders thundering in, snarling and biting at anything that crossed it's path.

Though there was roughly twenty Wargs, Isil knew they could cause immeasurable damage before being stopped and she screamed for the elves to group together. Horses screamed and they and their riders were clawed to the ground, as the rabid pack of Wargs tear round the battle field, disregarding their master's call as orcs clung pathetically to their backs.

She watched as elves speared half of the hoard down, but not after causing some much loss of life.

She heard a low growl and turned to see charging towards no less than fifty feet was a Warg, its putrid breath she could smell even from here as she went to jump but its cruel, sabre like teeth slashed her back, her shirt catching on its jagged edges, pulling her along like a ragged doll in bone jarring jumps.

As if suddenly the ground disappeared from below the Wrag's feet, the great foul beast tumbled and fell to one side where dazed, Isil stared up at the sky for a while wondering how she got there and why she was in great pain. And if the great heavens took pity on such a pathetic moment, it cried for fat tear like rain droplets fell and revived Isil from her brain numb trace to see the Wrag was felled with a spear and she was staring at the person who did it.

Legolas.

He was breathing hard and by the looks of it, appeared unharmed, he swung his sword and downed another orc to his countless tally then looked back over to Isil who tried to stand up as she wrenched her shirt from the dead creature's mouth.

"Isil!" he roared, as he spied the orc rider of the fallen beast clamber over the beast's corpse to attack Isil and with little regard to his surroundings, he ran for his life as he swung his sword and aimed his blade at the orc's neck.

With a muffled 'Oof!', Legolas was forced from his path as a searing heat entered his shoulder where he looked down to see an axe was protruding from his shoulder where it too have severed half of his long blonde hair with fell to the ground. With a yell, he stabbed the orc who loomed above Isil and threw himself over Isil, knocking her against the greasy fur of the Wrag as he turned and pulled a knife from his boot and threw it with calculated aim at the orc who dared touched his hair.

"You alright?" Legolas panted as Isil looked at him with surprise at his sudden arrival from what seemed no where.

"Let's get out of here!" Isil cried as she went to move but Legolas threw himself over her as a trio of orcs stood above them on the mini mountain of the Wrag's body.

With a wet hack and a chorus of screams, the trio were downed by Gimli who stood smiling down at the injured elves, "Saved yer!"

"We had that under control!" Legolas yelled to him over the din of the dying battle.

"A thank you would suffice blondie…..and speaking of your hair…..I never though I see you sport a style like that!" Gimli laughed as he looked at Legolas's hair where one side remained his original length whilst the other side was cruelly severed at a haggard angle to his shoulders.

"Don't remind me." Moaned Legolas as he drunkenly with pain, stood to his feet and helped Isil next to him.

"Think we won this one?" Gimli asked, as they watched Elladan and Elorhir trample a small group of orcs beneath the hooves of their horses as elves wandered the battle field and stabbed any dying or wounded orcs who still remained a hazard if they grabbed a sword.

"I think we have." Legolas nodded as he propped his weight against Isil and looked out across the damage.

* * *

"Lady Isil, your wounds need seeing to." A maid spoke, her voice rising above the silence that fell across the field below them where the orc bodies left unclaimed scattered. They were to be burned tomorrow in the light of day but for now, the dead were taken home for honourable burial rites and the victory was being toasted by the side of many fires.

Isil said nothing as behind her another cheer went up as soldiers recalled their individual moments of victory which were added to the gathering stories surrounding the night. Wine flowed freely and by the sounds in the tree canopies above her, Isil knew that her soldiers would not sleep alone tonight.

"Milady?" her servant asked once more and this time Isil turned with a weak smile to face the young elleth, who asked, "You don't look too pleased with your success of your victory."

"One never considers it a victory when lives are loss." Isil spoke and her maid remained silent at her wise words. Instead she escorted her lady back to her tent which has been erected some way from the gatherings in the woods.

Away from the cheering and the laugher of her soldiers, Isil with muted agony shrugged herself out of her clothes to allow the healers their chance to attend her, where she refused before. She ordered them to attend to the wounded and the dying first as she stood over the tragedy that was her battle, mulling over the many ways she could have done things.

A sharp pain to her back caused her to loudly hiss in pain as the healers cleaned and applied their potions to the elleth's back. With a careful grace, they sewed her wounds shut to reduce the chance of infection and gave her maids swift instructions to accompany her on her path to healing.

She was guided to a bath where she slipped into the hot water and bathed, where her tears mingled with the steam off the water as she cried for the lives that died under her hand.

"……And I place my final tally at 103, master elf! And an intact head of hair." Gimli grinned beneath his bushy beard as he greedily drank the free wine on offer.

His friend stood quietly with his arms crossed as he watched his comrades drink and merry make before him, he smiled at his friend's teasing and had to admit he was right.

He was still getting use to the openness his new hair style revealed.

It was now expertly cut to fall to his shoulders and already some maids crooned that this particular style suited him best, where a hard look in the mirror proved correct.

His gold locks now framed his face, giving his cheeks a sharper look, making him leaner to look at. Choosing to ignore Gimli's teasing, he silently grinned that maybe he was to relish the new found style if it brought him much female admiration.

But his heart cruelly kicked him, reminding him he already loved another despite the awkwardness between them he placed there.

After the battle he went his own way after making sure Isil was alright, helping to carry the dead to their own families and gather fallen weapons.

His arm throbbed in pain but much of it was eased by his consummation of wine, and now he was standing like an idiot to one spot where his heart yearned to be elsewhere.

"…..wonder how's Isil faring?"

"That I am curious at myself." Legolas replied his fingers adjust the bandage round his shoulder; he straightened his open robe that the healers made him wear over his bear torso and breeches and walked towards the tents erected for the officers including his own.

"I won't worry if you don't return to out tent tonight." Gimli shouted after him over the din of the soldiers, Legolas ignored him as he walked on the guarded path where wardens watched silently.

He reached the tent he knew was his destination and he said to the white garbed guards at the door, "I wish to see Isil."

"Please wait for her inside as she bathing." The female Estolian replied as she parted the fabric doorway to reveal a lounging area where a daybed was situated next to a table where strewn scrolls of different sizes.

He heard the soft singing of a maid and the soft light of the candles told him which area of the tent was currently occupied.

A sweet fragrance teased his senses as he quietly walked to the doorway covered in a flimsy drape, leading to the bathing area.

The transparent material allowed him to see three maids within, one singing as she placed towels on a stool whilst another poured more hot water into the huge tub where bathed Isil, who was having her hair washed by a third maid. He watched Isil rise where he saw a huge line of stitched down her back where the Wrag caught her in battle and realised she couldn't bath properly because of the pain.

The maid finished her singing to the compliments of Isil and walked to the door to fetch her lady a robe, she jumped when she saw a transfixed Legolas watching the figure in the tub but was silenced by him when he silently raised a finger to his lips.

He silently walked into the bathing room and waved his hand to dismiss the maids who slipped out, leaving him alone with Isil who had her back to him and her eyes closed.

Picking up a bar of soap, he lathered the suds to frothy bubbles then placed his hands on Isil's warm, wet shoulders and began massaging her shoulders.

A low groan escaped her lips as she became lost in the trance seduced to her by those hands as they worked their way along the ridge of her shoulders, applying sweet pressure that relieved her of pain and fatigue.

"You're strangely silent Julion." Isil spoke as if to her maid but the voice which replied to her made her jump and spun around to come face to face with the speaker of soft, desirable words.

"That maybe because I'm watching you, lost for words milady."

"Legolas, what are you playing at?" Isil whispered as she looked around her to see the room was empty of her maids.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you. To see how you fared after those injuries." Legolas lowered the soap he held to its dish as he washed his hands, sharing the tub's water with a naked isil who silently watched him.

"Your hair makes you strange to look at." Isil mused, her eyes looked at his face wondering at how come his hair which was now shorter made his appearance more becoming.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Legolas smiled a small smile as he leaned his arms against the side of the tub and watched her, "You did well in today's battle."

"Yet I can't help but think of the lives we lost. All I can think of is how I could have saved them if only I chosen another battle tactic." Isil lowered her eyes to the water, aware that Legolas watched her with an intensity she couldn't match.

"Those who have fallen were small in comparison to the vast number that fell in the wars I've been in. Believe me when I say we did very well. Did we not loose a few hundred elves to thousand orcs that we killed today? I say that's a great achievement, and whilst I can't condone the lost we suffer today, all I can say that for peace, sacrifices must be made."

"Legolas, there never is peace. We fight all the time whether in combat or in mind…..I'm tired." Isil sighed.

"I'll get you a towel." Legolas looked to find one but Isil shook her head, "I didn't mean that. What I meant is when do we stop fighting? When do we just stand there and listen to each other? Why do we duck and hide from each other? You know I love you through the bond Galadriel revealed to you…." Isil's voice trailed off as Legolas halted, his hand limply held a towel as he breathed in, wondering the same things himself.

"We so much to talk about yet I know you won't talk, you're hiding things from me like the many around me. Do you not know how that drives me insane? I haven't a decent night's rest since I come home from the wars I've been too. You don't know how much I held out hope of a sweet homecoming in your arms, to kiss the lips I sorely missed and to see the face of the woman I loved. You must forgive me if I desire some distance between us after all I have learnt recently, from your pains in my absences to the lies of my father. I fight battles but I don't know what to do when love is involved, be it love for my father or love for you. What is it you want?"

"Pardon?" Isil asked, not sure what he meant.

"What is it you want me to do, shall I walk away and leave you be? Or shall we talk and whatever else you want?" Legolas asked his eyes filled with hope yet dread as she understood his question.

"I just want you." She whispered.

"You always had me." He sighed, "And you always will."

"Pass me that towel will you?" Isil held out her hand as he responded, the towel outstretched to her, "I'll leave you be and wait for you outside." He said as she stood up in the tub and wrapped the towel around her.

"I need help out of this tub, my stitches are fresh and I can't over exert them." Isil shyly pointed out; with a nod Legolas walked up to her and held out his hands to assist her. He watched her wince as she tried to swing her leg over and before she could object, he picked her up and carried her to the main room where he seated her on the day bed.

"Here, let me help you." He softly said as she tried to shrug into her robe with the restrictive stitched that held her muscles taunt in her back. His cool fingers brushed against her warm skin as he pulled on her robe and buttoned it for her, sweeping her hair from her face as he smiled.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked, standing up carefully and heading over to a small table where awaited a crystal bottle with its hearty contents. She poured two drinks and handed one to him as she lowered herself to a mattress upon the floor amongst fluffy cushions in rich assortment of fabrics.

"Sit. Talk to me of what it was like in the fellowship." She patted a seat next to her to which he complied, lying out beside her as he propped his head on his hand.

"What were the Halflings like?" Isil asked, her eyes lightened as she sipped her drink with her ears peeled for his story. He dutifully obeyed, recounting moments that will always stand out in his memory.

He spoke of the lost of Boromir, the magnificent horses owed by the Eorlings in the land of Theoden. The battle with the Warg riders where Aragorn fell only to be alive at the siege of Helm's deep. The lost of Gandalf was mixed with the more pleasant moments such as the gift of his bow from Galadriel. The way he argued with Gimli yet fondness existed between the two in the final battles on Pelenor Fields where much was lost to be gained.

"…Gimli took me to the glittering caves like I promised and I'm hard pressed to find the words to encapsulate the beauty there lies within." Legolas smiled as the memory washed over him.

"And what did you dream off many nights by the camp fire?" Isil watched his face as he sipped his drink which had been refilled the third time.

"Home, peace and you. Mainly you." Legolas quietly admitted he lowered his glass from his lips to place it on a nearby low table as he felt the conversation take a serious turn.

"And what was I doing in your dreams?" Isil asked, her wide eyes locked with his own as he pondered over whether to tell her the many fantasies he lusted over, the moments he stole to relieve himself of the absence of Isil's touch, the thousand times he awoke too aroused to sleep no more and chose to keep watch to mill over the dreams that haunt him to this day.

"Why do you pause?"

"Because what I fear I will say, will be not fitting for a lady to hear. And besides, why query me on my dreams when you tell me nothing." Legolas sucked in his breath as he sat up, the mere recollection of Isil in ways she never thought was too much for him.

"My dreams?"

His face was her answer alone, as he watched her attentively for her to start, "I couldn't sleep without you by my side."

"Oh?" he raised one eyebrow as she looked somewhat embarrassed. He decided to tease her to break her taboo ness she had upon such a topic, sexual emotions wasn't disguised amongst elven circles.

"Are they anything like those books by your bedside I had the misfortune to read?"

Her face flushed as she stared at him with horror, "Why, you snoop! Do you respect a lady's privacy?"

"Well?" he laughed as she punched him on his shoulder.

"My dreams are far too lusty for a book like that." She admitted, rather boldly and this time Legolas was surprised at her admission.

"That's rather wanton of you."

"It's the truth." She smiled and Legolas felt his insides slush with desire as he thickly swallowed.

He didn't recall what happened next but they came together in a tide of kisses and caresses, small gasps of delight erupted from them both as they fondled and loved the familiar pattern of lovemaking they traced before. She was on top of him, her hands trapping his own against the floor as she kissed him deeply.

Outside called a voice for Isil but both lovers ignored the intruder's call till the guards entered then awkwardly turned their backs on the entwined lovers.

"Yes?" Isil demanded as she sat up, ignoring Legolas who laid on the floor behind her with his robe half off and a smile upon his face as he watched the spectacle.

"Just to inform you that the guards cannot find Prince Legolas on request of Lord Celeborn…..and I was wondering if you seen him." A guard asked and peered over his shoulder as he knew Isil wasn't alone. He turned to see Isil smiling over her shoulders at the unknown bed companion and spoke, "Shall I order a search?"

"Nay for he is in my capable hands." Isil replied, her words carefully chosen as she waved the guards away.

"My apologies milady." The guard apologised but Isil didn't hear; only responding to the caresses of her lover who he presumes is Legolas.


End file.
